The Mark
by Notsalony
Summary: Of all the fearsome beasts that roam our land, the werewolf, the hexenbiest, the vampire, and the witch, none is as dangerous as Stiles. Stiles/Derek, Damon/Danny
1. The Cursed Wolf

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 1 - The Cursed Wolf**

**I was board and couldn't sleep so I came up with this idea.**

**Just a note. Oxycotton is what it's called on the street to a doctor its Oxycontin.**

* * *

><p>[In a cave deep in the heart of the Black Forest, 1344 A.D.]<p>

"There are many terrible creatures that roam our lands." A man in a blood red cloak spoke into the hollowed cave. The flickering light of the flames throwing his shadow wildly across the back wall. "There is the Verr." A man was brought in, naked and chained. "These filthy beasts wear our Triskelion as a badge of honor." The man was turned around to show the triple spiral tattoo on his back. "But we know what he is." The man in the red robe stood and raised his hand out to the naked prisoner. "SHOW THY SELF!" He called, and the nude man transformed into a black wolf man, with a silver Triskelion shaped marking in his fur.

"But the Verr is not alone. The Hexenbiest also roams our land unchecked." A naked woman was dragged in, a muzzle about her face, her blonde hair hiding her wild eyes. "They try to hide with the Hexens; try to fool us into thinking they are human or Hexen. But a Hexenbiest is always given away by her Hexen Mark." The woman's hair was moved and her next exposed where a pentagram seemed to be branded. "SHOW THY SELF!" The man again out stretched his hand and with a mighty hiss the woman's shape melted away leaving two legged feline woman tawny in color, with a dark amber colored pentagram on it's furry neck.

"But our lands are likewise plagued by the Vampir." Another man was brought in, like wise nude, but bound in chains etched with religious symbols. "These beasts pervert our dead and bring them back as beasts of the night. They see our kin out to turn us into there kind." He stood and stretched forth his hand. "SHOW THY SELF!" He cried in a loud voice, and the vampires flesh rippled out and where had once been a the visage of a man now stood a creature covered in fur, the size of a man, but who's arms were fearsome wings and who's face was that of a twisted bat creature.

"These creatures stain our lands with their ilk and if that were not enough. They have found a way to breed amongst themselves, beyond their perverse bit transmitting their curses upon our lands." Another nude man, barely in his twenties was lead into the room. "This filth, this.. Lupe Garu is the spawn of a Vampir and a Verr. And like his predecessors he can give rise to his own ilk by his bite." The man raised a hand to the Lupe Garu and cried out. "SHOW THY SELF!" He bowed to his knees as his body erupted in fur, becoming like the Verr, a wolf man, but larger then a normal Verr, and possessing the Vampir's fangs.

"We must rid ourselves of these vermin before they breed with the Hexenbiest. The magic in the life blood of the Hexenbiest would grant untold power unto the spawn of these devils. We must never allow their kinds to mix their lines." He held up his hand and showed the Triskelion inscribed into a pentagram burned into his flesh. "WE WILL STAND AGAINST THESE FOUL CREATURES OF EVIL AND RID OUR WORLD OF THEIR KIND ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

)0O0(

[Beacon Hills Hospital; Beacon Hills, California; 2012]

Lydia had been in and out of coma for months now. Stiles only left when the hospital staff assured him they'd call if there was any change. But he spent the entire summer near her, fearing what could happen if he wasn't there. Memories of his mother's death that happened too quickly for him to get there to say good bye, haunting him behind his brown eyes, as Stiles made his way to her room yet again. He got there and Jackson was sitting outside her room in the hall.

"Couldn't face her?" He paused, studying Jackson.

"no…" Jackson looked down at his hands. "The smell… I can't take it." He looked up at Stiles, tears running down his face.

"It's okay. Your heart is in the right place and you're here as often as your new senses will allow you to be here." He hugged Jackson. "Listen, I'll tell her you stopped by again when she wakes up." Stiles smiled softly.

"Okay. Any messages for Scott or Derek?" Jackson's empty eyes looked at Stiles, and Stiles wondered how much the change was hurting Jackson's fragile self image.

"Just that the bite on her neck changed into a burse. It's healing… but it's starting to look like a pentagram and I have no clue what causes that."

"I'll let them know." Jackson stood up. "You sure you don't want to join?" Jackson looked like he needed another hug.

"I think they can only handle one of us at a time." Stiles hugged Jackson again. "Besides. Picture me, on hyper senses. I'd probably burn through a week's doses of adderall before it even started to touch me." Stiles gave a small smile.

"You know I can hear the lie in that right?" Jackson hugged him again.

"I'm just not ready yet. I… I want it… more then anything. But… I… I'm not ready." Stiles shrugged.

"You will be." Jackson said solemnly as he turned and walked away. Leaving Stiles to his 'what the fuck' face. Turning he went into Lydia's room to find her sitting up.

"He still thinks it's the meds and the cleaning supplies he can't stand the smell of." She said as she sat there in her hospital gown, her hair hiding her face, even though Stiles knew her eyes would be closed.

"I haven't found any literature about the mark or what happened to you." Stiles sighed. "I brought more books."

"The books will say the same thing. A werewolf's bite does two things. It either turns you or kills you. But I didn't turn and I didn't die. I just, keep slipping in and out of coma states." She sighed. "And I'm starting to feel things."

"Like what?" Stiles moved to the edge of the seat.

"I know the exact path of the wires in the wall and how much charge they are carrying." She turned her head at the wall. "Not because I can hear the hum of the electricity, but because I can feel the power in the walls."

"Okay, excellent hearing, and sensitive to electricity. Knowing that helps." He opened his bag and started putting books on the hospital tray that was in the room.

"stop." She froze in mid movement and so did Stiles. She opened her eyes and they had turned almost a glowing golden orange in color as she pointed to the book, her teeth going to fangs. Her nails grew more rounded into claws and she felt her body shifting around itself.

"What?" Stiles swallowed as he looked at her.

"That book. There's something in it."

"Okay." He tossed the book to her, she caught it out of the air and sat back down, flipping through it till she shifted back to her human form, and opening a page to a picture of a woman surrounded by cats. "Can I see that?" She nodded and handed him the book. "What's a Hexenbiest?" Stiles frowned as he looked at the page.

)0O0(

"Jackson?" Scott's voice met him at the door.

"Yeah?" Jackson hung his jacket up on his hook, and pulled his shirt over his head. He'd been embarrassed when Derek had initiated this rule, but over the last few weeks it'd helped them bond as a pack. Undoing his belt he hung it on the hook, and toed off his shoes.

"How's stiles?" Scott's voice sounded like it was getting closer.

"He's going to sit with her again tonight." Jackson sighed as he dropped his jeans and boxers at the same time. Stepping out of them he stayed bent over to pull his socks off. Once he was naked he turned around to find Scott leaning against the door way just as naked.

"Any messages?" Scott's eyes were on level with his own.

"She's developing a pentagram on her neck." Jackson shrugged.

"Right over the bite?" Derek walked down, his body too utterly exposed and defined from his work outs as he cleaned and repaired his house.

"Yeah?" Jackson tried not to look directly at Derek's semi hard slab of man meat laying on his bare thigh.

"We may have a problem." Derek started to stand and stopped. "Does the room smell like wet fur?" Jackson nodded, his hands going to cover his man hood on instinct. "I'll go talk to Stiles, you two, see if you can get that north wall up tonight." Derek turned to go to his bedroom. "Damn it." He cursed under his breath.

)0O0(

"help…" Danny fell out into the road, his body bloodied as he crawled away from the moving van that swerved and stopped a few car lengths away from him. His badly injured face could only barely be recognized as Danny with the cuts and blood. One eye had already swollen shut as he crawled to get away from his captors.

"You get your ass back here." A man in a blood red mask jumped out of the stopped black van.

"HELP!" Danny managed to scream. The guy from the van wasn't walking that fast. Danny may have been surprised when they jumped him but he wasn't slow, nor had he not paid one of them back in kind for his wounds. But as he crawled he was pretty sure at least one leg was broken and maybe a couple ribs. "HEL-" He screamed as the man caught up with him and yanked him back by his short hair.

"No one's going to help you out. You're going to be dinner tonight." The man chuckled as he started dragging Danny towards the van. Trying to pull away and failing, Danny nailed the guy in the crotch dropping him. He fall on his own side and started crawling again. He heard a motor cycle and hoped that it was Stiles' friend Miguel. He needed someone to help him.

"HELP!" He screamed again, panting hard from the pain and the exertion. The motor cycle stopped in front of him and the tall man took off his helmet. "thank… god…" He saw his world swimming up with black.

"Hang in there Danny." Derek checked his vitals. He noticed the man in the red mask standing again, he was about to charge at Derek when he stopped.

"No, Mathieu…" The other robed figure sounded older stepped out of the back of the van. "Let _nature_ take her course." And Derek turned and went to pick up Danny. He'd only just picked him up when he felt the dart hit him in the base of the neck. He pulled it out and his eyes flashed blue. "My, an alpha. How rare." The older masked man sounded like he smiled. "Take the fairy. Take him hard, and enjoy his meat." He chuckled as he got into the van. "Come Mathieu." Mathieu spit through his mask's mouth piece and walked away. Derek took a step and nearly dropped Danny. He wasn't sure what the hell was in those drugs they'd just shot him up with, but he was loosing control quickly. He felt himself entering his beta form.

"Danny I've got to get you some where… safe… away from…" Derek hunched over, his body rippling out as he grew in side and hair till he was fully in his beta form. He had just enough presence of mind to knock his motor cycle off the road and out of the way of traffic before heading to the woods. Derek could feel his heart pounding faster and faster and his cloths began to tear. He was transforming and he had no way of stopping it. As his electric blue eyes faded into a glowing red Derek's last thought was of Danny's safety. But as the Alpha, Derek's senses were 100 times more powerful then they'd been in his human form. He could smell that Danny was dying. Smell that every second he slipped closer. Leaning in Derek did the only thing he could do. He bit into Danny's shoulder, drawing blood, and licked the wound. He could smell the bite starting to take effect. He only hoped he'd be able to transform into his human self again to get Danny to a hospital.

)0O0(

"Nurse!" Derek stumbled into the hospital, his ragged cloths draped over his body, and carrying Danny's unconscious body. "NURSE!" Derek bellowed.

"What the hell happened here?" Melissa, Scott's mom, walked up to them.

"Some body… grabbed him off the street and tried to kill him in a van. He was escaping when I drove up… he passed out on the way here." Derek panted, his eyes still dilated and more blue then green.

"Connie, take Derek here to Exam 1, I'll be there to check on them in a sec, I just need to go get something." Melissa gave Derek a meaningful look as he followed the nurse. Meanwhile Melissa went the short distance to Lydia's room.

"What's up Mrs. McCall?" Stiles asked while reading over a book.

"Danny's in Exam 1 with Derek, someone grabbed him off the street and tried to kill him. Derek had to bite him to keep him alive enough to have a chance at living." She left the room, Stiles looked at Lydia who nodded, and he fled the room after her.

"Is he…?" Stiles asked as Derek double checked that Exam 1 was sealed to his liking.

"He's acclimating to the bite well. Good thinking Derek. It at least keeps him alive long enough for us to try to treat him." She smiled at him.

"I didn't have a choice. They shot me up with some drug as we were getting away. The next thing I knew I was in full on Alpha mode and couldn't not turn him." Derek looked a shamed.

"Did it smell kind of like tobacco and old spice?" Stiles looked at him from next to Danny's side.

"Yeah… how'd you know?" Derek looked at him funny.

"The Argents. They were telling me how Kate used to have this… scent device that put out a smell like that, would make wolves turn and rampage so she could justify breaking the treaty and killing as many as she could." Stiles sighed. "It's one part attractant, four parts aggression stimulator, and two parts neurotoxin. It helps disorient the human mind and let the animal have more freedom."

"It scares me that you know that." Derek looked at him.

"Well someone has to be research boy." He pulled out a note book from his jean's pocket. "And I at least am making a book that's got answers to look up." He turned the pages. "Kate named the mixture –Ag because of it's effect of transforming werewolves almost instantly as apposed to Ag reaction that transform them from wolf to man." Stiles looked up.

"I didn't know you could even do that." Derek frowned.

"The hunters have been toying with a lot of things, and are starting to exploit weaknesses even the born werewolves done know about."

"Speaking about things we don't know about. How is Lydia since she woke up?" Derek watched Stiles.

"She transformed into a cat like creature and," Stiles opened the other book he'd carried with him. "Said that this entry about Hexenbiests had something to do with it." Stiles showed him the page.

"Well it looks like there's now a cat among the dogs." Derek sighed as he turned his focus back on Danny. "How is he?"

"He's pulling through. His vitals are increasing rapidly. I think you made yourself a new beta." She patted him on the shoulder. "Do you want me to sit his parents down?"

"Call the Argents, and Scott, he'll tell Jackson, and Jackson can come here and be with his friend, and Scott can go with you to show Danny's parents what their son will go through." Derek sighed. "I was hoping to keep him out of this." He shook his head.

"Well we don't always get our wishes." Stiles sighed as he put his chin on the blanket.

"No, sometimes we get more then we bargained for." Derek shook his head.

)0O0(

"W-where am I?" Danny said through a gravely throat as he slowly sat up in his hospital bed. Derek was at the foot of his bed, Jackson on one side of him and Stiles on the other.

"You're in Beacon Hills Hospital." Stiles spoke up. "What do you remember?" He asked as he sucked his upper lip in.

"I was answering an IM… I thought it was from this guy I'd been cybering with… I showed up… and these morons in masks started talking about how they were going to teach me a lesson for being unclean." Danny groaned as he sat up farther. "Fuckers didn't know what was coming." Danny grinned.

"That's Danny for you. Beat up all the bad guys and leave none of the fun for us." Stiles grinned.

"Didn't get them all. Some guy walked up behind me with a cattle prod. Next thing I knew I was on my knees trying to remember how to breathe." Danny's smile faded. "Kept telling me they were going to kill me and eat me." He frowned for a bit. "And then I remember kicking one of them into the door, and it unlocked when his skull hit the button." His eyes going wide as the events on the road earlier played out in his mind. "Thanks… Miguel." He smiled up at him.

"About that… his name isn't…" Stiles started at an angry look from Derek.

"I know, he's Derek Hale. I was just kind of shocked to see him back and all." Danny settled into the pillows. "But he'll still be Miguel to me." He smirked. "And we'll always have the blue and orange stripe." He chuckled.

"This is Miguel? Hottie Miguel you saw take his cloths off…" Jackson looked shocked and blushed.

"Not my cloths, just my shirt." Derek admonished.

"Eh, you say shirt, I wish pants." Danny shrugged. He tried to focus but everything kept going between blurry and tightly in focus. "What the hell did they give me? Oxycotton?" He blinked trying to get his eyes to focus right.

"Uh, no. No, they didn't give you Oxycontin. That would be why we're all gathered here besides your traumatic attempted murder and successful kidnapping." Stiles smiles and then stopped as he licked his lips.

"What'd they do?" Danny's eyes went wide and frightful as his heart sped up. "They didn't give me aids or something did they?" Danny's pulse jumped and he felt like his whole body was rippling out from the center. Everything in the room went form focused to a sharp focus and developed a red tint on the edges. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" He roared, his panic fueling the first transformation.

"You see why I had her make sure it was a sound proofed ward?" Stiles said as he turned his head to look at the other two. "Danny." Danny glared at him. "Danny listen to my voice. Hear the tone in it, hear the rhythm, and focus on the sound of my voice Danny." Danny was staring at him like he'd grown a second head but was watching his lips. "Now back track down the sound of my voice and hear my heart beat. Do you hear my heart Danny?" Danny nodded. "Good. Now let that sound just fill your mind and fill your being. Listen to that calm even tone and relax. Just, relax." Stiles sat there calm and looking Danny in the eyes when he could. Slowly Danny's eyes shifted from an emerald green back to his hazel eyes.

"Where'd you learn that?" Derek blinked as he looked back at Stiles.

"I was the one teaching Scott how to deal before you vanished, and I taught Jackson how to deal after you vanished. I think I know how to clam down a werewolf. And besides, Danny wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Stiles grinned.

"But the wolf doesn't always allow you to do things on purpose. Sometimes there's just action." Derek frowned.

"Yeah, trust Stiles. He knows how to distract the wolf." Jackson blushed.

"AWWW. Have a cookie." Stiles threw a small treat at Jackson and he snagged it in mid air.

"You… conditioned them?" Derek's eye twitched.

"Their wolves. Dogs were wolves once. They just learned not to bite. These guys are wolves; they just need to know that they get a treat for behaving." Stiles grinned. "Positive reinforcement is a really big thing." Stiles handed one of the cookies to Danny.

"What do you mean wolves?" He frowned at the cookie till his stomach growled and he ate it. He was a little shocked when he tasted a few flavors together, as well as suddenly felt very full.

"Okay, Danny, you know how Scott was acting strange last year and this summer Jackson was nuts for a LONG while?" Danny nodded, feeling more relaxed oddly. "It's because Derek's family was werewolves before they all died, and one of them bit Scott last year and Jackson got bit by Derek… about like you did." He paused while he let that sink in.

"He's taking it pretty good." Derek studied Danny.

"Well that's because of the treats." He handed one to Derek to examine. "High protein, packed with flavor, and has all the calories of about half a regular sized meal." Derek ate the small cook and looked at Stiles as if he were a god. "I know right? Normal humans would be only able to eat about three of those a day. But werewolf metabolism along with their dietary needs allows for you guys to scarf about twenty of those a day. Keeps me busy, but I have a guy making them for me." Stiles smiled.

"What guy?" Derek narrowed his eyes, his belly may have felt great but that didn't automatically make the Alpha full of rainbows. It came close, but not quite.

"The Argents knew a guy who happens to be local who's got connections and resources. We're kind of … distributing them to all the packs." Stiles blushed.

"You… made a dietary thing for werewolves… and you're… selling it to… them and…" Derek's brain shut down.

"This is why I don't involve you in my plans." Stiles patted his arm. "Now Danny, back to you. You need to be careful about your mood swings. If you feel yourself getting angry I want you to focus on a sound that is even and steady like my heart was. It's a natural mechanism of wolfing out and going to your Beta state. It helps even you out and transforms you back to human or keep you from transforming." He patted Danny's arm. "Now, seeing as I had some time this last summer, I wrote something that I think you'll find most helpful." Stiles turned and dug into his back pack where he pulled out a pamphlet and handed it to Danny. "Now I had to retype it a little last night due to a few things we learned, but eh."

"So you're a Werewolf now?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me, the title is just HALF of the genius." Stiles grinned, and Danny raised an eyebrow.

)0O0(

**So you're a Werewolf now.**

The majestic werewolf is by far one of nature's more beautiful and stream lined predators. But we'll get more into the benefits of being a Werewolf soon. First we'll cover the hows of becoming a Werewolf and teach you a bit about werewolf safety. Then we will cover the benefits and draw backs to being a Werewolf, and finally we'll cover important tips about hygiene and Werewolf daily life so that you can become a productive if furry member of society and keep yourself from making more Werewolves on accident.

**The How: **Werewolves, or Lycanthropes, are a genetic link between humanity and our beastly brethren. According to ancient lore Lycans on all breeds of animals once roamed the Earth; they were unusual because they were animals that took human form. Eventually they had children and these children sometimes were Lycans and sometimes they were what we know now as normal Humans. Humans evolved at a similar time. But there was an important difference between Humans and Lycans. Another competing theory is that the wolf god, or first Lycan bred his children to mortal humans and produced the first Lycan who could shift from man to beast. Lycans of all kinds carry a genetic mutative virus in their saliva. It works like a devolution virus, it changes normal human physiology into that of which ever Lycan strain of the virus that human has been infected with. To the point of improving, changing, and growing new organs and systems inside the body.

Primarily, due to current research, there are only two breeds of Lycans know to have survived centuries of hunting from families like the Argent family. The Werewolf or Verr who comes from Norse Ancestry and the Hexenbiest or Werecat who comes from German Ancestry. You my friend were bitten by a Werewolf; as such there are some vital keys and lessons you are going to need to know.

**The virus:** The lycanthrope virus survives in the bodily fluids of a lycanthrope. The virus enters through contact with saliva through an opening on the skin, usually, or through blood transfusion. The virus instantly goes to work doing three things. First improving the organs and systems you already haven, giving you sensory spikes that are almost impossible to tolerate and often incapacitate anyone awake during this part of infection. While it is doing this it also starts causing your body to release stem cells that are dormant and directs them with a genetic code to grow new organs to facilitate your new powers and the metamorphic change. The third thing it does is attempt to rapidly spread and permeate every facet of your physical being.

Now among the changes it causes is giving you a greater range of vision. You will notice over time that you no longer see things as plainly as a human does. You'll see as a werewolf does, in your basic human or Homid form, more on this in a moment. You'll now notice that the visual spectrum of sight now includes ultraviolet and night vision. And when you shift into your Glabro or Beta state, you'll possess almost a thermal vision, as well as a motion sensitive sight. You'll pick up on small movements in a black room much easier now.

Hearing is also improved to the point that in Homid form you're able to hear audio ranges much greater then a normal human. While normal humans hear in a 12 Hz to 20,000 Hz range, your Homid hearing will be between 6 Hz to 50,000 Hz. Once you transform to Glabro form your range of hearing goes from 3 Hz to 70,000 Hz. This combines with your sight to create a pulsing vision that lets you hone into the sound of heart beats from up to three blocks away.

Skin sensitivity also increases to the point that you'll be able to read faint traces of things written on a memo pad up to 10 sheets of paper after the original. And you'll also find that at certain times of the month clothing will feel entirely too restrictive. But again more on that later.

The ability to smell will increase as well. Humans have a very limited sense of smell. You're Homid sense of smell will be 50 million times stronger then a normal human nose with your Glabro sense of smell topping out at a 120 million times stronger then a human nose. You'll be able to detect trace scents up to two weeks old and smell the various emotions, thoughts, and reactions in normal humans. This also mixes with your sight to give you the ability to see smells. From what I'm given to know, fear smells orange brown, anger smells red orange, shock smells yellow, lust smells a kind of pink, and frustration smells purple. Black apparently also means you've pushed the human too far and behave or he'll put you in a time out.

Taste will also increase, allowing you to pick out multiple ingredients in a recipe, and works with your sense of smell to allow for a greater and more accurate sense memory about tastes and smells. It also allows werewolves to apparently spoil the surprise of which secret herbs and spices are used in KFC original recipe. Just saying.

Your sense of Balance and acceleration are drastically improved in your Homid form. Allowing for a greater range of motion as well as a faster speed and more accurate balance, in short, yes everything you are about to do on the Lacrosse field to show Stiles up is in fact illegal until he becomes a werewolf too. But in your Glabro form you achieve a state of equilibrium that boarders on gymnastic Olympic finalists caliber grace.

You'll also know your temperature runs differently. Humans tend to work best at about 75°F and run about 97°F to 100°F, with 98.6°F seen as normal, a Lycan in Homid or Glabro state can tolerate temperatures of 20°F and still maintain a 111°F normal body temperature. Theoretically for a werewolf to start to feel cold, the temperature has to reach -40°F for a sustained period of more then 52 minutes. This test also let us test the range of werewolf resiliency to infections and colds. Also while a human's brain starts having problems and eventually dying at temps above 104°F-110°F, you're body temp will have to reach 147°F before you collapse of heat exhaustion. Trust me; if you start sweating, it's time to start cooling off rapidly.

Next you'll notice that your Proprioception is going to be heightened. Your Exteroception will allow you to perceive changes in your environment much quicker and 100 times more accurate then any human ever will. While your hand eye coadunation will improve 120%. It's the Interoception how ever will be off. Mostly because while your body belongs to that of Homo Sapien Lupus, the scientific name for a werewolf, instead of Homo Sapien Sapien, your mind is still human. So, while you've had your whole life to learn every little nuance of your body and what they mean as for pain and hunger ect, you're going to have to relearn them all. You're body will also have hundreds of new signals that will confuse and confound you. If you don't know what something means, ask one of the other wolves, they'll be more then happy to fill you in. Or find Stiles. Stiles knows a lot. More then he should. And if you smell roast beef and there is no roast beef, do us all a favor, lock yourself in your bedroom and masturbate in private.

Pain is something you'll still have to deal with. While you do feel pain it is of a higher pain threshold then you're used to. While most humans would wince on walking on a twisted ankle, you'll now be able to walk half dead and bloody up a hill in full army gear and keep on for days provided you don't encounter any silver, wolfsbane, or Rowan. Pain associated with something major like a car impact will stop your transformation from Homid to Glabro. And electrical shocks that are half the lethal dose of electricity for a human will prevent your transformation. Also know that pain of that level or higher prevents your healing abilities. Meaning it takes about 5,000 volts for you to feel it, 10,000 volts to stop you from transforming. At 40,000 volts you will loose consciousness for approximately 4 hours. And at 80,000 volts you will die.

Now your healing factor in Homid form is 10x faster then a normal human. And your Glabro form heals at a rate of 115x faster. The stronger you become as a Lycan the more selective your healing becomes and you can heal almost instantly. Now infections, don't happen to werewolves. Unless their dosed up on silver or wolfsbane We studied some werewolf blood and determined that the virus ramps up the immune system of the host over 4000x the normal levels and teaches each successive host's body how fight off any and all infections that the one who bit him or her experienced in their life time. Meaning the longer the line of the wolf lineage, the more things you're immune to.

Your libido is also going to be heightened. I personally recommend you change your masturbation schedule to the point of being prepared to do it more then six and sometimes up to 14 times in one day. Every day. You're going to be a walking hard on and it's going to last for the rest of your life. Also between your sex drive, your body temp, and your general out look, your inhibitions will vanish and you'll find your spending a LOT more time naked. Go with the flow and accept the nudity as just another part of being in the pack.

Speaking of life spans, your going to live a while. According to the records that we've been able to find, werewolves outwardly age like normal people, but because of their healing are able to revert their external bodies back to a younger form. Meaning you could live and look like you're 90 years old, and then when everyone you know is long dead, you could revert yourself back to being all the way back to being 16-17 years old. The virus doesn't let you appear younger then you were at the moment of infection. That seems to be your limit on how young you become. Your human body being the template that the virus will keep you at.

Metabolism and metabolic as well as dietary needs will have drastically changed. To facilitate the change from Homid to Glabro forms, you'll have to eat a lot of food. You're portion requirements will have multiplied by a factor of 5 and you should try to get between six and eight meals daily. Also, the Wolf Snacks count as one meal if you eat 3-7 of them in one sitting. They're designed to help your metabolism stabilize and allow for an easier shifting.

The final change is entirely physical. Any imperfections in your body or DNA are repaired to be better. Scott had asthma before his infection, and now he does. It also causes muscle mass to build so that you become stronger and more ripped. It also apparently, according to my questioning of our subjects, adds a minimum of two inches to length and between one and three inches of girth. It also causes testicular enlargement and prostate sensitivity. Seriously, the slightest touch will probably make you howl and empty your balls. You so should have seen Scott and Jackson during this test.

**Psychological Changes:**

Werewolves seem to be inclined to take bigger risks, are rebellious and distrustful of authority who isn't the Alpha. They have homicidal tendencies stemming form the fact that their predatory. Their sex drive is increased, and they loose their desire to follow social behavior. Also they begin to think in animalistic terms. Growling to show displeasure, that sort of thing.

**Lycan forms:**

Betas such as you have two basic forms; humanoid or Homid and wolven or Glabro. Alpha werewolves, such as Derek, who heads our pack, can achieve Alpha form or Crinos form. The last Alpha in this area was able to make it all the way to Hispo form, which is a giant wolf shaped wolf; also know as the Dire Wolf of myth. Legends and lore speak of werewolves who could go all the way to full Lupus form and become a regular looking wolf that could perfectly blend in with any wolf pack. But it's been generations of selective mutation of the virus since anyone's been strong enough to reach that level.

**Things to watch out for:**

Now you'll notice the first few times you're notice that the first few nights you go to sleep after you get home you'll wake up in the woods. Sniff out either Derek's house or Stiles' house. Both keep extra clothing for emergencies and are willing to give rides into town or take you home. We also recommend you keep spare clothing in your car as well as at both locations. It helps, you'll also want to budget more money for more cloths. You'll probably wolf out and damage almost everything you own at least twice.

Watch out that people aren't paying closer attention to you and your habits then they should. The last thing you want is more hunters who don't follow the rules or the treaty. The Argents are pretty good at self regulating their members into following the code. But not every hunter is as forgiving or understanding. So watch yourself and don't draw attention to yourself.

Now you'll also find out that your metabolism no longer tolerates some foods. For some unknown reason, foods requiring dill weed in them will cause you horrific stomach cramps. While you're have a massive craving for meat. It was touch and go for a while but we found the right combination of meats and other food sources to supplement a Lycan diet system. Also, stay away from wild rabbit. Seriously, it gasses up werewolves to the point that their flatulence can be classified a deadly weapon. And violation of this rule looses you Wolf Snacks.

**Weaknesses:**

Werewolves have four areas of weakness. Pain that prevents them from healing or transforming is the most basic of these. But there is also metallic, wooden, and herbal weaknesses that come along with being a werewolf.

Silver harms werewolves in all its many forms. Pure silver burns, while Silver Nitrate can leave lasting wounds that could fester. Colloidal Silver such as Silver Sulfadiazine (Ag-SD) burn the lungs and air ways. Silver nitride (Ag3N) is an explosive compound that will cripple and or kill if in close proximity to the blast. Silver Halides (AgX), including but not limited Silver Bromide (AgBr), Silver Chloride (AgCl), Silver Iodide (Agl), Silver Fluoride (AgF), Silver Difluoride (AgF2), OR Silver Subfluoride (Ag2F), will blind a werewolf and if used close enough to the eyes, could lead to near total or permanent blinding. Some hospitals have started using Silver Nanomaterials in their wrappings, be sure to tell the doctors this has caused sever reactions and irritations in the past.

The Rowan tree also known as Mountain Ash bars the way of werewolves and turns us away from any prey that hides behind it. Beware its power. Seriously, the stuff repels werewolves.

Wolfsbane, Aconite, and monkshood, all being the same plant, cause extreme reactions in werewolves. Hyper aggression and severe allergic reactions. Once we're dead how ever, this same plant keeps our corpses from returning to human form, because with it they tend to be trapped in either Hispo or Lupus form. At least in known cases of the corpses being disturbed, we know that if you remove the wolfsbane the corpse reverts to human form. Beware Nordic Blue Monkshood (Aconit Napel Bleu Nordique). It's a toxic substance that drains you of strength and poisons you to a slow painful death. You'll need a sample of the Nordic Blue Monkshood, and be able to burn it to cure yourself. This rare form of Blue Monkshood is an even rare version of the main branch of Blue Monkshood (Aconitum Noveboracense). Also beware of Silver Nightshade. It's the only form of Nightshade that's lethal to werewolves. Normal Nightshade isn't deadly to werewolves; it just severely pisses them off when they get up off the floor and give you this murderous glare for the headache.

**Full Moons:**

We have a place built in Derek's house for the full moons. Stiles has the only keys to open the cages once the cages are locked. And he also controls the food dispensers. Do not anger the Stiles. The Stiles doesn't take kindly to acts of Scott during the full moon. Named this for the sudden loss of all rational thought and consuming urge to be a jerk off alpha male and take girls that other guys have feelings for. If you're gay, well then you may want to keep any males in your life or friends who you don't want to suddenly find out you'd had sex with at arms length till after the full moon. We'll tell your parents that you need the time of the full moon away from family and friends and we will explain to them not to hold anything you say or do around the full moon against you. It's your monthly cycle, lasts three days, and still manages to be worse then PMS.

Blue Moons, after one failed attempt, will be attended totally sedated. Because Stiles refuses to have to replace that much clothing three days in a row. Also there's a jar in the basement marked Full Moon money. Donate often. Stiles puts up with a LOT of crap from at minimum three very cranky male wolves and he does NOT think sorry covers it the day after. Be kind to the Stiles. Be kind and love him with the moneys. Because trust me, Stiles knows how to get even.

The week before the full moon you'll find yourself drawn to bouts of moodiness, and sullen behavior, and then like a switch was flipped you'll find yourself in a bloody rage. Accept you're loosing control of your emotions, and ask Stiles for Caffeine pills. The stimulant seems to stave off the grumpy mood the week before and the week after. But, during a blue moon, Stiles will be issuing valerian pills. They're made from Valerian, a powerful sedative herb that works wonders on werewolves. Please submit a blood sample at your convenience so Stiles can test to see your individual strengths and weaknesses as applied to each substance in his compendium of werewolf side effects.

**Hygiene:**

Just like the onset of puberty came with constant needs to wash up and scrub and tend to new places and new hair, being a werewolf comes with its own joys of hygiene. You'll notice that after transforming your natural musk is stronger. So that people don't start to complain, I suggest using the showers as often as you can. We have a system set up at Derek's house, Stiles' house, and Scott's house for showers to be used as often as possible. Jackson's family… took the news rather hard and sadly we're not welcome there. So all the wolves avoid there. Stiles is the only one in the pack they'll even speak to now. So don't try it. If you need to shower and you're close to one of those locations, come on by, and use the shower.

Also, it's recommended you double up on your shower supplies. You'll notice you go through them more, and triple up on hair care products. The growth of body hair all over… yeah it tends to feel better if you manage it better with products.

At Derek's house though it's required to be nude for the wolves in the pack. And it makes the place smell like home with some many sweaty nude wolves roaming the halls. Plan accordingly.

**Safe Sex and Managing your infection:**

As we mentioned before, the virus is carried in your bodily fluids. Having had a chance to look at Lycan blood, saliva, urine, and semen, it's easy to conclude the following. The blood carries high infection possibilities, mostly due to the permeation of the cells. The virus isn't as active here, and is rather dormant. The Saliva carries the most active virus because the virus' point of production is inside the glands that line the mouth of a Lycan. The urine, if anything, shockingly tested negative for all viruses, infections, and was more concentrated leading me to believe that the Lycan kidneys work better and more efficiently then a humans, and I think it'll prevent failure or kidney stones in werewolves. Now the semen, and we've tested two wolves thus far, has prove to be very enlightening. Your sperm will now be capable of up to 900x more mobility, fertility ratings go through the roof. Quality of the sperm and the semen are both beyond anything in any records so far. But, strangely why sequencing the virus from the sperm, attempting to see how potent the virus is we discovered an interesting fact.

Werewolf sperm contains two viruses. One that contains a dormant strain of the werewolf making virus, this ensures the child after conception is a werewolf. But it also contains a retrovirus that when ejaculated through the werewolf's penis into their partner begins creating an unusual effect. Testing the retrovirus on samples of male and female cells we discovered the retrovirus sets the female into heat instantly, no mater what her place in her reproductive cycle. Bare sex between a werewolf and a human female results in a 98% of conception. In male to male transferences it seems to produce a different effect.

I tested the sperm against male anal cells, cultivated from our own human subject in the pack who's male, and as a result found it causes a completely new and uncharted effect in male humans. It causes the anus to become 78% more absorbent, and semi-permeable to sperm. It also, like the werewolf virus, causes the host to grow new organs. Only these organs are a closed system uterus that would appear to be fully functional. It how ever doesn't ovulate. Instead it requires hormones from the male werewolf to force the body to go into heat, the sperm travels through the new vessels linking the uterus and anus. And then have a 74% chance of getting the male human partner pregnant.

It seems nature's found a way to make it so that even gay werewolves can have babies. We've not had any female werewolves to study and I greatly wait on baited breath for the chance. Though I've been told that I'm not allowed to do any of my stupid or harmful tests on Allison if she's ever turned. Where's the love? Anyways, my suggest is wear a condom unless you're sure the person you're with is okay with you being a werewolf and READY to have kids. And be careful using your mouth, so long as you don't morph your saliva SHOULD be harmless but we've never tested to see if it can infect a human if you bite them and break the surface in Homid form. So above all else, be careful.

More research is pending so this is always getting revised or updated. Please check with Stiles if you have any questions.

)0O0(

"You… wrote a pamphlet…?" Danny blinked after reading through it. "And where'd you get human male anal samples from? I thought you were the only human male…" Danny stopped talking as Stiles made a face.

"Yeah, you ever tried to explain to your dad why you have a probe up your ass and are bare naked in the bathroom screaming when you scraped too hard for the sample?" Stiles shuddered.

"What'd you tell him you were doing?" Derek frowned but looked curious to know the answer as well, and glad that Danny asked it before he did.

"The truth. I needed to test if I could get pregnant if a werewolf ever fucked me in the ass." Stiles sat there with a straight face.

"And what did he say to that?" Danny looked shocked.

"At the time, put your pants back on, werewolves aren't really but if you're worried about anal sex, I can look some stuff up online and have a talk with you about what Scott should be doing to make it easier on you." Stiles blushed and spoke extremely fast.

"He doesn't-"

"Not at the time. He didn't know. Now.. well it became prudent for him, Melissa, and Jackson's folks to know what was going on. Kind of keep families in the pack."

"Okay…" Danny went back and read through the pages. "Wait… you found a Hexenbiest? Where?"

"Lydia." Derek answered.

"You know?" Stiles frowned. "How do you know?"

"The smells Jackson described; her not dying but not turning by the bite. She's a born Hexenbiest." Derek crossed his arms.

"I take it there's a difference in born and turned for them as well?" Stiles focused all of his attention on Derek just then.

"Well a born werewolf doesn't turn till puberty. A bitten werewolf turns rapidly quickly. It's similar for the Hexenbiests. Their bitten victims turn almost immediately. But their born children… they have to face life threatening events where they're almost sure to die, and they simply rebound as full blooded Hexenbiests." Derek took a deep breath. "But we may have a stronger problem then just Lydia being a cat."

"Like what?" Stiles flailed and flopped back in the chair.

"Where there's a Hexenbiest, there is ALWAYS a Hexen." Derek said very carefully.

"What's a Hexen?" Danny beat Stiles to it earning himself a frown from the erratic teen in the chair.

"A witch."

)0O0(

"Brothers!" The tall elderly man in the red cloak stood before several flat screen monitors in a blackened room. "The time of the purge is upon us." He smiled. "We have ensured the young one who lays with men will be turned into a Verr by the Alpha. We've gained word the signs have pointed to a born Hexenbiest's powers having been activated recently." He cheered. "We traced the Hexen we killed here almost a decade ago, and we were right dear brothers. The Hexen was survived. She'd born the devil's fruit. A Male Hexen just as the prophecy foretold." He grinned. "All we need now is for the Vampir Elder and the half breed, and we will be ready to wipe these beasts from our lands for all time!"

"Brother Darkholm, the Vampir Elder will be brought to you along with the half breed. We've waited a long time for this convergence. Do not waste it or you will be the cost of this endeavor."

"Yes Brother Blacknight. I wouldn't dream of wasting any more time. Send me the tools I need and by the time of the conjunction, we will have them in our grasps for the sacrifice."

"See to it that you do." The monitors shut off leaving the old man alone in the room, and suddenly he wasn't so sure he could maneuver all the chess pieces.

_~TBC~_


	2. Of Hexens and Biests

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 2 - Of Hexens and Biests**

**I felt like exploring more and more of this.**

**Yes Stiles' real first name is Genim, No that's not the Sheriff's real first name, I created that.**

* * *

><p>[Beacon Hills Hospital; Beacon Hills, California; 2012]<p>

"You say witch like it's a bad thing?" Stiles frowned.

"It's because I meant to." Derek snapped. "Witches aren't normal people with special powers. They aren't anything but damn annoyance. They live to spread the false information that werewolves are demons or worse." He glared.

"Derek have you ever even met a witch?" Stiles blinked.

"Why would I have to? Their all the fucking same." He started into a rage rant but Stiles spoke up.

"Then how do you know?" Derek stopped.

"My parents and my uncle told me about them." He said in a way daring Stiles to counter that logic.

"The same parents that raised you to trust people like Kate and the same uncle who tried to murder you a dozen or so times?" Derek froze mid word. "I thought as much." He shook his head. "Care if I enlighten you?"

"Fine. Go a head." Derek sulked into the corner.

"Hexens are irrationally hated by werewolves." He looked over the book at Derek. "Because they regarded their familiars the Hexenbiest with higher esteem. The Hexen learned much from the Hexenbiest and through that bond they two grew stronger. This is what started the war between the wolves and the Hexenbiests and ultimately the wolves and the Hexens who only got involved to shield their beloved familiars." Stiles turned the page.

"Hexens are…" He paused. "Oh." He sat there reading silently to himself for a little while.

"What?" Derek looked more eager to hear.

"Hexens are apparently drawn to the location of Hexenbiests. The Hexenbiest can be used to draw the Hexen out. Even before the Hexen reaches the age of recognition?" He looked to Derek.

"It's what they call it when a witch gets to be 17." He said.

"The Hexen will be drawn out to protect his or her familiar even before they come to their powers. But if the Hexen bonds in friendship with a Hexenbiest before the age of recognition, then that Hexenbiest must be the one to usher the Hexen in. A single kiss on the day of the Hexen's birth will bring forth the stored knowledge and power inside the Hexen."

"So if Lydia's a Hexenbiest, all we have to do is poke her with a pen and she'll bring this Hexen out into the open?" Danny asked back and forth between the other three.

"You three stay put. I'll go do it." Derek got up.

"Be gentle. It's Lydia." Stiles wined

"He wont hurt her that bad." Jackson said in a small voice. "She does heal right?" He said after a long pause.

"I wonder if any… OH FUCK!" Stiles started shaking and fell to the floor. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" He yelled out, jumped up and tore down the hall running at full speed. He burst into Lydia's room. "Evna Cortan Eshk!" His irises flashed white and Derek was thrown across the room, Lydia's arm healing from the claw marks that Derek had left down them. "Fuck…" Stiles slumped over and passed out.

)0O0(

"What the fuck!" Stiles sat up quickly looking around the room, utterly confused. He took in that Scott, Scott's mom, Jackson, Derek, Danny, Alison, Alison's dad, and Lydia were standing in the room. "Where's my dad?" He looked confused.

"He's not answering his cell." Scott said with a worried look.

"What'd I do that got me in a hospital bed?" Stiles tried to sit up and started shaking horribly. "shit… laying down now." He laid back and closed his eyes.

"You reacted to your familiar." Derek gave a dark look at Lydia.

"Watch your tone." Stiles snapped. Then blinked. "Is that why I've been chasing her all these years? I'm a … he witch?" Stiles blanched.

"The term's just witch or Hexen." Mr. Argent spoke, his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "And probably. The link between Hexens and Hexenbiests is why hunters avoid the Hexenbiests. They both know magic and can teach it. But the only beings who come away form such deals unharmed are usually the Hexens and the Hexenbiests." He looked at Lydia with kinder eyes then Derek. "I take it your family has German ancestry?" Lydia nodded. "And you probably had a great grandmother who seemed to have more cats then floor?" Lydia nodded again. "The older a Hexenbiest gets the more their able to attract normal cats and command them."

"So… that whole… strange words and throwing Derek against a wall thing… that's normal for a _Hexen_?" Stiles sighed.

"Not usually one who hasn't turned 17. I'm surprised that you were able to do that. Though Lydia only recently gained her powers to maybe the bond is stronger this close to your 17th birthday." Mr. Argent looked.

"Yeah. My birthday." Stiles said quietly. "Hey what time is it?" He looked so small and frail.

"Almost 6." Scott said. Stiles nodded and sat up again. "Then I better get going." He gave a sad smile to Scott, got up and limped slightly out of the door.

"His birthday's in two days isn't it?" Melissa sighed as she put a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Tomorrow." Scott said quietly.

"Did I miss something?" Lydia asked in a low voice.

"His mom was murdered the day before his 7th birthday." Scott said quietly. "In about… 40 minutes it'll be the anniversary."

"Oh my god." Lydia turned to follow him but Scott called after her.

"Don't. He… he likes to go alone. He goes and sits at her grave and… he… thinks about how it could have been." Scott looked at the floor, the room gravely silent. Lydia tore down the all, catching up with the badly limping Stiles she pulled him into and empty room.

"Lydia get off… I have to go." He tried to push her away.

"Not with out an early birthday gift." She leaned in and kissed him, the room seemed to get dark and cold, whispers filled the silence of the room, a thousand eyes seemed to watch them and as she pulled back a white mist moved from her lips into Stiles as he breathed it in. He stood up right, his weakness healing as he looked her in her orange cat eyes, and his glowing white irises. "Now you can get there under your own steam." She hugged him. "My cell's on if you need to talk." She left him alone.

"thanks." He said in a small voice.

)0O0(

"Hey mom." Stiles said as he stroked his hand down her tomb stone. "Guess I've got a better story for this year. Scott's doing better. He became a werewolf last year… and left me behind as a normal human. And then Jackson got to be a werewolf. Then Lydia was dying and then she wasn't. And turns out she's a Hexenbiest." He scoffed. "My Hexenbiest." He hung his head and smiled. "Because apparently I'm a Hexen. I'm a bigger freak then anyone thought. And I don't know what to do. I'm supposed to kiss Lydia tomorrow to get my powers." He chuckled. "Of course everyone will probably try to keep us apart. Can you image me with any kind of _magical powers_?" He shook his head. "I'd probably end up blasting my own foot off." He sat back in the cool night air and looked at the tomb stone in the dying light of the evening.

"I miss you." He said quietly, as he rocked back and forth, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I need you to tell me I'm not a freak. That I won't be even more alone…" He held his knees to his chest and buried his face in his knees. "I didn't used to fear death." He said after a long pause. "Death meant I got to be with you in Heaven. How could Death be scary?" He said to his knees. "But I know what the bible says about witches. It means I won't ever get to see you again…. Ever…" Stiles felt himself breaking apart, the walls he'd spent nearly ten years building crumbling down around his ears as he realized for the first time he'd never see his mother again. He heard a foot step and was up before he knew what he was doing, his eyes white and his hands engulfed in a flame, he blinked as he realized it was just his dad standing there.

"uh… I can explain…" Stiles put his hand down and the flame went out as his eyes went back to normal.

"No Stiles. I think it's time I finally told you the truth." His dad took a step closer, and looked down at his wife's grave. "You weren't kidding." He chuckled and then looked at his son. "Your mother told me you'd be like this. All wild and full of energy. Just like she was before she got her powers." Stiles' eyes went wide. "Your mom was a Hexen too. Her whole family was." Stiles stood there rooted to the spot, his face showing for once his mind had shut off.

"y-you knew?" He blinked.

"Yeah. We talked about it a lot. I think it was the time you set fire to your toy duck that she finally explained that until the age of 17 the magic is trying to find a way out. If it can't find a magical outlet, like the duck was, then it manifests as sever adhd. She said that never really goes away. But… the powers help even you out after your birthday." Stiles just gaped at his dad. "And we talked about it…. the day before your 7th birthday." Stiles froze.

"She wanted to tell you. Said that most Hexens your age would have already been told and training so they could be ready when they found their Hexenbiest. And that was the year you developed that crush on Lydia and your mom told me about her. She was so heart broken when she realized that for you to get your powers, someone would have to try to kill Lydia. She decided to take you out as a treat to make it up to you, even though you didn't know why." The Sheriff moved closer to his son. "Her death was not your fault Stiles." He held his son close. "It was never your fault. Those bastards killed her because of what and who she was." The sheriff cried as he held his son.

"Guys in red…" Stiles said blankly. "I remember the guys who shot her… they were wearing red… and… they called her a Hexen. I… I'd blocked that out." He looked up at his dad, his eyes white again. "They killed her because she wasn't like them." Understanding flooding into his mind. "The guys who tried to kill Danny today because he's gay… who shot Derek because he's a wolf. Their the guys who killed mom… because she wasn't human enough for them." Stiles started shaking.

"It's okay Stiles… It's okay…" The Sheriff held his son.

"It really isn't." A man in a red cloak walked up from behind a tree. "Your boy had remarkable senses. Reacting to us even though we're protected from his filth." The man chuckled.

"Leave my son alone." The Sheriff started for his gun.

"Aw aw ah." The man shook his finger at the Sheriff and three more men in red costumes, carrying assault riffles and a flame thrower came up over the hill. "We wouldn't want this to get messy. Besides we need the devil spawn alive." He said in an almost pleased voice.

"Stiles." The Sheriff looked down at his son, his eyes blank with shock and fear. "STILES!" He shook his son. "GENIM STILINSKI YOU LISTEN TO ME!" He shook his soon and watched as he came back to himself. "In my left hip pocket, is your birthday present. Please get it out." Stiles frowned but riffled through his dad's pocket till he found a glass pendant that had a sun stone crystal shaped like a flame in the center of the glass.

"Dad, what's…"

"Invodo Corta." Stiles looked at him. "Say it Stiles."

"Invodo Corta." Stiles parroted back, the sun stone lit from with in. "Whoa… Dad?"

"Again. LOUDER." He said as the men took aim.

"INVODO CORTA!" Stiles screamed, bullets came flying in, but stopped three foot from them. A wall of flame, shaped like a bubble around them, melted the bullets. "Wha-"

"You just keep looking at that stone Stiles." Stiles looked back down. "I may not be a Hexen, but your mom knew these ass holes might come after her and she wanted to make sure I knew how to protect you." He held his son to him. "Just keep focusing on that stone."

"Very touching." The man in the cloak clapped his gloved hands. "But I'm afraid that simple spell won't stop us for long. We have divine… rights to the boy." He smirked.

"Over my dead body." The Sheriff stiffened.

"If that's what it takes." He snapped his fingers and a black robed figure walked up over the hill. His robes blowing in the wind, and azure blue markings were sewn into his robe. "Break the boy. Kill the Sheriff." He said as he patted the robed man on the shoulder and grinned.

"Dominus Relt." The man in the black robe began to chant.

"God…" The Sheriff clutched his chest.

"Dad?" Stiles' voice rose and octave.

"Keep focusing on the stone." The Sheriff's voice had gone tight. "No mater what happens, you do not go with them." He panted, crying from the pain.

"Dad… no…" Stiles began to panic; the wall of fire began to flutter.

"Stiles… save… yourself." He kissed his son on the forehead. "I love you and I've always been proud of you." The Sheriff jumped back through the flames as they flicked, putting himself outside their protection. He turned towards his son's attackers, knowing the shield would tighten having to only protect Stiles. He was offering himself up as a human shield to buy his son time to escape these monsters. Stiles turned and watched as a bullet pierced his father, watching him fall to his knees.

"Dad…" He retch out, the shield failing totally now.

"Take the boy." The man in the red cloak chuckled.

"Invol Tor!" A woman's voice echoed, the ground under them unsettling and knocking them to the ground. "Stiles we have to hurry." Lydia ran up. "We can save him, I need your help." She turned the Sheriff over, his eyes half shut as he struggled to breathe. "She held out her hands, in one was a silver chain with a piece of azurite in a glass piece. The other was empty. "Hurry." She looked at him, her eyes having gone totally into cat mode.

"STOP THEM!" The man in the robe screamed.

"Help him" Stiles said, dropping to his knees, his sun stone necklace in his right hand as he grabbed Lydia's empty hand with that one and her hand with her azurite stone in it with the other.

"Vita Lorum." She looked Stiles in the eyes.

"Vita Lorum." He said back. His eyes going pure white as he looked into hers. The pair of them chanting the phrase so fast it sounded like they were breathing and exhaling each other's words. Their eyes locked they missed the two stones glowing like miniature suns, the thunder storm that rolled in and rained down lighting between them and their would be attackers. Their world consisted of two words and each other's eyes. Even as the attackers near them screamed and the grass under them died, they continued to chant. They missed the scream of the black robed man as he died and the cries of pain as the man in the red cloak ordered retreated. They were one with the rechanneled life they were taking from any one near them. Life they were pumping through them into the Sheriff. Life, that came with their healing factor, which pushed the bullet out, and a cost that they wouldn't know for a long time.

)0O0(

"I'm making it a habit to wake up in the hospital, aren't I?" Stiles groaned as he came to. He looked out the glass window to his room and noticed Lydia talking with his father who was doing a lot of nodding. "What happened?" He looked to Jackson and Scott who were sitting with him.

"Well after you left we were talking with Lydia and talking about how we'd talk to her parents right after we went to see about Danny's parents tomorrow, when she went all cat girl on us and said you were in danger. Then she took off. We all chased after her and you and… well we got there to find you two passed out and your dad bloody but okay. Dude you were passed out in this big circle of dead grass." Scott made a face. "And someone dropped a bunch of mummies all around you too. They were all wearing red though." Stiles stiffened.

"Red…" He gave a nervous chuckle. "Well… kind of serves them right." He said looking at his hands. "Since they shot dad and all."

"Wait what?" Jackson stood up.

"Yeah they shot my dad… he was dying… and Lydia helped me save him. We drew in the life of everything around us.. killing it to save him." Stiles looked down at his hands. "Why are my hands bandaged?" He looked up at the pair of wolves.

"Uh.. probably because they were burned pretty bad." Scott shook his head. "You and Lydia both were in bad shape. She healed on the way here. You… you didn't heal at all."

"Oh now that's not fair. All of you got cool super healing." Stiles sulked.

"You'll get yours tomorrow Stiles." Lydia smiled as she shut the door behind her. Stiles' Dad waving and walking down the hall.

"Where's he going?" Stiles frowned.

"To get checked out." Lydia smiled solemnly before sitting on the bed and taking Stiles' hands. "Do you understand what we did?" She asked him carefully.

"We stole life and rechanneled it into my dad… is he okay?" Stiles started to get up.

"He's fine Stiles." She held his bandaged hands. "Yes, we rechanneled his life. But that life needed an anchor." She said quietly. "We provided that." He blinked at her. "So long as either of us lives, that life stays anchored. The moment both of us are dead, that life is no longer anchored." She let that sink in.

"If we die, my dad dies." Stiles swallowed.

"Yes." She held his hands. "But there's one tiny problem with that."

"What?" Stiles bit his lip.

"Hexenbiests can live for hundreds of thousands of years, once their powers are activated. And Hexens can live at least that long unless they're murdered." She let that sink in.

"My dad's… going to be alive… for as long as I am… which could be millenniums." He struggled to find words. "i.." He blinked.

"Lydia, I'd step back if I were you." She looked at Scott but moved away. Stiles sat back and his mouth was moving but no sound was coming out.

"He's trying to make sense of what you just told him. We could be like this for awhile."

)0O0(

"So…" Danny said as he, Melissa, and Scott sat in his parent's front room, both his parents sitting across from them.

"Danny, are you going to tell us what this is about?" His father asked as he looked from his son to the boy. "There has to be a reason we're meeting this young man and his mother…. Did you two get caught… _together_?" He looked between them.

"What? NO! God no." Danny shuttered.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Scott frowned. "I think I'm a good ketch."

"And I'm sure to a girl you will be." Danny nodded. "But you are clearly not ready to be with a man." He said and shook his head.

"I could be with a man right now. I could .. put his… _thing_… in my… you know… mouth if I wanted to." Scott got defensive.

"Honey." Melissa smiled at her son.

"Yeah mom?"

"Shut up." She smacked the back of his head. "Danny, has something to tell you, and we're hear for support."

"But our son already told us he's gay. We're fine with that." His mother smiled. "So long as he's happy and adopts me a grandbaby, I really don't mind that he wants to sleep with me." She chuckled and Danny blushed and looked at the floor.

"That's not going to be an issue anymore." He said under his breath.

"What was that honey?" She looked at him.

"Well… I don't think having kids is going to be a problem." He swallowed hard.

"You… did you find someone you could… are you coming out as straight dear?" She looked confused.

"No. I'm not straight. I like cock mom." Danny blushed worse.

"Then just tell us son."

"I was bitten by a werewolf and now I'm a werewolf and if I sleep with a guy with out a condom he'll get pregnant and that's why I said you didn't have to worry about me adopting." Danny said in one very fast breathe.

"You what?" His father blinked.

"Scott." Melissa said. Her son stood up, pulling his shirt up over his head revealing his torso. He looked at Danny's parents and transformed, taking his man wolf, Glabro form. His yellow eyes glowing as the shocked parents looked at Scott's transformation. They struggled to come to terms with it and eventually tried very hard not to look at him.

"And you… you do _that_ too?" Danny's mother looked over at Danny.

"Yeah. The others are teaching me to control it like Scott can." He blushed.

"Others…" His father said slowly. "There's more then just the two of you then?"

"Yeah… there's me, Scott, Jackson, and Derek. Derek bit me…"

"He did what?" Danny's father stood up, angry that anyone assaulted his son like this.

"Dad listen." Danny sighed. "You know how after Patrick and I broke up I was seeing that guy online." His father sat down. "Well I was supposed to meet him today." He swallowed. "Only apparently he either wasn't real or those guys did something to him." He shuddered, his mother started to talk but Melissa shot her down quickly. "They were going to kill me because I'm gay." He looked at his feet. "They had their fun and were planning on… well let's leave it at you wouldn't have found any piece of me." He shuddered and started to cry, Scott moved and beat his mother to holding Danny. It was an instinct to comfort one's Pack. "I managed to… fight my way free. Remember that move Uncle Joe taught me last Christmas?" His dad nodded. "That comes in handy." He gave a sad smile. "Anyways, Derek found me… and I was bleeding to death. He bit me to save me." He looked down at his feet.

"So I'm going to have grandchildren after all." His mother said after a very long pause.

"Yeah. One of the gifts of being a werewolf." Danny blushed as he looked at his mother.

"Well. Then there's nothing wrong with this." She smiled. "You just have to find a nice boy. Maybe one who understands about your being a wolf?" She looked at Scott.

"Scott, do us both a favor, go to the other side of the couch, or my parents will have already named what our grand children's names will be. Not to mention what you'll wear to the wedding." Scott nodded and got up.

"I can't marry Danny, I like women." Scott said as he stood there.

"And can you believe it only took me till he was six to get him house broken?" Melissa shook her head. "And all these years later I'm trying to train what comes out the other end."

)0O0(

"So…" Stiles sat on the couch in his living room with his dad. "They give you the time off?"

"Yeah. They said being found bloody after my son and I were attacked by the guys who admitted to killing my wife because of her religion and tried to kill my son and then seemed to get struck my lightning and died… warranted a week off." The Sheriff smiled.

"And… you're okay with the spell?" He bit his lip.

"I'm going to live a few hundred years. I can live with that. Just know that when I get to where I can't move, you're giving me my sponge baths."

"Really? You had to go there?" Stiles made a face. "If anyone's giving you sponge baths it's Jackson." Stiles grinned and ate it up as the Sheriff blushed.

"You… uh, noticed his infatuation then?" The Sheriff said quietly.

"You mean his full on crush, yeah. I noticed it. When he wanted to beat up dead bodies for shooting you, instead of caring that his ex girlfriend and I tied our live forces to yours.. I kind of figured where his head was at." Stiles shrugged.

"He's just… after what happened with his dad, and them leaving town. He needed a father figure, someone to look up to. And then I started being around and letting him live in the apartment over the garage. And… well you know how crushes are." The Sheriff looked away.

"Yeah. I also know that werewolves don't get crushes, they pick mates and mate for life." Stiles grinned as his dad all but choked on his beer. "Problems?"

"D-did you say mate?" He looked at his son.

"Yep. Sorry Dad. Werewolves don't do puppy love or crushes. He's picked, and he'll keep trying to get in your pants till you let him. Then he'll be mated to you. And… well that's pack marriage there." He shrugged.

"You seem to be pretty okay with me marrying your friend." His dad eyed Stiles.

"Dad, yesterday I found out I'm a witch, mom was a witch. The girl I was crushing on is my familiar. And another one of my friends gets to be a werewolf. So, yeah, I'm kind of not really that shocked by the idea of my dad marrying a 17 year old boy who I lock in a cage three days out of every month." Stiles grinned.

"Why do I picture that being even more humiliating for him?" The Sheriff shook his head.

"Oh it will be. But for my birthday gift form you, I want you to kiss him today." The Sheriff looked shocked. "Eh, no wriggling out of it either. Full on lip action, and tongue. There had better be tongue." Stiles pointed at his dad.

"You're giving _me_ kissing advice?" The sheriff chuckled.

"Hey, I get to kiss Lydia, get my powers, and then learn to control the insanity that is my life. You're kissing the boy who's been like a second son to you, and who wants to see you naked." Stiles grinned.

"How do you do that?"

"Make an awkward situation worse? It's a gift." He smiled, and sipped his pop.

"Fine I'll kiss him." The Sheriff said.

"As soon as you see him. Just plant a big old kiss right on his lips."

"Fine."

"Then grab his ass and plow his mouth with your tongue."

"STILES!" The Sheriff almost choked on his beer again.

"Yes?"

"Do that again and you're grounded for a year." He eyed his son.

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. There was a knock at the door. Stiles looked at his dad. "Aren't you going to get it?"

"You're younger."

"Your house and my birthday." Stiles countered.

"Some days…"

"You love me and you know it." Stiles grinned, which only grew bigger when he saw it was Jackson standing there with a gift. "Hey Dad, look it's Jackson."

"Did you want to see me or-" Jackson's question was cut off as the Sheriff grabbed the boy by the head and planted a deep soul burning kiss on him, and pulling the boy towards him continued kissing him, licking his lip till Jackson opened his mouth letting the older man's tongue into his mouth. Jackson made a needy whine as the Sheriff squeezed his ass through his jeans and ground their denim covered crotches together. When he finally pulled back, Jackson was standing there utterly devoid of thought.

"Happy birthday to me." Stiles grinned.

"You play fair now." The Sheriff pointed at his son.

"Who me?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, you, Mr. I-wanna-watch-cartoons-so-I-read-the-phone-book-aloud-durring-the-super-bowl." He looked at his son with contempt.

"I was twelve and football is boring." He rolled his eyes.

"I…"

"Thank you Mr. Stilinski." Jackson blushed as he finally came out of his stupor.

"You can call me Jonathon." Jonathon smiled as he pulled Jackson into a hug.

"Okay Jonathon." Jackson grinned.

"How about Jon for short?"

"Jon it is." Jackson leaned up and kissed him again.

"Whoa… am I too early for the booze?" Danny asked, holding the door open for Lydia.

"Nope, just in time to see them FINALLY stop beating around the bush about it." He moved and made room for Lydia on the couch.

"Finally. I was starting to think he'd never realize he wanted your dad." Lydia shook her head.

"I was betting on the Sheriff not noticing for at least another year." Danny put the presents on the table.

"Aw, you guys got me gifts. You didn't have to do that."

"Yeah we did." Lydia smacked Stiles' arm. "Since you're over your crush on me a kiss from me is hardly going to rock your world anymore. So I'm figuring a few prizes might help you ease into your life as a witch." She smiled.

"Tell me you didn't go out and get me a bunch of Harry Potter merchandize?" Stiles closed his eyes.

"Only the glasses and the wand." Danny grinned. "She wanted to get you a broom but the Clerk was a wiccan and said that was more then rude it would be offensive if you were serious about your craft." Danny made a face.

"Why, do I picture the two of you in an occult store that sells Harry Potter items?" Stiles blanched.

"Well it was an occult store, and they do sell Harry Potter stuff, and they were in the ball where we picked up a birthday gift for Danny." Lydia grinned as Danny blushed.

"Getting yourself gifts on my birthday?" Stiles grinned. "What'd he buy?" He turned to Lydia.

"Just a 14 speed vibrator." She grinned. "About 11 inches long." Her face broke into an even bigger grin as she watched him blush. "I bought him a 120 pack of batteries for it." She beamed.

"I'll have to think of something that goes along with vibrators and batteries for him." Stiles said as Scott walked through the door.

"I AM NOT GAY! I DON'T NEED A VIBRATOR!" He shouted, causing everyone to look at him. His mom patted him on the back.

"And maybe one of these days you'll be a real boy." She patted him on the head. "Oh look there's cake."

"What was that about?" Stiles turned to Danny.

"My mom's planning how cute Scott will look after we're married and he's pregnant with my kids." He snickered.

"You and Scott?" Stiles frowned.

"Naw, not that I wouldn't… it's just yeah." He shrugged.

"So he's been all I'm not gay since then?" Danny nodded to Stiles. "Oh I'm going to love this." He smirked, and Danny raised an eyebrow as Stiles walked over, and tapped Scott on the shoulder.

"Hey, Happy birthday man-" He started to say, his mouth open, the next thing he knew his mouth was being invaded by Stiles' tongue as his hands were all over Scott's head. Scott took too long to realize what was going on and too long to mount any kind of defense before he finally pushed Stiles off. "DUDE! My mouth was open and everything." He shuddered.

"Gods you're tasty. New party game. Everyone has to try to kiss Scott." Scott's eyes went wide.

"You're kidding right?" He swallowed hard.

"Oh, if only I was. If only I was." Stiles smirked as Scott's mom walked up and kissed him on the cheek, confusing him just long enough for Danny to walk up and stick his tongue in Scott's mouth.

"You're evil. You know that right?" Lydia said as Stiles sat back down.

"Yeah.. But I'm SO good at it." He shrugged with a grin.

"Okay Mr. Evil. It's my turn." She leaned in and looked him in the eyes.

"Can you call me by my real name for this?" Stiles blushed.

"Yeah." She smiled, stroked his cheek. "Genim Stiles Stilinski, I impart this gift to you." She leaned in and the room went silent as they kissed, the pair of them engulfed in power coming off of them in waves as the unseen voices whispered about them, and a hundred thousand eyes bore witness to Stiles' coming of age. When they came apart, a white and gold mist with fading words passed from Lydia's mouth to Stiles' followed by a trail of little dots of light. He sat back and steadied his breathing.

"Wow." Derek said as he arrived carrying a box.

"Derek help! Stiles made a game out of people trying to kiss me and now everyone keeps kiss-" Scott found himself up in the air in a bear hug with Derek's tongue in his mouth before he ended up on his feet again. "How many points was that?" Derek grinned, because if I need more points, I'll have to put the box down and have him on my lap." Scott blushed and ran away quickly.

"Point to you." Stiles said with a grin.

"Can't let you have all the fun can we?" Derek grinned and walked up to where the Sheriff and Jackson were talking. "You two finally noticed each other. Good." He patted them on the shoulder. "You have my blessing." He smiled and walked off to where the cake was sitting.

"Hey, where's Alison?" Stiles looked around.

"Trying to get my father to hurry up after taking forever to pick out a present for you." She said as she walked in, her father in tow. "The man can't shop for anything." She shook her head.

"I had to find something for our newly of age Hexen." He smiled.

"Sure. That's Dad code for he went to 15 different shops before he found what he was looking for." She rolled her eyes. "I at least knew what to get you straight off."

"It's not a vibrator is it? Because we're sure Scott and Danny need those." Stiles smirked.

"If only. I can't get anything near Scott's ass. He's always too afraid he'll like it." Alison said as she headed to the punch bowl, leaving everyone in the room shocked and looking from her to Scott.

"I AM NOT GAY!" He protested.

"Honey, your lips say no, but your pants say bend me over and spank me." Melissa patted him on the back before going to find a chair.

"Thanks _mom_." He scowled at her.

"Hey I'm just saying, you were the only baby who asked the doctor for more after he spanked you." She shrugged.

"I'm going to go out back and drink some Silver Nitride." Scott walked out the door.

"And if he could spell that I'd be afraid." Melissa sighed.

"Do you think we were too hard on him?" Alison bit her lip.

"Hey, my vibrator's gone." Danny frowned as he looked in his bag.

_~TBC~_


	3. Flames Consume

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 3 - Flames Consume**

**Well I'm slowly working on the mythology of this story. And don't worry. Everyone eventually finds someone. Originally I was going to skip RIGHT from the party to Derek's house… that scene from the party. Yeah that wasn't going to happen. That is all because -Hoechlin-Haynes, you got me talking and helped me make up my own mind. Thank you. See reviews help the process.**

* * *

><p>[Stiles Stilinski's House; Beacon Hills, California; 2012]<p>

The party wasn't even in full swing yet and they were already down one, Scott had headed out to the garage to sulk. Jackson looked at Stiles and made a low whimper noise as he sat on the Sheriff's lap. Stiles made a shrug that clearly said that he didn't think he could have the words to help Scott out. They looked to Derek who shook his head.

"I am not equipped to deal with hormonal teenaged werewolves who may or may not have taken a vibrator with them." He sat down, and the three of them looked to Melissa.

"I had the wash up talk with him after he started masturbating. I'm not having the, wash the vibrator before you give it back talk. You're his pack, you talk to him." She sat down firmly. They stared each other down till they looked to Alison.

"I'm not talking to my boyfriend about him using a vibrator when he freaks out when ever I mention bringing toys into the bedroom." Alison blushed as her father a withering look.

"And you're not going out there while he's masturbating anyways." Mr. Argent looked at his daughter with a look of a parent on the verge of saying something else.

"Well don't look at me." The Sheriff said bluntly having seen the way this game was going. "I've got a kid on my lap." He held Jackson in place.

"You know I used to use that excuse when Scott was little." Melissa grinned.

"Some how I don't think it's for the same reason as me." The Sheriff smiled back.

"And no one looked to me to do it why?" Danny asked as he sat there watching this game of 'who handles Scott this time' with rapt attention.

"Well they didn't ask me because I'm not even remotely attracted to him and I'll make it worse." Lydia smiled. "And I'm assuming they didn't bother asking you because that would involve figuring that you have feelings for him or that you might see something that would make you uncomfortable."

"So?" Danny blinked. "I've seen him naked before." He stood up.

"I think there's a difference between locker room nude and naked in my garage with your vibrator in his ass." Stiles said carefully.

"I know that." Danny grinned. "And besides, I feel responsible." He walked out of the house.

"Did I just become single?" Alison frowned.

"Tell Danny to buy you the toy we say today. _El Jefe_, looked like it should have a gas powered motor on it." Lydia grinned. "That way you have something to use while you watch them."

"while i…." Alison blushed.

"Tell me it doesn't turn you on picturing Scott bottoming for Danny?" Alison's face went from pink to crimson. "Exactly." She grinned. "You didn't loose a boyfriend, you gained free gay porn." Lydia cooed.

"You realize that's what I'm going to have in my head every time my son kisses Danny or Alison now, right?" Melissa eyed Lydia.

"Oh you're welcome." She smiled. "I take cash, credit, and Amazon points." She grinned.

"And Scott's supposed to be the loose one?" Mr. Argent blinked.

"I'm not loose, I'm expensive." Lydia corrected before leaning against Stiles. Lydia suddenly stiffed and turned towards Derek, with a livid expression. "Say that again where the rest of the class can hear it Mr. Alpha Wolf and I'll show you why people know not to say that in public." She eyed him.

"What'd he say?" Stiles asked as he leaned in.

"Nothing that bears repeating, just know that no mater what, I have your back." She nuzzled Stiles and smiled as she caught Derek's blue eyes.

)0O0(

Danny listened with his wolf ears, picking up and honing in on the sound of the whirring of the vibrator's motor. When he figured out where in the garage Scott was he just sat silently and listened. Hearing the slick sound of wiggling plastic coated in lube deep in a needy hole; smelling Scott's arousal all the way out into the open air. Closing his eyes Danny focused in on Scott's words.

"f-fuck…" He panted as he bore down on the invading plastic. "shit… and he does this all the time when he gets off?" The awe and shock clear in his voice. "I wish he'd do this to me…" Scott panted out.

'You keep making those noises and I might.' Danny thought as he heard Scott's needy whimper as the wriggling toy hit his prostate.

"FUCK!" He yelled, his arousal flooded Danny's nose and he burst into the door, a black shadowed figure with glowing green eyes. Scott turned; his eyes golden in the dark of the garage. His jeans around his knees and his boxers bunched around his thighs, his hand on his bare cock and the bottle of lube sitting next to the package the vibrator had come in. His face flushed as he stammered. "D-danny…" He shuddered, the vibrator slipping and hitting his prostate, robbing him of the ability to speak.

"Looks like someone needs to learn his lesson about theft." Danny growled as he stocked into the small space under Jackson's room. Danny thrust his hand into Scott's boxers and pulled them and his jeans clean off of his body. "You want to use that thing. You have to pay for it." He growled, his face inches from Scott's balls.

"I have some money in my…" Danny growled and Scott shut up.

"Don't want your money." Danny ran the dull part of his wolven nail down Scott's ball sack. "Need payment." Danny growled, as he looked up as Scott, his hand suddenly around Scott's holding Scott's cock. "Payment…" He hand forcing Scott to masturbate.

"Fuck!" Scott moaned, Danny's other hand reaching under Scott to grasp the end of the purple whirring piece of plastic and work it back and forth in Scott's slick hole. "D-danny." Scott panted, as he took over masturbating himself, going hot and heavy at the pace Danny set him at. Danny leaned in and licked up Scott's balls sack, sucking on the bulbous flesh as it tried to draw in and up on Scott's body. "DANNY!" Scott moaned out as he shot his load all over Danny's face. Danny leaned up and captured the spurting head of Scott's cock in his mouth and sucked the full thing into his throat. Scott had started a whine when Danny licked him, but sucking him had brought out a shriek of shock that Danny knew was heard by all the wolves in the house. Little did he know that hearing that had caused Jackson to blush, Derek to choke on his drink, and Lydia to smile and tell Alison Danny owed her a special toy.

"d-danny…" Scott trembled, his body in the throws of his after orgasmic shocks.

"That's for playing with my toys." Danny grinned as he came up off of Scott's cock for air. "Now, I think you made a mess." Danny leaned in close. "Clean it up." He said seriously. Scott blinked at him, looked around for a rag, and decided since he couldn't find one to just screw it. He leaned in and licked the dripping cum, his dripping cum, from Danny's cheek. He flushed as he licked his cum off of Danny's face.

"Better?" Scott said looking down.

"Almost, you know where Jackson keeps his key, we need to shower."

"We?" Scott choked out.

"Well of course. You got it all loose and primed from my toy. You think I'm wasting a loose virgin hole?" Danny slapped him on the shoulder. "Loose the shirt and I'll see about getting us into Jackson's apartment."

"it's under the doormat" Jackson said, knowing Danny and the other wolves heard it. Danny blushed as he realized everyone with super hearing had heard them.

"can you guys turn on something to kind of … muffle the noise?" Derek asked in a low voice.

"But I like to hear. It helps me picture what Danny's doing to Scott's naked hot body." Lydia responded.

"I…" Scott blushed horribly.

"Thanks guys. I probably just lost out on LOOSING MY VIRGINITY!" Danny yelled out.

"Well at least you got your toy back." Lydia responded before Danny went back to trying to block everyone else out.

"hey." He said in a low voice in front of Scott who was blushing and shaking.

"they know. they heard… they… they know i…" He stammered out.

"They kind of knew that the moment my dildo went missing." Danny said calmly, his hands on Scott's bare thighs as he crouched between them. "And I heard you before just before I came in here." Scott's face seemed to get redder.

"great. so everyone heard me masturbating." He shook, embarrassed beyond words.

"It's not that big a deal. I mean we all-" Scott got up and grabbed his cloths and tore out of the garage before Danny could stand up. "Well shit." He sighed, still needing to shower before going back to the party, and painfully hard down his pants' leg, Danny went up to Jackson's apartment to shower.

)0O0(

Danny came in and immediately went over and smacked Derek on the back of the head. Everyone paused as the Alpha looked at him in both shock and anger. Jackson was between them in a second. His eyes just as green as Danny's in the face of Derek's blue eyes.

"He hit me." Derek growled.

"He kind of had a right to." Lydia stood up and put a hand on Danny's shoulder moving him to sit down. "Jackson's his best friend and he'll probably get even with him later. I'm a girl. He's not about to hit me. That's just not who Danny is. Lord knows I deserve it and I have a feeling Alison will get even with me for my part for Danny." She smiled to Alison. "And I'm fine with that. I earned it. Don't dish it out if you can't take it." She nodded to herself. "Now you. You bit him. You also butted in when you really shouldn't have, and you're a boy. He's got every right to be mad and direct it at you here and now." She sat Danny down.

"HE. HIT. ME." Derek's eyes were pure blue.

"Danny, do us a favor, come back here." Jackson said talking over his shoulder. Danny came back. "Tilt your head to the right." Danny started to question, but Jackson slapped him. "DO IT." Danny tilted his head and exposed his neck to Derek. Derek leaned forward and buried his face in Danny's neck, biting him gently on the neck.

"never attack your alpha for any reason." He said under his breath before pulled back, having waited till Danny healed before moving.

"okay." Danny nodded and went back to sit down.

"Right, birthday boy says fight's over and cake's on." Stiles stood up and put a small party plate of cake in front of Derek. "Because, it's MY birthday and my best friend was just driven off by three people in this room." He eyed the three of them. "So you're gifts had better fucking rock." He said before he left the room.

"Dude, why's he get to hit Derek?" Danny asked Jackson.

"It's Stiles. He… had a pass." Jackson swallowed when Derek gave him a look.

"Okay…" Danny frowned.

"Don't sweat it. Just… leave it alone." Jackson looked down.

"Okay. My gift first." Lydia handed Stiles the box she'd had wrapped in the store. "I got you two, this one is the serious one… I think." She looked to Danny. "He did put the serious one in the blue right?"

"Yeah." Danny grinned, as Stiles opened a Jr. Wizard in training magic set with pictures of people dressed up as Harry Potter and his friends, and came with a complete Harry Potter Quidditch uniform in Stiles' size. "Or maybe he didn't." Danny grinned.

"That was pay back for earlier wasn't it." She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need to hit people to get even. I just wanted to feel Derek up a little when I hit him." He smirked.

"Well played sir. Well played." She turned back to Stiles. "Well since the blue was the joke gift, the silver must be the real gift." She picked up the larger silver package and handed it to Stiles.

"Okay." Stiles opened the package to find carefully labeled packages of herbs, candles, incense, a deck of tarot cards, a few crystals, a stone bowl, various wooden spoons, several blank books, and some very old looking books in the back of the package. He looked up at her.

"Well I have a sense of magic now. So I knew what was good and what might be useful. And tried to make you a starter kit for actual magic. I have no idea if the Tarot cards are real or not. I just thought they looked cool." She smiled.

"Thank you." Stiles hugged her. Opening the old book and realizing he could understand the French that was in it.

"Just another gift of being my handler." Lydia grinned. "You understand all the tongues I understand when I kissed you." She smiled. "And I'm in third year French now." She sat back down with her cake in hand.

"So we're paying for the cake with presents?" Derek frowned, and before anyone else could react put his large royal blue package in front of Stiles. "Here." He said quietly before sitting back down.

"Thanks." Stiles blinked before opening the package. He stopped when he saw what it was. He swallowed hard looking at Derek. Inside were three things. The first being a picture Alison had taken of the boys rough housing over the summer with a wolf pile on Stiles, framed. The next was a black leather jacket like Derek had, but on the back was embroidery work with Derek's symbol and Stiles' name sewn into it. The last was a set or robes made out of the same kind of leather, but it had blue Celtic embroidery work on the edges, the cuffs, and on the back was Derek's symbol.

"You're part of the pack. And I'll be taking the rest out for tats this week." He eyed the other two werewolves in the room. "This way you know you're a part of the pack too." He said quietly.

"Thank you." Stiles got up and hugged Derek, burying his face in Derek's neck, he felt Derek's pulse quicken. He held Derek for longer then he probably should before sitting down.

"Open mine next." Scott said as he walked in and picked up a gold package and put it in Stiles' hand. "I couldn't just leave with out giving you your gift first." Stiles smiled before tearing into the package to be brought face to face with a photo album. Stiles opened it and realized these were photos he'd never seen of his mom. Photos from her growing up in Beacon Hills with Scott's mom and pictures of her the McCalls had taken years ago and never got developed. "She'd be proud of you." Scott hugged his best friend. "She really would be." He said softly.

"thank you." Stiles cried as he hugged his best friend.

"Mine next." Alison smiled as she bounced in front of him with a small purple package. Raising an eyebrow Stiles tore into the package, finding a CD he'd been longing for.

"HOLY FUCK!"

"Language young man." The Sheriff tilted his beer bottle at his son.

"Sorry. HOW'D YOU KNOW?" He turned back to Alison.

"Scott said you'd only been looking for that one for like… ever." She smiled. "And I know a guy." She grinned.

"Well you're guy gets a lap dance if I ever meet him." Stiles beamed over the CD, missing Derek's growl to his statement, and the fact that all the other wolves looked away at that moment.

"Who's that leave?" Lydia looked around the room. "Just Danny, Jackson, Mr. Argent, and Mr. Stilinski." She smiled.

"Oh I already gave my son his present." He said with a pointed look at Stiles.

"What'd you get him?" Jackson asked as he stood up to get in line to give his gift.

"I… uh… well…"

"The satisfaction of seeing the fulfillment of you two's love affair in the culmination of a kiss." Stiles grinned. "I just really wanted to see you two happy again, and well… it's all I asked for."

"Wow… now I'm not sure my gift is good enough." Jackson paled.

"I'm sure it is." Stiles walked up and picked the gold and silver polka dotted package that Jackson was holding. He blinked as he saw all the gift certificates stuffed into the package.

"i've been living on my own here and with the job and paying rent and all i-i didn't have a lot of money but i know you like your jeep… so i just thought…" He blushed.

"It's perfect." Stiles hugged Jackson, being very careful with all the gift certificates that entitled him to detailing, cleanings, paint jobs, and other repair work his jeep might need for a while to come. Jackson had been practically living on his own this last year since his parents threw him out, cut him off, and left town. It had been a major culture shock for him to suddenly go from the riches kid at school to having to wear the same cloths every day for a while. And he'd been ashamed that the only ones he could move in with who would have him were the Stilinskis. Ashamed because he'd ragged on them so much over the years and they were still there to help him, and be so kind to him. He'd had a lot of growing up to do in a very short time.

"thanks." Jackson swallowed past the lump in his throat as he sat down, Jon wrapping his arms around the boy and holding him to him. He exchanged a knowing look over the boy's head to his son who nodded.

"I'll go last." Mr. Argent smiled as he stood near the door.

"Okay." Danny sighed as he stood up and got his present, a simple enough looking box wrapped in a shining green paper. Stiles dug into it to find a couple books and a small hand written note. The books seemed to be beginners guides to witch craft and magic in general, but opening the note Stiles blushed as all it said was yes.

"Really?" Stiles squeaked out. Danny looked behind him at Derek who looked suspicious.

"Definitely." Danny grinned.

"Okay…" Stiles turned around and looked at Derek who was eating his cake by then. "Uh, that just leaves you Mr. Argent." Stiles turned back to Alison's father. He smiled, walked over to the table with the gifts and picked up the package that seemed heavy. He sat it in front of Stiles.

"I had to find the things I needed in various shops across town to complete the collection." He smiled as he stepped back.

"Okay…" Stiles arched an eyebrow before opening the shiny black wrapping. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at. As his mind realized they were books, it made sense. It was an entire set of a series of books. Some of them newer and many of them ancient, torn, and tattered. He opened on of them up at random.

"_And when you have thrice encircled the beast with salt, begin writing the prescribed charms into the dirt with your dagger. Being sure to move clock wise from the East along the sun's path so that you can bless the creature with the light of day at your side.._"

They were journals, spell books, and guides to the beasts of legend and myth. And as he scanned the pages, realized that by the descriptions, they'd once existed. He looked up wide eyed at Mr. Argent.

"Our family's been collecting that for generations. And I digitized it years ago. And it made more sense for you to have it. You're a Hexen now. You're not just an innocent by stander, or a human anymore. You're a part of this little shadow war between all the other races. And… like it or not, now they're going to be coming to your door step looking for you because of you, not because of Scott or Derek or Jackson." He stepped up and patted Stiles on the back. "But I have faith in you and your friends. You've made it this far and you turned a family of werewolf hunters into accepted members of a pack of wolves who keeps their noses very clean." He smiled.

"Which reminds me. Training picks up next week." Derek said as he sat a few feet from Stiles, having moved closer when Mr. Argent had. There may be peace now between the family and the pack, but there would always be a sense that there was a need to guard one's friends and family close with the Argents around. Loosing his entire family to one mad woman had taught him that lesson the hard way.

"We'll be there." Mr. Argent held his gaze. He smiled and went back to mingling.

"Dude, be nicer to him." Stiles pouted. "This probably cost almost as much as yours did." Stiles put his hand on Derek's bare arm. "And thanks. You know you didn't have to get me anything." He smiled at Derek.

"Of course I did." Derek smiled back.

)0O0(

[Derek Hale's House; Beacon Hills, California; 2012, two weeks later]

"So… naked…" Danny said as he watched Jackson take off his pants at Derek's house. Scott was already running around naked as usual as was Derek. Not that Danny had seen a lot of Scott in the two weeks since their almost sex.

"Yep. I usually keep my pants on; the nudity seems to be just a wolf thing." Stiles shrugged.

"Right.. naked…" Danny took his shirt off while he toed off his sneakers. He felt stupid for being so nervous. He was sure he would fit in better if he just went along with it. His jeans around his ankles later he actually did feel more at home. He didn't realize how tight and restricting his cloths had become to him. Of course in the back of his mind he had the little fight he'd had with Scott two weeks ago in his mind. That nudity with the pack wasn't the same as being heard masturbating. He sighed; maybe it was just different growing up with just your mom around.

"I'm going to be in the library cross checking some stuff." Stiles called as Danny wandered in to find out what he could do to help fix up the pack house.

"You're helping him pretty well." Derek said from where he was sitting near the library. Stiles' eyes shot down to look at Derek's half hard cock, and then up again across his muscular chest to his face. Trying to mentally keep himself from registering Derek's naked body.

"It's my job in the pack. Take care of them till they don't need me anymore." He gave a sad smile. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to see what you were looking up in here every day since your birthday."

"Well Mr. Argent gave me a few books and some herbs. And shockingly Danny and Lydia got me some other books and stuff, and I'm kind of cross referencing it. And then Dad gave me this." He held up his mother's journal. "I don't understand this one passage."

"What's it say?"

"_Nine names are there to the flame and by these nine names it grants nine gifts. One to name and one to know, one to kill and one to grow. One to open and one to close, one to harm and one to help. And one to forget. These nine names a master make, but only those who master three may face the six. The first of these I grant to thee, the flame to name; Ishanthor. But know this, only the flame to know and the flame to grow may open life to the lifeless six._" He read and held open his hand as a silver white flame formed in it. "I get that the last bit is a spell, the name of this flame. And that it's supposed to be the flame to name. But name what? And what the hell are the lifeless six?" Stiles opened the library door, dispelling the flame in his hand.

"Maybe you need to cast the first one and then put that up against other fires to see their names?" Derek followed him.

"See I thought of that. But fire's fire. It seems to only work on certain things right now. Like. Ishanthor." He cast the fire once more. And looking through it at Derek. "I didn't know your middle name was Anthony." He moved so he wasn't looking through the flame anymore.

"So it tells you the name of the thing you're looking at." Derek sat down. "It's a shame your mom didn't leave a better clue."

"Well besides the journal the only thing she left me was this?" He held up the sunstone amulet.

"Have you tried it on that yet?" Derek pointed.

"N-no I hadn't thought to." He held it up and looked through the flame. "The flame of helping hands: Northion." Stiles jumped when a golden flame danced in his hand with the silver flame from before. "Hang on a sec." He looked through them at Derek. "Derek Anthony Hale, could be most helped by getting laid by someone he loves?" Stiles pulled back.

"It does not say that." Derek blushed as he looked through the flames at Stiles. "Genim Stilinski, could be most helped by knowing that the names he needs to know are written down in plain site in his room, but only a Hexen who masters these flames could hope to figure out where." Derek pulled back. "I take it back. Your mom leaves very wordy clues."

"Don't knock it. At least we know where to look." Stiles sat down. "And as much as I'd love to rush back to the house and tear my bedroom apart finding these hidden spells." He shook his hand to dispel the flames. "I'm kind of mentally set up for the research mode right now."

"You took your meds today I see."

"I've been… on them more regularly." Stiles said cautiously.

"What happened?" Derek crossed his arms.

"I might have… accidentally… set my jeep on fire.. twice." Stiles sighed.

"The meds help?"

"Well they put my mind a little bit more focused, but the schedules help and that structure helps me keep my powers in check." He sighed.

"You still depressed about the fact that you're not a werewolf?" Derek sat down and looked him in the eye.

"I'm not…" Stiles sighed. "Fine, yes. A major part of me wishes I had taken Peter up on his offer. And yes, there are times I wish I'd asked you to bite me too." He blushed. "But… I'm scared okay." He said sullenly.

"It's okay to be scared Stiles."

"No it's not." Stiles sulked. "I know all the ins and outs of being a werewolf. But I'll never be one."

"Now how do-"

"Because Lydia couldn't become a werewolf and a Hexenbiest. And I'm pretty sure you can't be a Hexen and a werewolf at the same time." He sulked.

"Well I've never heard of it." Derek shrugged. "Who's to say you can't." He shot Derek a look. "What?"

"Just… don't. I'm not going to fit in. I'm not going to be a member of your pack, hell I'm shocked you let me in the door anymore." Stiles threw his books down and took off. Leaving Derek to stand there more then a little shocked.

"Scott." Derek yelled, and a very naked Scott came bounding in, a smile on his face, a spring in his step, and a mightily swollen cock swinging in the breeze.

"Yeah boss?" He grinned. The effects of a naked Danny on him clear.

"Stiles just… blew up at me and ran away. Do you…" Derek's face looked blank.

"He's on the meds again isn't he." Scott shook his head and picked up the books and things. "He'll be back in an hour, all apologizes and shame faced. Just let him do the talking. He takes too much and he gets 10 times as erratic. He takes too little it doesn't take full effect. He hits that sweet spot, and he's mostly normal but he has these emotional break downs over stuff that he can normally hide that it upsets him."

"I need a Stiles to English dictionary." Derek sat down again in his soft leather chair.

"You and the rest of the world. I only vaguely understand him, and we've been friends since we were 5." He smiled. "But hey, you two will sort it out eventually." He started to walk off; chuckling to himself.

"And just what does that mean?" Derek's eyes flashed blue.

"That Jackson isn't the only wolf who found his mate." Scott left Derek alone with his thoughts. His own mind missing that maybe he had a double meaning there.

)0O0(

Derek had gotten a little tired of soul searching and since Stiles hadn't come back in almost three hours he decided to get dressed and try to track him down. Sniffing out Stiles' unique smell, he followed him down to where Stiles was sitting in the woods. He changed tactics and decided to sneak up on Stiles. Making almost no noise, he made it up the tree and was sitting up there looking at Stiles. He'd never taken the time to just look at Stiles before. To take in his beauty. To… realize he was utterly in love with Stiles and Stiles didn't have a clue. He sighed to himself and back tracked.

'I wonder why he just sat there watching me?' Stiles thought to himself as he felt Derek leave. A little while later he heard Derek making noise as he came up towards him.

"Hey." Derek said as he sat down next to Stiles.

"Hey. Sorry about before." Stiles shrugged.

"Scott and I picked up the books after you'd gone." Derek let the implication hang there.

"He told you I get emotion on the meds." Stiles nodded and turned back to look at the forest. "Well it's true. I have no ability to lie or hide anything while I'm like this. And until I get a handle on my powers I'm going to be a human anti-lie." Stiles looked like he was on the verge of sulking again.

"Well since you can't lie maybe I shouldn't lie either?" Derek sighed.

"What are you lying about?" Stiles tensed up.

"Two things. There was one case of a Hexen who tried to become a werewolf." He looked off into the distance. "She was later found by her mate… covering a few of the walls of their house." He looked back at Stiles.

"Oh." Stiles blushed as he realized what getting his wish might entail.

"The other thing is… I was watching you in the trees a bit ago." Derek blushed.

"Oh I know that." Stiles shrugged. "I can sense you. Not sure why. Maybe it's because you're the alpha. But I can sense you right off the bat." Stiles smiled. "It's kind of nice." He turned and looked at Derek. "Why were you watching me?" He licked his lip.

"I wanted to see if something Scott said was true." Derek paused.

"What was that?" Stiles turned to him, his innocent eyes looking at Derek's while he licked his lips again with out even thinking about it.

"That maybe Jackson wasn't the only wolf who found his mate." Derek said in a low voice as he looked into Stiles' eyes.

"oh." Stiles blushed as he looked at Derek. His mind unsure of where to go with this new information. "I … and was it… true I mean?"

"You tell me." Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles, his eyes flashing Azure while Stiles' went white. Time seemed to pause, holding it's breath as they deepened their kiss. Stiles felt his magic creeping into things. Felt and then started seeing flashes. A little dark haired boy running in these woods, playing in the yard. His green eyes flashing blue when he got hurt. His mother holding him after he started healing. Images of the teenager so sure he knew so much better then his dad and older sister. All the empty dates and one night stands he'd ever had. And then coming home form a collage visit to find his house burning to the ground, and being told his entire family, his world, was dead. Glimpses of a life spent trying to forget and move on. The first time he'd ever seen Stiles. The sense of something drawing them in. But knowing his heart was closed from anyone and everyone who came near. The long year of building trust between them. Then the summer of being an Alpha and learning to control himself again. Stiles lived Derek's life while they kissed.

And likewise the magic was showing Derek similar images. A bright eyed little boy who nature seemed to have poured the energy of a dozen little boys into. The day he met Scott, the only little boy who hadn't freaked out at Stiles' antics. Their mothers getting along. His mother. Then two years later, watching her be shot and killed, holding her hand as she bled out. Feeling the life drain out of her. But swearing he heard her whispering to him long after she'd died. The cold empty feeling of loneliness that Derek knew all too well. Growing up with his world narrowed down to Scott and his dad. Seeing Scott transform. Meeting Derek. Derek shuttered at reliving the Miguel incident from Stiles' point of view. The first time he looked at Derek and saw a sexual being that was fucking HOT. The pain later when Derek took his revenge. The fear and excitement that came with the fight with Peter. And then Peter's offer. And everything in him begging him to take the bite, but saying no. The final fight, that summer with out him. The bonding the boys did. And then seeing Derek come back, and all the times he wanted to ask Derek for the bite.

They came apart, their eyes still glowing. They looked at each other, time still waiting, and then it came crashing down on them, as they brutally came back together. Bodies slamming into each other as they raced to get each other's clothing off. Stiles panting as Derek's mouth latched on to a nipple. Derek moaning as Stiles' hands were inside his boxers. It felt like hours but soon the flurry of hands and limbs found the two boys sitting naked on their cloths, looking at each other's bodies. For Stiles it was a delight to see Derek's nude form, his powerful body and his thick cock hardening at the sight of him. For Derek it was the rare treat of seeing Stiles nude.

For 17 Stiles had filled out nicely. Defined pecks, with dark nipples. Tight abs, with a dusting of hair running down to his nearly smooth crotch. Derek grinned at the thought of Stiles shaving down there. But the long thick cock that hung heavy, waiting for him was what interested him the most. He breathed in the scent of Stiles' arousal and leaned in close. "God you're beautiful." Derek said before kissing Stiles and laying him back on a bed of their discarded clothing. "I'm going to make this good for you." He said, his eyes bright blue.

"I trust you." Stiles retch up and stroked Derek's face gently as long thick fingers found his entrance and began fingering him slowly. Stiles' eyes clouded over as he mumbled a spell. Slicking himself with his magic for his lover.

"Nice trick." Derek leaned in and slid two fingers home against Stiles prostate.

"FUCK ME!" He moaned out shaking as the fingers danced across his love button.

"In a minute." Derek grinned as he leaned in and licked Stile's engorged head. Swallowing the swollen organ down it's length till he had it at the hilt and in his throat.

"Oh god Derek… Derek… FUCK… DEREK!" He moaned, his body convulsing as Derek drank in his seed, his mind going blank as he lay there, fingers in his ass and his cock in his lover's mouth. Stiles mewed quietly as Derek finished him off and then lined his cock up with Stiles' relaxed hole.

"You ready?" He asked, a weak nod and a satisfied smile his only answer as he pushed into Stiles, who howled as he arched his back.

"What's up Scott?" Danny asked as Scott grinned back at the house, his head tilted to the side.

"Just listening to the Alpha claim Stiles out in the woods." He grinned.

"And you think you're not a voyeur." Danny shook his head as he went back to sweeping out one of the rooms.

"I … I don't like being seen or caught." Scott put his head down as he went back to work.

"But it gets you leaking like that from hearing other people have sex." Danny leaned in, cupping Scott's weeping hard cock.

"DANNY!" He jumped. "Jackson's just down the way." He blushed. "He'll hear." He bit his lip.

"Good." Danny leaned in and kissed Scott, while fisting his cock. He pulled back and grinned at Scott's dilated wolf eyes. "Good." He smiled. "Now, no more till you agree to work on your issues about being seen." Danny pulled away and went back to cleaning.

"WHAT?" Scott blushed, then after a long pause. "What do I have to do?"

"You agree to do something for me… and I'll do something for you." He licked his lips at Scott, who's cock swelled more.

"W-what do I have to do?"

"You ever thought about wearing a blindfold?"

_~tbc~_


	4. Dancing in the Moonlight

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 4 - Dancing in the Moonlight**

**Inspired by Jessie J's "Domino". If you play that on repeat you'll get a sense of what this is like in my head. Till the first part of their date.**

**Then play Chris Brown and Kevin McCall's "Strip". Trust me. It makes sense.**

**For part 2 of the date listen to - New Found Glory's "King of Wishful Thinking".**

**Part 3 is One Direction "One Thing"**

* * *

><p>[Stiles Stilinski's House; Beacon Hills, California; 2012]<p>

[Jackson's Apartment]

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." Jackson was fretting with his hair as he looked in the mirror that over looked his bed. Wearing nothing but a red towel he looked so pale. He whimpered when his hair kept falling the wrong way. "Help?" He pleaded in a broken voice.

"Fine." Danny got up off the bed and grabbed a towel to tussle Jackson's hair. "And I didn't talk you into it. I told you that maybe you should try taking him out on a date." He sighed as he pulled the towel away and Jackson's hair finally looked normal. "I didn't know that it would bring about Data-gedon." He shook his head.

"I'm stressed okay." Jackson blushed as he looked at Danny in the mirror.

"I realize this." Danny shook his head. "And one of these days we'll have a talk about how your stress makes you an ass. Right now, what are you wearing and where are you going?" Jackson looked like a deer caught in a head light beam.

"shit I have nothing to wear." His brow furrowed as his lip trembled.

"You sit." Danny sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now stay." He pointed to the bed and Jackson followed orders. "Where's your closet?" He looked around the sparse apartment.

"My hampers over there." Jackson pointed.

"H-hamp… okay." Danny sighed, walked over and opened it to find wadded up jeans and t shirts. "Okay. I'm going to say this as your friend. You are a fucking slob." Danny retrieved his cell phone. "Lydia, plan G." He hung up.

"Plan G?" Jackson swallowed.

"You blew through plans a through f." Danny sighed, hearing the knock on the apartment door he went and got Lydia and the clothing bag.

"Worse then our first date or about the same?" Lydia looked him up and down.

"About the same. Danny turned down the cloths I wanted to…" Lydia's eyes went wide.

"Where the hell were you when I was dating him?" She slapped Danny.

"I was pretending to be straight." He grinned as he backed away from her swinging arm. "Tell me he didn't wear the same thing he wears to school on your first date?" He looked between them and Lydia nodded.

"God I'm going to fuck this up!" Jackson gripped his hair in his hands and started shaking.

"You'll be fine." Lydia hugged him, moving closer to him and signaling Danny to use her phone. He dialed in the reservations and double checked everything while he laid out Jackson's cloths. "You'll be amazing." She lifted Jackson's face up to look her in the face. "You know why?" He shook his head, his eyes puffy from crying. "Because you love him and he loves you and its real love. It's not the stuff we had that turned sour later. You'll rock his world and you'll do it as you've done everything in your life. In spectacular style." She smiled and hugged him close. "Now, please tell me you at least got the tickets I told you about." He nodded. "GOOD." She sighed in relief.

"But…" She put her fingers to Jackson's lips as she shushed him.

"Trust me. You need to show him you can be thoughtful. Because you can be. You're just scared right now." She kissed the side of his head. "Now. Danny, show him what he'll be wearing."

"Okay."

[Stiles Stilinski's House; Beacon Hills, California; 2012]

[The Master Bathroom]

"I haven't dated since your mother!" Jon Stilinski cried out as he looked at himself in the mirror, he'd cut himself shaving earlier and he had worried about that for a while. But standing there in nothing but his white fluffy towel he thought he looked kind of sexy. "Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"Talk you into it nothing." Stiles walked in with his dad's casual cloths, which he'd had to dig into the back of the closet to find. "Jackson asked and you said yes." Stiles sighed as he turned to his dad. "And like you'd have said no." He shook his head.

"It's just… I'm not sure…"

"You love him. He loves you. This is just your first real date out of the house. You two do great on your own in the house. But you need to expand to dealing with other people."

"Why?" The Sheriff turned around and faced his son. "Why do I have to go out and face the world?" He crossed his arms across his bare chest.

"Because there's morons out there who won't get it." He looked at his dad. "You love a guy who's 17. And he loves a guy who's… 45." Stiles coughed.

"39 thank you." The Sheriff eyed his son before going back to the mirror.

"Okay, we'll go with that." He nodded. "Anyways, there's always going to be some idiot out there who wont see that you two are in love. And there's always going to be a reason not to go out. But you both need to learn to live in the outside world too."

"Derek's coming over and you want me out of the house. Don't you." The Sheriff narrowed his eyes.

"What would possibly make you think that? Oh look… would that be a reservation at a hotel, and a roll of condoms… how'd that get there?" Stills grinned.

"I told Jackson, I'd kiss, I'd date. But I'm not a high school girl. I am not going to just hop in the sack with him before his birthday." Stiles' dad slapped the back of his head. "No mater how much you poke and prod." He walked back into the other room. "So you tell Derek you're pants had better be back on by the time I come home tonight."

"Like Derek will be getting in my pants." Stiles smiled. "Do you think Derek will get into my pants?" He looked at his dad. His dad just chuckled and walked into the other room. "Seriously, do you think that I'm that easy that I'll just let him into my pants?" Stiles crossed his arms.

"Stiles, you are a bright kid. You're smart, you're excitable. And you're active. But you have impulse control issues and you don't seem to know when something's a bad idea. And you now have your mother's magic. Add to all that you're a teenaged boy who's supposed to be a walking hard on. Yeah I'm pretty sure all Derek has to do is show up and you'd take your pants and his pants off and have a pants-less party." The sheriff shuddered.

"You're picturing us doing it aren't you." Stiles grinned.

"Go." The Sheriff pointed. "Just… GO." He closed his eyes tight against what ever he was picturing.

"Okay but, you should know, Derek only topped that once in the woods. And he keeps promising that he'll ride me in a reverse…"

"Finish that statement and I will have to cancel my date to tell the EMTs why your lips were stapled shut." He threatened with a hair brush.

"Okay." Stiles grinned. He walked out and turned around again. "Hey dad?"

"WHAT?" He stuck his head out.

"Where are you guys going anyways?" Stiles frowned.

"Out." He ducked back into the bathroom.

"Okay you do know me right? I mean we have met a few times." The Sheriff didn't respond. "I'm Stiles, your son… if you think that isn't going to prompt a tsunami of questions, then you're-"

"He said we were going to a club and then out to eat and maybe some where else." He grumbled as he came out dressed. "What do you think?"

"Good. Good date cloths." He held up two thumbs.

"What do I need to change?" The Sheriff closed his eyes.

"Just… all of it?" Stiles gave a weak smile before quickly grabbing some things out of his dad's closet and bringing them into the bathroom.

)0O0(

"Jackson." Stiles grinned.

"Stiles." Jackson blushed.

"Here for anything special?" Stiles feigned innocence horribly.

"I… I have a date with your… dad…" Jackson swallowed hard.

"Stiles." The Sheriff warned before pushing him out of the way to reveal he was dressed in a black sweater that was almost a second skin over a white shirt, and a pair of jeans. Jackson made a needy whining keen before he recovered.

"I mean you look good…." Jackson blushed harder.

"Thanks." The Sheriff smiled and looked Jackson up and down. "You look pretty sexy yourself." He took in Jackson's loose blazer, jeans, and a white shirt.

"Thank you." Jackson felt his face go a darker red.

"Let's get out of here." He put his fingers to Stiles' lips. "We'll be back when we're back. You don't wait up. And remember, no sex in any room I'm going to sit in." He closed the door and walked off the porch with Jackson. Stiles chuckled and checked his texts from Lydia that said she was with Danny headed over to Scott's place to hang out with Alison and him over there for movie night.

"I wonder if Derek's home yet…" Stiles paused. "Eh, it's after six, time for nude pics." He grinned as he started shimmying out of his cloths.

)0O0(

Jackson held the door open to the club for Jon and smiled when he got a grin about it. Jon leaned in and kissed his forehead. But the smile on Jon's face faded as he turned to look at the club Jackson had taken him to. The look of shock was enough to shake Jackson's confidence. He'd been sure that this was the place to go, since it was listed online as the premiere gay bar in town. The lights were down low, rainbow lighting on the stage where six well built hunks of man flesh were dancing in nothing but skin tight latex shorts to Chris Brown's Strip.

"Come here often?" Jon asked as he eyed the boy, and then looked at the waiters in nothing but boxer briefs. From there his eyes focused on the bar tender who was a muscle god standing behind the bar.

"no… i.." He swallowed. "I looked it up online." Jackson blushed.

"Then let's get a drink." He took Jackson's hand and walked him to the bar.

"What can I get you old timer?" The bar tender asked.

"Me and the twink here are new to the scene, you mind getting me something strong and him a soda?" Jon leaned in on the bar.

"Sure." He smirked as he nodded towards the kid. "Not a legal drinker?" He got Jon a beer and Jackson a Pepsi.

"He's legal for most everything else." Jon smiled and accepted the drinks.

"I hear that." The bar tender winked at Jackson who blushed.

"How did you do that?" Jackson asked later as they moved to a table on the edge of the dance floor.

"First rule of being in a bar." Jon grinned. "Also flirt big." He sat down. "Because, if you didn't notice, I paid half price for my drink and wasn't charged for yours." He grinned as Jackson sat down hard and blushed.

"This is a disaster. I can't keep from blushing and I keep feeling like I should growl and stand between you and everyone." He sighed.

"It's not an entire disaster." Jon smiled. "I won't lie, I'm… not the club hopping kind of guy, and the last time I was in a bar I was with my wife." He chuckled. "The woman had a way of charming a bar tender into free drinks just with a smile." He looked misty eyed. "But I'll be damn if she never looked half as cute as you do when you blush like that." Jon held Jackson's hand. "I mean it when I say I love you." He heard the low keening noise coming form Jackson's throat.

"I mean it too." Jackson held Jon's hand. "I was just…"

"Felt like you were competing with an idealized ghost of a woman you never met." Jon held his boyfriend's hand. "Which you shouldn't feel." Jon held the hand he was holding up and kissed it. "Because, she'd want me to get back into the swing of things by now. I met a nice man who I love. It's time I got back into things." He smiled.

"oh…" Jackson said in a small voice. His blush firmly in place.

"What time is our reservation?" Jon looked at his watch.

"In enough time that if we finish our drinks and hop into my car, and we'd just make it." Jackson looked at his watch.

)0O0(

Jon nodded to the host who asked who's name the reservations were under. They were almost to the table when the waiter turned to Jon.

"Would you and your son like to see a menu?" He asked with a soft smile.

"Uh… I…" Jon blushed.

"We'll need a little bit, please bring a menu." Jackson said with a slight blush. The waiter nodded and they sat down.

"Sorry. I wasn't expecting.." Jon blushed harder. "Do I look that old?" He sighed.

"That old? Like you could be my dad? Naw, just because you have a son my age." Jackson smiled and held his hand and Jon moved quickly when he saw the waiter coming back.

"Thanks." He mumbled and the waiter walked off with a puzzled look.

"In a bar full of strangers is okay… but in a fancy restaurant isn't?" Jackson frowned.

"I'm just… he thinks you're my son." Jon looked as lost as Jackson had in the bar. He held his hand and kissed it.

"Then this will clear it up." He moved over to where he was practically in Jon's lap, and pulled him into a passionate kiss that rivaled their first kiss all those weeks ago at Stiles' birthday party. They held on to each other strong lips brushing against each other, and so into it they only vaguely heard the waiter's cough. "Sorry, wanted to get that in before his bed time." Jackson smirked.

"We don't condone that sort of .. _behavior_ in this establishment." He seemed unnerved.

"And if we were any relation other then boyfriends right now I might agree with you. Now he'll see your wine list. I'll have a coke. I'll have a light salad to start, some of your shrimp dipping sauce to go with it, and then a steak medium rare. Jon what are you in the mood for?" Jackson switched his focus to his boyfriend who's mouth was hanging open as they held hands over the table. Jackson was not subtle, he didn't do little hints. And he knew of only one way to deal with assholes. Be the bigger ass hole.

"I'll… have the steak with curly fries as a starter." He swallowed hard.

"Is that all?" The waiter sneered.

"No. It's not." Jackson smiled sweetly, then raised his voice loud enough that half the restaurant heard him. "I don't see why with such a fancy place that they can't afford more polite wait staff. I'd like to speak to your manager if you'd be so kind." He said with malice in his eyes. He'd eaten better men with his eyes over the years, and this one wasn't going to put up near the fight he wanted.

"Sir, keep your voice down…" His voice taking on a begging tone.

"I'm sorry. I think we're having a failure to communicate." Jackson pulled out his cell phone and dialed someone's number. The waiter went to speak and he held up his finger. "Hi, is Manny in?" The waiter frowned. "He is? Okay, transfer me in please Alice? And congrats on Sarah making it into collage." Jackson smiled into his phone and waited a second. "Manny? Hey, it's Jacks." He nodded. "Yeah, I'm up front right now." He nodded along. "Yeah, I don't really care for the new guy Manny. He's being really rude to me and my date."

"I don't…"

"He wants to talk to you." Jackson held out the phone.

"Who is this?" The waiter said with a roll of his eyes.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK IT IS YOU PRICKLESS ASS HOLE!" Manny Rodriguez screamed into the phone.

"sir…" The waiter swallowed.

"THAT BOY HAPPENES TO BE ONE OF THE BEST COSTOMERS I'VE EVER HAD! HIS FATHER REFUSED TO HELP ME FUND THIS PLACE AND THAT BOY GOT ME THE MONEY I NEEDED. YOU TREAT HIM NICE OR I'LL SET YOUR ASS ON FIRE AND KICK YOU THE FUCK OUT OF MY RESTERAUNT!" He slammed the phone done.

"Uh.. he… I…" The waiter blinked, lost.

"About or order?" Jackson grinned as the waiter walked away from them nodding.

"You know the guy who owns this place?" Jon blinked.

"We're old friends. Where did you think I worked?" Jackson grinned. "The new waiter started on my day off so he didn't know me. But yeah, I'm one of the gofers in the back. I told him I didn't want a free job high up. I just wanted a chance to start from the bottom so he hired me at the bottom." Jackson blushed. "I'm still low man on the totem pole but most of the people like me."

"Good." Jon held Jackson's hand.

"So. Anything you want to know?" Jackson blushed.

"How soon is your birthday?" Jon smiled, Jackson swallowed hard.

)0O0(

"Why are we at the park?" Jon blinked, this part of the date had been Jackson's idea entirely and had been another surprise as Jackson pulled out tickets from his coat and gave them to the guy standing at the park entrance.

"Because I wanted to share something as special as you are with you." Jackson smiled and took Jon's hand. They walked a ways down the path till they came to a series of benches arranged in a circular area. Jackson stopped and kissed Jon deeply again, Jon returned the kiss. The lights around them flickered a little before a dazzling display of lights came on turning the park into a frosted wonderland in early fall. They came apart after ten solid minutes that felt like forever and too short at the same time. Jackson smiled as Jon looked up and took in the canopy of twinkling lights like frozen starts all around them.

"It's … so beautiful." Jon smiled his voice breathless.

"So are you." Jackson smiled as he got down on one knee. "I've always had feelings for you but the moment I turned you were all I could think of." Jon looked down and shock colored his face. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Jackson opened a small velvet box that had a white gold ring. Jon looked down at his hand and noticed that he was still wearing his old wedding ring. He paused and thought about it, Jackson feared he'd read things the wrong way. He started to close the box when Jon pulled his wedding ring off and put it in his pocket. He retch down and took the box from Jackson and looked at it.

"Yes." He said quietly as he put the ring on. "Yes I'll marry you." Jackson's face split into a pleased smile before the Sheriff bent down and kissed him. "But don't you dare expect me to be the little woman." The Sheriff cleared his throat. They'd never talked much about sex and Jackson misunderstood.

"Okay. I've never… taken it back there. But I can learn." He blushed.

"What?" Jon frowned and then caught on and sighed as he helped Jackson to his feet. "Okay, that's not what I was talking about." He sighed again. "I'm not going to be cooking and cleaning and waiting on you. Because that's not who I am. Stiles does most of that in the house." He added quietly.

"I wouldn't expect that of you. I'm very aware you're a man." Jackson blushed.

"Oh?" Jon grinned.

"I mean… the way you smell and move.. .and… this way now you'll always have someone to watch sports with." Jackson blushed horribly.

"And as for your worry. I've never … done anal either." Jon blushed back. "Stiles raves about it and I've seen Derek naked." He grinned at Jackson's look of shock before a slight growl. "He's a big boy and doesn't believe in locks on the bathroom door when he's showering at our house." Jon patted Jackson's arm. "But we'll try it both ways." Jackson's eyes went happy. "When you're 18. So we'll plan the wedding on your birthday."

"Okay." Jackson nodded as they held hands and kept walking.

"Besides there are things we can do that don't completely count as sex." Jon grinned as Jackson blushed again and squeezed his hand.

"Okay. I'd like to learn." He smiled then his expression got dark again. "But I want to be the only guy you see naked in the shower."

"I can try to keep that promise, but you have to remember, Stiles doesn't always remember towels." He shook his head mentally thinking about how often he'd seen his teenaged son nude and in various stages of arousal. Thinking about it now if he put it in order he'd practically watched the boy go from flaccid to orgasm He knew better then to tell that to Jackson, so he just smiled and held his fiancé.

"So what doesn't count as sex?"

**_~tbc~_**


	5. Photo Finish

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 5 - Photo Finish**

**Kiss the Stars by Pixie Lott. That is the ULTIMATE Derek/Stiles song. Watch the music video and the guy at the end dances the way I picture that Stiles would dance. And the lyrics fit their love very well.**

* * *

><p>[Stiles Stilinski's House; Beacon Hills, California; 2012]<p>

"I wonder if Derek's home yet…" Stiles paused. "Eh, it's after six, time for nude pics." He grinned as he started shimmying out of his cloths. Once his cloths were laying in a heap in the midst of the den Stiles took off towards his bedroom to retrieve his phone. He grabbed it and went into his bathroom with the full length mirror and started posing before taking a few candid shots of his nude body. Quickly he texted Derek.

_Stiles - Hey Der, you off work yet?_

_Dman - Still working. I get off in a few hours. Why?_

_Stiles - Aww, you mean I have to wait. Oh well. I suppose I'll just wait like this. -picture link-_

Derek opened the attachment and swallowed hard as he scrolled down, seeing a full frontal nude photo of Stiles standing in his bathroom. Derek's breathing picked up and he was sure his eyes turned blue.

_Dman - HOLY FUCK._

_Stiles - You like?_

_Dman - LIKE? I FUCKING LOVE IT. FUCK I WISH I COULD SMELL YOU._

_Stiles - Aww, you say the nicest things to me when my cloths are off._

_Dman - If you were here I'd show you how much I love you._

_Stiles - Aww, hurry over here, we only have till dad gets home._

_Dman- Stay naked, lube up. I can't wait to slam into you._

_Stiles - Oh I have a photo of that too. -picture link-_

Derek clicked the new attachment and drew in a ragged breath, what greeted him was the reflection, taken as Stiles fingered his slick fingers into his tight passage. Derek texted back as quick as his werewolf speed would allow.

_Dman - You got me dripping._

_Stiles - Well save some of it. I want something to suck on when you get here._

_Dman - Damn it, now I need to use the bathroom to take care of myself._

_Stiles - Jing tai ma lin._ Derek's phone's display went in and out for a second before coming back. He was about to ask what the hell happened when he felt it. Stiles had just sent a spell through the phone and it acted like a cock harness tightening around his hard cock. He felt his cock throb with need and his balls pulled tight into the bottom of his sack.

_Dman - what was that?_

_Stiles - My way of keeping you from using up all the juices I want to have in me. ;)_

_Dman - what does it do?_

_Stiles - You can still beat off, but it wont let you cum. That's reserved for when you're with me._

_Dman - You're evil._

_Stiles - I know. Enjoy your alone time thinking of me. -picture link-_

Derek groaned and opened the attachment to find a picture Stiles had taken with his phone a while ago, Stiles' face while his mouth was balls deep on Derek's large cock. He felt his cock lurch in his pants and wished he could get off. But he knew Stiles meant it when he said it'd keep him from cumming till they were together. He got back on his phone.

_Dman - I'll be there right after work. Don't put anything on and be ready for the fucking of your life._

_Stiles - Awaiting you and your mighty cock for a power fucking._

_Dman - that wicked mouth of yours will one day start something your ass wont be able to pay up on._

_Stiles - And I enjoy seeing when that day will come. See you when you get here._

_Dman - Love you._

Stiles typed back that he loved Derek too and shut his phone. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He turned to his side and rubbed his belly. It had to be his imagination. He'd only let Derek do it once with out the condoms. And he couldn't be showing if he was pregnant anyways. It'd be too soon. He shrugged and decided to do some work outs while he waited on Derek. It couldn't hurt to look his best, and a good work out would make his muscles pop and him stand out even more. He went up to his room and started doing pull ups to work on his arms, tightening his abs on each pull up. His mind drifting as his body worked out Stiles' mind centered on their time in the forest, their first time.

_Stiles remembered arching his back and howling with pleasure as Derek entered him for the first time. He'd never known anything could be that big, that hot, that painful, and that wonderful in one instant. He felt the length of it enter him hard and fast, need painting everything but Derek stilled himself once he was fully in. He leaned down and sucked on Stiles' neck. His hands on Stiles' hips, his finger nails elongating and shrinking as the alpha tried to remain in control._

"_You're too much." Derek panted. "Pushing me beyond anything… but so right. So perfect…" He moaned as Stiles flexed himself and tightened around the length of Derek._

"_You're the one with the perfect cock." Stiles moaned as Derek rocked his hips causing the tip of his bloated cock to stab at Stiles' prostate. "I'm ready… do it Derek." He panted as Derek pulled back and slammed back in. Stiles' body shook with the shock of it and he started bracing himself and even pushing back with Derek's thrusts. He felt his eyes clouding over with lust and magic and Derek's hand snaked under him to tug on his own distended cock. Derek has only tugged on him a couple times before he was emptying himself onto the pile of cloths under them that Derek had put down before they'd started fucking. Stiles' orgasm causing his hole to convulse around Derek and bringing Derek to completion inside Stiles; Derek leant over him breathing in Stiles' scent as they basked in the joy before Derek sat back._

_Derek pulled Stiles to him, back to chest, and started using his hips to fuck Stiles again while Stiles sat on his lap. One hand went up to toy with nipple, tugging and kneading the flesh. While the other hand still encircled his semi hard cock which was rising up as Derek fucked him in this close manor. Derek's mouth was latched onto the side of Stiles' neck and he felt such pride that they were a mated couple now. Werewolves mated for life. They might have flings but this, this was mating. This was Derek telling Stiles he loved him in his wolf's language. And Stiles was loving every second of it. Up and down, up and down, up and down. They were both getting short of breath when Derek captured his lips in a passionate kiss as he slammed home one more time before cumming deep inside stiles yet again._

Stiles stopped mid pull up. Derek had said in him the whole time but he'd fucked him a lot that day and came each time. Once when they were coupling for the first time, then on his lap, and there were at least two more times after that. Stiles let his mind drift back to think on those to make sure it was only the four times.

_Derek spun him around on his hard cock, still balls deep in Stiles' the twist nearly brought them both. They kissed passionately as Stiles began to ride Derek, taking him as deep as their bodies would allow. Fucking down on his boyfriend's cock for all he was worth while he devoured his lips. His eyes glowing white with the magic in his body sparked with his passions. Derek's electric blue eyes met his as they looked into one another's eyes, the love in Derek's eyes brought Stiles, and that caused Derek's balls to pull up and empty into Stiles for the third time. Derek laid him down on the cum soaked cloths from earlier and started making love to Stiles as they kissed._

_Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's hips inviting him to take deeper thrusts, and Derek obliged by pounding into Stiles' with all the power he could muster. He was sure that in the morning he'd have bruises shaped like Derek's hands on his hips but he didn't care. Stiles made a needy pant as Derek's abs stroked his cock; the hard muscle ridges giving him needed friction against his weeping prick. Stiles felt they fucked for hours that time, slowly making love till Derek emptied himself into Stiles over and over again. And then they'd lain there, naked, cuddling with Derek still in him for hours. Sometime after night fall they'd fucked twice more in the darkness before they'd walked to Derek's house naked where Derek had made love to him till the sun came up. Stiles had barely been able to walk out to the car to go home the next day, and sitting down was a chore._

Stiles counted up on his hands, once in doggy, twice on Derek's lap, once on his back, then twice in the dark, plus the times in Derek's bed. He'd had unprotected sex at least nine times with Derek in that first day. His face flushed as he jumped down, ran to his phone and texted Danny.

_Stiles - Danny, you got your car over there?_

_Lilwolf - Yeah, whatcha need?_

_Stiles - A home pregnancy test and your complete silence to the others._

_Lilwolf - I'll be there in 10 min. don't freak out._

_Stiles - freaking out now. cys._

_Lilwolf - leaving now._

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror, having left his cell in the bathroom earlier. His dad was going to just love this. Pregnant already. Well maybe. There was a chance he was wrong. There was a chance.. FUCK! Stiles thought as he sat down and rocked back and forth. He was too young to be a dad. He was… and then his mind thought about one thing that changed his outlook on the whole thing. Derek's face when he told him if he was pregnant. He could picture it well. Derek's eyes going blue and lighting up with joy as he hugged Stiles deeply and started kissing him. Yeah, Derek was ready to be a daddy. He was ready to have a family. He would make a good Dad. Stiles smiled at that and knew he could make it through this. Because no mater what he had Derek's strength.

)0O0(

Danny came in to find Stiles wrapped in a bathrobe sitting in the front room. He looked him over and sat down in front of him.

"How many times?" He asked, understanding what was going on.

"Nine that I can remember. And it's been a couple weeks." Stiles took the bag.

"You do the tests, I'll wait with you. I got about six different brands. This should tell us the quickest." He sat on the sofa as Stiles got up.

"Thanks. Sorry to pull you away from your group date thing."

"Not a group date. Just four people hanging out and three of them happen to be in a kind of awkward three way date." Danny sighed.

"When he realizes who he wants he'll pick you." Stiles hugged Danny. "Because he loves you Danny, he just doesn't know how to deal with being gay." Stiles walked out of the room.

"I wish he'd hurry up, my hand's just not doing it like it used to." Danny sighed.

"Well that's why man invented blow up dolls." Stiles called over his shoulder.

"You get me a Scott shaped blow up doll and we'll talk!" Danny called back.

)0O0(

Ten minutes later Stiles came out with a tray full of result tabs and sat them in front of Danny. Danny's eyes got wide as he looked from one to the next one in the line up. Well if that wasn't an answer he didn't know what else would qualify. He hugged Stiles and was shocked when Derek came in the door.

"Who's ready to be ravished!" He yelled before he spotted Danny and let out a low growl.

"Oh I'm not poaching." He said quickly as he sat Stiles down. "He just needed someone to go get some things." Danny motioned to the pregnancy tests that lay on the tray on the coffee table. "Now I'll leave you two to it. Enjoy. I've got to get back to my not date." Danny left and Derek sat down hard and fast.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Derek's face was a mask of shock.

"Looks like." Stiles bit his lip.

"Oh." Derek's face went blank before he cracked into a huge grin. He turned and started kissing Stiles, his hand going to rest on Stile's slightly puffed belly. "Good." He whispered against Stiles' lips, his hand going lower to tease open the robe till Stile's hard cock was pointing between the open sides of the robe. "Going to make you feel so good." He sucked on Stiles' lower lip before kissing his way down to Stiles' hard cock and kissing the rosy tip.

"Fuck!" Stiles hissed as Derek sucked more of him into his hot wet mouth. The pressure in his balls built when Derek found his slick hole and slide fingers into it. Derek looked up into his lovers eyes as he took him to the base. "SO fucking hot… god damn…" Stiles shuddered. He was close and he knew it, and as he looked into Derek's hungry blue eyes he released his essence into Derek's waiting mouth, emptying his needy balls in wave after wave of pleasure. Derek drank him down and cleaned him up with his tongue and mouth. Then leaned up and snowballed him with a kiss coated in his own seed. Holding onto the slick cock and kissing his lover, Derek managed to tear his pants down and turn before Stiles knew what was going on. And as Stiles became aware of the shift, Derek was already sitting on Stiles cock facing him.

Derek's ripped body on full display and his large cock looking larger then normal with the spelled cock harness around him holding his cock at ridged attention. Derek used his powerful legs to begin pumping himself up and down on Stiles' dick. He'd never bottomed for anyone in his life. But he knew what he liked and he knew that Stiles needed to be treated since he'd made new life inside him and was carrying their child. He leaned in and put his arms around Stiles' neck and pressed their foreheads together. Their eyes starting to glow together as he bounced himself faster up and down on Stiles' fuck stick. His own needy prick rubbing against Stiles' belly becoming hyper stimulated. He had no way of knowing if Stiles' little spell would keep him from cumming while Stiles was in him or if he had to be buried in Stiles to make his cock release the pent up load. But he let out a deep moan as Stiles' eyes went pure white and the cock harness began to vibrate around him.

"I've been on edge for an hour…" Derek whimpered.

"Good." Stiles grinned wickedly as he gripped Derek's cock and began stroking, moaning himself when Derek hissed his pleasure, and arched funny on Stiles' prick.

"OH.. OH FUCK!" Derek shook, and had his first dry orgasm since he'd been in his preteens. His whole body acted like his nerves were touching a live wire as he squirmed under the pleasure and the pressure building up in his balls. He made a needy sound in the back of his throat.

"Don't worry you'll get to cum tonight." Stiles leaned up and captured the whimpering lips with a deep kiss as he slammed up into Derek's tight once virgin ass and claimed his lover's body for his own. A brief thought that it'd be funny if he could make the werewolf alpha pregnant with his witchy sperm, but his mind went blank as he kept cumming and finally finished his longer then normal orgasm in his lover's tight hole. He panted and kissed Derek one last time. "Okay, your turn handsome." He smiled as he pulled his robe off, his cock still hard and dripping slightly as he got on all fours and presented Derek with his slick hole.

Derek made a noise that was pure animalistic need before driving home in Stiles. Stiles had gotten condoms but, he figured what was the harm. He was already pregnant. Worst case scenarios it'd be twins. Right now, as Derek's hot prong came home in his hole; he didn't care if he had quads or more. He just knew he needed Derek's cock. He pushed back and started fucking back as Derek mounted him. His balls drawing up and white washing Stiles from the inside as he had one continuous orgasm for the duration of his twenty minute fuck session. He'd have gone longer if they'd not heard Jackson's car pull up and they had to break apart to try to find their cloths.

"Hey do you smell something funny?" Derek closed his eyes, in nothing but his shirt at the time, sniffing the air.

"Dunno. What's it smell like?" Stiles sniffed the air unable to smell anything above their sex.

"It smells kind of… like sweet and sour sauce…" Derek frowned, then caught himself as he fell. "What the hell…" He struggled to stay up.

"Derek wha.." Stiles passed out. Derek retch for him but passed out as he was an inch from Stiles' hand.

**_~tbc~_**

* * *

><p><strong>What's going on? What happened to them? And yes this is taking place at the SAME time as chapter 4 and chapter 6. So stay tuned. -smiles- More to come soon.<strong>


	6. An almost date

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 6 - An almost date**

**"The Noise" by Adaline captures Danny/Scott VERY nicely. -smiles-**

* * *

><p>[Scott McCall's House; Beacon Hills, California; 2012]<p>

Danny came back in and hung his scarf and coat up. It was only the start of fall but there had already been a bit of a chill to the air tonight when he'd been out. Lydia was looking at him and so was Scott, but Alison was fixated on the movie. Lydia moved with the grace of a cat and went to the kitchen with a movement that told him to follow. He waved to Scott and went into the kitchen.

"What's wrong with Stiles." She looked him in the eyes.

"He had a mild panic attack because he's pregnant." Danny smiled as he got himself a pop.

"He's what?" She squealed. "Oh that's SO good!" She seemed positively giddy with the news.

"You're taking this better then he did in the beginning." Danny grinned.

"Because I don't have to pop the little pup out. I can love the baby with out any need to be the parent." She smiled. "Besides, it means I need to find me a man and start working on more Hexenbiests. Because his children, wolves or not, will have his magic. And they'll need Hexenbiests to unlock it." She grinned.

"That is… an interesting way of taking it. At least he gets to have kids with _his_ mate." Danny sighed.

"Who's having kids?" Scott walked in, a panic look on his face.

"Stiles is pregnant." Lydia bounced out of the room to go tell Alison.

"But he's a guy?" Scott frowned.

"Yeah and werewolves can get guys pregnant, remember." Danny said with a sigh.

"Right. Another reason not to take it up the back side." Scott's hands went to his ass.

"Thanks for that." Danny said before walking off towards the back door.

"DANNY!" Scott followed after him, he found Danny standing on the back porch, his arms and back tense as he gripped the banister the rounded the house and it's wrap around porch. "Danny?"

"What are we Scott?"

"What do you mean?" Scott bit his lip.

"I mean what the fucking hell are we to you?" He turned, his eyes green now due to his anger.

"You're my friend." Scott took a step back.

"Is that all? The friend you flirt with and almost have sex with but then keep saying you're not gay and you're not ever going to do anal." Danny growled out.

"I'm with Alison." Scott gave a weak excuse.

"And do you love her?"

"yes." Scott said in a low voice. Danny's eyes went wide.

"Do you love me?" Scott looked away and nodded. "But it's not as much is it." Danny struggled to control his voice. He took Scott's silence as confirmation and started to move off.

"I love you so much I don't think I can breathe when you're around and I'm not touching you." Scott closed his eyes and said in a voice that dripped with need and caused Danny's steps to faultier. "I love you in a way that I'm scared to death I'll loose control and act on. I don't know what I'm doing half the time. I love Alison, but… I love you. I just don't know what to do." Scott opened his eyes and looked at Danny.

"Kiss me." He said from inches away from Scott's face. His breath warming Scott's face. "Kiss me and follow your heart." Danny was still crying, his eyes shining green as he leaned in and kissed Scott who opened his mouth and started kissing back. Scott was smaller and something about him screamed that he needed some measure of control, so Danny used his tongue to move Scott's tongue into Danny's mouth. The kiss started getting deeper, and Danny's hands started wandering. Down Scott's back, around his sides, up the front of his shirt, then back down to go under his shirt and feel the warm skin. He pulled back long enough to pull Scott's shirt off of him and go back to kissing him, Scott's warm skin growing warmer as they kissed. Scott got the hint and pulled Danny's shirt off of him when he broke the kiss.

They looked at each other, wordlessly sizing each other up. This was it. The moment they went beyond friendship and stepped into the murky waters. It was time to stop testing the water and jump in. Scott threw himself at Danny, kissing him with passion and heat as his hands roamed over the bare flesh of Danny's back. Both teens' eyes were into their wolven colors and their claws were starting to come out. Danny picked Scott up and sat him on the banister, before tearing Scott's jeans off of him in a tatter of denim. He looked up at Scott and caressed a claw gently down the bulge in Scott's boxers. Wordlessly asking permission, which he got with a nod.

Danny hooked his claws into the waistband and tore the boxers off of Scott leaving him bare from ankle up. He left Scott's socks on because he found it oddly erotic, and then he leaned in and studied Scott's hard cock. He'd never really looked at the throbbing mass of flesh in his hand before. The swollen circumcised tip, the length and thickness of it. He leaned in and peppered it with kisses earning a whimper from Scott above him. He smiled and swallowed the cock in front of him to the root. Scott let out a low groan that ended in an almost howling moan. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked in harder and was rewarded by the feel of claws on his scalp as Scott pulled on his hair.

"So good Danny…" Scott moaned his mind focused on what was going on and not where this could be going. Danny's mind on the other hand was acutely aware of where everything was and how it was going. He pulled off of Scott's cock before he could cum in his mouth and stepped back. Scott gave a needy whimper and Danny smiled.

"Your turn." He said simply as he hopped up on the banister. Scott looked at him puzzled, and then caught on, jumping off the banister he stood between Danny's legs. He nervously ran his fingers up and down Danny's legs before kissing Danny quickly and extending his claws long enough to tear the jeans to ribbons and let them fall off of Danny's legs. He ran smooth fingers up Danny's muscular legs to his tented boxer briefs. He stroked Danny through the boxer briefs and opened the button down fly slowly fishing Danny's cock and balls out the opening. He looked at the sight and felt his own cock throb with need. The idea of Danny sitting out here exposed like this for him… it excited him in ways he couldn't begin to understand. He leaned in and swallowed the tip. Sucking and licking it, his senses in over drive as he drank in Danny's sweet precum.

"FUCK!" Danny moaned, threading his fingers into Scott's hair. He'd not had a mouth on him in forever. And what Scott lacked in technique he certainly made up for with enthusiasm. He started to swallow more and Danny shook. He hadn't thought to jack off before this to make sure his balls were empty. And now he wouldn't last, he flushed thinking about how quickly he was cumming and into whom he was cumming when he unloaded in Scott's mouth. Scott sputtered a little but kept on swallowing around the throbbing cum spewing member in his throat. His body went limp after a while and Scott helped him maintain his balance.

"Do I get to finish?" Scott blushed, he wasn't sure if he was allowed or not right now.

"You get to pick. My lips or my ass." Danny grinned at him.

"Y-you'd let me.. out here?" Scott blushed bright red.

"I love you Scott. I think it's more then love. I think I might be mated to you." Scott's eyes got big as Danny put a finger to his lips. "Don't say anything. Just pick. My lips." He sucked on Scott's fingers eliciting a moan from the werewolf. "Or my ass." Danny put those slick fingers into himself, so Scott could feel how warm and tight he was back there. "Your choice." He smirked as Scott's face screwed up in concentration.

"Your ass." Scott blushed saying that out loud.

"My ass it is." Danny smiled. "I have lube in my …. Well the rags that used to be my jeans." He chuckled. "Do you have a condom or do you want to go bareback?" Danny licked his lips.

"I'll go get a condom real quick. I don't want to risk getting your pregnant yet." Scott took off running his hard cock flopping as he went, Danny grinned at the yet in that statement. Scott was in the kitchen searching for condoms when he hit his forehead and realized they were upstairs in his bedroom. He took off running through the front room to the stairs and stopped at the whistles from the couch. He turned around and both Alison and Lydia were staring at his large hard cock and his naked body. He made to cover himself but Lydia spoke up first.

"Damn Danny's lucky." She shook her head.

"Why are you in here if he's out there?" Alison frowned.

"Condom." He blushed, his hands over his big cock.

"Well I'd offer you one, but the one I have in my purse never would have fit that." Alison looked down at it, a hunger in her eyes and a sense of arousal coming off of both of them, making Scott blush. He wasn't used to so many people seeing him naked and wanting sex.

"I've got condoms upstairs." He turned and ran up the stairs, forgetting to keep himself covered as he went to his room and got the condoms and came back down. He stopped again as he watched the girls licking their lips. "I…" Alison came around the coach and held his hard cock in her hand. "ALISON!" He blushed bright red.

"He gets it tonight. Tomorrow I do. And after that we'll work out a schedule." His eyes went wide. "Because the vibrator Danny got me is nice and all, but I want this too." She squeezed and slowly toyed with his cock. "And maybe I'll be up to a joint thing… soon." She looked him in the eyes and kissed him as she jerked him off. Then she smacked his ass and smiled.

"I need something in me too." Lydia made a small mewing sound.

"You'll have to get your own. Scott's dance card is full." She smiled as he walked into the door frame before finally going back out through the kitchen. Scott shook his head, he wasn't sure what the hell was going on but he some how went from jerking off every day to having two people to fulfill sexually. He wondered if he could keep it up and when he spotted Danny sitting here naked and hard he didn't worry about it again.

"She…" He started to say but Danny kissed him deeply.

"I heard. And I can share." Danny grinned as he tore open the condom wrapper and rolled it down Scott's bare cock. He leaned in and kissed Scott as he finished unwrapping the condom and spread his legs. "I used the lube already, I'm loose and ready." He smiled as he licked Scott's lips.

"All I have to do is… push in then." Scott gave a nervous chuckle.

"Yep." Danny wrapped his legs around Scott and pulled him into him, gripping his cock to aim it right, he used his own muscular legs to push Scott into his hole.

"FUCK!" Scott moaned out loud as he sank balls deep into Danny.

"You said it." Danny grunted. "What do you feed that thing? Red heads?" He smirked at Scott's confused face before kissing him. "Never mind. Just… give me a minute to adjust then go to town." He smiled. Scott paused for what felt like forever till he felt Danny relax around him and he pulled back slightly before slamming back in. He was mid stroke when he turned to find Alison standing there. She smiled.

"I thought I should be a part of our boyfriend loosing his virginity." She held up the vibrator she kept in her purse these days due to her constant burning need. She moved behind Scott, and Danny handed her the tube of lube. She lubed up her fingers and pushed into Scott's muscular ass as he moved out of Danny. She held her hand still so that as he fucked between her fingers and Danny's hole he opened himself up for the pleasure she was planning to give him. She worked more and more fingers up into him as he slammed into Danny's wanton hole. She pulled back and aimed the vibrator so that on Scott's next out stroke he penetrated himself on half the vibrator. He made a cry of shock and she turned on the toy.

"FUCK!" He panted, caught between the toy in his ass and his cock half in Danny's hole. He wasn't sure what was going on anymore. But he buried himself into Danny and the toy came down to meet him, slamming into him and hitting his prostate. And as he'd pull out she'd pull it out of him. Over and over again they played at different rythems and speeds till Scott shook and started flooding his condom while Danny bucked and started cumming hard. Alison came herself watching the boys go at it. Thoughts of them making out dancing in her mind. The three of them were so focused on their own and each other's pleasures that they never heard the foot steps.

" Think your late Lydia." Alison panted as she turned and screamed. The boys wipped their heads around in time to see a man throw something at them. Scott dodged to shield Alison and Danny jumped over them to charge the stranger. He was half way there when the ball the man had thrown exploded. And with it the world went blank for everyone but the man.

)0O0(

"huh?" Alison woke up slowly. She looked around confused as she was laying on the porch, Scott and Danny's cloths all over the place but neither of them were anywhere to be seen.

"Are you okay?" Melissa helped her sit up, ignoring the lube and the vibrator next to the box of condoms she knew were her son's.

"Where's Scott and Danny?" Alison asked groggily.

"I was hoping you'd tell me. Alison, where's everyone? Lydia and Danny's cars are out front. But no one's in the house." Alison looked afraid then.

"There was a man. He threw a ball up and… it exploded. And that was last night after Danny got back form seeing Stiles." She held her head. "Lydia's not in the house?" Her worry coloring her voice.

"The house looks like someone had a fight in the front room. But no, no one's in the house. I started looking out here and found you." Melissa bit back her worry. "And there's a message on the machine from Jon… his house looks similar and Stiles' cloths are laying next to a pile of Derek's… but no sign of either of them. Derek's car was still in his drive way too."

'Shit." Alison winced as she straightened out. "Call my dad. Tell him to get Jackson and The Sheriff over here… I'll tell them all what I saw. And maybe Jackson can track them down. But… it sounds like the bastards in the red robes finally came back at us." She tried to hold back her tears.

"You okay to be left out here?" Melissa wasn't sure she wanted to leave the girl alone out here.

"Yeah, go call. I'll be fine." Alison smiled as she watched Melissa run into the house and then sighed. 'Great, now I have to go kill a bunch of idiots so I can get laid.' Her mind supplied bitterly as she retch over and shut off the vibrator that was still wiggling.

**_~tbc~_**

* * *

><p><strong>Well now isn't that an interesting development. The Red Robes finally made their move. Taking almost the entire pack. Leaving one witness, a simple human they didn't view a danger, boy did they misjudge that… never leave a horny teenaged girl alone, especially when her father is an arms dealerwerewolf hunter. She'll make you pay for it every time. -GRINS-**


	7. Flames of Endor

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 7 - Flames of Endor**

**This story is story is going to piss some religious people off. I'm taking GREAT liberty with Hebrew, Jewish, Christian, and Catholic faiths here. I was raised Baptist, so I know a little about what I'm talking about, most of this is fiction based off of the bible story of the witch of Endor, who some say was named Mother Abner. So I'll call her such in this story. -smiles-**

**Also, for those of you who don't know. Retch is how we say reached in Southern Iowa. So, just read it as reached when I type it. It's a movement of arms to reach things, not vomited. I'm sorry if this confused any of you. Also I'm dyslexic, so be glad this is mostly in English and readable. -smiles-**

**And yeah… one last note. There is going to be some VERY distasteful but necessary to the story line things that happen in this chapter. I'm going to try to contain it to this chapter, but those of you who know ANYTHING about how I write, I keep the story organic and let it write itself.**

**And will be a character death in this chapter. Just warning you about that right now. I just wont tell you who's.**

**I had "Nova Heart" by Johnny Hollow playing while I wrote this on and off again.**

**The_mystic_s_dream_-_Paganism_and_the_ancient_ways is what I was listening to when I wrote the inner vampire dialog.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Outside the village of Endor, belonging to the Tribe Manasseh of Israel 1007 BC]<strong>

Mother Abner closed her door, bolting it and spelling it shut as she paced. She'd known by the look on the King's face that something was wrong. And then hearing that the spirit he'd begged her to beseech had told him that not only would he loose today, but would die as well as his sons. She knew they'd be after her. Samuel's death had not quelled the army he'd built in the name of the Hebrew God. They wore the red sash to indicate them and to hide their face as Holy men sent to strike down the witches.

She'd done well to hide herself and her children. But now her reputation had brought her before the king and now her art was being blamed for God killing him. She lived with her Hexenbiest who was old enough he seldom came out of his fully cat form. He lazily looked up at her from his place above the hearth.

"The king lost. I am going to die." She looked him in the eyes and he nodded before slipping off the hearth to transform into a twenty year old naked man standing before her.

"You and I shall both die this night." He said simply as he helped her seal and conceal various magics in the house. "We must work quickly. They are upon us."

"We won't have time to hide it." She looked over to the corner where an iron stick lay against the wall.

"I'll do my best to render it of no useful purpose to them." He sat on the dirt floor and began casting of spells in all the tongues he had knowledge of as she went back to hiding the more important papers. He was in the midst of his spell when the first knock came. They stilled for a second to look at one another and then both began to hurry about their craft. They were almost done when the door crashed in and men with swords and spears charged in. The wrought iron piercing the Hexen and her Hexenbiest through the hearts even while they attempted to finish their spells. The Hexen, Mother Abner died instantly, but her Hexenbiest lived long enough to light the hut ablaze, preventing much from being pillaged from these hunters of magic.

**[A back room in Rome, Italy; July 19th 64 AD]**

The men in red robes stood back as the Hexen woman carved the runes into a circle for them using the iron rod that had once belonged to the witch of Endor. She was breathing out smoke and her hands were blackening as she burned up from trying to use this magic. The curse Mother Abnor's Hexenbiest had laid upon the stick still empowered. The woman finished the circle and collapsed into it, her body making a bridge across the runes and letting the fire burst to life spreading from her to the room itself. In a matter of hours the great holy city of Rome burned while its mad Emperor fiddled atop a near by hill. Nero would never know that _Magnum Incendium Romae_, the Great Fire of Rome, was caused not by him, but by magic attempting to protect itself from the perversion of the Scarlet Brotherhood.

For six days and nights the city would burn, sparing only four of the fourteen districts of the great city, and wiping three off the face of the Earth. In the end no one would know that they didn't see this as a sign they should leave well enough alone. They saw this as God showing them the power at their command and a sign they were moving towards mastering it. They raided what was left of the place where the rod lay. And took with them the stone she'd carved the runes into.

**[A holy place in the midst of Constantinople, Turkey; 406 AD]**

Four dead Hexens, one dead Hexenbiest, and two dead Lycans littered the room around a raised stone alter with carved runes upon it in a circle. The red robed men stood around the room as two of their number drug in a teenaged Hexen boy and threw him into the circle. He screamed as the runes lit to flame and spread to a full circle of flame.

"Speak witch boy." One of the guards prodded at him with wrought iron.

"You know not the power you seek to bring into this world. The rod will never serve you. A Hexen and her Hexenbiest bound its power in blood and flame. You seek to undo this. You will fail." The boy's body writhed in the heat, but his voice was not his own. "You will fail till a Hexen ripe with child bore of carnal lust with a Lycan of the same gender comes into his power." His body began to blacken from the flame. "Then you will fail no more…" The voice chuckled before the burned out husk fell over and the flames died.

"Bring us another witch!" The guard yelled. He heard laughing and turned to see the moving corpse grow fangs. "VAMYIR!"

"Fools." He used his own dead ash arm to scroll a rune of power into the center of the circle. "CARTHINIAN!" He screamed as the room was consumed in a solid flame that left no living thing in the room or complex, but kept spilling out till the flames reached the surface and began to devastate Constantinople.

**[Between St Paul's and St Clement Danes, London, England; 1135]**

The stone that had the runes upon it was missing the center, carved out and smoothed along the edges by stone masons working for the Order long before it was brought to England. The Order was convinced that they had done it. They'd mated a male Hexen whore with a male Lycan and the boy was due any day. They set him in an iron pot they'd bolted to the underside of the stones. The boy sat naked and bespelled to keep him from doing harm to them or to himself. His Lycan lover stood transformed and likewise bespelled outside the stone circle. He was commanded by a second Hexen, loyal to the brotherhood, to turn his lover into a wolf inside the circle.

As he crossed the line of runes the fire rose up scorching him, but he bit his lover. The second his fangs entered the Hexen's throat the fire hit the ceiling and consumed the whole room. The fire spread and destroyed a large section of London. The brotherhood began to think they might need to retool the ritual to make their ultimate weapon.

**[Suthwark; London, England; 1212]**

Almost a hundred years later the Brotherhood attempted to do the spell with the Lycan inside the circle already. The second they began the ritual the first consumed the building, and spread so fast that it caused people to flee in droves. So many people forced their way on the London Bridge that almost as many people died on the bridge trying to escape as died in the fire.

**[Black Forest, German; 1344]**

The brotherhood had learned over the last hundred years had learned that they needed a Lycan, a Vampir, a Hexen, and possibly a Hexenbiest. They'd also learned that the rod could be used to command the beasts of magic. A sign drawn with the rod gave them power over all who wore that sign. They also learned that those who handled its care for too long were corrupted and died. They managed to use its power to create the Lupe Garu, but had failed in all their attempts to make the perfect hybrid.

They moved the operation to the Black Forest due to growing concern that every time they failed, the demon's flame seemed to rise up to smite them and laugh at their work in the sight of God. Here in this birthplace of the Hexen breed's power, they hoped to rekindle the past of the rod. But all they managed to do was create a new breed of creatures in their war. So the leaders of the Brotherhood decreed the rod would be taken to Amsterdam to have a machine designed to move it to let them draw with out wasting their Hexen breed. They burned the area around their camp before leaving, leaving no trace of what they had done there.

**[Amsterdam, Dutch, Netherlands; 1421]**

An artisan in Amsterdam crafted a box of quartz to shield the brothers from the corruption of the metal rod. And another created a wooden device to hold the rod and let people move it back and forth. It limited the connection the rod could make with living beings, but it made it far easier to draw symbols to take power over them. They had used the power of the rod to take control of the Triskelion before but in the city of Amsterdam they used it to enslave all Lycans that wore the brand. In all total there were 400 Lycans in their army and they set about decimating the Hexen population in the town. They weren't counting on the rod rebelling against them and setting fire to not only the device it was with in, but also the town, killing off the tainted Lycans and the Brothers who controlled them.

**[Amsterdam, Dutch, Netherlands; 1452]**

"I don't understand why you're saying these things." The man in the red robe shook his head as he held his daughter's hand, bound in wrought iron.

"I speak the truth father. The bite will never work." She laid back on her bed. "I was as dedicated to the cause as any. But when I touched the rod, I saw its purpose. I saw what it could do and I saw that the bite will never work for our purposes." She shrugged her raven black hair out of her eyes. "There are other ways to transmit the curse." She looked at her father carefully.

"What do you mean child?" He looked taken aback that she'd know something he didn't.

"By bite, by seed, and by blood this curse is born. Why not devise a system by which the bloods you wish are poured into the circle…"

"It will never work. Anything that crosses that line is vaporized with the flame once the witch crosses it."

"Then pour the liquids under it." He looked at her.

"A wall is only a wall above the ground upon which it stands. We have never had a problem attaching the pots to the bottom of the stone." He nodded and left his child. Locking her in her room. "It's a shame so few of them will die." She opened her bed side table and pulled a vial from under the inside of the drawer. Downing the vial of pear green liquid she sat back and felt the life leaving her. Knowing what would happen the second they poured the blood under the stone and tried to move forwards with the ritual. Knowing that this was not the boy who would be their carrier. She knew the resulting explosion and fire would burn three quarters of the city before it ended. And she wished she could kill more of the Brotherhood with her act of defiance, her act of penance for the wrongs she'd done to her own kind. And Isabella died that night knowing she'd avenged at least all the souls she'd helped to take down.

**[Moscow, Russia; 1547]**

After the colossal failure in Amsterdam the Brotherhood took the rod to be studded with another artifact that was being controlled by them in Moscow. Built by a mad man in Italy, the Occularus Infrum, the Eye of Hell, was built to show men all things in Heaven and Earth. Attempting to control both artifacts in the same place caused a magical rebound that erupted a fire that consumed Moscow and sparked the flames of revolution threatening the Brotherhood and the rod. Though the rod splintered during this experiment, giving them the rod and the Shard, it also destroyed the Occularus. Prompting the decision by the Brotherhood's leaders to take both the rod and the Shard back to London and away from the fires of revolt that were reshaping Moscow.

Later that year it was discovered that use of the Shard to tattoo the Triskelion upon a Lycan produced the effect of sometimes doubling that Lycan's power if not tripling it. The down side of this effect how is that they begin to burn out faster. Attempts at creating a Lycan Hexen breed fail miserably every time. The Brotherhood would abandon the task for one hundred years due to the setbacks.

**[Under a Baker's shop; London, England; Sunday, September 2nd, 1666]**

On the proviso of the Brotherhood's council member Brother Dreg, the Shard is used to tattoo four Lycans who are made to bed a male Hexen until conception is observed. Using the forbidden arts he divines the precise signs and portence that will lean to the ritual working. Timing is key in this process and Brother Dreg would eventually go on to create Chronis Diablo, the Devil's Clock. With the Chronis the Brothers would be able to time things down to the second and know exactly when to add what to the ritual.

He also decided that a double triangle, seen as the Devil's perversion of the holy trinity, should be carved in wrought iron so that the blood could be added and shaped under where the Hexen would stand. This way the Devil's own power would make the Hexen into their divine weapon against the unclean. He used the Shard to tattoo four Hexens to carve the sigil into the pot, believing that their lives would add to the magic of what he was attempting to do. All of this done, Brother Dreg waited till the child grew in the male Hexen's belly and then brought him unconscious into the pot.

The Hexen awoke, bound by spells cast by the dying tattooed Hexens, as the blood of an Elder Vampire, the blood of an Alpha Werewolf, and the blood of a newly made werewolf were poured into the sigil beneath him. As the bloods touched they caught fire as did the sigil and runes. Causing the Hexens to chant the spell he'd divined the ritual began. The spell was used to cut open the Hexen's veins and to force him down on all fours to take into him the magically mingled bloods. His magic kept him alive but took none of the pain out of him as he turned into a living vampire, an alpha werewolf, and then merged into a Lupe Garu, and finally as he was blending that with his magic to create an entirely new race.

He was almost formed when the magic rebounded. And in the blast Brother Dreg lost an arm, and the use of half his body, while most of London burned in the blaze. He was close, but with that came a bigger risk. In the remainder of his life Brother Dreg theorized that when the magic rebounded it connected to every time the spell had every gone wrong into the past. Literally allowing the fires of Endor to burn bright again. He also theorized that with in two more attempts, if they failed both times, the resulting catastrophe would result in the total decimation of a town and its population.

**[Middle of Atlantic Ocean; RHS Titanic; April 15th, 1912]**

Attempting to perform the ritual at sea had been Brother Dreg's final conclusion before his death due to his injuries suffered in London. So the Brothers funded the construction of the RHS Titanic and made sure that it was well stocked and that the staff were all members, to ensure that if anything went wrong they would have ample men to control it. And thus they preformed the ritual the second the Titanic was in the midst of the water, with one proviso, this time they had the Lupe Garu bite the male Hexen just before he woke up and they added the other bloods. The ritual was working, the Hexen had transformed into the new master race and the fires had came but so far from Endor the flames could not burn as bright. The spirit of the sea taming the flames, and for a time they thought they'd won. But the spirits of sea have their own forces to throw when trying to fix the ignorance of man.

And Ice burg formed and struck the Titanic fatally wounding the ship and bringing it down. Only a handful of the Brotherhood survived the sinking of the ship. The newly born creature and their slaves did not. But the Shard and the Rod both survived, carried to safety by Brother Blacknight. His hands were transformed into living ash by the Rod. A curse for having touched it. With in the year he had to have his hands amputated to stop the spread of the curse; and then had to have his wrists capped with wrought iron to stop the pain of the curse lingering in his flesh. Later as technology would have it, he was fitted with artificial hands. But he found another additive of the curse. Unnaturally long life; as if the curse sought to make its recipients live longer to suffer more. Many wondered if he would keep his sanity after the ordeal. Many more would wonder later if he had had any to begin with.

**[The Abandoned Beacon Hills Sanitarium; Beacon Hills, California; 2012]**

Danny slowly came to consciousness, his head pounding like he'd been next to a 747 at take off. For a moment he let himself believe he was still at Scott's house, till information from his werewolf senses began to filter into his conscious mind. He was lying, or rather tied; face up on a slab of stone. The leather straps binding him at several points along his body, had been soaked in wolfsbane and there was rowan wood inlayed in the stone. He also became acutely aware that he was till naked.

He looked around the crudely cleaned hospital room that looked like it moonlighted as a horror film set. That's when he felt it. His senses finally becoming aware of the physical pain he was being inflicted. The stabbing pain in his right bicep drew his gaze that direction. He looked over as a man in a full bodied blue robes kept dabbing a small dripping metal shard in a bowl of ink that smelled home made, and then into his arm again. He frowned as he looked at it and wondered why they were tattooing Derek's family symbol into his arm. Every prick of the razor sharp shard Danny ached with pain. He let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when the stabbing stopped.

"Wha-" Danny panted as he struggled to keep his wits about him.

"Ino vata melor nal. Ino vata melor nal. Ino vata melor nal." The man in the blue rubes chanted on and on. And as he chanted the ink of the Triskelion tattoo glowed first blue then gained a faint green hue to its edges.

"Stop! PLEASE!" Danny arched his back, his body felt like it was on fire.

"Melor'Nal vega nata, vega suporum!" The guy changed his chant and earned a blood curdling scream from Danny's lips wrenched form his very soul as the veins in his arm stood in sharp relief. What ever spell this guy was casting was pumping into Danny's blood stream, using the tattoo as a conduit. He felt his eyes go wolven green, his fangs and hair coming out as his ears went pointy. Wolfed out he felt like his whole body was on fire but his shoulder and bicep felt white hot. His face seemed to be getting hotter around his eyes as his senses seemed to double in strength. The last thing he heard before everything that made Danny himself faded into black was '_Another wolf?_' in the back of his mind. But as Danny faded inside his own body, he ceased to care that the comment hadn't been his.

)0O0(

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!" Derek screamed, his eyes phasing from blue to red, and then going to a kind of purple color.

"Don't fight it." A well mannered voice said from the corner of the room.

"I CAN'T BREATHE!" Derek panted, clawing at the shackle around his neck.

"Calm down." The voice said simply, and Derek focused, his mind hazy. "They want you disorganized and off balanced." The voice said again, and as Derek focused and came back to himself he realized the voice came from a cage in the corner of the room. Derek look up and took in the striking young man chained to the corner of the cage.

"Who are you?" Derek panted, his mind still burning.

"Another one of the supplicants these morons wish to bleed for their inane ritual." He shrugged.

"Ri-ritual?" Derek growled, his mind feeling hollowed out.

"Yes, they take your mark on your back and charm it to implant the mind of another into you. They use their magics to hold me in place. Then they put your latest new wolf along side of us and they bleed us all to turn your Hexen boy toy into a living weapon." The man said in a board tone.

"THEY WILL NOT TOUCH STILES!" Derek roared, his eyes going red as he stood up.

"Good. You keep that rage." The man moved closer to the edge of his cage. Derek got his first look at the man who smelled of blood and death. Derek recoiled as his instinctual brain supplied his human brain with the knowledge.

"YOU'RE A VAMPIRE!" Derek jumped back.

"Elder Master Vampire to you." The vampire shrugged it off like he'd been insulted but didn't care. "And the point of the mater is, all of us are fucked. They're just going to figure out how fucked when they do this little ritual of theirs." He rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Derek asked as he calmed down.

"Oh, every time they've ever tried this it explodes, and kills everyone involved." Derek growled baring his fangs. "Good. You have to keep that up. You need to fight them." He looked interested suddenly. "None of the others could."

"My mate's pregnant with my child." Derek's red eyes shown in the dark room.

"Of course he is." The vampire shrugged. "They need him to be. So that they can force him to bear a child that is a perfect hybrid. Their monstrous weapon against we beasts." The vampire made a face. "They lock us in cages and use us for their own petty amusement and we're the animals." He shook his head. "At any rate. They'll be coming very soon to bespell you completely. We must hurry."

"Hurry with what?" Derek frowned.

"With this." The vampire tore open his wrist with an elongated nail and held it out to Derek. "Don't just stand there boy, DRINK!"

)0O0(

"Wha?" Stiles started to come to, his mind groggy as he felt someone pounding away at his ass. 'God fucking damn Derek, can't get enough while I'm awake you have to do it while I'm asleep too?' He yawned and paused. That didn't feel like Derek. Then the person fucking him rolled their hips to the right. Definitely not Derek. Stiles tried to stand up or buck the man off of him only to discover his naked form was bolted with iron bars to the floor. "GET OFF ME!" Stiles yelled as he tried to force the man out of and off of him.

"that's stiles. Stiles my friend. Stiles need breeding." Stiles held stock still. That was Scott's voice. Scott was fucking him in the ass, and… wait… Stiles cleared his head for a moment, he remembered going down as guys in red robes came into the room at his house. Those fucking bastards were behind this. "Got to… got to be good for Stiles. Got to be good." Scott mumbled half under his breath, leaning in flush against Stiles as he emptied himself into Stiles' body.

'At least that's over.' Stiles thought as Scott staid in him for a while then pulled out and walked across the room. Stiles was about to call out to Scott when another man's hands grasped his hips and a cock lined up with his hole. Stiles turned his head enough to see Danny as he slammed his cock balls deep on the first go into Stiles. 'HOLY FUCKING …. FUCKING.' Stiles yelled in his head. He struggled to get away.

"Aw, you're awake. This is always my favorite part." A man's voice said from the dark of the room. Stiles went stock still and turned his head in that direction as the lights came up and Stiles could see a few dozen men in red robes, Scott diligently screwing someone's face…. Stiles balked as he realized it was Derek blowing Scott. "Yes, he is very good at that isn't he." The elderly man in the red robes smiled. "I was very glad to have the use of him myself before this ritual started." Stiles gagged.

"Now, now. None of that." The man scolded him. "He's not in control of his actions, neither are your friends." He smiled. "We charmed them into obedient pups. And like the whore of Babylon we're going to breed them with you and ensure you're carrying enough little bastards in you to make an army when we're done with you." He smiled.

"need scott." Danny panted as he slammed in and out of Stiles.

"Why are you doing this?" Stiles yelled.

"Because you're a filthy beast and so are they. What difference does it make which of you ruts with which?" He looked confused.

"BECAUSE IT MAKES ALL THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE!" Stiles bucked and thrashed and started to work one arm loose.

"Oh that simply won't do." The man made a motion and two men in blue robes began chanting. Stiles felt the power of their magic and felt other magics in the room. One mind in all the wolves. A vampire in the corner. He felt Derek separately and felt Derek's soul begging forgiveness for not being strong enough to save Stiles. Stiles felt all that magic and knew how to fuck them over horribly. He balled up the magic inside him, channeling it all into one point to protect what ever life was inside him now, and forced the rest of the magic out, knocking out both of the blue robed figures, but also knocking himself out. He wouldn't feel it as Danny finished and the next wolf entered him. He wouldn't feel it as each of the dozen wolves "covered the bitch" five or six times, each time fucking Derek's mouth after being in his ass. Derek spent his time pondering how much pain he could inflict before the red robes died, and hoping that the spark of Stiles he felt meant that Stiles wasn't mad at him.

)0O0(

Stiles came to again this time, but with a sharp pain in his throat. He bent his head and saw the blood leaking down on both sides of his neck. One bight looking like a werewolf bight and the other like a vampire bite. Stiles was in mid panic, not even carrying that he was chained to an engraved pot that seemed to be bolted to a stone platform about neck high on him. He tried to speak but his voice was silent, using his magical senses he felt the spell suppressing his ability to speak. He tried to break the spell but felt the iron around him draining his magic. He looked up and realized Danny, Derek, the vampire, and someone else were standing at the four cardinal points above him.

"Let the blood of the four flow into the one." A blue robed figures walked up and as one slit Danny, Derek, the vampire, and the other guy's throats, holding them in such a way that they bled into holes bore down into the stone that lead to troughs carved into the pot Stiles was standing in. He watched as they started to heal, feeling a little bit better about the fact they were bleeding but at least alive enough to heal. "Take the supplicants to the research labs. They're usefulness in this matter is over, their flesh is still of use to us."

Stiles watched as his friends were dragged away out of his site and the four roped figures took their place and began chanting. He became vaguely aware of their magic in the back of his mind. He felt his body lurch forward as the bloods mixed into the double triangle in the cauldron he was standing in. Something wasn't right. He felt the magic building up and knew it'd climax too soon and take his friends and him with it. And while any other Hexen had been prepared to allow themselves to be killed in this moment to safe guard humanity, Stiles was the sort of person that even though he knew it'd be trouble he'd complete the pattern. It was just the kind of person he was.

He projected his magic out into the magic of the ring and the blood and felt the living mind inside it. He connected with the power and suddenly he wasn't alone. Hundreds of Hexens stood side by side with him, encircled by the flames that stretched all the way back to Endor. They saw the Hexenbiest that had started the flames and he seemed to be the last line before a black haired man standing just behind him in the flames. Stiles stretched out his power and felt the Hexenbiest look at him in confusion.

"I WONT DIE HERE!" He cried out.

"We have given our lives to stop this." The others lamented as they held him.

"And if I die here they'll only just do this again and again!" Stiles threw some of them off. "What's the point of stopping them if it costs more lives each time?" Stiles looked at them.

"We must never allow them to the power they seek." The Hexenbiest yelled over the den of noise around Stiles, and the wails of the people in the flame.

"And who says I have to let them have it?" Stiles licked his lips quickly. The man behind the Hexenbiest put a hand on the Hexenbiest's shoulder and stilled him. He walked calmly around till he was standing in front of him.

"And what would you have us do?" He asked in a calm voice.

"Give me the power to save my pack!" Stiles yelled out.

"Huh." The guy chuckled, "You tell the big guy that you asked for this when he wants to yell at me." The grinned wickedly, his eyes red burning coals in a field of pure black.

"I WILL!" Stiles yelled over the ever increasing thrum of noise from the spinning maelstrom of flames and bodies.

"This should be fun." The man said in a tiny voice as he snapped his fingers, the flames going white around them.

Mean while outside the circle the flames had risen to touch the ceiling, completely obscuring Stiles' body and had also turned white, catching the blue robed figures on fire and rendering them down to ash in seconds. But while the red robed figures were all worried about the fire, they missed the fact that there were more shapes then just Stiles in that pot, and one by one the various shapes folded into Stiles as the Hexen's souls bled out all their power and strength directly into Stiles. Bringing him into a line of Hexens that stretched back long before Endor. Stiles let out a roar as he fell to his knees, the flames dying down to a flicker of light just above the rune line.

"It is done brothers!" The leader of this sect of the red robed figures smiled as he hobbled over to where Stiles was crouching nude in the spotlessly immaculate pot. "At last, our beast is born!" He chuckled to himself. "Arise." He said kindly, his smile still in place even as Stiles didn't move. His mind took a moment to ketch up to reality and his voice lost some of its kind edge. "Stand up boy." Still Stiles didn't move. The man's face became a mask of anger. "STAND UP NOW!" He barked as he yelled this time.

"Why?" Stiles said, his head still bowed.

"BECAUSE I FUCKING SAID TO!" The man spit as he screamed at Stiles from the little dais that he was standing upon.

"Oh?" Stiles stood up and regarded him, his eyes closed and his head tilted to the left.

"That's better." The man smiled to himself, figuring that it was a game of wills and he'd already won. "Now open your eyes."

"I don't think so." Stiles said almost before the man had finished his statement.

"I said open your eyes boy; don't make me repeat myself again." He stamped his cane on the ground.

"Why? I can see perfectly fine as is. And I don't care to look upon you Darkholm." The man stepped back. "That's right Darkholm, I know you. I know you were born Benjamin Rudolfus Thomas. I also know you were an orphan. Your tramp of a mother was raped by one of the Scarlet Brotherhood elders, Blacknight, and your mother died in child birth." Stiles stepped up onto thin air and walked as if there was a step there all the way till he was even with Darkholm. "I know you long to please him and this was your last chance Benji, wasn't it." He smiled.

"YOU WILL BE QUIET NOW!" Darkholm struck his cane against the floor.

"No." Stiles said calmly, his voice stilling the air and taking the sound from the cane so that it no longer made the clinking noise as it struck the floor. "You'll be quiet now." Stiles touched his fingers to the man's lips and sealed them, melting flesh together with his touch and walked past the now silently screaming man as he clawed his face. "Oh you can stop right there." He pointed at a series of blue robed figures running in. "Shame on you for siding with the morons against your own kind." He waved his hand and they turned to sand and collapsed in on themselves. Stiles turned and looked at the runes with out opening his eyes. "Better make sure they can't do this again." The pot turned into liquid metal and seeped into the cracks in the stones and vanished, and as Stiles turned and left the room, the runes on the stone ring filled in and erased as if they'd been drawn in chalk during a rain storm. He walked down the hall and turned to his left. He needed to get his people free then he'd worry about his need to keep his word.

"STAY BACK MONSTER!" A red robed figure crouched in a room where Danny was being held in a runic circle being bled slowly into the vats below it.

"You're hurting a gentle soul like Danny and I'm the monster?" Stiles walked forwards and ran smack into a wall that wasn't there. He pushed at the solid air and frowned.

"That's right monster. You can't enter since you mean me harm!" He snickered.

"Thanks." Stiles said after _looking_ at the line of red dust across the door. "I'd have had to take time to figure out how to get in there if you hadn't told me that." He walked into the door and took one step towards Danny and then turned and hit the man with a fire ball.

"h-how…" He wheezed out, struggling to stay alive.

"I entered the room with the intent to only save Danny. Killing you wasn't even in my mind till after I entered the room." Stiles smiled and turned back to Danny.

"Doesn't matter. Nothing magical can approach him." The guy made a gurgling sound as life finished draining out of him.

"Well that may prove to be a slightly harder puzzle." Stiles thought about it a bit and sat down on the empty air, floating as if he was sitting on a chair. "Danny?" Nothing. Stiles opened his magical senses up and felt for the spark of Danny's soul. He felt it and he felt the presence of the dark eyed man from the flames.

"_You've made it farther then I thought. You know what… I release the wolves sent to me._" The man smiled in Stiles' head as Danny woke up but couldn't seem to get free of his silver cuffs.

"STILES!" Danny cried, thrashing at the pain in his wrists and ankles.

"Danny, listen. I can't use my magic to free you, and I can't get close to you. But you can free yourself." Stiles leaned to where Danny could see his face.

"What's the matter with your eyes?" Danny's mind was struggling with the panic he was being over whelmed with.

"I have to wait to open my eyes." Stiles said quietly. "Listen… you're a newly turned wolf, technically you're a zeta in the pack, and with practice you'd probably have been a gamma. But we don't have time and normally this is impossible…" Stiles felt for that spark again and felt Danny and his wolf, the green eyed black haired wolf sitting around the flame that was Danny's soul. "This is going to hurt Danny." He put his hand on the edge of the barrier keeping him from his friend.

"FUCK!" Danny screamed as his wolf howled through him, Stiles' magic and the magic of all those Hexens before him, and the man from the flame surged through Danny's soul and changed his wolf. Danny's naked body writhed and squirmed as his entire body covered in hair as he took the alpha form, his body bigger and snapping the silver bonds effortlessly. Alpha Danny stood up and regarded Stiles before bowing his head.

"Good boy. Now help me find Derek." They were almost out of the room when Stiles stopped and picked up the metal rod in the corner of the room. "This will come in handy." He followed Danny, his mind able to see the burning blaze that was Danny's soul just now. Danny sniffed out Derek and found the Alpha of their pack staked down, silver rods driven through his wrists and ankles as well as several other key points along his naked body. He was barely breathing and looked pale to Danny.

"_he weak_" Danny thought to Stiles.

"I know." Stiles retch his mind and powers out to Derek, feeling him alone his home burned to ash and his mind barely 10 years old sitting on a dock near a lake. Stiles walked up to him and hugged Derek's mental construct of himself. "It's okay." Stiles said in a low voice.

"no strong enough. They took everything." Derek looked so forlorn as a 10 year old boy in his blue jean shorts and long t shirt.

"But you are strong enough. Fell your pack."

"can't." Derek pouted. "They took them away." Derek pointed to a line of colored lights. The bastards had actually put a barrier in Derek's mind to keep him away from the others of their pack.

"Then I'll help you." He held out his hand. Derek looked at it and sniffed the air, before putting his tiny hand in Stiles' hand. Stiles squeezed and then looked at the wall of magic. He pointed their joined hands at it and shattered it. Derek shook like he was having a seizure as power flooded into him. As alpha Derek had a great deal of power, but as alpha of a pack that now supported Alpha Danny in it, Derek's own powers were amplified that much. Derek's mental image of himself changed and grew till he was his adult self and looked at Stiles with shock. "You're needed Derek. You have to break the bonds their holding you with." Stiles pulled them out of Derek's mental reprieve and the Super Alpha opened his eyes which had went from blue, to red, and then pure black with a blue dot for an eye in the very center. He let out a screaming roar as his body twisted and changed, from Derek, to his beta form, to his alpha form, then moving on into a dire wolf form. He bucked and tore the silver rods clear out of the stone floor. Standing on his hind legs he tore the rods out of his body and threw them across the room against the cage bars.

"Now that was quite impressive. If you'd be so kind as to let me out?" The Vampire smiled from behind his cage.

)0O0(

The vampire pointed their way to where Scott was being held. It was clear he'd been thrown into a cage when the spell wore off of him. All around lay dead Lycan bodies, the Red robed figures had been in the midst of killing their captives when the spell had been removed. Scott saw his Alpha, his boyfriend, and his best friend and seemed to draw in the strength they gave him. The red robed figures clearly hadn't spelled the cage nearly strong enough as he tore the bars out with his new strength.

"Where's Lydia?" Scott asked once he returned to human form.

"Lydia's here?" Danny asked as he took human form too, both trying to focus on the task at hand and not that they were still naked after last night.

"She must be. They took both of us, and I remember them talking about bagging a Hexenbiest." Scott sighed.

"Then we'll find her." Stiles turned and blindly lead the way down the halls searching for his friend and familiar. The search didn't take that long, finding Lydia bound in wrought iron in a cage of iron. Stiles let out a scream as he touched the iron. His hand badly burned from just the barest of touches. He frowned and started to touch it again but bent double.

"STILES!" Derek crouched down close, his mind still drifting in the haze of magics they'd crafted upon it.

"Shhh." Stiles put his fingers to Derek's lips and winced. "Looks like even I have my limits…" Stiles felt himself drifting, bleeding out from the simple iron burn. Angry purple vines forming form where the burn was still forming. Derek's muddled mind quickly figured out that it was like a high level silver infection on a Lycan, he'd be dead in seconds.

"!" Their heads whipped to the side to look at Lydia who's eyes had gone pure purple. She tore the iron from her body and threw it like it was hunks of cheese. Transforming into her humanoid cat form as she tore her way out of the iron. She hissed at Derek and got him to back off. She sniffed Stiles up and down, her mind figuring out what was wrong. The morons had muddled magics together, cobbling a power that didn't have the wisdom to govern itself let alone keep its massive force in check. Stiles was burning himself out and would have died anyways in a few hours if he hadn't gotten the iron burn.

"Lydia.." Scott started near her but she hissed and clawed at him. She turned back to Stiles and sniffed him before licking down the center of his face. Heaven help her she only had one course of action left to her.

"Lydia what ever you're going to do… do it now. My son is dying inside of my love…." Lydia turned and looked at him, her eyes going orange as she turned back to Stiles and bit him. The very stones around them began to sing out, at a deafening pitch as pure white light seemed to emit from her mouth. She latched on for all she was worth. The knowledge of the magics inside Stiles pouring through her.

Four bloods; a master vampire and his sired Loup Garu, an alpha werewolf and his sired lycanthrope. Four breeds inside his body. A single heart beat in his belly and in his chest. A werewolf child, a Hexen father, a vampire's sire bite, and the sire bite of a Loup Garu. The four elements of fire, stone, metal, and blood. They'd built this spell on a principle of three sets of four. But the secret number of the universe was 13. And as Lydia held on her bite, she realized she'd become the mystical conduit for the 13th aspect of this magic. She released her bite and was flung to the far wall by the force of the magics. She vaguely was aware of a man with dark hair over her.

"_Well done kitten. Well done._" And then she was out.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND!" Scott jumped when he heard Stiles' dad's voice.

"DO WHAT THE MAN SAYS OR YOUR FUCKING LOOSING YOUR NUTS!" Scott paled as he realized that was Allison, just before the sound of the arrow being released and hitting home in the guy's nuts. He winced as his girlfriend came around the corner, briefly pointing the bow at him before dropping her stance. "S-scott?" Her voice broke as he came running to her and picked her up. Danny came around the corner and hugged the two of them.

"You saved us!" Scott grinned.

"Well you two promised me a night to remember." Alison put her hands down and cupped both boy's crotches, causing them to squeak together. "And I aim to collect." She smiled but stopped when she took in Lydia's body against the far wall and Stiles laying bloody on the floor at Derek's feet. "S-stiles?" She looked at Scott who shook his head.

"No. NO!" She tried to get to Stiles, but the two held her firmly in place as her body began to wrack with sobs.

"Alison… what…" The Sheriff stopped as he took in where everyone was and how his son was coldly laying there. "I think I need to go shoot a suspect…" He swallowed but Jackson stopped him with a touch of his arm. "Jackson."

"You can't hear that?" Jackson said breathlessly. They all looked at him, his eyes black except for the green dots of light. "So pretty…" He mumbled as he took Jon by the arm and walked him towards Stiles. "So pretty… he elongated one of his claws and cut their hands open, palms together. Holding tight he looked his lover in the eyes as they bled into Stiles' open mouth. Lightning erupted out of the light sockets and arched in a spiral around them.

"Jackson what are you doing?" Jon panicked.

"He's saving your boy. He's transitioning!" The master vampire laughed. "He's part vampire now. He must feed to repel the impurity." Jon glanced at the man and back at his love that was still caught in some kind of trance.

"What's happening to him?" Jon asked Derek.

"They summoned something to control us through our marks, the one he has between his shoulder blades like mine…." Derek frowned.

"_That's right wolf._" The voice spoke through Jackson. "_I like this child and I'm not about to let him die after he finally freed me from my bondage to these ass holes._" He squeezed their joined hands again and Stiles rose up, his fangs a half inch long as he bore them before pulling back to being only slightly bigger then normal teeth. "_Feed your mate._" The voice directed Stiles to Derek.

"You smell so good…" Stiles said through white eyes. "So… good…" He leaned in and his fangs grew to pierce into Derek's tanned lean shoulder. He drank as the viruses in his body mixed, reacting with his magic and what he was beginning to realize was other people's magic in him too. He felt his teeth hallow out but he wouldn't know till much later that like a vampire and a werewolf he could produce a enzyme to make more of his own kind, the new hybrid race, but it also allowed him to inject an anti coagulating serum into his victim to keep them bleeding. He began to come back to himself as he drank from Derek. He pulled back and looked around the room, oblivious to the fact his chin was soaked in Derek's blood.

"Son?" Jon got close and Stiles blinked.

"Dad?" He frowned, his mind still not focusing.

"You might want to all take a step back." The vampire moved to where there was an over turned table between himself and Stiles before crouching down.

"_I suggest you follow the blood drinker's advice._" The possessed Jackson moved Jon with him, Scott and Danny picked up Alison and pulled Lydia with them.

"Am I safe?" Derek asked as he held Stiles to him.

"Yeah, it's just messy." The vampire covered his head with his coat and ducked down.

"Mess-" Derek started but never got the words out as the howling wind returned issuing out of the rocks themselves around them, the lightning cycled faster and faster till it struck Stiles in the chest just as the lights burst into flames, the ceiling cracked open, bursting a water pipe spraying water on Stiles' body. Stiles reared back in a silent scream as his whole being became white light and the rest of the world vanished from him as he sank into the white light.

(|''''|)

Stiles woke laying naked in an ornately carved blood red room. He looked out and realized that he must have gone insane. It was both day, night, noon and midnight, dawn, and dusk, all at once.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The master vampire from the sub basement of the abandoned asylum was standing there in impeccable clothing. "You can dress yourself with your thoughts here." He sat down, changing his cloths form blood red to royal blue with out a single gesture. Stiles stood up and was suddenly wearing a dark business suit.

"Where are we?" Stiles looked around the extensive and expensive looking library.

"Oh we're in your head. You see, I'm a master vampire."

"Get out!" Stiles chuckled.

"Quite." He gave a stifling look at Stiles. "The point is the ritual took my blood and made you my sire, bonding us. But it also turned you into something other then a vampire. And some where in there you obtained something a kin to master status yourself. I'm not even sure how you did that." He sipped his wine and sat the glass down. "The point is, you're here." He stood up and walked across the way to the double doors that marked the far side of the room. He opened them and revealed a column of blood pouring up from the pool built into the floor. Stiles turned to look at the vampire he was facing.

"All I know of the last 10,000 years is stored in this…" He said as a way of explaining as he dipped his glass into it and offered a sip to Stiles.

"Thanks doesn't seem big enough…" He said as he drank the blood deep into himself, his mind exploding with images of places, times, people, and actions he'd never seen. Laying in a pile of bones watching it rain on a skull, riding through the forests, transforming into a bird. The images flooded his senses in a way that nothing else ever had and he felt himself given over to it wholly. He looked back at the vampire who smiled.

"I know you… you're…"

"SSHH!" He put a finger to his lips. "Mustn't tell such things yet." He whispered before fading from Stiles' mind. The room was still there, in Stiles' head, all that knowledge given to him by his sire. He knew he could get lost in this place if he didn't pull back now. He thought about how to get out and a door opened on the wall. 'Must be the way out.' Stiles rationed as he walked through it.

(|''''|)

Stiles sat up, and started laughing as he looked at the mud soaked Derek sitting beside him.

"Laugh now. It's not going to be funny latter." He warned as he sat back, letting Stiles drink in his naked body covered in liquid mud.

"God you're hot." Stiles leaned in and wiped off Derek's mouth to kiss him.

"And you're very much alive." Derek took Stiles' pulse.

"Yeah. It's the interaction of more life magic then death magic. If Lydia hadn't poured in that extra bit of life magic into me, I might not have made it." He smiled and turned to look at Lydia who was shaking herself off the floor.

"What the hell did you do to the baby Stiles?" She held her head.

"shit… the baby…" Derek swallowed and Scott and Danny frowned. They seemed to be thinking.

"I don't want to hear it Derek." Derek stopped mid start to apologize. "It's not your fault. And I don't blame you." He hugged his mate. "As for the rest of you, you don't remember because I was not about to loose my friends because they were made to do something against their will." Stiles looked at Jackson.

"_I'll be going now, till the next time._" He tapped the toe of his right foot behind his left heel and Jackson fell over. "What the fuck?" He looked around confused.

"I'll explain later. I just really want a bath, and then something to eat." Scott chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Alison asked ducking her head near.

"He's got to drink blood to stay alive now, and he ate like a maniac on crack before he got his Hexen powers… and he's pregnant. What the hell is he going to crave? And the images… too much." He chuckled.

"Just not the crotch or the face, I need those." Alison moved out of the way as Scott grunted as a rock hit him in the belly.

"I will have you know my cravings will be under control. And so long as I don't crave McCall nuts, you should be fine." Stiles walked out of the room.

"He wouldn't really… need to eat my nuts… would he?" Scott looked at everyone in turn who grinned and walked away.

"Remind me I need to get some use out of those things before… well you know." Alison grinned before running out with Scott chasing her. He kind of dug the fact that she was carrying a small arsenal and looked like Rambo's hot Italian daughter. He wondered if he could talk her into wearing that and playing sexy general and willing commandos with him and Danny.

_~tbc~_

* * *

><p><strong>Well now. -smiles- 20 pages, a nice ending if I do say so myself. New powers, changes a foot… but what's this…<strong>

* * *

><p>~!~<p>

Darkholm slowly crawled his way to the communications room, his face cut open by a dagger so he could speak.

"Masters… we succeeded… we made the beast… the prophecy has been fulfilled…"

"And what of the beast?" A dark figure's voice came across the screen.

"He is about to… end us I believe." Darkholm smiled.

"You've done well Son.-" The voice cut out as a torrent of elemental powers flooded the entire building leveling it in seconds, killing the grinning Darkholm, for whom death didn't come swift enough. And as he passed into the after life, he felt the gears of plots turning, and new dangers coming towards the beast, and smiled as he welcomed his end.

_~tbc~_


	8. Almost Sex

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 8 - Almost Sex**

**You know what gets me. The couple most everyone is curious about is the Sheriff/Jackson couple. Behind that is Stiles' baby…. -grins- I'm going to enjoy this.**

**I'm always so shocked when I write a path and everyone zigs or zags away from it. -hugs- It's okay folks. And you'll notice a slightly more evened out chapter… yeah after the dark that was in the last one I figured I'd just mellow it out for this chapter.**

**And yes, I kind of did a MINOR cross over character. If you can guess who before I actually say his name you get a prize. I don't know what yet, but you get a prize.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Derek Hale's House; Beacon Hills, California; 2012; a week after chapter 7]<strong>

"No." Stiles said flatly as he carried an arm full of packages in the back of Derek's remodeled home.

"Stiles." Derek rushed to open the door for him.

"Derek Andrew Hale if you don't stop babying me so help me…" Stiles grouched.

"I'm just saying.."

"And I know what you're saying. I worked two years to get to first string. I've survived werewolf attacks, psycho nurses, and you." He narrowed his eyes. "I've survived werewolf hunters, guys in red robes, guys in blue robes, demons, dead witches, and vampires. I fought off hell fire, death and rape." Stiles almost slammed the milk into the counter. "I had the mind set enough to protect the baby from a hell of a lot while I was drugged. Do you really think something as simple as Lacrosse is going to hurt me or the baby?" Stiles sighed as Derek took the poor milk from him and put it away.

"I'm just saying that I think it might be bad for the baby." Derek said in a calming tone.

"I can't talk to you. I can't talk to you." Stiles threw his hands up and walked through the house.

"Aww, what'd Derek do now?" Danny walked up and held Stiles, mouthing 'shut the fuck up' to Derek over Stiles' head.

"no cussing around the baby." Stiles said into Danny's chest.

"I didn't say anything dude." Danny smiled and patted Stiles' back.

"you thought it pretty loud." Stiles sighed.

"You feel better?" Danny asked calmly.

"Yeah. Just… explain it to him. Please?" Stiles walked off and Danny walked up naked to Derek before shaking his head and going in to get a snack.

"What did I do wrong?" Derek frowned.

"You're treating him like he'll break. Dude just dealt with demons, werewolves, witches, and lunatics, wiped a moment of time from all our memories, and you're acting like Lacrosse will kill him and the baby." Danny bit into the wolf treat. "He loves you Derek, but you have to ease up on him."

"He's having my son." Derek sat down hard.

"And we're all happy bout that. Especially him." Danny patted Derek on the back. "But you guys have been dating for a month or so, and he got knocked up. He's glad he's having your baby, but you have to give him a chance to still do some things and come to other decisions on his own. I mean, he already decided not to experiment on himself while the baby is in side. So I call that progress." Danny smiled.

"Yeah… progress." Derek zoned out for a moment. "My kid's going to have my brooding features and Stiles' zany lack of a self protection instinct, isn't he."

"hehehe, you said zany." Danny laughed as he walked out of the room.

"God." Derek shook his head. Of all the people to turn into a werewolf pack, a group of teenaged boys. He looked over to where Jackson was working twice as fast and twice as hard as he normally did, and his long cock semi hard. Derek called Scott over.

"Yeah?" Scott asked, a smile on his face.

"What's up with Jackson?" He pointed.

"Oh, the Sheriff said no sex till they were married or Jackson turned 18. So they're getting married on his birthday. But he said they could have almost sex tonight." Scott grinned like the canary who caught the cat, and turned him into a cat skinned rug.

"You're entirely too chipper. What's up?" Derek looked at him with the eyes of someone who was in the middle of a fight with his boyfriend.

"Oh, nothing much. Danny and I are getting more serious. And last night we had a three way no sex date. Just him and Alison and I. I thought it'd be weird with the two of them, but they had a blast. He paid as much attention to Alison as he did me. And he didn't freak out when she tried to kiss him or me. But then again, he kissed me like he…"

"I'm going to have images of you and Danny kissing in my head for weeks." Derek closed his eyes.

"Well if it helps the red robed guys caught us while I had my…"

"OUT!" Derek pointed to the other room.

"Yes sir Mr. Alpha man sir!" Scott gave a goofy grin before walking out and smacking Danny on the ass.

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if I'd never came back to Beacon Hills." Derek sighed.

"Then you wouldn't have met me and our son wouldn't have been born. And I'd probably follow Lydia around till I started dating her cast offs to get a taste of her." Stiles said flatly as he fixed his and Derek's lunch.

"You've given some thought about this?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah a little bit. I mean, I realized a while back that I was never going to have Lydia. She'd probably keep me as her assistant, and leave it to me to dump the men for her that she was through with while she was busy writing insanely complicated math theorems on cocktail napkins. I'd probably get a yappy dog and live alone waiting for her cast off men to cry on my shoulder and let me nurse on their throbbing hardons." Stiles smiled wistfully.

"And you're cheery about rebound sex…. You're mad at me still aren't you."

"Mad, not so much. The hormones make me insane. I logically know you want me to quit because it could be a danger to the baby. But, I want to talk about what assurances you and I need before I can go back to playing Lacrosse."

"Can you assure me that you won't get hit in the belly or fall down, or tackled too roughly?" Derek nibbled on his grilled cheese sandwich that Stiles put down in front of him.

"I can set up a charm to protect the baby." Stiles said quietly. "I asked Lydia to help me find it. It was used for Hexens who were pregnant in times of war."

"And you wonder why I have problems with Lacrosse when you compare it to war?" Derek asked, keeping his voice down.

"Well when you say it like that it causes me want to show you I can do it." Stiles smiled.

"Well since we've already agreed I'm not winning here, let's move on. How difficult is the charm?" Derek smiled a little.

"Takes a couple weeks to get it all set up but then it should last till the baby comes. I go tomorrow to tell the couch I'm going to see a shrink like the school said before I can go out on the field. And tell him that I need two weeks off, which right now is just practice and one game. He'll hopefully see reason or I'll throw him through a wall." Stiles devoured his grilled cheese sandwich.

"You've been seeing someone?" Derek looked up.

"Yeah. Lydia knew a shrink who deals with … our kind of problems. Dad checked him out. I've been going a couple times in the last week or so to talk about what happened." Stiles toed the ground. "I don't blame you. I've never blamed you. I just…" He sighed. "Not how I pictured spending my weekend is all." Stiles gave a weak smile.

"You don't have to be Mr. All Powerful right now." Derek held his hand.

"I just need to muddle through as Clark Kent for a little bit."

"Good, because I find his glasses sexy." Derek said as he got up and rubbed Stiles' shoulders.

"I could get a pair for the bedroom…" Stiles blushed.

"I'd like that." Derek leaned down and licked the shell of Stiles' ear.

"Can I top this time?" Stiles bit his lip nervously.

"Yes." Derek leaned in and pulled Stiles into a lip smashing kiss. " Yes you can." Stiles at there silent and shocked.

"If I'd know that's how you do it, I'd have bent over for him in junior high." Scott called from the other room.

"Hell I'd have blown him for the last four years." Jackson chuckled.

"Eh, at least he doesn't snore." Danny said off handedly.

"I don't snore." Scott blinked. "Do I?"

"No. My last boyfriend did." Danny went quickly back to work.

"L-last boyfriend…" Scott said nervously.

"Yeah."

"And you'd know this… how?" Scott asked fishing for details.

"Oh we had sex on the country club's billiards table." Danny said not looking up.

"Funny." Scott shook his head.

"Uh, not so funny." Jackson said with a solemn face. "Lydia and I walked in on them. And the horn down over there just kept going." He shook his head. "Then he had the nerve to pass out on the table." He turned to Danny. "I never did figure out how you got your boxers on top of the chandelier."

"It wasn't easy." Danny said as he silently went back to work, leaving Scott to wonder if they weren't be as adventurous as Danny was used to.

)0O0(

"You seem chipper." Stiles sat down next to Jackson who was smiling as if the world was handing out free unicorns and puppies hand in hand with Ferrari's.

"Jon's and I are going to … hang out at his place." Jackson grinned.

"Finally!" Stiles shouted. "It's about time you two hung out. I'll stay up here." Stiles gave the naked and slightly shocked teen a hug. "Hey I know what it's like trying to get with your man and not having an empty house. I wouldn't wish it on anyone. And my dad needed to start dating again. I'm just glad he lucked out and got someone who's honest, hard working, and who isn't going to cheat on him." He hugged Jackson again.

"Thanks." Jackson blushed.

"And you had better be ready for me not wanting to hear a single blessed thing about how my dad is in the sack. Because seriously, no." Stiles shook his head.

"Okay." Jackson blushed harder.

"Giving the pup a hard time?" Derek looked in and grinned.

"Only a little. He's going to see Dad tonight so I figured we'd stay here and you know… enjoy your nakedness together?" Stiles grinned as he went over and hugged his nude boyfriend.

"Well I think I can be very happy with that plan." Derek leaned in and kissed his boyfriend.

"So… is he like going to start showing soon?" Scott said from where he was looking sideways at Stiles.

"Well, that's the thing. No one really knows." Derek shrugged. "Werewolves didn't really start talking about it till Stiles started asking questions."

"My best guess going from my hormone check an hour or so ago. I'm roughly two months in. And with my system I may not show till the very last day, but you never know." He shrugged and turned back to his boyfriend. "I do know I had better be married before I give live birth because I'll kill someone if my son is a bastard because you hadn't thought to ask me." He got up and walked away.

"Hard to tell when it's too much Adderall and not too many hormones?" Scott asked from where he was painting the floor.

"Yeah." Derek sighed as he shook his head.

"I suggest you ask him to marry you, soon." Danny said looking over at Scott as he spoke. "I know not everyone likes to be in a committed relationship, but something tells me from that little out burst that Stiles wants one normal thing in his life these days." He ended by looking at Derek.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Scott sat back.

"Sorry, I don't mean you're not committed to the both of us. Alison and I both know you love us and that you're not going anywhere. But we're both realistic. You're not going to ask either of us to marry you. So why pretend?" He shrugged.

"I could so ask you to marry me!" Scott huffed.

"Scott, you can marry me, or you can marry Alison. Anyone outside the pack is going to think any of the kids belong to you and her or her and me. They won't get it that the kids are from you and me too. And last I heard, they might have legalized gay marriage in this state, but I've yet to see any polyamorous couples get married."

"Poly what?" Scott frowned.

"Couples that consist of more then just two people." Derek answered cuffing Scott on the back of the head.

"Hey how was I supposed to know that word?" Scott frowned harder.

"I just… I have no way of coming back to that with out making myself the bad guy do I?" He shook his head.

"Well Scott was turned by your Uncle who just didn't know any better. The rest of us… that's on you." Danny pointed out to Derek's shock. "Hey I'm including myself in that statement." He grinned. "Jackson's moody and mooning over his boyfriend now. Scott is all Alison all the time. Stiles… is…"

"A DELIGHT TO BE HELD AND THE GOD OF YOUR SNACKS!" Stiles chimed in from the other room.

"That." Danny waved in that general direction. "I'm the token gay kid at the school. Before your bonding all of you were into chicks. I'm smart, a little too smart for my own good at times. I'm also stuck in a hormone driven super charged werewolf body, and I have my bad days like everyone else."

"I am not always about Alison." Scott pouted.

"It's okay. I knew what I was getting into when I signed on for this." Danny patted his head. "But you fell in love with her first. So I know I'm second. And I can live with that most days." Danny shrugged.

"I just realized something." Scott looked blank.

"Valentine's day?" Danny asked evenly.

"Valentine's day." Scott said in a blank tone.

"Yeah, it sucks to be you McCall." Jackson grinned as he shook his head. Everyone but Scott had figured out that he'd be shelling out twice as much for Anti-Independence day then the rest of them for a very long time. Conservative estimates of their healing and self repairing factors put the average werewolf life span, discounting hunters and sheer stupidity, to between 300 and 500 years. And that was before Stiles super charged everyone in the group but Jackson. Jackson had asked not to be supercharged till after the honeymoon. He didn't want to have to relearn how to not crush his mate for their first time together and chance that he got it wrong.

"How did I not see this before?" Scott brought his legs around his arms and his knees up to his ears. "Oh man." He started rocking back and forth.

"Like a monkey." Stiles sighed as he came in the room and hugged his best friend. "No one told you because we assumed you'd come to it on your own. Now, if you need to, there's a plate for you with snacks on it by the stove." Scott nodded dumbly before getting up and walking in there.

"How do you do that?" Danny looked after Scott's retreating ass as it swung from side to side.

"Years of knowing him." Stiles hugged Danny. "One day I'll publish my Scott McCall to the world book and I'll make a fortune from everyone who's ever tried to hold a conversation with him." Stiles pointed Danny towards the kitchen. "Your plate's near the microwave." Danny grinned and took off.

"What about me?" Jackson pouted.

"Your food is here." He held up a brown paper bag with Jacks scrawled across it. "I figured you'd be heading to my house to hang out with dad." Jackson's face lit up.

"THANKS!" He grabbed the bag and made a beeline for his cloths before hightailing it out of Derek's house.

"I hope dad's ready for the ball of sexual fury he's getting."

"Well he deal with you for 17 years." Derek shrugged.

"True. If you can handle my sex storm, you can weather any of them." Stiles shrugged and walked off.

"Any snacks for me?" Derek called after Stiles as he followed his mate into the kitchen.

"Maybe."

)0O0(

Jackson was half way down the forest when he ran into another guy running around out there. Pausing, his jeans on but his shirt tucked into the back of his jeans, Jackson sniffed the air and smiled. He stood still and did some arm spins before the guy running stopped and turned around to look at Jackson. He ran up to Jackson but stayed a few yards away.

"Not every day a wolf flags down a cat." He looked Jackson up and down.

"Not every day a male Hexenbiest shows up in this area. We only have the one Hexenbiest and one Hexen." Jackson shrugged. "Figured you must be looking for Stiles."

"Yeah, I'm new to the area and I can't seem to find him. The smell's all muddled up here." He frowned.

"Just sniff back up my trial and you'll find him. He expecting you?" Jackson thought nothing of it as the stranger lifted his arm and sniffed his pits to get a stronger smell of him.

"No." The stranger sighed. "I don't expect he is. I didn't know who to contact here so I figured it'd be best to come in person and see to the things that needed seen too." He said in a slight British accent.

"What's up?" Jackson frowned slightly.

"I've been assigned as his midwife and nanny." The man, barely any older then Jackson shrugged, his shaggy sandy blonde hair catching gold in the sun. His eyes seemed to be the most brilliant shade of blue as he stood there regarding Jackson.

"Assigned? By who?" Jackson balked at the idea.

"The fact you have to even ask that is a testament to how good we are at our jobs." The stranger beamed as he sniffed the air and turned towards Derek's house.

"Might want to let them know you're coming a long ways off. We just had a bad scare with the red robed freak parade."

"Yeah, the Brotherhood. They were ever so nice enough to kill both my parents and take my brother from me." The man got a hard look to his face before softening up. "Anyways. I'm here now, and that's all there is to it." He started walking away.

"See you around, oh and everyone up that way's a wolf and taken." Jackson started back down the hill towards the Sheriff's house.

"I don't mix and breed." He said over his shoulder.

"Eh, not so bad. I did it a few times with a local Hexenbiest girl. Till I was turned and she got activated and then we're just friends." Jackson smiled.

"Ah, just friends. And the Hexenbiest is a girl. That helps matters." He grinned and took off at a sprint up the hill.

"You're in for a word of questions up that way." Jackson chuckled under his breath as he took off running again.

)0O0(

Jackson knocked on the door and was greeted by a slightly curious but happy Jon who welcomed in the half naked youth and gave him a bear of a hug. Jackson put his shirt on a chair and stood in the middle of the room, blushing slightly.

"Trying to figure out what to do with your hands?" Jon grinned as Jackson nodded dumbly and put them in his pockets.

"Yeah…" Jackson said lamely.

"You just look so… good." Jon walked up and ran a hand down Jackson's cheek, cupping his chin slightly before caressing his way down the rippled muscular front of his younger boyfriend. "So good." He leaned in and licked up Jackson's Adam's apple, his tongue rubbing against Jackson's sweet spot right over his pulse point. Jackson let out a keening knell as Jon put pressure on the bundle of nerves. On the average person there were up to 11 erogenous zones. On a werewolf there came those standard 11, plus 12 extra ones that were located in various locations, unique to each werewolf. The bundle of nerves in it, or sweet spot, seemed to act like a hard wire to their sexual glands, and if you hit them right, as Jon had found out on accident by cuffing Scott to the back of the head one night, you can bring the young werewolf to orgasm with out meaning to.

"j-jon!" Jackson moaned as he let his older lover attack his sweet spot.

"That's it." His voice deeper with lust as he nipped Jackson's sweet spot. "Say my name." He grinned as he licked and nipped his way down to Jackson's nipples. The rose colored nipples flared out from his chest, hardening with the excitement he felt. Jon latched on to one and pulled it taunt with his teeth. Jackson arched his back, mouth open in a wordless moan, his brain miss firing all over the place giving pain and pleasure signals left and right. Jon kissed his way over to the other nipple and repeated the process, then leaned in to suck and nibble on it.

Jackson's legs started to shake, he wasn't sure exactly when or where Jon learned to play a werewolf boy's body like a fine violin but as Jon's hand found the sweet spot just below and between his shoulder blades Jackson really didn't care. His body ached for more but he knew that wasn't coming. They wouldn't mate, not for real, for a good many months yet. But when Jon bit down on his left nipple, tugging on it while putting pressure on his back and neck Jackson felt his bare flesh flush and was reduced to a squirming pile of mush. He didn't care that he had to wait. He didn't care that he'd been fisting his own cock for hours a day since they started dating. All that mattered was that his seven inches of cock meat was pointed straight up and his belt was the only thing keeping his pants on and around that swollen member. Jackson's breath got more shallow as Jon moved and pushed two fingers into the sweet spot just under Jackson's arm pit and he was almost there when Jon cupped his swollen rod and squeezed.

Jackson went boneless as he came, shooting his load up his chest and all over Jon's arm and shoulder, Jackson came for a solid two minutes, Jon rocking his fingers back and forth on the spot as Jackson made a low keening sound from the pleasure.

"Time to get cleaned up." Jon smiled as he licked Jackson's cum off his fingers, getting a needy whimper from Jackson as his green eyes dilated. Once his hands were clean Jon undid Jackson's belt and his jeans slipped right down his body. His hard cock standing proud at a 45° angle from his body. Jon's eyes took in the cum slicked treasure trail, and the trimmed hair around Jackson's still inflated cock. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Jackson who blushed deeply.

"i wanted to look good for you…" He flushed deeper as he hung his head.

"You do." Jon leaned in and kissed Jackson while he held the young werewolf's nuts in his hand. Jackson whimpered and moaned, humping against him as he held him. "You seem to enjoy this." Jon smiled as he tugged on Jackson's cock and lead him through the house, naked once more.

"Where are we going?" Jackson asked worried as they headed towards the bed room, his nerves about what Jon could want him in there for this soon driving his mind to wild ideas.

"You need to be cleaned up." He smiled as he sat Jackson down on the toilet and drew him a bath. Once it was nice and warm, Jon helped Jackson sit down in it, his hard cock bobbing in the water slightly. Jon smiled and kissed Jackson as he started soaping up his chest. Once he had a good lather up he slowly and methodically cleaned every inch of Jackson. Scrubbing him carefully and concisely, but ignored Jackson's swollen member that longed to be touched. Finally after what felt like hours to Jackson Jon's soapy rag found his cock and started working on the tender flesh with gentle strokes, but Jon's soapy hands kept going. Down, down, down it went till it found Jackson's entrance. Jackson squeaked as soapy fingers found their way into his virgin opening.

Jackson's face turned bright red and so did his chest as Jon slowly fingered him while jerking him off at the same speed. All the while looking him in the eyes. Jackson swallowed hard before leaning in and kissing Jon on the lips. His breathing hitching as Jon added more fingers to his now stretched hole. Jackson held tight on Jon's arm as the pleasure began to build, riding the pleasure and doing nothing but accepting that Jon was in charge here. Jackson had had load of sex before. Lydia put out quite easily over the years. But he'd always been the one in charge. The guy on top. Now… here in his mate's bedroom, Jackson felt okay with not being the top dog in the relationship.

Jackson made a high needy whine in the back of his throat, struggling to keep his eyes open and locked on Jon's eyes as another finger found his prostate and began to wriggle around it. Jackson arched his back as he began to approach orgasm, Jon quickly leaned in and kissed him, capturing his lips as ribbons of hot white cum rocketed out of the fleshy tube of Jackson's cock. Jackson shuddered and clung to Jon as he came down from his orgasm. He looked up at Jon and with a lazy smile spoke to his lover in a lust thick voice.

"It's my turn to do that next time." He smiled.

_~tbc~_

* * *

><p><strong>A new Hexenbiest, you get to see what almost sex is like, and most of the male characters got a little more relationship in this chapter. -smiles- All in all I'm actually kind of happy with this.<strong>

**Oh I do want to warn you. There will be VERY few chapters posted in March. My march is donated at a local church helping them get ready for their lady's retreat. But I have my laptop with me and will be still working on stories while I'm sitting in a Baptist church. -grins- So look for a LOAD of stories to be posted in April. -smiles- I may hold off posting in March in favor of several chapters posted the first week in April. Comment and tell me which you like better.**


	9. The Nanny

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 9 - The Nanny**

**-smiles- Hopefully some of you put two and two together and realized I wrote Alex from the 9 lives of Chloe King as a Hexenbiest last chapter. -smiles-**

**Now I got asked when Danny/Scott/Alison would get to explore their relationship again. I decided to have that taken care of in chapter 9. -SMILES- Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Derek Hale's House; Beacon Hills, California; 2012; Same day as ch 8]<strong>

"I figured you can smell me by now!" The blonde slim man Jackson had spoken to minutes before yelled form a good ten yards away from where Stiles' jeep was parked.

"That's a good assessment." Derek walked out, buck naked and crossed his arms. "What are you doing on my property?" He narrowed his scowling eyes at the blonde.

"I was sent here." The man, a boy really, swallowed hard.

"And just who sent you." He turned to see Scott, just as naked, crouching in a tree branch far to his left.

"The council of Hexenbiests." He turned back to Derek, sensing he was the one in charge.

"We were told Hexenbiests were all but extinct." Danny from where he was behind the stranger, equally as naked as his pack mates.

"We've been hiding from the hunters, the red robes, and a host of other idiots out to kill anything that isn't entirely human." The stranger looked Danny in the eye as he turned back to Derek.

"Why would they send you here?" Derek asked, over his crossed arms.

"They sent me here because you need a nanny." The stranger blushed.

"Do we look like we need a nanny?" Scott growled.

"Not you, though you could do with a bit of a spanking. Him." He pointed a little to the left of Derek. "Your mate." He said looking Derek in the eyes. "He's a Hexen… or was. The council felt him and a suitable Hexenbiest was selected from our ranks for your son's Hexenbiest." Stiles stepped around Derek and spoke as he came into sight.

"What's your name?" He knew a Hexenbiest of his word had nothing to worry from this question, but one who wishes deceit had everything to fear.

"Alex. Alex Petrov." Alex look Stiles in the eyes, and didn't flinch.

"He's honest enough." Stiles shrugged. "Food's down the hall and to the left, play nice." He turned around and went inside.

"Stiles!" Derek frowned.

"What?" Stiles turned around. "I'm pregnant, magical, and a dozen different hybrid races. Trust me, if he can fool all that, he's at least entitled to some food. Just because he's honest doesn't mean I trust him yet. Besides." Stiles paused. "I'm going to need someone to help me around the house soon enough as it is, and you're going to be busy with our other three kids." He shook his head as he walked away.

"Where's my allowance daddy?" Scott held out his hand.

"Don't make me tan your back side." Derek said with a grin.

"Looks pretty tan from where I'm standing." Alex tilted his head slightly and caused Scott to blush. Being naked with the pack was one thing. Being naked in front of someone who was not pack… totally different.

"You smell of Jackson." Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Oh that the guy who went running that way?" Alex pointed towards Stiles' house. "He gave me directions."

"I'm going to box that wolf's ears." Derek grumbled as he walked back inside.

"Was he not supposed to?" Alex blinked.

"Probably not. But who knows." Danny shook his head. "I'm Danny, this is Scott." Danny held out his hand to Alex who took it and shook it. "Derek's our alpha, and Stiles is his mate. About like Scott here is mine." He said by way of warning to address Alex's earlier comment about Scott's ass.

"Ah." He smiled. "Sorry about that, it could have appeared I was flirting with your boyfriend. I was in fact just making a witty comment." Alex smiled brightly. "Not so much into the boys as I am the girls." Alex smiled again.

"Well, that's good. Because I'm already sharing him." Danny said with a bit of a sour tone.

"What's that? You're what?" Alex looked between them. "With who, Jackson?"

"EW!" Scott shuddered.

"I'll take that as a no." Alex turned back to Danny.

"No, I'm sharing him with his girlfriend." Danny shrugged as he headed into the house.

"And I thought life was complicated where I'm form." Alex shook his head.

)0O0(

Alex got the grand tour of the house from Danny and then Derek showed him where he could stay and he was sitting on the bed when Stiles came in to see about him.

"You travel light?" Stiles looked around the room that consisted of a bed and a dresser right now.

"I'm trying to remember the teleportation spell to get my things to arrive here." Alex blushed as he laid back across the bed. "And I've failed to do so for the last hour." He sighed.

"You realize it could be that I have locked this entire area to keep unfamiliar magic from working?" Stiles sat down on the bed and grinned.

"you what?" Alex made a disconcerted noise in the back of his throat.

"Well, the red robes employ Hexens" Stiles reasoned. "So I worked a spell around the property line. Completely hidden from Hexen and Hexenbiest." He grinned. "It just makes any magic I've not allowed, not work." Stiles smiled.

"You created a magic filter?" Alex laughed. "And here I thought it was just because I was a screw up." He said bitterly.

"You want to talk about why you signed up for this duty?" Stiles crossed his legs as he sat on the foot of the bed.

"You picked up on that did you?" Alex blushed again.

"Regret, pain, loss, shame… yeah, you scream that you didn't want to be here but you also didn't want to be where you were."

"I had a mate." Alex said as he closed his eyes, his mind filling with her image. "She was a Hexenbiest. She… she was the best of us." He turned his head and looked at the pale blue walls.

"And you blame yourself." Stiles said quietly.

"She counted on me and she died." Alex said bitterly.

"Well there's a difference between blaming yourself and being to blame." Stiles smiled and stretched on the bed beside Alex.

"She needed me and I wasn't there." Alex closed his eyes again.

"And maybe that was fate's plan all along." Stiles said quietly. "Or maybe that was a cruel thing you were meant to go through. But the point is, it happened. You loved her with all your heart and you lost her. Do you think she'd be at peace if she knew you were beating yourself up over something that wasn't entirely your fault?" Alex opened his eyes and glared at Stiles.

"You don't-"

"Oh save it." Stiles slapped Alex's chest. "I know all about regret and loss. And I know it'll eat you alive if you let it. But the person you lost wouldn't want that. No mater how much or how little it was your fault or they blame you. No one worth loving will have ever wanted you to suffer as much as you are right now for any reason." Stiles sat up. "Just think about that." Stiles stood up and turned back to Alex. "Ignata Vortin Matha Corlin Alex Petrov" Stiles' eyes went pure white as the air in Alex's room shimmered like it was full of heat haze as the wards Stiles had set up accepted Alex as having the right to use his magic inside Derek's house.

"Thank you…" Alex started to say but stopped as it began to rain his boxers and shirts in the room. "Right…" He looked around and shook his head.

"Remember, life looks a lot less serious when you're boxers rain down on your head." Stiles chuckled as he left the room and the flushed Hexenbiest.

)0O0(

**[Scott McCall's bedroom; Beacon Hills, California; 2012]**

"Has Stiles checked him out?" Alison paced as Danny told her what had happened today. Scott was in the other room showering for their first real date.

"He asked the guy's name and some how that allowed him to know the guy could be telling the truth about who he is. I don't understand magic. I'm better with technology." Danny sat there, his hair gelled, his cloths impeccable and looked a little bitter.

"You going to say it or should I?" Alison sighed as she leaned back on Scott's bed.

"Say what?" Danny looked blank at her.

"You don't like sharing him so much do you?" Alison looked down. "You like me as a person but I just don't do it for you. Do I?" Alison bit her lip.

"I just always assumed I'd meet a nice boy and we'd fall in love and get married and maybe adopt kids. Now I can get any guy I sleep with pregnant. And that was so cool, and I started looking, and then I imprinted on Scott." He sighed. "In my heart I know he loves you and me equally. We're both the loves of his life. But that doesn't stop me getting jealous that you can marry him, and I'll be 'Uncle Danny' for the rest of my life." He looked down.

"Well you know I'm not going to live as long as you two. He's all yours after I'm gone." She gave a forced smile.

"Oh we both know he'd find a cure and be human for you or turn you before too long if he thought for one second you'd die and he'd have to live with out you." Danny got up and hugged her. "So don't have morbid thoughts about me waiting till you're dead to marry my boyfriend." He kissed her forehead.

"But this isn't fair to you." She pouted.

"I know. But I can deal with that." Danny smiled. "Life's not been that fair to me so far. I'll cope." He stepped back. "Now have you given any thought to … later." Danny blushed.

"Never been with a girl before have you?" She smiled and stroked his cheek.

"I'm into boys. Always have been. I never even thought.." He flushed redder.

"Then maybe it's time we changed some of your thinking." She leaned in and kissed him, deepening the kiss as they stood there, bodies flush against each other. Scott stood in the doorway in nothing but his towel and watched the two people in the world he cared about above all else, the two he'd lay his life down for. And in that instant he wished he could be more for them. He went to his jeans and pulled out a small box that Stiles had given him. He opened the letter attached to it.

_Scott,_

_Use this to make it go easier. Trust me. You'll need this at some point._

_Stiles_

Scott pulled the box open and light poured out of the box, yellow, purple, white, and a variety of hues of each, forming a small galaxy of star light around him before flying in the other room and encircling the other two. Alison and Danny pulled back and looked at the lights and then to Scott as they all heard Stiles' voice.

"No more lies, no more bullshit, just the truth." Their eyes all flashed for a moment before they shook off the after image and turned towards each other again.

"What was that?" Alison crossed her arms.

"Stiles apparently gave me a spell to make tonight move more smoothly." Scott said and then shook his head, shocked the words had come out.

"You really think a spell is going to cover up the fact that Alison thinks I'm going to steal you away from her and that I'm scared to death I'm never going to measure up to her?" Danny looked a little taken aback that he'd said that.

"I'm scared that maybe it's me. That I'm not enough for him." Alison blushed, clearly not meaning to have said that.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that Stiles spelled us so we can't lie to each other." Scott sighed and hung his head.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Melissa knocked on Scott's door.

"Nothing much, Stiles just pretty much tricked me out of any shot I had of having sex tonight because now I'm unable to lie about anything I'm asked or I think." Scott's eyes got big as his mouth just kept going.

"You thought lying was the key to getting sex?" Melissa smiled.

"No, of course not. But how can we possibly be honest with each other? I love Alison and I love Danny. Danny loves me. Alison loves me. But maybe this wouldn't be so strained if they'd just love each other. But I can understand in a way why Danny doesn't. I mean, I liked just girls till he turned and now I like him. And I couldn't imagine being anything but. So maybe it's the same way for him and he can't love Alison because she's a girl." Scott blushed.

"And when you picture sex, who do you picture it with?" Melissa sat down.

"MOM!" He looked shocked.

"Let's try this again, when you're up here masturbating so loud I have to actively pretend I can't hear you, what are you picturing?" She crossed her arms.

"I picture being inside Alison and having Danny in me." Danny looked at him in shock. "Well, I like being in you two, but that way I can be in the place where I'm what both of you need because it kills me that I'm not." Scott blushed.

"Now, to clarify. Scott who do you love in this room and why?" Melissa looked to Scott.

"I love both of them. Alison because she's smart and sexy and makes me a better man and makes me want to be a better man. Danny because he's smart and sexy and he completes a piece of me that I didn't know was missing."

"You Alison?"

"I love both of them." She blinked at that. "I love Scott because he's funny and cute and he gets me in a way no one else ever has. I love Danny because he's what misses from our relationship. His smarts start where Scott's stop. His sense of humor is where Scott's starts. He's the heart of us." She looked at Danny as if she was seeing him for the first time.

"Danny?" Melissa smiled.

"I love them both too." He looked floored. "I love Scott because he's like the other third of my soul. He's the innocence I lost years ago. He's the open arms I have always wanted. He's everything I've ever wanted and hoped for." He turned to Alison. "And Alison… god I love her." He breathed in, crying a little bit. "She's the strength I lack, the drive I wish I had. She's as much my heart as I am hers. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for her. It doesn't make any sense…" Danny looked back to Melissa.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, let's try the next important question. Is your love for each other enough?" They all answered yes with out even thinking about it, the instinct was there. "Then what's stopping you from enjoying this?"

"Fear." Scott said simply. "Fear that we'll not live up to what the others deserve."

"Fear we're not enough for them." Alison added.

"Fear that we'll get left behind when the other two hit it off better." Danny looked at Scott, realizing Scott was afraid that Danny would walk off with Alison because he felt so low about himself. "You're really afraid we're going to leave you behind?" He touched Scott's face.

"Well yeah. You two are super smart and hot. And… I'm kind of cute… but I'm not hot. And I'm not smart." Scott hung his head, as two hands lifted his face up, one much larger then the other.

"And that's my cue to go out to supper." Melissa got up and closed the door, making a hasty exit out of the house.

"You're smarter then you realize." Danny leaned in and kissed Scott before pulling aback.

"He's right. You may not be technology smart like Danny, or book smart like Stiles, but you're smart in your own way. You knew I'd been held back because of my moving around and didn't assume I'd flunked a grade. You know things about our moods just by looking at us that neither of us can pick up on." She leaned in and kissed Scott now. "So don't ever think that you're less then what we find great."

"And what's this crap about you not being sexy?" Danny ran his hands over Scott's collar bone. "You're still wet and you're dripping sexy." Danny leaned in and nibbled on Scott's sweet spot on his next as Alison leaned in and nipped at the one in his lower abs. Scott let out a low moan as Alison undid his towel and let him stand there naked before his lovers. He wasn't sure when this became appreciate Scott's body day but he could live with it. His eyes went wide as he looked down, Alison had taken the first few inches of his swollen cock in her sweet mouth and was suckling on him while cupping his balls in her hand.

"Fuck.." Scott whimpered.

"That's kind of the idea." Danny kissed him deeply before nipping and kissing his way behind Scott. Scott frowned till the back of his head was grazed and he damn near came down Alison's throat. "That close already? I think we're doing something right Alison." Danny smirked as he kissed his way down to the round globes of Scott's ass. He pulled the ample mounds a part and found Scott's dust colored opening. Smiling to himself he leaned in and kissed it gently. Scott jumped a little shocked at the contact. "Easy now." Danny grinned before leaning in and giving Scott's tender hole the same loving kiss he'd given his lips earlier.

Alison smiled up at Scott around his cock and slipped down to the half way mark, stroking the rest as she swallowed around the tip of his cock. Scotts eyes went wolven yellow as he looked at her. She pulled back a little, took a deep breath and breathed out before diving down and taking his entire shaft down to the root. Ever since she'd seen Scott's cock for the first time downstairs a few weeks ago, she'd been practicing on bananas and French bread till she could perform this little trick easily. She hummed around him and Scott's pucker tightened around Danny's tongue. He was close. Danny sat back and sucked on his fingers quickly before applying one to Scott's hole.

"Better get ready Alison." Danny grinned as he slide that long finger in deep and hit Scott's prostate after a few tires.

"FUCK!" Scott raised up on the balls of this feet. They were tag teaming him and ganging up against him to bring him off before he was ready. Alison began to bob up and down on his needy prick while her warm hands tugged on his balls slightly. As Danny added a second finger it was all Scott could do not to try to climb inside Alison's mouth. He began to empty himself rapidly down his girlfriend's throat. She swallowed him down to the root again and Danny added a third finger, sparking a second orgasm in the lovely Scott's body. Scott went boneless between them and they helped him lay on his bed.

"I think he liked that." Danny grinned.

"He wasn't the only one." Alison blushed.

"You need a little help?" Danny turned to Alison who blushed.

"Maybe a big help?" She blushed.

"I have an idea. You take your jeans and panties off and I'll get Scott ready for this." She quirked her eyebrows up at him but followed Danny's orders and took her bottoms off. Danny directed her to lay down beside Scott and as she watched he went down on Scott getting him hard slowly. But while he was working over their boyfriend, he got into his jeans pocket and pulled out a tube of lube. He lubed up his fingers and began to work her swollen lips, gently caressing the inside and working his way along her inner folds to her clit. Danny had long ago bought a how to guide on having sex with boys and girls. He liked boys. He only thought of boys. But he was curious how sex with girls worked. And now he could put that to practical use.

"D-DANNY!" She whimpered, she'd never dreamed Danny would be touching her there, let alone with a lube that seemed to vibrate with his touch and get warmer too.

"Sshh." Danny smiled as he went back to sucking on Scott till he had Scott nice and hard. "Now Scott, sit up and watch this. This is for you as much as it is for Alison." He moved over and went down on Alison, the shocked teenager nearly sat up at the contact, and he just kept pushing his tongue deeper into her, crimping it and touching paces inside her that only her fingers had ever gone before. Her breathing hitched as he curled his tongue around her clit and milked down it applying light suction. If this was what Scott had gone through, she could imagine being VERY pleased with Danny's oral skills. He pulled off of her, leaving her whimpering, she'd been on the verge of an orgasm when he'd stopped.

"Just trying to get your juices flowing." He helped her up and positioned her over Scott. He grasped Scott's solid cock and aimed it as he pushed Alison down to where she was taking the monster between Scott's thighs up her twat. Scott groaned as Alison came around him as she bottomed out and was fully seated upon his dick. The tight wet warmth seemed to convulse around him and then he jumped when Danny kissed the base of his cock and started eating Alison out around his dick. He whimpered as Alison lifted up part way and slide back down him. "Now keep it up." She started bouncing slightly on Scott's cock while Danny moved off out of sight. When he came back his jeans and boxers were long gone. His own large hard cock clearly visible. He moved over and aimed his cock at Scott's lips.

"I'm ready." Scott mimicked Alison and breathed out before taking Danny's dick into his mouth. Danny was a mouth full and then some, but Scott was determined and used his wolven skills to reshape his throat and swallow Danny down to the base as Danny sank into him.

"." Danny moaned as he bottomed out into Scott's throat. He leaned forwards and started kissing Alison as he bucked in and out of Scott's mouth. Alison grabbed him close and held him tight as she came around Scott's prick again. She was getting so much more relaxed as her boyfriend pounded her. Danny fucked Scott's throat for a little while longer before he got up and moved behind Alison. Before she had a chance to register fully where he was and what he was doing, Danny's cock slide into her twat along side of Scott's in one smooth motion. He leaned her forwards so that Scott and himself could frot against one another while they both ravished their girlfriend.

"so… full…" Alison panted, her breathing ragged as she struggled to maintain her rhythm on the two large cocks thrusting into her. She was almost there when Scott came inside her, his hot cum raking across her g spot and bringing her. Her tightening as she came enough to bring Danny as well. He shook and twitched as he emptied his own balls into his girlfriend.

"Guess none of us are virgins anymore…" Danny chuckled after they regained their breath. "But I think there's just one thing more we need to do." Danny slowly pulled out of Alison, still slick from his own juices and Scott's and lined his hard cock up with Scott's hole. With Alison still on Scott, Danny shoved in and gave Scott the ride of his life, emptying himself in Scott. His sex addled brain never stopping to do the math as Scott came inside Alison again.

_~tbc~_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed, now please review! -smiles-<strong>


	10. Two Smacks and a Kiss

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 10 - Two Smacks and a kiss**

**Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out. I was going through an old porn folder and found a picture I'd downloaded last year of Mr. Argent and Scott and went… you know what… this fits with what I want to do with **

**Are you all as pumped for season 2 in 3 weeks as I am? I'm just hoping for some Danny/Isaac action. I love #14's look…. I'm hoping #14 and #6 can have some fun in the goalie's net… -smiles- In the show. I have no clue who I'll pair him with here. I'm aiming to put Isaac and Erica into this… I mean, Derek's expanding the pack, why wouldn't I put them in here.**

**ANY WAYS! I'm sorry for the profound wait on this…**

* * *

><p><strong>[The Argent House; Beacon Hills, California; October 3rd, 2012; a few weeks after ch9]<strong>

Scott frowned as Danny walked up from where he'd parked his car down a bit from the Argent's drive way. He frowned because he'd not been told to call Danny or that Danny was coming over. He'd just been told to get himself over here it was important.

"Do you know what we're here for?" Scott asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Just got a text saying to come over. Alison needed to talk to me." Danny shared Scott's frown as they walked side by side.

"Why wouldn't she tell us she called both of us?" Scott seemed to be trying to puzzle the situation out.

"Because I told her not to tell you." They jumped as Mr. Argent walked up behind them and put his hand on their necks, grasping them firmly. "Boys we need to have a little talk." He walked them in by their necks. As they came into the front room, they spotted Alison sitting in the front room, a box of tissues next to her.

'Sorry.' She mouthed to her boys.

"What's this about?" Danny asked as he sat down.

"Well for starters, why don't you tell me which one of you two werewolves knocked my daughter up?" Chris Argent leaned over the couch and put his head between the two boys.

"You're pregnant?" Scott swallowed hard and looked at Alison, who nodded. "That's great!" He grinned.

"Yes, my teenaged unmarried daughter is pregnant." Mr. Argent said sarcastically. "That's just a bundle of joy." Scott ducked his head.

"Sorry sir."

"Don't be apologizing to me. Apologize to my daughter who's body you've violated."

"DADDY!" Alison blushed.

"You're just damn lucky my wife's out of town." He walked off.

'The other night?' Danny mouthed and Alison nodded. Her father walked back in carrying two glasses.

"We're going to find out right now who the father is. It's been a couple weeks, but werewolf fetus' develop faster. I want a dna sample from the both of you." He stood back and crossed his arms.

"Then what's with the cup?" Scott frowned.

"That's what I want your dna sample in." He said mater-of-factly.

"It's a big cup for a little bit of blood." Scott looked up at the man who had more then once held a weapon on him, and more then a couple times fired upon him.

"Who said anything about blood?" He looked Scott directly in the face. "You did this with your sperm; I think you can fill these with your sperm so I can find out which one of you is responsible for my grandchild."

"But… that's going to take a while." Danny said from where he was sitting.

"Then I suggest you drop your pants and get to it." Mr. Argent glared at him. His baby's innocence had been taken, he didn't really care who his wrath was directed at. No one was truly safe right now, except for Alison. They sat there for a tense few moments. "Well get to it, or do I have to get the guns." He said flatly.

"Daddy!" Alison protested.

"They either pull themselves out here and now and get this over with or we do this the hard way, but I own a cattle prod for a reason." He looked at the boys. Scott swallowed hard and stood up, undoing his jeans as he did. When his semi hard cock fell out into the open, he'd gone commando that day, Mr. Argent shook his head. "You shoved that thing into my daughter." He stood there trying to wrap his mind around that, as Danny stood up and followed suit, shocking the man farther.

)0O0(

Stiles sat reading in the library at the house where he and Derek lived together. His leg dangling over the chair he was laying sideways in as he read through the latest spell book he'd bought. He was glad his job gave him enough spare money to spend on rare books as they came up for sale on Amazon. Stretching out Stiles popped his back and cuddled down into the chair.

"Where is that husband of mine?" Stiles closed the book. He looked around the empty library. "There had better be pancakes because he's late." He said sullenly as he sat there. He was just about to fish his phone out when the lights went out. "Okay." Stiles sat up and put the book down in the chair. "And if I was a fuse box in a 1960's house… I'd probably be in the basement." Stiles got up and picked the flash light he kept in the book case and headed towards the stairs.

"Dominus Ex Fotin, Dominus Ex Talis." Blue robed figures chanted as they walked through the house, a candle in their hands.

"Really?" Stiles sighed. "Forite!" Nothing happened. "Okay." Stiles tried again, to the same result. "Right… you're shutting off my magic…" Stiles tripped over the stairs and started to try to crawl up them backwards. One of the blue robes pulled out a dagger and charged as Stiles, only to drop the dagger as Stiles landed a solid kick to the man's sternum. "Really? You think just because I'm a Hexen that I never learned hand to hand combat?" He snorted as he bunched up and launched himself at two of the other robed figures, knocking them out.

"YOU'RE A MAGIC WIELDER!" One of them squealed.

"Yeah, and I'm married to a werewolf. And who do you think helps train the pack." Stiles reared his fist back into a palm strike and knocked the man unconscious before turning and chasing down the last two blue robed figures. One of them tried to cast a spell but nothing happened.

"But… how is our other spell working if this…" They turned to each other.

"Oh your spell's not working. I just figured I'd give you some false hope." Stiles smiled as he shut the door behind him to Derek's study, his eyes going the color of moon stone in the dark room. An hour later Derek opened the study to find Stiles sitting on a chair that seemed to be made of frozen and unconscious blue robed figures. "And you said I couldn't take care of myself."

"What I said was I was worried you'd loose control."

"Eh," Stiles waved him and his concerns off his face still in his book. "You bring our son home?" He asked looking up.

"No, I'm a horrible father and I forgot him." Derek crossed his arms.

"So he's upstairs in his room then." Stiles smiled.

"Yeah." Derek walked up and patted Stiles' belly. "Who'd have though that we'd be adapting so well three kids in?" He smiled.

"Danny said we'd get it." Stiles grinned as he stood on his tip toes and kissed Derek.

"Well Danny would know." Derek smiled. "Isn't Scott expecting his third?"

"Yeah and Danny's on his second. Alison said she'd take this one off and be the non pregnant voice of reason." Stiles smirked as he picked up his book and walked it over to the desk. "Oh they decided it was a good idea to try to kill me." Stiles pointed to his chair. "I told them when I'm done feeling insulted, they'll stop being a chair." He smiled and took Derek's arm. "How about we go upstairs and you can remind me what you look like naked." Stiles grinned.

"Right, and forget the food we need to make four our demons?" Derek grinned as Stiles sighed, threw his head back and rolled his eyes.

"Oh alright, I'll cook." He grumbled as he headed to the kitchen. He stepped into the kitchen and felt lost for a moment.

"Babe?" Derek walked up behind him.

"What was I doing?" Stiles fell back into Derek's arms, his whole body feeling week suddenly.

"You started talking in your sleep and then you got up and walked down here." Derek hold Stiles close as he carried him to the sofa in the recently finished front room.

"I was dreaming?" Stiles looked confused.

"Yeah. I guess. I didn't know you sleep walk?" Derek held a concerned hand to Stiles' forehead.

"I don't sleep walk. I've never slept walk." Stiles batted the hand away as he looked around the room. "I… was.. the house was done. And I was older… and you were sexy still." He frowned. "How do you age so fucking well?" He frowned and poked Derek's bare peck.

"Do I need to call Scott to translate?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you need to call Lydia and Alex…." Stiles shivered, his bare skin covered in goose bumps, or as much of him that Derek could see given Stiles' boxers he was wearing.

)0O0(

"Is there a reason there are two shell shocked boys in my living room wearing towels and nothing else?" Mrs. Argent asked as she walked into her husband's work shop.

"Alison is pregnant." Chris said as he sat back, his wife gave him a sharp look to say that wasn't funny. "I'm not kidding. She's pregnant and I wanted to know which one of them was the father. The only problem is not only are they both the father, one of them's pregnant as well." He sighed.

"What are we going to do?" Her mother sat down hard. "Your father is on his way into town, and you know what he means to do." She looked at the closed door.

"He means to end the pack that killed his little girl. Never mind his little girl was a monster in her own right." Chris crossed his arms. "Do I hate Peter for what he did, yes. But he's dead and Derek did that for us. There's nothing to get pissed off about now. The wolves ended the killer for us."

"I'll start making a list for the nursery." She stood up. "Two grand children this soon… do you know what their plan is?"

"I haven't even told them that one of the boys is pregnant yet. I've been hiding in here trying to decide how."

"The easiest way is to just tell them." She helped her husband stand and pushed him towards the room where the nervous boys were sitting in nothing but the towels that Mr. Argent had given them after they'd both cum for him.

"Who's the daddy?" Scott bit his lip, everything in him hoping it was him.

"From what I can tell you both are." They all looked between them.

"How is that possible?" Scott frowned.

"Double x or double y?" Danny asked as he looked Chris in the eye.

"Double Y. In both babies." Danny and Scott did a double take before looking at Alison.

"I only have one in me." She raised her arms.

"Scott's pregnant."

"Funny, but Danny only went off in me the once." Scott grinned thinking he'd burst the joke open.

"uh.. listen to his heart." Danny said with a faltering voice.

"You're serious…. But… how… he… I… we…" Scott stood up, his mind else where and his towel fell to the ground as he paced.

"I was covered in his and my seed…." Danny sat back and looked at the ceiling. And I was still covered with Alison's dna…" He looked at her. "The boys… their all three of ours, aren't they?"

"As far as we can tell you are both the fathers and Alison is both boy's mother." Chris crossed his arms.

"That seems right." Danny nodded.

"Seems right? I'm going to get as big as a house, and Alison's carrying our child and… and… you think that's RIGHT?" Scott fumed.

"Yes." Danny stood up and hugged Scott to him, he made a soft mewling sound till Scott's tension vanished. "Now, we have to decide what we're doing because these boys are going to need the three of us and we're going to need each other to keep track of everything." He pulled Scott to the couch near him and Alison.

"Do you intend to get married?" Mrs. Argent asked from the chair she'd sat on.

"I think a joint ceremony would work if either of you don't have a problem." Danny looked at the other two. "Because I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with." He placed a kiss on both of their cheeks.

"How about living arrangements?" Chris crossed his arms.

"Well… my house as the most space." Scott blushed. "And we'd have a live in nurse…"

"Which we're bound to need… once your mom gets over that her little boy's going to give her a grand baby in a new way…" Danny grinned.

"oh fuck." Scott hung his head. "she's going to love this."

"Don't worry, you're going to be a daddy, she wont hit you too hard." Alison smiled and hugged Scott.

"yeah… a daddy…" He smiled.

"We still have details to hammer out." Chris took a seat in front of the couch.

)0O0(

"Alex right?" Lydia asked as a blonde man opened the front door of Derek's house for her. His blonde hair plastered to his face from the sweat from his apparent work out.

"Yes, Alex Petrov, and you must be.." He fell back wards bleeding from his nose as Lydia wiped off her hand.

"I blame you for this." She said, having punched him squarely in the nose. "Now which way is Stiles?" He pointed and she nodded and walked off.

"They weren't kidding when they said she was energetic." He popped his nose back into place as it began to rapidly heal.

"STILES!" She ran in and hugged him and then put a hand on his belly. "Good, the baby's still healthy." She sighed happily. "Now, you want to tell me what you were doing in the future?" She crossed her arms.

"uh… it's Alex's fault?" Stiles cringed as she tapped him on the forehead.

"Try again." She said with a precisions icy stair.

"Okay… so maybe I was worried about the baby… and maybe… I went to bed thinking about the future…" Stiles hedged.

"Did you do a spell."

"No. I just… was in the future." He shrugged.

"Three kids…" She shook her head and sat down. "Well we'll just have to muddle through this. So we know the blue robes will still be attacking you that far in the future. We'll just have to take care of them before hand." She sat back and started thinking.

"Well it sounds like I trained him to fight from his description." Alex said, giving Lydia a wide berth. His dark grey tank top coated in the blood he'd leaked before healing.

"I did sense I'd trained with you." Stiles looked up at Alex. "And I had some sweet moves." He grinned.

"So the mop top can fight. Good. He'd better train you after the baby's born or I'll tear his arms off." Lydia gave him a death glare.

"Can I help you?" Alex looked at her.

"You could die… but you're needed right now." She narrowed her eyes.

"Uh… Lydia…" Stiles looked at her.

"He came into MY territory, moved into MY Hexen's house… and hasn't even BOTHERED to come see me." She extended her claws.

"You're right. I'm horribly ashamed of my lack of consideration." Alex got down on his knees in front of her and craned his neck to the right exposing his neck to her. She leaned in and scented it, grazing his skin. Before pulling back as she smacked his neck hard, and nodded.

"Apology accepted." She crossed her arms. "Now…. we need to do something about the wards on this house." She looked at Stiles.

"Okay…" Stiles looked at Derek. "It looks like we'll be seeking Jamaharon later…"

"What?" Derek frowned.

"And I got a Horgan'hn for nothing…" Stiles sighed.

"Yeah I'm calling Scott." Derek left the room as Stiles shook his head. Lydia took the moment of everyone watching Derek go out to grab Alex by the neck and kiss him hard and long.

"No one said you weren't a looker." She grinned as she sat back down to their stunned silence.

)0O0(

Scott looked at his phone again, reading the text over and over again before just deciding to call Derek back. "He really got you a Horgan'hn?" Scott laughed.

"He says he did… it doesn't go up my ass does it?" Derek sounded worried.

"NO!" Scott tried hard to block out the image of Derek with a Horgan'hn up his ass. "No, it's a statue… about… a foot and a half tall… having it means you seek Jamaharon."

"And who's that?"

"Jamaharon… it's… you'll like it."

"What is it." Derek's voice contained all of his frustration of not being in sync with all of Stiles' geek speak.

"It's basically the greatest pleasure one can have… massive brain melting sex." Scott said, blushing as Danny and Alison both looked at him curiously from their spots in Danny's car.

"okay I can do that." Derek's blush could be heard across the air waves.

"and with that lovely visual I'm going to go back to getting ready to tell my mom that her little boy's going to give birth."

"Danny knocked you up!" Derek sounded excited.

"Danny and Alison and I knocked me and Alison up." Scott sighed.

"You never could do anything the easy way."

"Go back to having confusing sexual word games with your baby daddy." Scott hung up.

"sexual word games?" Danny chuckled.

"You haven't lived till you've played strip scrabble with Stiles."

"And you two used to do this a lot…?" Alison blinked.

"We were horny teenaged boys who didn't have girlfriends and it was a Friday night." Scott shrugged.

"Suddenly I have a feeling the pack needs to be in on this…" Danny grinned.

"Oh yeah, a pack wide nudity game… just what the doctor ordered." Alison grinned.

"No camera's aloud." Scott gave her a look.

"AWW… just a few snap shots?"

"No."

"Danny?" She pouted.

"I'm with him on this one." Alison started pouting harder.

"I'll pose for you later if you want me to…" Scott caved.

"YAY!" She smiled.

"Oh this is going to be an interesting marriage…" Danny shook his head.

* * *

><p><em>~ tbc ~<em>

**I know I know, it's not that long, but it took me FOREVER to get off of page 2. I just couldn't picture where the story was going till now. I'm sowwy. -pets-**


	11. Telling Mommy

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 11 - Telling Mommy**

**The hardest day of Scott's young life… telling his mother that not only did he knock his girlfriend up; he got knocked up by his boyfriend and himself as well as his girlfriend.**

**I.. yeah… the ending is kind of out there.. so please don't hate me. I needed a way to bridge season 2 into this because I think I like Isaac's character. I'll have to wait to see how the others get brought in.**

* * *

><p><strong>[McCall Residence; Beacon Hills, California; October 3rd, 2012;]<strong>

"Mom?" Scott called out as he opened the door, his right arm across his chest holding his left bicep. He bit his bottom lip and made his way into the house. He looked into the living room where his mom was sitting on the sofa with a blanket drawn up to her chest, watching tv.

"Hey, what's up?" She looked at him, reading his body language and sitting up as she realized something was wrong. "What'd you say to Alison this time?" She sighed as she patted the sofa.

"I… didn't _say_ anything this time." He sulked, not exactly pleased that his mother knew his trouble with Alison face that well.

"Sit." She said and he shuffled in and sat down with a bit of a huff, but more careful then normal too. "Okay spill." She shut the tv off and looked at her son.

"Alison's pregnant… OW!" Scott held the back of his head where his mother had smacked him. "What was that for?"

"What was that for? You know what that was for. You're a werewolf Scott!" She sighed. "For god's sake Scott, you know if you have sex with out a condom you're risking pregnancy, but you're a werewolf, so you have an even greater chance of knocking her up." She sighed heavily and wiped her hands down her face. "How's she taking it? How's Danny taking it?"

"Well Alison's okay so far… and Danny's loving it." Scott sighed. "He's going to be a Daddy. It's like… beyond words for him right now."

"I'm confused, why is Danny going to be a daddy if…" Melissa McCall's mind tried desperately to calculate where this was going till her mind derailed. "Your boyfriend slept with your girlfriend?" She dead panned.

"Well we did… OW!" Scott rubbed the back of his head.

"The other night, the group date thing." She stated.

"Yeah."

"You two should be ashamed of yourself knocking that girl up." Melissa huffed.

"Well at least she won't go through it alone." Melissa fixed him with a glare.

"Damn right she won't."

"Will you still love me when I'm fat?" Scott broke down crying, the image of him with all the pregnancy weight too much for his mind.

"Why would you be… okay I'm confused. Where are Danny and Alison?" Scott pointed outside. "Danny get your werewolf ass in here." She said loudly.

"And you wanted to know why I said we wait outside." Danny snorted to Alison as they went in.

"Why is my son crying about being fat?" Melissa looked over her son's head while she held him to her.

"Well you see… we…uh.. that is…" Danny blushed.

"You had a threesome." Melissa said mater-o-factly to the blushes of all three teens. "Go on."

"Well after we were done in Alison…" Danny started.

"Less picture more fact." Melissa held the bridge of her nose, her mind trying to go to the image of the boys inside Alison.

"Well we… went from two on one to one on one with me and Scott." Danny blushed harder. "And… I had his and mine, and Alison's… fluids on us… and.."

"Okay. So you three knocked up two of yourselves. Gotcha." She patted Scott's back, her mind racing to things you'd tell a pregnant boy to calm him down. "Well think of it this way honey, you'll have a cool scar to show your kids…" She smiled as he looked at her in horror.

"THEIR GOING TO CUT ME OPEN!" He lamented.

"Well Scott it's either that or you're going to… have to push the baby out one of two openings…" She nodded downwards with her head.

"Cutting it is." Scott nodded, the idea of trying to push a LARGE baby down either of his lower openings was beyond terrifying.

"So how are you two taking it? It's clear Scott's falling to pieces." She gave a sad smile to her son and held him to her, where he curled up. Alison plopped down.

"Well, to be honest I'm worried."

"That's understandable." Melissa gave her a soft smile. "It's your first child. If you're anything like me you're a bundle of nerves waiting for a man to smack." She looked at Danny.

"I'm actually kind of happy." He blushed and looked down. "I mean… I always wanted kids, and a family and people who loved me… and… I have Alison and Scott now." Danny mumbled.

"Come here." She moved so Danny could come sit next to her and she hugged him. "So you're prepared to be a daddy to your children?" She looked him in the eyes.

"Our children." Scott choked out.

"I know yours is his and yours." Melissa said looking sideways at her son.

"No, what he means is the children are XYY… both children belong to all three of us." She blinked.

"That's so rare." Melissa sat there thinking about that for a little bit. "So… have you picked out any names?" She said to the room at large.

)0O0(

"What?" Jackson shook his head, trying to figure out if he'd heard them right.

"You heard me. Scott and Alison are both pregnant, and it looks to be by them and Danny. They're over at Scott's house with his mom talking about living arrangements…" Stiles sighed. "You had better wear a condom when you do my dad. He's … old… and in no shape to birth babies." Stiles' warning tone could be heard in his voice.

"We get to the sex part and we'll see what happens." Jackson blushed, though he couldn't deny that he liked the idea of Jon's belly swollen with his children inside.

"Condoms."

"Like you're the poster child for restraint." Jackson sighed, knowing he shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah, you just take that tone with your alpha when you get over here." Stiles said in a borderline pissed off tone.

"Sorry… how soon should I get there?"

"We're having a pack meeting over there to help work out the situation and Lydia, Alex, and I will be doing wards to keep their house safe. We can't have lunatics running around kidnapping them now that two of them are knocked up."

"Good idea. I take it you redid the wards on Derek's place?"

"Yeah. Took a few hours… but they won't be able to use magic on us and they'll have to deal with a hell of a lot of security. Oh, that reminds me. I need to call the security guy tomorrow and see how much getting all our houses hooked up will cost." Stiles' voice went introspective and Jackson wondered if security and magical wards would be enough. These bastards had already shown they had enough brains to pull off a kidnapping, just not enough to hold the people they were taking.

"Should I wait for your dad to get home or should I just come over?"

"I'll text dad, just come on over when you can." Stiles hung up and Jackson sighed, blowing out the candles on the table he scrawled a note saying they'd pick this up later, and went to go change in his room before going to Scott's place.

)0O0(

"So, I kind of made them stop at the baby store…" Stiles said as he poked his head in the front door.

"This is historic… my son's pregnant and Stiles' used the front door…" Melissa grinned.

"I'm trying to train him." Derek blushed.

"Says the guy who crawls through my window at home when ever he wants to-" Derek's hand shot out and covered Stiles' mouth.

"And that's all _they_ need to know about _that_, don't you think." He gave Stiles a look.

"Right… as I was saying. We stopped at the baby store. I figured you guys might want to stock up on non perishables now." Alex walked in with his arms loaded down with bags full of Pampers. "I made sure to get enough sizes and packages that you should be set for… about the first year or two…" Stiles blushed.

"You did this for me?" Scott got up and hugged his friend, his werewolf body reacting to the early on set hormone changes more drastically already then Alison's body.

"Hey best buds for life dude." Stiles hugged his friend back. "Because let's face it. We've always done everything together. The year you get a mate, I got a mate. We've been in the same classes in the same year all our lives. And now we're pregnant together." Stiles smiled and held his best friend.

"do you think our kids will be best friends?" Scott asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Yes." Stiles smiled confidently.

"You seem so sure of that." Derek commented from where he was sitting next to Melissa.

"Well it's simple. Our boys are going to be born into the same wolf pack, grow up with birthdays that are ridiculously close together. Be practically cousins but raised like brothers. And about the only thing we're going to have to work on is socializing outside the pack." Stiles grinned.

"You know he has a point." Alison put her hand down to her belly. "The only people we really hang out with anymore is pack. I hang out with you guys and Lydia. Lydia hangs out with you guys and me. All of you guys hang out together. We've become like a big extended family. Our kids are going to be so anti-social with non pack members." Alison looked worried.

"Well we'll just have to work harder to make new friends." Danny hugged Alison, sensing she needed it.

"Or for the pack to grow…" Derek said half under his breath to which Stiles gave him a dirty look. "What?"

"No unauthorized new pack members. I want to background check, and google them till I know the favorite color of their imaginary friends they had when they were six…"

"Stiles no one would remember …" Derek started.

"Scott's imaginary friend's name was Sebastian, he was a line backer and the same age as us. And his favorite color was grass stain green." Stiles crossed his arms.

"Stiles' imaginary friend's name was Xoltan; he was a Jedi Master of over a thousand years, but his race reverse aged so he looked six. And his favorite color was the same as his lightsaber color. Sky blue." Scott grinned from where his head was on Stiles' shoulder.

"Am I the only one that finds it creepy they still know that?" Danny asked, to which Alison nodded.

"Oh that's nothing. Stiles how old was Scott when he started masturbating?" Melissa asked, Stiles opened his mouth and got as far as fourteen and a half when Scott's hand was over his mouth.

"Do I want to know how he knew that?" Alison looked at Melissa.

"I want to know how you knew that he knew that…" Danny looked at his future mother-in-law.

"Oh it's simple. Stiles used to be a LOT louder." Stiles blushed and everyone but Scott and Stiles turned to look at Melissa like she'd suddenly grown a second head. "Oh I'm dead serious. He's calmed down a lot. I blame the meds, which I made sure he took every single day he was here."

"You break one antique vase and they never let you forget it." Stiles muttered.

"Dude, my great aunt Vera's ASHES were in the vase." Scott scoffed. "And you told her that Xoltan did it."

"Yeah… Stiles was a little excitable back then." Melissa smiled.

"If he's mellowed out… and you called that… I…" Derek shuddered.

"Error shut down reboot." Stiles waved his hand in front of a very confused Derek, Derek for his part came out of it and blinked blankly at Stiles. "Yay you're back." He kissed Derek and snuggled into him. "And I will have you all know I'm not nearly as bad as I was when I was five. I haven't unintentionally set fire to a wedding dress in years." They all turned to stair at Stiles.

"Right you were five when your cousin Sasha was married weren't you." Scott thought back.

"Yeah that was about the time I told your Dad he was going to have to fire proof our house if Stiles was coming over again." Melissa shook her head. "Never seen such a fire bug."

"Hey tree bad, fire pretty." Stiles grinned.

"And Stiles will not be teaching our children about fire safety." Alison gave Scott a hard look.

"Aw, you wound me." Stiles put his hand to his heart.

"Well at least your kids will just be werewolves." Derek grinned. "Most you have to worry about is the temper tantrums from hell." The other two pregnant teens looked at Derek. "I have a book that might help you. My mom wrote it, parenting guide to werewolf pups." He grinned.

"Why did you say at least?" Scott frowned.

"Stiles it a Hexen, part werewolf, part vampire, part… who knows." Derek shook his head. "With his magic Stiles kept the baby werewolf… and Hexen." He sighed.

"But that means… you'll have a …" Scott's eyes got wide. "oh god we're all in danger."

"What?" Alison frowned.

"Scott's picturing Stiles as a little kid, with magical powers, and werewolf temper." Melissa grinned. "Derek, I formally refuse to baby sit here till this house is Stiles proofed by Stiles, Lydia, and Alex." She looked the Alpha in the eyes.

"I have a feeling I'd better have them do that to our house too." Derek eyed his mate.

"Our house." Stiles grinned.

"Well, since we're on the subject of housing." Danny blushed. "We talked things over with Melissa, and Alison and I will be moving in with Scott. We're going to need a little… help… moving Scott's stuff out of his room so we can expand it. And… maybe moving Alison and I's stuff upstairs here.

"I'm also having the downstairs bedroom remodeled into a master bedroom and going to let them try to make bedrooms and living arrangements upstairs." Melissa added as she patted Danny on the shoulder. "I'm also paying for their bedroom and mine to be sound proofed, enough that I can't hear and their werewolf hearing will still hear the kids if they need to." She eyed the horny teenagers.

"You should probably look into adding on." Stiles toed the ground.

"Why?" Alison narrowed her eyes.

"I went to the future this morning… on accident… and.. Scott had three kids, Danny and you and given birth to two. And I was on my third child." Stiles blushes.

"Like I said, I'll be expanding the kitchen, pantry, and adding a wing onto the house." Melissa added.

"I might need to ask my boss for a raise." Scott swallowed hard.

"Well, that might help, but I have a feeling this might help more." Jackson walked in and handed Melissa an envelope, as well as one apiece for Alison and Scott. He turned to Danny and hugged him close. "Congrats." He smiled before handing Danny his envelope. They all opened their envelopes and gasped and looked up at Jackson. "I figured with kids on the way, you three might need some money. So… I created a savings account in trust for your kids, so that they'll have collage money when they get that old. And yeah, go a head and cash the checks. It won't cover everything you're wanting done. But it'll probably cover the stuff we can't do ourselves." He grinned.

"Ourselves?" Scott looked up at him.

"Well we restored Derek's house to semi-livable in one summer. I figure Derek, Danny and I will be doing most of the work when you two and Stiles get farther along. But it'll help you get started at least." He smiled and hugged his best friend again.

)0O0(

Mean while across town shivering huddled naked in the corner of the dark inside of the deep freeze his father had put him in Isaac Lahey sat trembling with fear and self loathing. His body covered in marks his cloths would hide, unaware that the gears of fate were finally turning in his favor. He looked up through the tiny air holes his father had drilled in the box he spent most of his time in when he wasn't being beaten, humiliated or raped. Mentally he made a note to get a pass from his free period to go to the free clinic down town. They didn't ask questions, and took cash. He'd need to get some of his wounds looked at.

Dreading the answer he felt around his tender hole, and hoped the cuts weren't deep this time. Being sodomized with a beer bottle wasn't safe by any stretch of the imagination, but when did Wesley Lahey ever care about safety when it came to his son. His son he'd turned into a living punching bag years ago. So long ago that Isaac couldn't remember a life before this. All he knew was this life, and every waking moment seemed to be pushing him towards the razor's edge. He's pulse quickened as he heard the steady footsteps of his father approaching his box. A silent whimper went through him as he looked down and tried to show he had learned his lesson, what ever the hell it was this time.

* * *

><p>~<em>tbc<em>~


	12. Human Physiology

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 12 - Human Physiology**

**-SQUEALS- THEY GAVE DANNY A LAST NAME! -SQUEALS- I'm loving season 2. -smiles- This is partly assuming that that the conversation about Scott's pay check has happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Beacon Hills High School; Beacon Hills, California; October 15th, 2012;]<strong>

"Shouldn't I get like a sick day or something?" Scott frowned as they pulled up in Danny's car outside the school.

"No." Danny said calmly, resting a hand on Scott's jean clad thigh.

"How do you think I feel. It's my birthday and I'm pregnant." Alison sulked.

"You look lovely." Danny smiled at her as he parked. "You both do." He looked Scott in the eyes before his hormone charged boyfriend could break down again. Women were known to be moody and have wild mood swings from the hormone imbalance caused by pregnancy, but Alison wasn't all that moody. A little depressed but not all together moody. Scott on the other hand would burst into sobs at some of the tiniest things. He looked over as Stiles got out of the passenger side of Derek's camaro, the livid glare on his face as he slammed the door and stormed off very clear. 'Well at least Scott's not an angry pregnant man.' He thanked what ever God listened.

"Wonder what's got him set off today?" Alison frowned.

"Derek told him no more driving till the baby comes." Scott smiled.

"Oh gods, Stiles loves that jeep. I've only known him a YEAR and I know that." Alison gasped as she leaned forward.

"Maybe we can do something nice for him after we do something for your birthday after school." Scott leaned forward and kissed Alison. "Danny had a great idea and …" Scott smiled and leaned in and kissed Danny. "We're so going with his idea. Because I think it's perfect." He grinned.

"You're actually not going to tell me are you." Alison grinned, her mood brightening up.

"You'll find out after school." Danny squeezed her hand gently. "Let's go see if we can stop Stiles from committing an act of war against someone." They exited the car as Jackson pulled up and parked on the other side of them. He smiled brightly as he got out of the car.

"You're chipper today." Danny smiled, stopping to wait on him to ketch up, while putting an arm around Scott's waist.

"Less then a month till my birthday." Jackson smiled, the scent of the Sheriff all over him.

"Just don't bring that up in front of Stiles." Alison pointed.

"Cranky pants back on his tirade?" Jackson arched an eyebrow.

"He kicked the camaro." Scott said as he nuzzled first Alison's neck as he held her to his right side while holding Danny to his left, then nuzzling Danny's neck.

"Yeah, not talking about deflowering his dad then." Jackson nodded.

"And you say this while he's focused so he wont heart you with his wolf hearing." Lydia got out of Alek's silver Lexus LF-A parked on the other side of Jackson's Porsche.

"Well Hexen, vampire, werewolf, and a few other things…" Alek grinned over Jackson's Porsche. "But who's counting."

"Oh this is going to be lovely." Danny grinned.

"Shall we? I want to make sure my Hexen doesn't destroy the village idiots." Lydia strode off, Alek following in her wake.

"Dude you're so pussy whipped." Scott grinned.

"What's that make you to the two of them?" Alek raised his eyebrows, licked his upper lip and smirked before turning back around and following Lydia. Scott stood stock still and looked like he was about to break down again. Alison and Danny closed in and held him, the other students milling around tried hard to stare, but they were the first openly three way couple in the history of the school. They drew a little attention from their classmates.

"WHO DO I HAVE TO SET ON FIRE TO GET A DESENT BREAKFAST!" Stiles' scream roared from the open door to the cafeteria. Scott composed himself and squeezed the hands of his lovers before following, all of them moved out of the way when a boy they hardly knew took off out the door like a shot.

"Who was that?" Scott turned and looked at him.

"Isaac." Danny said and got a black face from Scott. "Isaac, Isaac Lahey…" Scott still looked blank. "Number 14."

"OH that's where I know him from. Why was he running?" Scott turned his head.

"I think he has problems handling… being yelled at." Jackson sighed.

"And you would know this how?" Alison raised an eyebrow.

"I lived across the street from him with the Whitmores." Jackson looked her in the eye. "His dad beats him. But he's got connections and can't really do any jail time for it." Jackson cast his eyes down.

"And a quick picture of the by standers who happen to be the mad man's best friends." Matt walked up and snapped a picture of all the wolves standing together. "Say cheese. Looking good Alison." He smirked as Scott tried hard not to growl at him.

"I hate him." Scott's arm instinctively tightened around both his lovers.

"I'm not leaving you for him. Your baby. My baby. Danny's baby." She put his hand on her belly and looked him in the eyes.

"our baby." Scott smiled softly and nuzzled her.

"McCall!" The couch stormed up. "Either get Stilinski calmed down or get him the hell out of here. Before I give you both detention."

"Both?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"For being Stilinski's friend and not stopping him. And for making out with his …." He paused. "Do you call them your boyfriend and girlfriend or your lovers… or?" The coach stopped. "You know what I really don't know and don't care. Not my business." He backed away. "Just keep the making out to a minimum." He shook his head and walked out.

"God he's so worried you're going to sue him." Jackson grinned.

"Hey, openly gay kid in high school protected by that hate crime gay bashing law, I'd be afraid too." Danny grinned. "But I've found just looking at him confused like I'm offended or something just kind of unnerves him." Danny smirked as he kissed Scott.

"Their out of fruity pebbles." Stiles stocked up to them, carrying several items on his tray.

"Are you ready to calm down a little?" Scott asked quietly.

"Are you ready to go blow Danny?" Stiles made a face as he yelled at Scott.

"And just like that we've discovered Derek hates us all." Jackson rubbed his ears. "Werewolf hearing, and a loud angry Stiles with no volume control. Yeah, Derek hates us." He shook his head trying to get the ringing to stop. He blinked when a carton of milk hit him in the forehead.

"Angry loud no volume Stiles has ears, and hears things about you fucking his dad." Stiles narrowed his eyes, before turning and striding off, sitting down with Lydia and Alek and slowly eating a granola bar.

"At least you two are sane." Jackson shook his head and walked off towards the others.

"Sane? As if." Scott shook his head. "Alison's the normal one. I'm hyper sensitive." He sat down next to Stiles.

"At least your boyfriend lets you drive." Stiles fumed.

"I think he's just worried about the baby." Alek got a glare for his comment.

"Aw, honey, don't engage. It directs his wrath upon you. And you're too cute for anyone but me to beat your face in." Lydia smiled as she leaned her head on Alek's shoulder.

"So Alek, you joining us in a little nude male bonding after school?" Danny grinned as Alek tried to swallow his French toast sticks.

"Well…."

)0O0(

"Settle down please." Adrian R. Harris hated teaching. He had started out being a teacher because he had some lofty naive belief that he could impart knowledge and kids would thank him for the privilege. So many years into being the chemistry teacher in a second rate high school, in his opinion, had dulled it to where some days all he wanted to do was beat some of them till they couldn't breathe anymore and then roll around in their blood. He sighed as he heard the not so subtle whispers of the one reason he wished to harm children the most. "Mr. Stilinski, would you mind shutting up please." He said in a curt voice.

"sure." Stile's strain to not say more was almost palpable. The rage of his hormones was making every minor thing seem like a reason to tear into someone.

"Now, I know most of you in this room have had sex to some degree except Mr. Stilinski here." He walked past him, Danny snorted to this.

"Can I help you Mr. Mahealani?" He glared at him.

"No sir… it's just… why would you think Stiles is still a virgin?" Danny tilted his head.

"Maybe because no girl in this school will date him." Mr. Harris turned back to the front of the class. "Now, with the exception of Mr. Mahealani and Mr. Stilinski, the rest of you have either had to use protection or worried about a pregnancy test the next day. Do you know what causes a pregnancy test to work?"

"And just why wouldn't I need to worry about a pregnancy test?" Stiles glared up at Mr. Harris.

"Well it's not likely you'll be getting anyone pregnant in your life time and lucky for you men can't get pregnant." The teacher sneered.

"But guys can get pregnant." Scott frowned.

"No. Mr. McCall, they can not. A positive on a pregnancy test for a man indicates testicular cancer, not pregnancy." Mr. Harris turned back to the board. "Now as I was saying.."

"Ha, shows what he knows. Men can't get pregnant." Stiles laughed to himself.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Mr. Harris turned and glared at Stiles.

"It means if you'd get your abnormally thin head out of your ass and learn a few things you might have noticed that you have a pair of pregnant men in your class room you fucking pompous jack ass." Stiles glared right back.

"That's it get the fuck out of my class room." He pointed.

"Scott, call your mom. Tell her to bring that stuff I had her pack. Mr. Harris, be ready to come down to the office in a bit. I have something I think you'd better see." Stiles got up and left.

"The nerve of that…"

"But he is pregnant." Scott interjected.

"McCall if you don't…"

"He's been pregnant for like a month." Danny turned to Lydia. "Right?"

"Today is his fourth week." She looked at her date book.

"Are all of you on drugs, men can't get pregnant."

"Then I'm doing something horribly wrong because I'm pregnant too." Scott laughed.

"You don't understand. I mean, maybe, if homosexual sex did result in a male pregnancy, Mr. Mahealani would stand a chance at getting someone knocked up, but it doesn't. And your with Ms. Argent anyways."

"Actually I'm with Danny and Alison now. And Danny and I knocked up Alison and I." Scott enjoyed the look of utter shock on Mr. Harris' face. For a solid minute everyone thought that Mr. Harris was going to have a heart attack before his face turned red and he told the whole pack to go to the principal's office. Scott pulled out his cell phone and called his mom while they went, Mr. Harris had a sub come in and take his class while he walked Danny, Scott, Alison, Jackson, Lydia, and Alek to the office.

"Now just what is the reason you sent all these people into my office." Gerard Argent sat back looking hard from one to the other. He'd never been an easy man to get along with, but coming to town to avenge your own daughter's death by werewolves and finding your only grand daughter pregnant by two werewolves hadn't eased his mood. But some long late night talks and a few heavy worded conversations later he was on their side in this situation.

"He's a totalitarian facist who doesn't believe I'm pregnant." Stiles huffed as he crossed his arms.

"He's pregnant too?" He turned to Alison and her lovers.

"Yep."

"He's not dating one of you two is he?" He pointed to Danny and Scott. "Lord knows you two are fertile enough."

"NO SIR!" They both said at once.

"Yeah make a guy feel loved." Stiles grumbled.

"Sir, surely you don't…" Mr. Harris started.

"Harris, I saw the blood work and the ultrasounds myself. These two," He motioned to Alison and Scott. "Are very much pregnant. That one." He motioned to Stiles. "Who are you dating?"

"Derek Hale." Mr. Harris's face went into shock as that came out of Stiles' mouth.

"Fertile bastard I take it." Gerard shrugged. "Him I can't vouch for."

"We how ever can." Melissa came in pulling a portable ultrasound device with Derek helping her.

"Harris." Derek eyed him carefully.

"Mr. Hale." He swallowed hard.

"Now Stiles this is going to be just a little cold, but could you pull your shirt up for me while Derek plugs this in."

"Sure Mrs. McCall." He pulled his shirt up and off while she poured the gel onto his belly and spread it around.

"Okay… and here we go." She turned on the device and played with the paddle scanner till the picture zeroed in on Stiles' baby.

"That's my boy." Derek grinned. "Xavier William Hale." He grinned.

"You let him give the baby's last name?" Scott turned to Stiles.

"Well we're planning a marriage after schools out for the summer, since the baby's due in May. And I'll probably move in with him over the summer so that Dad and Jackson can have our house."

"Wait." Mr. Harris recovered. "Jackson's living with your father?"

"Yeah. We took him in."

"I though the lived with the Whitmores."

"They kicked me out. I haven't lived with them in months. Stiles and his dad were nice enough to take me in." Jackson fibbed over the fact that he was dating Mr. Stilinski.

"Ah." Mr. Harris looked like he was contemplating something but left it alone. Scott and Alison also had their ultrasounds right there in the principal's office. "Does anyone want to tell me how this happened, because as a chemistry teacher with a biology degree, I want to know." He looked between them.

"Rare genetic quirk?" Scott shrugged.

"In two males of unrelated families?" Mr. Harris gave him a withering look.

"Let's cut the crap Harris." Derek turned to him. "You know what I am. You know what my family was. And what my new family is." He gave a sweep of his eyes to the others.

"Can't come out and say it in front of the hunter can you werewolf?" Mr. Harris spit at Derek's feet.

"Wait he knew about Derek?" Scott frowned.

"Dude, he's the one who told Kate how to blow up Derek's family." Stiles looked at Scott like he was clueless.

"Yes. Yes he was. And Peter found out about that and killed Katie and then I caught up with him and with my pack we took him down." Derek's eyes went red as he looked at Harris. "Which is why I made peace with the hunters. We don't kill humans. We hunt the ones down who do. We help and save lives where we can." Derek put his hands on either side of Harris' head. "But you smell of fear. BIG fear. What are you so afraid of?" Derek's eyes staid solid red as he looked the teacher up and down.

"That's enough." Gerard stood up, his arms crossed. "Mr. Harris I assume you're satisfied that the boys are in deed pregnant. And when you go back and tell the class you were wrong you'll tell them that the doctor told you it was a viral mutation that allowed them to get pregnant." He narrowed his eyes.

"I suppose that's not entirely a lie." He looked at them, hatred in eyes.

"And you're going to lay off of them till they've given birth. Because something tells me you don't want the Sherriff's office, the local nurses, the local pack and the local hunters ALL angry at you at the same time." Gerard smiled warmly.

"I'll lay off of them." Harris said in a defeated tone, before leaving the room.

"What the hell were you thinking blurting that out at him?" Derek looked at Stiles.

"Hormones make me cranky?" Stiles offered.

"Well to back Stiles up on this, Mr. Harris was goading him into yelling at him." Alison said as she looked at adults. "He was telling Stiles how he'd never get anyone pregnant and never have sex… and… well you know how touchy he's been lately."

"We're probably lucky that he didn't kill Harris in the classroom." Derek sighed.

"Hey I fed this morning. I'm not THAT cranky." Stiles crossed his arms. "What?" Gerard was looking at him carefully.

"Why would you need to feed to clam you down?" The others realized instantly that Gerard didn't know what all Stiles was.

"I'm part vampire now. If I go a day with out eating some raw meat for the blood I tend to get a little more… DEATH TO THE TALKY PEOPLE… and Scott tends to talk a lot … and I like Scott so I don't want him dead. So I eat raw meat, drink the dripping warm blood if you warm it properly… and deal with this never quite full feeling as best I can."

"And the baby is..?"

"Just Hexen and lycan." Stiles shrugged. "Any babies after that… I don't know what they'll be. But so far our son is just Hexen and lycan."

"Dangerous mix." Gerard nodded. "But I think you two will make fine parents and be able to keep your kids inside the rules." He smiled. "Now get back to class."

)0O0(

"What are you doing in my class room?" Mr. Harris narrowed his eyes as Derek helped walk Stiles back in.

"You upset my boyfriend while he's pregnant." Derek glared at Harris. "I'm not loosing my son simply because you're a dick." He helped Stiles sit down, kissed him good bye and strode out of the very quiet class room.

"As I was saying. It appears that a viral mutation has allowed Mr. Stilinski and Mr. McCall to become pregnant. After seeing the live ultrasounds in the principal's office, I don't doubt their pregnant. So, we'll be doing a joint classroom study with the biology department to track their pregnancies and see how male pregnancy differs from female pregnancy. And as a test, we have Ms. Argent as our female pregnancy." Mr. Harris smiled as they watched the class look back and forth between the three of them.

"Now which of you would like to come up and talk about the conception." Harris smirked.

"I will." Stiles stood up and walked to the front of the class. "I got fucked by the big guy in the leather jacket that walked out of here. That hunk of man meat thrust his long hard swollen manhood into my lubricated virgin opening and bed me in the middle of the woods. Naked, screaming each other's names he came inside of me. Battering me with his needy prick and his molten hot cum. We made hot passionate love for hours." Stiles grinned as everyone's mouths dropped open. A hand went up in the back. "Yeah?"

"But… you did anal, how'd you get pregnant?" The boy frowned.

"I'm glad you asked that Boyd." He smiled. "The virus that we didn't realize that both Derek and Danny have had mutated to the point where it'd allow for male pregnancy. BUT, since Scott and I found out we were pregnant I've been looking into this." He walked back to his backpack and pulled out a flash drive. "May I?" He pointed to the laptop connected to the overhead projector.

"Let me call in the biology class first… this should be interesting." Harris looked genuinely curious. An announcement on the PA later, the entire school was gathered in the gym, a projector screen set up and Stiles loading the file to the laptop later, they were ready for Stiles to explain the inner most workings of male pregnancy. Derek, Danny, Scott, and Alison were sitting on folding chairs next to the podium that Stiles had his notes on so that he could let them talk from personal experience. They hadn't expected one of the kids to have a news anchor for a father, but as Stiles was setting up a news crew had asked if they could set up to show this as a full uncut live video feed on their network.

"Okay… everyone ready?" Stiles waited for the den of voices to drop to silence. "Right. My name is Stiles Stilinski and I'm pregnant." The crowd exploded into roars and he waited for them to quiet down. "This is the lovely, lovely young man who done did knock me up." He smirked at his southern drawl as Derek gave him a look. "But seriously. This young man, Derek Hale, is my fiancé." Stiles smiled. "We discovered much to our shock that I was pregnant after our first time." Stiles brought up a display. "Derek possesses a mutant virus in his system, or rather he did. There's no trace of the virus in his system now. How ever he'd donated blood to Danny before the virus had passed, that's how Danny ended up with the virus and got his boyfriend and girlfriend both pregnant." Stiles pointed to the display. "That's the basic structure of the virus. It passes out of the system in 97 hours unless you've had sex. It burns out of the host faster, but it causes biological alterations in the individuals."

A second display came up showing the inside of male physiology. "Now the anal lining reacts to the virus, soaking it up and through the prostate, gathering pre ejaculate enzymes to fuel the changes." He clicked a button and the display changed, showing a structure growing above the bladder. "With in hours a fully formed womb is built." The slide on the screen flickered and changed to a picture of a womb inside a male body. "Now at this point it requires a second… exposure to become pregnant, but the virus has already created biological changes to the male making it so that they will continue to be able to get pregnant from anal sex. How ever, the process is one way. Once ejaculate has been funneled into the womb and conception occurs, the baby will come to term and have to be removed by C section. The womb, for what ever reason, is designed to grow the baby but has no where to push the baby back out. So Scott and I'll have lovely little scars and always have the risk of getting pregnant form unprotected sex." He smiled. The screen flickered again and a image of a fully developed baby inside the male form appeared on the screen.

"Any questions?" Several people raised their hands. "Awesome!" Stiles grinned.

)0O0(

"And on what planet was that laying low?" Derek growled as they sat in the principal's office after school let out early for Stiles' little show and tell.

"You didn't even notice with your werewolf eyes did you?" Stiles grinned as he sketched out something on a piece of paper, then wrote something on another piece of paper. "Okay read this."

"Derek's cum tastes like peppermint patties… thanks Stiles." Scott made a face.

"Now look at this." He held up a drawing and then held up a blank sheet of paper. "Is this what I was holding before?"

"Yeah." Scott and the others looked confused but Alison who'd been standing behind him grinned.

"You created a memory charm."

"Yep. So long as I flash an image of the glyph at you, you forget that you know what I told you. You know it so it's no shock or big deal. But you forget you know so you don't even pay attention to the fact I gave you before." Stiles grinned again.

"So you're saying when the screen flickered…" Danny looked like he was puzzling it out.

"That everyone had a split second of seeing the glyph that made them forget they knew what we talked about. That's why I concluded with the glyph flashing on and thanking them for their time. They felt like they dozed off in the middle or that their minds were wondering and that they don't want to ask others because that'd show they weren't paying attention." Stiles grinned. "I knew one day I'd snap about this or have to explain where Derek and I's baby came from." Stiles shrugged. "This way everyone knows but they don't care. And they won't be hunting down Danny and Derek trying to make them breed a race of men who can give birth. But that one guy did ask an interesting question." The others looked at him.

"Well the virus changed Scott and I so we'd give birth. And we know that it's a genetic as well as a cellular change… so would our children, our male children, be born with the ability to carry children as well?" Stiles sat on Gerard's desk.

"I'd never thought about that." Danny sat back. "If that does become the case then they'll conceive easier then you or Scott ever did. But that also raises a question about our son growing in Alison's womb." They all looked at him. "Essentially the boys will be twins. But will the boy Alison bares be able to carry a child to term himself as well?"

"Probably." Gerard plugged his flash drive into his laptop and flipped through some pages. "You used seed from both you boys and my granddaughter?" The boys nodded. "It's a rare occurrence, but it's been known to happen. Yeah the boys will both be bore with the capacity to bare children."

"What's that your bestiary?" Stiles leaned over looking at it.

"Stiles, I don't think he'd be looking at animal porn at school." Scott scoffed.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure even if he was I wouldn't want to know my Grandpa was into _that_ sort of thing." Alison made a face.

"That is _bestiality_. This is a _bestiary_, a collection of mythical or rare animals?" Stiles looked at them. "I really don't want to know where you two's minds are." He looked over at Danny. "You have your work cut out for you."

"But their my beauties." Danny grinned and kissed both of them on either side of their heads.

"Okay." Scott frowned but shook his head and looked at Gerard. "Do we get maternity leave?"

)0O0(

"Dr. Deaton?" Scott called as he walked around the clinic looking for his boss.

"Scott, early today are we?" Dr. Deaton smiled as he closed a drawer. "I wanted to talk to you." He smiled. "I understand you'll be needing some time off."

"I… how did you?" Scott blushed.

"Stiles is good. But I know a memory charm when I see one." He smiled and pointed to a medallion that hung over the office tv. "Mutes out all magic and lies. Makes watching the news more interesting if you ask me."

"So you know…"

"That you're with child. Of course. I hope you'll let me be there to help deliver your pups." He grinned.

"So you're okay with me taking time off after the baby's born?" Scott bit his lip.

"Of course you can have maternity leave." Dr. Deaton smiled and put a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Now there is something you should know about raising born wolves…"

"What?" Scott looked worried.

"They're a little more apt to use their wolf powers earlier." He smiled. "And so long as you like you or your children may always find work and a friend here." He hugged Scott. "You're a hard working young lad who has really turned his life in a better direction."

"One of these days you're going to have to tell me how you come by all your knowledge."

"Well…" He smiled.

)0O0(

His eye still dark and bruised, his lip burst with bloody seem as he worked the backhoe that his father was too drunk and well passed out at home to run. Isaac hated digging graves, it felt too morbid for words but at least doing it put some money in their pockets and food on their tables. But he couldn't help but feel he was meant for more. He saw movement out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hello?" He shut off the machine and stood up in the cab. No sound to come, but as he sat once more, the movement came again closer with a noise akin to a guttural growl. "Is someone there-" His voice cut short as something slammed into the backhoe and knocking him into the open grave. He lay there in the moist evening soil, fear rolling off of him in clammy chills as he looked above into the cab of the backhoe now on its side above him. Marveling at the spectacle of it, wondering who or what force could have cast it aside like a child's play thing above him. He heard and felt the roar of some beast beyond and cowered in the darken corner. This part he knew well to play. Then with a lurch he watched as the wreckage above him was moved out of the way.

"Do you need a hand?" A tall dark man with red eyes stood above him, and in that moment Isaac didn't feel fear. He felt as if his destiny had found him in a strange way, and in that single solitary moment he knew he wouldn't be alone.

* * *

><p><em>tbc<em>


	13. Plus One

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 13 - Plus One**

**And the pack grows**

**Be warned, it gets DARK when Isaac goes in the house.**

**Okay… uh… having seen all but the final episode of season 2… yeah I'm changing a few things. Because frankly…. I liked the idea of a mystical bond with the kanima. I did NOT like that it was randomly connected to who ever had the most hate around. That irks me. So I changed it up for this.**

**Oh, by the way I apologize for taking so long to get this typed out. Hell it's almost to the right date at this point. -snorts- gods that's going to be oddness.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hale House; Beacon Hills, California; October 15th, 2012; 6 hours later]<strong>

"Hey anyone around?" Derek hollered into the lit house.

"Just catching up on some of the final repairs to the stairs before we start on the rest of the rooms upstairs." Scott walked out into the kitchen naked.

"The rest of the pack here?" Derek rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well Alek is with Danny securing the carpeting on the stairs. Jackson's in with Stiles setting up the cots in the living room for you guys to bed down on and you have another person behind you." Scott leaned to the side and looked at a filthy Isaac cowering behind Derek.

"This is.."

"Isaac. He's on the lacrosse team… tell me you didn't bite him." Scott pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not yet." Derek snapped a little.

"I'm not sure I understand… you're a werewolf and you can turn me into one too… but you need _permission_ from someone?" Isaac said in a low voice.

"Come on in." He dirrected Isaac to a chair as Scott started fixing sandwiches. "The truth of the mater is, Derek's our alpha, and in any other pack he'd do as he pleases but, there's just one tiny little thing stopping him from doing that."

"Hey babe, what took you so long?" Stiles walked in, his lacrosse jersey the only thing he was wearing. Since becoming part lycan Stiles had been trying to get better at the clothing optional part of the pack.

"And that would be that one thing now." Scott grinned.

"Derek, honey, why is Isaac from lacrosse sitting in our kitchen having a sandwich with Scott?" Stiles smiled at Isaac and then turned hard eyes up on Derek's flushed face. "Did you." Stiles glared.

"Did I what?"

"If I have to say it you are going to wish I hadn't." Stiles tried to keep his face calm.

"I didn't give him the bite." Derek could sense the emotions wafting off of Stiles like tidal waves at high tide.

"And he's here because?" Stiles' voice took a hard edge.

"Because I was going to after I-" Derek ducked away as Stiles' hand came up and just missed smacking him upside the head. "Hey I-" That time Stiles' hand connected.

"I honestly swear some times." Stiles bristled and turned and walked out of the room.

"Stiles I think we-" Derek rushed out of the room following Stiles.

"You should move over here." Scott motioned and Isaac moved just as Derek was flung through the door into the kitchen.

"Stiles!" Derek picked himself up off the floor and started towards the door again.

"You know how I feel about adding people to our family, our pack. We know very little about him." Stiles voice was harsh and Isaac hung his head the sting of the coming rejection and the loss of a family he'd never have burning his cheeks while a silent tear fell down his face. "God Derek, sometimes you just don't think." Stiles stormed back into the kitchen. "Isaac would you please come with me?" Stiles held out his hand and Isaac took it as he walked him farther into the house, glaring at Derek as he went. "Out." He said to Jackson who bolted from the room as Stiles shut the door.

"is he in a lot of trouble over me?" Isaac finally asked.

"No more then usual." Stiles smiled. "I'm pregnant so I tend to be hormonal and pissy. It'd have been smarter of him to give me a call first so I could have screamed over the phone and been okay with it by the time you got here." Stiles sat down in the living room. "So you really want to join our little pack?"

"yes." Isaac spoke in a low voice.

"It's not just because of your Dad is it?" Stiles held Isaac's hand and felt him stiffen. "I didn't know till the other day when I saw you coming out of school and Jackson said something." Stiles moved and hugged Isaac to him. "It's okay." He held Isaac as the damn of emotions broke and the boy began to sob against Stiles. "It's okay…" Stiles soothed him and held him through the much needed release.

)0O0(

"Am I forgiven?" Derek crossed his arms across his shirtless chest, his jeans' button popped open and his zipper half way down.

"Yes and no." Stiles kissed him. "Yes you can give him the bite tomorrow. And no, I'm not mad. I've not fully forgiven you yet, but I have a cell phone so next time you can call me so I have time to adjust." Stiles leaned in, lightly trailing his hands down Derek's smooth chest.

"That tickles." Derek grinned holding Stiles to him, slowly lifting the jersey up to expose Stiles' bare ass to the empty room.

"Hey, none of that. I'm still mad at you." Stiles pouted; his cheek against Derek's warm peck.

"You loose the shirt and I'll loose the pants." Derek said plainly.

"you fight dirty." Stiles said into Derek's hot flesh.

"Is that a yes?" Derek's hands kneaded Stiles' ass through the jersey.

"Yes." Stiles aid with a hitch in his throat as Derek's hands pulled the shirt up and over him slowly revealing pale flesh to him. Stiles moved closer to Derek, hiding his hard man hood against Derek's jeans as he shivered at the last article of clothing being removed. Derek trailed his hands down Stiles' back and pulled him flush against him as his hands reached Stiles' ass.

"You are so beautiful." Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles gently, one hand still on the younger boy's ass, while the other rubbed his back.

"you said you'd loose the pants." Stiles pouted, feeling insecure but loved.

"That I did." Derek moved a hand from Stiles' ass to unzip the sipper far enough for his jeans to fall down his legs. He stepped out of them, his own hard man hood laying along side Stiles' hard on as the two held each other. Derek held his mate against him and kissed him deeply, before pulling back and nuzzling against his mate.

"Come to bed." Stiles held Derek's hand and lead him into the living room. Derek stopped when he noticed Isaac curled up on the cot that was set up in front of the couch. Stiles put a finger to his lips and pulled Derek around behind the couch were an air matrice was on the floor with Stiles' blankets on it. He kissed Derek before he got in the bed, laying on his right facing away from the couch. He'd left the blankets open for Derek but Derek was taken by the way they framed Stiles' perfect ass so rightly. He smiled to himself and crawled in behind Stiles, spooning against him and pulling him flush against his hard body before Stiles drifted off to sleep as if their bodies were built to fit in this pattern.

)0O0(

In the morning Derek woke up alone in bed, the smell of Stiles on the pillows enough to make his morning wood quiver, but the smell of food cooking made his stomach complain about being empty. He sat up and saw a note.

_Hey honey, I'm fixing breakfast, pack meeting about tonight. If Isaac's joining the pack, you might as well not bother getting dressed. -Stiles._

Derek smiled and pulled back the covers, scratching his chest and a lazy hand going down to scratch his balls as he stretched and stood up. Walking the short distance to the full sized kitchen Stiles had demanded when they started remodeling, to find Stiles in his jersey again, Scott, Danny, and Jackson sitting naked at the table, big plates full of bacon, sausage links, and sitting next to them in a robe was Isaac.

"Hey there sleepy head." Stiles walked over and kissed Derek before giving him a big hug. "Coffee's over there." He pointed as Derek nodded and walked over to get a cup while Stiles set a place for Derek at the head of the table. Derek sat down just as Alek walked in, his naked body hard and wet from the shower as he came in and sat at his place across from Stiles, near Derek.

"So everyone but the girls are here?" Derek looked up at Stiles.

"The girls are talking about coming later tonight." Stiles poured a second cup of coffee for Derek and sat down to eat his own food. "We figured since we're going to welcome Isaac into the pack tonight we'd best have the whole pack here. I have Lydia and Alison getting more air matrices, the guys will spend their free period up here working, and I'll make sure there's enough Wolf Treats and such on hand. After school, we'll finish up what needs finishing up, hang out so Isaac can get to know us first, and then you'll give him the bite and he'll be welcomed into a puppy pile for the night." Stiles looked at Derek.

"You're taking a very accepting role in all of this." Derek nibbled on his toast.

"We're a small pack, and I'm afraid of loosing the closeness. But I think we can handle bringing Isaac in. But you'd better call me if you plan on adding others." Stiles shot Derek a look. "And yes, I'm going to be pissy about that for a while." Stiles said over his cocoa mug.

"So I'll be joining you tonight?" Isaac looked up shocked.

"Yep. So bring sleep over stuff." Stiles grinned.

"Well," Scott grinned. "Since most of the wolves sleep naked, you wont need much. Maybe some cloths to change into tomorrow if you feel like even leaving the house." Scott grinned.

"Yeah… why is everyone naked." Isaac blushed as he pulled his robe tighter.

"It's partly an animal thing." Derek answered. "You stop caring about body image and nudity. But it's also a pack thing." He put a hand on Stiles' shoulder and Stiles leaned into the touch. "We're stronger together, but we're also stronger the more of us that's touching."

"Okay." Isaac bit his lip and took the robe off revealing his was still in his boxers. "I think I can get used to that." He blushed a little as he lifted up and tugged his boxers off, feeling odd being naked, but happy that he wasn't the only one whose cock was hanging more then a little heavy.

"Much better." Danny grinned.

"Fuck being in the locker room is going to be strange knowing four of you have seen me like this." Isaac blushed.

"Speaking of we have morning practice in a bit. Who's driving who?" Stiles looked around.

"I'll take Isaac to get some stuff from his house, he can change in my car." Jackson looked at them.

"And I'll take Scott and Alek to school." Danny added.

"And I'll be busy making you wish you'd staid home and had sex with me instead of gotten dressed and went to class." Derek grinned. "So I'll drive you."

"We need to invest in a car port up here or something." Stiles shook his head.

"Well there's room to set one up for all the cars if you really want one." Derek looked at Stiles.

"Why do I get a say?" Stiles blushed suddenly.

"Well you're my mate, we're going to be married soon, and you're going to be living here. So… I kind of figured you get to have a say. Plus, you know what this place needs to make it a home again. And, maybe we'll have a few people move in with us soon." Derek looked over at Isaac.

"You're offering me a place to live?" Isaac looked surprise.

"Well you will be pack." Derek smiled. "And packs stick together."

)0O0(

"How do you just go to class and act like nothing is different?" Isaac looked over to Jackson as they came up towards his house.

"I focus on what I've gained since the change, not what I've lost." Jackson gave a sad look towards Isaac. "I got a boyfriend, a family that loves and accepts me, and happiness." Jackson smiled softly.

"Who are you dating?" Isaac frowned.

"Mr. Stilinski." Jackson smiled.

"You're dating the sheriff… Stiles' dad?"

"Yep. Going to get married when my birthday rolls around." Jackson grinned.

"So he knows…"

"Yeah. He knows about everything. So does Scott's mom and Danny's parents. We needed the support so we told the parents. My parents, my adopted parents, were told when I turned, and… they kicked me out and left town. So… yeah not everyone reacts well to it." Jackson's voice got low as he parked in front of Isaac's place. "Need any help.."

"No I.. I'm good." Isaac blushed as he quickly exited the car and ran into the house. Jackson got out and put his hands on top of the roof of the car, interlocking his fingers he leaned his chin on the roof and waited.

)0O0(

Isaac scanned the house for signs of his dad, but not hearing any he quickly went to his room and packed up as much as he could. He didn't own much these days, his father had seen to that. He looked around the room and suddenly felt so hollow before he piled what he couldn't fit in his back pack onto his bed spread and tied it shut. He moved it with the rest of his things near the front door and turned towards the basement. Everything in him telling him to just leave it. But he needed to make peace with this decision before he left here for good. Going down stairs felt empowering, he was going to put this behind him. He walked towards the deep freeze and looked at the thing with the chains laying open. He was free. He was - the sudden pain as something struck the back of his head knocked him out. He started to come to as he felt a pressure at his anus.

"Dirty fucking slut, out whoring all night." Isaac realized his cloths were gone and he was tied to the deep freeze as his father was fucking him. "Think you can just stay out and whore your slut ass out to anyone who'll mount you." His dad fucked him harder. He whimpered.

"s-stop.." Isaac begged.

"Why you dirty slut, it's all you want. All you're good for." He thrust harder taking his son. "Your slutty cock is getting hard from it." He grasped his son's swollen prick roughly.

"dad please…" Isaac sobbed.

"Please daddy, fuck me harder daddy." His dad sneered as he raped his son harder. "Stupid slut I -" Isaac's dad was suddenly just gone. Isaac carefully looked around and saw him laying across the room unconscious.

"Ass hole." Jackson growled as he came up and snapped the chains that held Isaac in place. He handed a pair of shorts and a practice jersey to Isaac, not saying a word as he cleaned himself up and dressed. "Let's go." Jackson helped Isaac up the steps, picked up all of Isaac's belongings and carried them out to his car.

"thanks." Isaac said after they were back on the road, his body curled up against the door.

"You deserve better." Jackson said in a low voice.

"he wasn't always…" Isaac blushed.

"Doesn't excuse him being like that now." Jackson looked at Isaac and suddenly felt shame that he hadn't said something before and put a stop to this sooner. As he shut the car off in the parking lot, Jackson gave Isaac the key to the trunk. "Get some cloths for class, and I'll see you in the locker room. Don't forget to lock up, okay?" Isaac nodded and Jackson gave him a hug and walked off towards the gym.

"Whitmore, why are you late?" The Coach yelled at him.

"Can I talk to you Coach?" Jackson walked towards the office, the Coach blinked but went in and shut the door behind him.

"What's up Whitmore."

"Isaac's dad is raping him while he beats the shit out of him." The color drained from the Coach's face. "I was taking him by his place to pick up his stuff for practice, and when he didn't come out I went in to see if he was okay… and… I pulled his dad off of him. He's… he's not dealing with it well." Jackson sighed.

"Where is he?"

"Out by my car right now. He's getting some cloths out of his belongings. I helped him pack what he could from his house so he wont have to go back there." Jackson's face got hard. "I have a place for him to stay but I need his dad not to know. Can you help?" Jackson looked at the Coach.

"Yeah, yeah…" The Coach sighed. "Does he need to see the nurse?"

"Maybe. Just… don't make a big thing about it in front of the guys…. He's.." Jackson's ears perked up at the sound of Isaac coming into the locker room. From the murmurs and smell of shock, he turned and realized what had happened. The bruises were starting to color up across Isaac's face and arms.

"Shit..." The Coach was out of his seat.

"Lahey, get over here." He watched as Isaac hung his head. "You okay?" He asked in a low voice.

"no." Isaac blushed.

"You get a free pass from practice today, go see the nurse. Jackson filled me in, I'll get the paperwork lost so your dad can't find you through the school." The Coach said just loud enough for Isaac to hear. "Go on and get yourself looked at." He patted the boy on the shoulder and he slipped out of the side door. Stiles and Scott were followed close by Danny as they moved up to Jackson.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"His dad was worse then the guys in the robes." Jackson said in a voice that only the other wolves heard.

"He has it pretty hard at home." The Coach sided. He turned to the on looking team in the locker room. "Anyone picks on Lahey over this is going to be off the team, you understand me?" The team agreed. "No one talks about what they saw here. And something tells me you boys will see more of the wounds on him later. His privacy trumps idle gossip. A bastard attacked a member of this team. And so far only Jackson did anything about it." The Coach grouched as he left the room, heading towards the office to make sure things got handled now.

"How bad was it?" Danny asked in a low voice.

"His dad had him chained up and was beating him while raping him." Jackson said, his eyes showing how much the idea that anyone would do that to their child was effect him. Stiles put a hand on his belly. Scott looked out the door towards where Isaac had went.

"Who's telling Derek?" Scott asked.

"Probably me." Stiles sighed. "Because he's going to need to know that it's worse then he suspected." Stiles shook his head. "Tonight can't come soon enough." Stiles walked off to use his cell.

"I'm going to go after Isaac." Jackson nodded his good bye to everyone and walked out the door.

"I still can't believe someone would do that to their own child." Scott put a hand on his belly.

"At least our kids won't have to worry about that." Danny leaned over and hugged Scott.

"Our kids." Scott gushed slightly before putting his face against Danny's chest and crying softly.

"Let's hit the field for practice and then the shower. I want you to stay active." Danny said protectively.

"Thank you." Scott smiled. "I'm emotional, not fragile." He leaned in and walked Danny to his locker before going to his own to undress. Pulling his shirt off and looking at the mirror in his locker he could already see a slight bulge to his belly. He put his hand on the lump of flesh and smiled knowing that his son was growing.

)0O0(

Going the whole day with people knowing about his shame had always been his biggest fear. But after seeing the nurse and walking back to the Locker Room to change and get a shower before class, Isaac wasn't sure he could make it the whole day. But when the team came in from practice and found him in the shower nursing his wounds and could see the damage that hadn't healed as well as the damage from the rape, his heart stopped. Till one of the guys out of the pack came up and gave him a hug and told him if he needed him, they were a team and no one fucks with a member of your team. A sentiment echoed through the room and made Isaac feel like he could get through this.

A couple people made very crude jokes about the fact that he couldn't sit down very easily and the team jumped down the guy's throat for saying it. It only took to examples for the school to get the message. Isaac was off limits. Life didn't seem so bad knowing this many people were behind him and would help him. The day was tolerable till Jackson was standing outside his last class and looked angry.

"What's up?"

"Let's go over here for a bit." Jackson seemed to be smelling the air.

"He's here isn't he." Isaac seemed to lock up at the thought.

"Yeah but we're keeping him from you, you're coming home with us." Jackson smiled. "You're already a member of the pack, just making it official tonight." Jackson hugged him.

"Thanks." Isaac hugged him back before walking away from where his locker was. Meanwhile Alek walked up to Isaac's locker where Mr. Lahey was standing waiting on his son.

"Who the fuck are you?" Mr. Lahey narrowed his eyes at Alek.

"The owner of the locker you're blocking." Alek said in his thick accent.

"Prove it." Mr. Lahey moved out of the way as Alek moved up and with a spark of magic that the normal human didn't see, Alek opened the locker and started packing up his books. Mr. Lahey had expected his son to have given his combo to someone else but the inside the locker had nothing to do with his son. The inside of the locker was covered in posters of British music posters and Photos of the blonde boy and some blonde girl, blonde girls. Mr. Lahey frowned. This looked like the kid had been in the locker for months not hours. He glared at the kid. "Where's Isaac Lahey's locker then?"

"Dunno, I've only been a student here the last few months. Transferred recently from California." Alek smiled. "I haven't met everyone yet and I don't know where anyone's lockers are other then my own." He shrugged.

"Thanks for nothing kid." Mr. Lahey cursed under his breath and walking off. Alek waited till he was gone and signaled Jackson to come around the corner.

"Okay… where is my locker." Isaac looked at Alek's locker.

"That's a good question, and that's not Lydia." Jackson looked at a photo of another blonde girl holding on to Alek.

"That is Chloe. My mate before she was…" Alek swallowed. "And you're locker's right here." He closed the locker and opened it back up to reveal Isaac's locker. "Didn't have time to switch everything and make it look real the old fashioned way, so I just swapped their location through magic. Confuses the hell out of non magical folk like your dad." Alek smiled, completely ignoring the fact that he still had photos up of his now dead ex-love.

"Magic's real too?" Isaac looked a little shocked.

"Just as real as werecats." Alek grinned. "Though we go by Hexenbiests." He smiled and let Isaac finish packing his bag. "Oh, Stiles said head on up to the house after we're done here. He called Alison and had her tell her family about what happened, the Argents are going to have a talk with your dad tonight."

"They won't hurt him will they?" Isaac bit his lip.

"I don't think they will." Jackson hugged Isaac. "What's his problem?" Jackson motioned towards a kid who was putting off an explosion of rage and hate all around him in the air for the wolves to scent.

"Matt?" Isaac walked up to his best friend.

"Isaac…. I…" Matt looked so broken as he took off running away.

"Okay, that was odd right? It's hard to tell with you yanks." Alek scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah that was odd." Jackson frowned.

"Right then, to the house." Alek grinned and put an arm around Isaac's shoulder and lead him out the door.

)0O0(

Isaac felt strange taking his cloths off in the kitchen with the other guys. They were clearly used to just taking their cloths off for the pack gatherings. He bit his lip and Jackson rubbed his back.

"It's okay." He said as he helped Isaac undress.

"How can you be okay being naked?" Isaac blushed.

"Well, I never really minded before." Danny answered. "But after I got the bite, I just… I had this feeling that cloths were so constricting. Like my wolf couldn't figure out why we had to have it on. So it just feels… so relaxing to go naked." Danny shrugged.

"It's like that for most of us." Derek walked up already naked.

"What about Stiles?" Isaac looked around to where Stiles was working on putting pillows and cushions into a circle in the middle of the room wearing only his jersey again.

"Stiles… was a Hexen first. Still human. And then he was made into a werewolf and a vampire and a few other things at once… and his human brain's still sorting out all the impulses. I'm just glad I've gotten him down to the jersey." Derek grinned.

"Dirty thoughts!" Scott covered his ears.

"What?" Isaac blinked.

"He doesn't like hearing that Derek thinks about his best friend in a sexual way." Jackson grinned. "Though with an ass like that…" Jackson grinned as he teased, tilting his head to watch Stiles' ass as the jersey lifted up slightly as he reached up to get something.

"Dude!" Scott pushed him a little playfully. "That's going to be your step son in there." He pointed out.

"Shit." Jackson got a lost look on his face.

"Jackson hadn't thought of that yet." Danny grinned. "And I bet he hasn't thought that any pups he has with Mr. Stilinski have a chance of being like Stiles. Sexy ass Stiles as your son." Danny teased as Jackson made a face that said he was clearly wanting to tell Stiles to put more cloths on.

"So… we all get naked… and you bite me… and…" Isaac bit his lip nervously.

"Then the bite sends you into shock and after that wears off it'll heal and you'll be a werewolf." Stiles came in and pulled his jersey off and frowned at Jackson as the beta tried very hard to not look at Stiles' cock. "That's if it doesn't kill you or turn you into something else."

"Something else?" Isaac frowned.

"Well Lydia was bitten by the last alpha, and instead of becoming a werewolf she became a Hexenbiest. But that has to do with the genetics of the person who is bitten more then the wolf that bites them." Stiles waved it away. "Jackson what is your problem?"

"He's just living down that he thinks his soon to be step son has a nice ass." Scott grinned as he walked out of the room.

"Well it's been called smart before but I'm not sure about nice." Stiles craned his neck back to look at his own ass.

"Trust me babe, it's a fine ass." Derek took a handful of Stiles' ass and squeezed.

"Hey, none of that. We're here to bring Isaac into the pack and then puppy pile him." Stiles swatted Derek's hand with a smile on his face. "Anyways, I'm taking the day of school tomorrow for the Sonogram and then we'll have all day together." He grinned before walking into the living room where Scott had taken his place in the formation of a circle.

Stiles directed Isaac into the center as Derek went to one side of Scott, Stiles on Derek's other side. Danny moved in between Scott and Derek as Alison walked in wearing a Scott's Jersey and got on the other side of Scott. Jackson got in line next, and then Lydia, just as naked as the boys, stood beside him as Alek moved between her and Stiles. They were all there, almost. Stiles started to say something when his dad came in wearing just some pajama bottoms. They moved a little to allow Mr. Stilinski to stand by his mate.

"I'm ready in case anything happens." Melissa pushed in a cart full of equipment.

"As am I." Scott's boss Dr. Deaton smiled from where he was standing near a table full of bottles labeled with runes.

"Everyone ready?" Derek looked around the circle. They all nodded as Alison pulled her shirt over her head revealing her naked body as Stiles' dad dropped his bottoms and stood there as naked as everyone else. "Then we begin. In the time before packs, wolves were made one by one in the wild. But later when there were packs and they'd bring someone into the fold, they would hold the gathering of the moon. A pack, in a circle representing the moon whose sway we are all tied to, accepts a new soul into us." Derek nodded to Stiles as the lights went out and five torches sprang into life.

"We the Hale Pack, one family, one blood accept this one into our many." Derek looked at Isaac, his eyes red.

"I welcome you to my pack." Danny's eyes turned green as he stepped forwards.

"I welcome you to my pack." Scott stepped forwards his eyes flashing yellow.

"I welcome you to my pack." Alison smiled as she stepped forwards.

"I welcome you to my pack." Jackson's eyes turned green.

"I welcome you to my pack." Mr. Stilinski stepped forwards.

"I welcome you to my pack." Lydia smiled as he eyes turned golden.

"I welcome you to my pack." Alek's eyes turned golden too.

"I welcome you to my pack." Stiles grinned, his eyes turning white as he stepped forwards.

"The pack has spoke, Isaac Lahey you are a member of this pack now." Derek lunged and bit Isaac on the side as he held him down. Isaac's breathing got fast and panic stricken as he tried to not struggle. Derek pulled back and licked Isaac's blood from his lips. "We are pack." Derek looked into Isaac's eyes as he passed out.

)0O0(

"Stupid Lahey." Matt cursed under his breath as he mixed herbs in the mortar and pestle that was in front of him. He was looking between three very old books that were being held open to old Latin recipes. Mixing and matching between them he kept muttering in various languages and drawing signs over the herbs with a burning sage stick. "That'll teach that ass hole." He threw the crushed herbs into a boiling pot of dark red liquid and watched as the liquid turned green.

"That'll teach him… that'll teach him good…" Matt smirked at his reflection in the water.

)0O0(

Miles away Mr. Lahey was out looking for his son, wanting to do as much damage control as he could before the kid started spouting out what he'd have to tell everyone were lies. He thought he caught sight of his son and chased him down an alley only to find it an empty dead end passage. He looked around confused, no doors or windows for the kid to have jumped through, and walls that were fourteen foot high. Looking around he wondered where the kid he'd seen, if it wasn't Isaac, had gone. He turned towards his car and frowned, the car wasn't there. He walked down the alley and found his car not only moved a couple feet but the doors open.

"What the hell?" He frowned, walked around his car and closed the passenger door before coming back around and closing his. He heard a scraping sound coming from the alley so he went back into it to see what it could be. He got half way into the alley and found a twisted metal beam. "How the hell did that get here?" He picked it up. "Funny it looks like a girder…" He frowned harder and turned around and with out looking walked right into his car which was now blocking the opening to the alley.

"What the hell?" He asked as he tried the door to find it locked. Confused he turned around and found dumpsters that hadn't even been in the alley now blocking him only feet from his car. "I… how… but…" He made a confused grunt as he scratched his head. He turned back towards the car and started trying to pry the door open when he heard a sound above him. Turning to face it the last thing he saw was a scaly green hand with claws as it came down at him.

)0O0(

"Well you're up early." Jackson walked up to Isaac who was sitting on the roof of Derek's house, both of them utterly naked under the stars.

"Couldn't sleep. Where were you?" Isaac looked up, his eyes still focusing on Jackson's half hard penis rather then his face. But it did seem easier to look at Jackson's face.

"Bathroom." Jackson smiled and rubbed Isaac's shoulders before sitting down beside him. "So what's it feel like for you?"

"Different. I can feel… the wolf inside me now." Isaac looked out in the direction of the woods.

"We're just a couple days away from the full moon." Jackson yawned.

"Then I fully turn and I'll have wolf powers." Isaac smiled.

"Let's get back to the puppy pile." Jackson smiled as he gave Isaac a hand up.

"So… you and the sheriff huh…"

"Not fully till my birthday." Jackson grinned.

"You don't find it… weird dating someone's dad?"

"A little. And there are times that I think about it and my head feels like it's going to explode, but you get used to it."

"So, the pack tolerates any life style then?" Isaac asked as they walked inside.

"Well we do have a clothing optional house, two solid gay couples, one hetro couple, and a bi threesome. And now you." Jackson grinned.

"Yeah… and now me. Who's spend the last few years being a punching bag and a fucking post for my father. I don't know who I am sexually. Not yet anyways."

"Give it time. You'll find yourself. And you have all of us to keep you afloat."

"Dude, no water jokes, my dad was the swim coach. I can't stand them." Isaac shuddered.

"Duly noted. After you." Jackson held the door open so Isaac could rejoin the pack with him.

_tbc_

* * *

><p><strong>Well I was hoping to finish this yesterday but I went for a walk, sat down and worked for 3 hours and wrote a rough sketch of how the next 11 chapters of this story will go. Also for those of you curious, I have made a decision. This is going to be a side story in my Agent's series. You may wonder why you haven't read or seen Agents on FF, well that's because it's on AFF. <strong>**click here**

**I do hope you enjoy, and if that link doesn't work for you, just pm me and I'll link you.**

**Agents is my MASSIVE Anita Blake/Harry Potter/Supernatural cross over. And I'm bringing this series in as well to play. -smiles- I think you'll enjoy where that takes things. -smiles- And yes… that means eventually about chapter -actually had to pull out his notes- about chapter 26 you'll see some very … well known characters show up in Beacon Hills. -grins-**

**Anyways, stay tuned for The Mark, Chapter 14 : The Man No One Mourned.**

**Not shaping to be the longest chapter, but it's mainly to get some ideas introduced.**

**Oh and for those of you who think you know what I'm going to do with the Kanima… -smirks- You'll be very surprised.**


	14. The Man No One Mourned

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 14 - The Man No One Mourned**

**OMFG - I loved the season 2 finale this last week. -SMILES-**

**Warning! MASSIVE INTROSPECTIVE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>[Beacon Hills Cemetery, Beacon Hills, California; October 21st, 2012]<strong>

"I still can't believe he's gone." Isaac held onto Derek as he cried.

"It's okay." Stiles stroked Isaac's back. They'd moved him and all he owned into the Hale House while helping plan his father's funeral. Isaac loved his father once, and mourned the loss of that man, and rejoiced on some level that the monster was dead. But that didn't mean he could completely reconcile himself to what was going on in his heart and head.

"You know the only one who's even said they're sorry about this is Matt?" Isaac said as he buried his face in Derek's chest.

"But I thought Matt didn't talk to anyone at school." Stiles frowned.

"We used to be best friends. We haven't talked in the last four or five years." Isaac.

"That is odd." Derek frowned but Stiles shot him a look that clearly said they'd talk about it at home. "Not that much of a turn out…" Derek stopped as he caught the look from Stiles.

"Yeah… Dad pissed everyone off." Isaac said in a low voice, since the only ones actually there were members of his dad's championship teams, the pack, and a few of the teachers who had known his dad. None of his mother's family had even bothered to return his calls about it, and his dad's family had nothing to do with them anyways. "I just want to go home." Isaac switched to silently crying on Stiles who held him close. Jackson came up and put a hand on Isaac's shoulder.

"The funeral director wanted to know if you were ready?" Jackson said softly. Isaac nodded and Jackson walked back to tell director that the funeral was over. Mr. Lahey had been a major ass and part of Jackson found satisfaction in his death. But the part of him that worried about Isaac knew this would leave a hole in the boy, because with out the man there to finally have it out with he'd forever wonder what could have or would have been. The way he constantly wondered about his birth parents. Would they have accepted his being a werewolf? Would they have liked Jon? So many things were in the back of his mind that some day he wasn't sure if anything would ever remove this doubt he was self possessed by.

"The car's out front." Danny walked up and gave Isaac a hug. "You going to be okay?"

"Eventually." Isaac said in a half hearted way. He leaned into Danny and was lead away from his father's closed casket. Thankfully with the pack's testimony and the Sheriff as an alibi no one ever even thought Isaac was a suspect for his father's murder. Scott had went back to Isaac's house with Jackson and Isaac to help gather anything that he wanted before the called in a friend of the Argent's to sell off the possessions and the house for Isaac. Isaac wouldn't have to worry about money for a little while, and between the pack they'd paid off the funeral out right. Isaac seemed to be in a fog, lost and disconnected, but everything in him told him he was lucky to have the pack now.

)0O0(

"Should I be worried that Isaac is sitting in his room starring at the wall?" Alek asked as he came downstairs in nothing but his towel. They'd finally gotten the second story showers working and he was enjoying being a clean kitty.

"Naw, he just needs some time to digest this." Derek said from where he was reading, his left leg on his right knee as he sat naked on the couch. Stiles was lying across him, his legs going across Derek's lap hiding his endowment from prying eyes. Stiles had been acting odd, even for Stiles, about people seeing his boyfriend's naked body. Granted Stiles was naked too, his laptop on a cooling tray on his belly while he did his homework. His own, self admittedly, succulent bits, were laying bare for the room at large to see.

"He just lost his dad. He hated him, but he loved him too." Stiles looked up from his work to look into Alek's eyes. "I loved my mom through and through, and her passing was one of the most devastating things I've ever gone through. Loosing a dad, I can't imagine. I kind of shut down till Lydia helped save my dad. Isaac, is never going to get a chance to settling things, or and I'm sure a darker part of his mind is thinking this, ever going to be touched by his dad again." Stiles sighed. "He just needs some time and then he can focus on being more of himself."

"Okay." Alek sat down stretching out. "So… we need to talk sound proofing charms for you the bedrooms." Alek eyed the two naked men in front of him.

"Why?" Derek arched an eyebrow.

"Because as hot as it listening to you two go at it all night, and believe me it gets Lydia hot in a way that I can't even begin to describe or frankly want to think about. It kind of dampens my own sex drive and makes me wonder if it's me or you two she's getting so worked up over." He crossed his leg up onto his lap.

"We're not that loud." Stiles frowned.

"Cat hearing. And yes, yes you are." Alek leaned up and pulled a small polished white stone nekomata charm on a golden red string with the Chinese symbol for silence written on its belly. "Hang this in your room, It'll isolate the sounds of your bedroom to JUST the two of you. I'm putting one in all the bedrooms. Because frankly… I love you all but I really don't need to hear how much you love each other." He handed it over to Stiles before walking off.

"That was… a little awkward, right?" Derek looked at Stiles.

"Naw, awkward would have been if my dad had been doing the conversation. We'd have gotten a weekend at a hotel while he double sound proofed our room and then called in a team of Hexens to make sure that nothing could be heard from inside. Then we'd have found a bottle of lube, a box of condoms, and a general sense of, have at it boys I can't hear you now." Stiles shrugged.

"Huh, I just figured he'd shoot me." Derek shrugged and went back to his book.

"Maybe. I'd still get a smack to the back of the head though." Stiles shrugged and cuddled in close. "Wanna go test the threshold of this thing?" He smirked, his manhood already rising to the occasion.

"Ok." Derek smiled as he pulled Stiles fully into his lap. "But afterwards you have to finish your homework." He kissed Stiles slowly.

"Yes dear!" Stiles grinned as he kissed back.

)0O0(

"This is so lame." Stiles crossed his arms as he looked up the rock climbing face that the school had set up for the gym class.

"And why's that Stilinski?" The Coach barked.

"I'm pregnant and she's epileptic." Stiles pointed to Erica who gave him a slightly dazed look. "I don't mean anything's wrong with you as a person, I just don't think it's safe or smart for either of us to try this." He looked at her and smiled softly.

"Right… pregnant… epileptic… uh.. next group then…" The Coach walked away shouting.

"You didn't have to do that." Erica's wild hair framed her red and puffy face.

"That wasn't exactly for you." Stiles blushed. "That was more about me and my inability to do this because of the baby." Stiles shrugged. "Sorry."

"What ever." She walked off.

"What'd I say?" Stiles frowned.

"You're a gay man who doesn't understand women?" Alek asked as he leaned in close. "I thought that just went with being into men."

"Sadly no." Stiles frowned harder.

"I think you hurt her ego." Lydia leaned in and snuggled Alek. "You defended her safety, and then said it had nothing to do with her? Yeah I'd avoid her and sharp objects for a while." She kissed Alek and got in line to climb the rock face.

"Well damn." Stiles sighed as he headed towards the locker room with Scott, Danny, Jackson, and Alek. "I mean it's not like I meant to hurt her feelings. I just… I didn't want to risk the baby." Stiles stroked his slightly larger belly.

"You realize you're magical, a werewolf, vampire, Hexen hybrid that protected the baby from trauma, rape, and magic. You really think climbing up a wall would have been too much?" Danny raised an artistic eyebrow.

"Fine, I'm fat and lazy and didn't feel like doing it. You happy now jack ass." Stiles fumed.

"Yay I'm not the only one setting off angry Stiles lately." Scott grinned and cuddled Danny. He knew if he didn't stop it fast though they'd end up with another detention. His hormones had went from weeping all the time to crying every little bit or being completely horny. Alison had reached the stage where she was horny too. Horny and oddly in the mood to be deadly. She seemed to be sleeping with large hunting knives under her pillow these days. Not that that stopped the three of them from having wild mind blowing sex anytime the two of them were hot for it.

"Sorry Stiles." Danny bared his neck in a gesture of submission and Stiles sighed and leaned in and sniffed it. "And Scott remember, no sex in the locker room. Coach doesn't like walking in on full penetration." Danny hugged his boyfriend and stepped back a little. They'd discovered that the combined scent of Scott and Alison's heat was enough to bring Danny's wolf into the hormone driven need to breed as well.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you are you and became a werewolf. The pack needed you." He smiled and hugged Danny as Danny pulled his shirt off.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny frowned.

"Look at how Scott dresses now." He pointed to the stylish cloths that Scott was changing into.

"Yeah?" Danny turned back to Stiles.

"Well look at him, and then look at Jackson, and Derek. Werewolves aren't just pack animals. They're interconnected. It's like Derek's the server, and guys are the external drives plugged into him. Each added drive gives all the other drives parts of the new drive's code. You upgraded their fashion sense." Stiles grinned. "And we'll figure out what they added to you eventually." Stiles smiled before pulling his own cloths off. "It's strange to change cloths so I can drive home to take them back off." He frowned, but then caught sight of Scott's hand shaking. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure…. I… we've got to go." He took off running, shirt open, jeans and sneakers still on the bench, only his boxers and socks on besides the half on shirt. When they caught up to him he was catching Erica as she fell from the rock climbing wall.

"Get her on her side." Alison helped Scott put Erica down while Stiles called 911 and got an ambulance on its way.

"Is she going to be okay?" Stiles asked after he waited with the others hoping Erica would come out of it.

"I don't know. It looked like she was having a grand mal. Which isn't a good thing." Alison sighed.

"How'd you know to do all that?" Scott asked as he looked at Alison.

"When we lived in California my best friend had seizures. I learned to handle them." She smiled softly. They waited with Erica till the ambulance took her off to the hospital. They were milling around, no one going back o the locker room yet when Scott piped up.

"You still keep in touch?" Scott asked as he held his fiancé, as his other fiancé came up and held the two of them. Being as bonded as they were, Danny had started to feel the other two's needs like they were his own.

"Scott?" Stiles brought the attention back to him.

"Yeah Stiles?" He turned his head to look at his friend, still in the group hug.

"You're not wearing pants and I'm pretty sure your boxers are open." Stiles nodded as Scott looked down and realized that his erect cock had indeed burst the buttons on his button down boxers and had revealed all of his glory to the room. He also realized he was slowly humping against Alison and Danny's bodies.

"Crap they saw me…" Scott blushed and nuzzled into Alison's neck, trying to hold his face.

"Stiles can you do a little memory charm for me?" Danny grinned.

"Solthorn." Stiles' eyes went white as a thin mist formed around the feet of their pack. "What'd you want that for?"

"Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes." Danny tore Scott's boxers in half, right off his body.

"DANNY!?" Scott went to move and Alison and Danny grabbed his hands to prevent him from hiding his body from the on looking students.

"And there's more." He moved in front of Scott while Alison made out with Scott, stopping only to whisper dirty little nothings into his ear, mean while Danny slid down in front of Scott and began giving him a light hand job that showed off the majority of his goods to their gym class.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Coach walked in and everyone froze.

"What do you mean Coach?" Scott blushed.

"That goes in your mouth Danny." The Coach crossed his arms and Danny grinned before swallowing around Scott's anaconda of a cock.

"I have to remember that spell." Stiles grinned.

"Not on pack members." Lydia warned.

"Oh I know that. Derek's got issues having sex in front of the pack." Stiles waved her words away.

"Right, Derek has the problem showing off. You realize you just explained that it's your fault when we get to see you two having sex." Alek looked at Stiles.

"Well yeah. I have to expand my wolf's habits." He grinned.

"Right." Alek shook his head and turned back to the show and watched as Scott came hard panting and bucking onto Danny's face. "I wish…"

"You finish that and you won't get to." Lydia said with a jab into his chest with her elbow. She knew she had her limits but she was working on her issues with him. Lydia wondered if she'd be able to get another box of the glow in the dark condoms she'd gotten for Jackson when they'd been dating. They'd only ever used them the once, the spoil sport. But then again if he hadn't went through with that scenario that nearly got the two of them killed, she'd never have had a valid reason for him to use them. She looked sidelong at Alek and wondered just how kinky he liked to get. Smiling to herself she set about building a scenario in her head that would lead to her ultimate goal.

)0O0(

Weakly Erica tried and failed to sit up on the bed. She looked up at the worried look on Ms. McCall's face and sighed. She'd done it to herself this time something fierce. "How bad?"

"Not as bad as it could have been. You've went off your meds again haven't you." Not a trace of question in her statement.

"I don't like how fuzzy they make me at school." Erica blushed, turning away. "You're not going to tell my dad are you?" She looked worried.

"I don't want to, but we have these high priced lawyers in a room in the back of the hospital just waiting to break my legs if I don't. And you may not realize it but for a woman my age I have damn fine legs. One of my best features if you ask me." She smiled and squeezed Erica's hand.

"Thanks." Erica said softly, faining a smile.

"You try and get so rest kiddo. I'll go see if I can snag some of that pudding you like while Deloris isn't looking." She smiled and waved on her way out. Erica laid back, yeah rest, that was going to be easy. Her entire body felt like she'd lost her bones and had to fight to move. She laid back and drifted off to sleep. She never even saw the guy moving into her room quietly and unseen. But then, not many people paid attention to him since he had on a white lab coat like the other doctors. A fact he would never tell Stiles about because he was not about to let Stiles know he'd taken his advice this time over what had happened the last time they'd tried sneaking into a hospital to visit a patient that they had no business. Because deep down he knew if he did, he'd never live it down. It was bad enough Stiles had called him and told him to make the trip to the hospital to make the offer.

)0O0(

Meanwhile deep in the center of the school's administration section Lydia sat poised and perched on the edge of the wooden bench lining the outside of the guidance councilor's office. She was on edge because she knew she wasn't normal, but the school had all but told her she needed to see the guidance councilor or get a private tutor. Refusing to be thought of in any form of diminished capacity she was precariously placed upon this plank of waiting, awaiting her time to explain how she was in fact sane and intact. She just happened to be a Hexenbiest, able to do magic, bestow magic upon others, and oh yeah bring the dead back to life. She gave a terse snort and sighed at the ludacr ucy of her situation.

"So what are you in for?" A tall willowy boy with a mop of black hair unceremoniously plopped himself down next to her, mere inches away from her person.

"Why should I tell you?" She quipped, her patented Lydia Martin bit in full bloom today even if she was a little off her game as of late.

"I'll tell you why I'm here." He smiled a little half smile and Lydia had a stray thought that, this was the only 'little' thing about this boy.

"Ego much?" She snorted, turning away from him and his momentary diversion.

"Come on, don't make me guess." He pouted; Lydia gave him an appraising look. Well it was a nice pout, for a boy.

"If you must know they just want me to talk about almost dying by animal attack." She said smirking as that seemed to shut him up.

"Wow. Almost dying." He said in an awed tone. "Totally beasts why I'm here." He sat back and smiled.

"Okay, now you have my interest peeked." She turned fully towards him.

"I don't know that I should tell you now." He crossed his arms.

"Why?" She couldn't help how curious she sounded.

"I don't want you to think less of me." He grinned. "Nope, better not tell."

"Oh come on, that's not…"

"Fair? Says the girl who wasn't going to tell me at all?" He grinned at her, clearly teasing her.

"So." She said after turning away from him and glaring a little bit for being teased now that she really did want to know.

"So?" He teased again.

"So are you going to tell me?" She struggled to keep any bitter tone out of her voice.

"I got caught exposing myself to some freshmen." He wagged his eyebrows at her as she scoffed. "Hey it was a bet, and I have nothing to be ashamed of."

"How did you get…"

"Caught? Picture. Someone snapped a picture of me." He grinned before setting back again, having moved forward to gage her reaction.

"The joys of every phone being a media studio now." Lydia smiled. "Was it worth it?" She meant the bet and what he'd won for doing it.

"For them? Undoubtedly."

"Ego much?" She grinned.

"You know I think I've heard that before." He flashed his smile at her. "But if you must know, I'm not bragging. I'm stating a fact." He looked at her sidelong.

"Right. I'll just take you're word on that." She went back to facing forwards when movement caught her eye. "What are you doing?" She blushed slightly. Thanking what ever gods there were that she'd put make up on today.

"Can't have you thinking me a liar." He undid his belt, sliding it through the loops on his jeans till it was open enough, and then down came his zipper. Lydia couldn't believe he was going through with it. His zipper parted, his hand slid under the waistband of his boxers and just as Lydia caught sight of a very thick and impressive base her attention was interrupted.

"Lydia Martin?" The guidance councilor stood in the door way.

"Saved by the guidance councilor." Lydia smirked as she stood up and moved towards the door.

"Why should I care about her?" Lydia turned to see the boy wave a very large and imposing piece of man meat at her. He grinned.

"Not bad, I've seen bigger though." She gave a wry smile, maybe that'd deflate his ego a little.

"Well we all work with what we've been given." The guidance councilor smiled politely as she ushered her in and closed the door. "Lydia, I'm Ms. Morrell." She held out her hand and Lydia looked at it briefly before taking it and shaking the offered hand. "I understand you had a bit of trouble recently."

"Trouble. Right, that's what we're calling it." Lydia sat down, already feeling defensive. Something felt strange about this lady. Something her Hexenbiest senses was telling her was okay but alarming all the same.

"I don't mean to belittle your situation."

"Then let's skip the small talk. I'm here because the school is worried that I'll go off the deep end, start writing on the walls, and speaking in tongues or setting things on fire. They think I've lost my mind or going to because I nearly died from an animal attack at the formal. But I'm perfectly fine. I'm back to 100% and I'm only doing this so they'll back off and let me get back to my life." She crossed her arms, aware it made her look like a child but right then she didn't care.

"And I'm here to assess weather or not you're really as mentally stable as you claim to be." Ms. Morrell steepled her fingers in front of her face with her elbows on her desk. "I'm going to pencil you in for three appointments in which we'll do what we can to assess the over all collateral damage after what happened to you. And then at the end of that we'll discuss weather or not you need more sessions or if you're off the hook." She sat back and looked at Lydia fixing her with a predatory gleam.

"Okay." Lydia said reluctantly. "What do you want to know?" She sighed.

"Better. We'll start with a Rorschach test." Ms. Morrell smiled as she started to reach into her desk.

"Peachy."

)0O0(

Ms. Morrell watched as Lydia left her office and picked up her cell phone. Hitting one on her speed dial she waited and was picked up at the first ring. "It's me."

"And?" A male voice said carefully.

"She's already given her gift. She's still brimming with magic, but she's definitely already found her Hexen." Ms. Morrell turned back to her desk. "Judging from the files on the students, I'd have to say Stiles Stilinski is the best bet."

"The boy has shown promise." The male void seemed to shrug this news off.

"Did you already know he was a Hexen?" She accused.

"He's best friends with a pack of werewolves, and the mate to the alpha of the pack. I noticed, but I was also there for several other events."

"And you didn't share with me why?" Her tone harsh.

"Ms. Morrell, we both know that there are others of our… faction, on their way here. And we both know that it's a cleansing mission. To prepare for things that are moving behind and beyond these teens' understanding. I won't let them be exterminated for crimes they did not commit. I have been here and kept the Hale pack alive just so this event could come into being. I am not about to let one group of the host stop that work."

"But Na-"

"Not here." He chastised her. "We both know names have power. Why else did we fake our documents so no one would call us by our true names?" His tone going harsh as well.

"Fine." She sighed. "But she's going to try to stop us."

"And that is why we're moving to phase two." He sighed.

"Phase two?" Her voice betraying her curiosity.

"The babies aren't due for a few months. But situations are going to become right for the pack to expand. I'm going to attempt to make that process smoother and with any luck, the right wolves will be in the right place to effect change to events. Also, are you aware of a spell being cast recently? A spirit of vengeance moves amongst us."

"I'm aware that there are several candidates for Hexens and a couple witches in the mix as well." She looked over the files.

"Then it has started." He sighed.

"Don't worry. You were looking for a reason to come out of retirement anyways."

"Who said I was retired." He laughed slightly. "I've been working full time since I came here."

"Time may come when it's prudent for all of us to leave here." She warned.

"Has she started to notice our marked absence?" Worry sounding in his voice.

"That's one way of putting it." She sat down on her desk. "While they're equipped to handle wolves and Hexen, I don't think they're prepared for the host or the rest."

"No, they aren't. But that is why it's our mission to make them ready." He chuckled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a pregnant male wolf on my hands."

"Good luck." She smiled in spite of the troubles that were brewing worlds away from this teen drama.

)0O0(

"Where are we going?" Erica said weakly, her body still out of control because of her seizure earlier in the day. The after shocks still scrambling her neurological signals from brain to body.

"Stay still." A big hand came down and steadied her on the gurney as they moved through the hospital.

"What's going on?" She felt so groggy.

"We're taking you down for treatment." He said in a soft voice.

"Treatment?" She frowned, her mind was so hazy. But what treatment would need her to leave her room. She couldn't think of any and as she turned her head to see where she was she noticed with some fear that she was being wheeled into the morgue.

"Relax." He moved her over to the middle of the rooms near the slab of metal that had a body on it. "Listen, I think we need to talk."

"About what?" She said in a shaky voice.

"The side effects may include anxiety, weight gain, acne, and ulcerative colitis. Yesh." Derek made a face, knowing instantly why anyone would take the bite over having to choke down those pills or deal with their brain exploding in pain and misfired signals.

"Who are you?" Erica's voice trembled.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend." He walked closer to the edge of the stretcher she was on. He could smell it on her now. The smell of her disease, inching her closer to death with each massive attack.

"What do you want?" Her heart rate jumping up as if she was preparing to run.

"What if I told you, all of this could go away?" Derek moved in close. He ghosted a hand down her cheek. "The side effects, the symptoms, all of it." He looked into her eyes, doubt, disbelief, but fear was rapidly receding. "And what if all those things, not only went away, but everything else got even better?" She gave wry smile.

"How?" She choked back a sob.

"Let me show you." His eyes turned red as he looked her in the eyes.

"Okay." She said in a low voice.

)0O0(

"So Danny wants to go where on the date?" Stiles asked as he looked up at Scott who was standing there naked in the Hale house not taking in a word he'd said. "Wha-" Stiles stood up to see a pair of long legs, sanding in leopard print high heals, going up to a black mini skirt, with a tucked in white top that barely hid anything, and a black leather jacket, above which long blonde hair wafted in the breeze, and impeccable make up lined a very satisfied face.

"So this is the pack house." She smiled. "Where do I hang my purse?"

'There's a girl here… and we're naked…." Scott's mind seemed to be processing things slower then normal.

"Glad to see you took the bite Erica." Stiles walked up and smiled.

"I'm glad you called Derek." She grinned.

"Well, I figured it'd help make up for me being an ass in gym." He blushed slightly.

"It does." She leaned in and hugged him. "So does the sight of your ass… god you're hot." She smiled, but wrinkled her nose. "You smell like Derek." She frowned.

"Yeah, he's my mate. He put the baby in my belly." Stiles stroked his rounding belly and grinned.

"OH WOW." She leaned down and looked up for a nod before touching his belly. "I love babies." She smiled, just as the baby gave a little kick.

"And the baby loves you." He smiled "Welcome to the pack!" He moved to show her around the house.

_tbc_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you might have noticed, if you've read it, I referenced things in the teen wolf novel "On Fire". I'm going to put things and references in here from it because frankly I effing loved it. And I think they should put it as cannon. Since they've said SOME of it is cannon and some of it was the writer's liberty. May she write MORE novels to go with the series. –smiles- Anyways, sorry for this taking so effing long. Writer's block has been raging on and on. And I was tending to my issues and I went, you know if this part is sticking, why do I go to another part of my list and work on another scene till I can come back to the rest of this scene… and in the process of a week I managed to iron out this chapter's issues. –smiles- Chapter 15 wont take that long to do HOPEFULLY. –hugs- Again I'm sorry for the hella long wait for chapter 14.<strong>


	15. Night Terrors

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 15 - Night Terrors**

**Okay folks, I'm going to do something I NORMALLY don't do. I'm going to give spoilers. So, scroll down, AND if you don't want to read them skip over till you see the line. Everything under that divider is story. And yeah, I'm aware that's nearly a full page of spoilers down there. **

**By the way, writing this in segments and then organizing them as I get time till they make sense is helping. I wrote probably five pages the other day going back and forth between them.**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS HERE -skip if you wish to be unspoiled for Teen wolf season 3.<strong>

So… have you been keeping up with the spoilers for season 3 as of late? Stiles might grow his hair out. They've given hints for the first three episodes. A script page for the first scene in the first episode of the third season. There are five alphas in the alpha pack which is a democracy rather then a hierarchy. There are two twin males, two females, and a third male in the alpha pack. One of those characters will be either gay or bi. There is a new gay/bi character coming in season 3. Stiles is possibly bisexual. The color of werewolves eyes has nothing to do with genetics but is important and will be explained. Every flavor of the 150+ species of wolfsbane does something different to werewolves. Tyler Posey's new tat will be written into the story as having some significant. Sadly Colton wont be coming back for season 3. So they've had to rearrange his story line, but they aren't killing him off, so if he sees how much the fans want him back maybe he'll come back and they can still write him in for season 4. Season 3 will be the bloodiest season ever, having a higher body count then season 1 and 2 combined in JUST the first 12 episodes. They released the blue print of Scott's room, the lay out and such. I'll probably do an edit that explains where everything is for the mark series soon enough. Stiles has other friends other then Scott. Cora, a 17 year old girl who's been on her own too long and mysteriously connected to the werewolves. And Heather, who's birthday is in episode 2 of season 3. The male leader of the alpha pack is Deucalion. Boyd and Erica are alive in season 3 episode 1. Stiles is still in love with Lydia. Dr. Deacon and Ms. Morrell will be back in a big way. The Stiles/Scott/Isaac bromance problems will be coming to a head. Jackson's real parents had ties to the Alphas' pack's back story. If Scott can realize just how great he is, he'll MAYBE become the alpha of his own pack. When Jeff Davis wrote season 2, he wasn't aware of Sterek. Now he is. And maybe we'll get more scenes like the Sterek scene that never was. Where Stiles tries to move his body off of Derek's body using only his tongue to push himself, and ends up putting his tongue in Derek's ear. –grins- I love Jeff Davis for his story lines.

And this week's spoiler is the names of the twins and who's playing some of the characters. Charlie and Max Carver who played the Scavo twins on desperate house wives will now be playing Ethan and Aidan twin werewolf alphas. -squeals- Aussie Kane will be playing Cora. And Hills Terrell will play Kali, one of the two female alphas. So we know a LOT about the alpha pack now. 3 boys, 2 girls, we know the names of all three boys and one of the girls. We know who'll play 2 of the boys and 1 of the girls. Yeah. I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE SEASON TO START. The only bad thing about it going into December when they start shooting is no new spoilers. Jeff Davis only promised to spoil once a week till the shooting started. But, yeah… I can't wait.

It's now official. Stiles has long hair for season 3. And OMG every time I go to work on this chapter they've released a new spoiler/teaser.

"Kali will be one of the most dangerous Alphas we've seen on the show. Inspired by great comic book villains like Mystique from "X-Men," she uses the claws on her feet to kill. The actress behind her, Felisha Terrell, has a background in martial arts, including the Israeli self-defense system Krav Maga, and will be drawing on that experience throughout the season." Oh that's just going to look so freaking cool.

And now we have a sculpt of one of our new Alphas. His name is Ennis and he is a force of pure brutality. Oh and the twins are now working with the same trailer that got Tyler Posey in shape, it's kind of hinted that it's so they can have shirtless scenes if you ask me.

The actor who played Jackson is now going to be playing Speedy on CW's Arrow. Now that's nice because frankly he needs more shirtless work if you ask me.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS for The Mark, again skip this if you don't want spoilage.<strong>

So… the last bit of chapter 14 was where Erica walked into the house. My notes referred to that as "a naked girl in the naked wolves den (so a chapter title)". Do you think there should be an Erica centric chapter? I have chapters 14-27 arched out. I'm just trying to get time to write them. Chapter 15 had 6 points. Chapter 16 has 4. Chapter 17 has 5. Most chapters have 4 points in each story that I want to get across. Chapter 25 is the exception because it only has 3. But they're mostly to wind down a story arch that needs winding down. –smiles-

* * *

><p><strong>SPOILERS for On Fire<strong>

If you haven't read On Fire, then you'll notice some odd things here and there in this chapter. Things Jackson talks about his past. They're mentioned in the book and I liked them. And Danny's ex from the book/series is called Damon. I decided to have a little fun with that. -smirks-

Derek swimming in high school was in the book as well. As was the fact that he gave Kate a ring after she took his virginity, and when he and his sister made it home to see the fire, he found that ring outside the house and he knew exactly who'd burned his house down and murdered his family.

**Little know fact, first one who comments and leaves a review, gets spoilers that are more specific about the next chapter.**

**Oh and one quick warning. Matt's part gets a bit psycho erotic… I didn't mean for that to happen… It just kind of did. Which is strange but there you go.**

**Also you might notice… I play Lego Lord of the Rings and I just finished the circle of magic series, all the way up to book 2 of the Circle reforged series that's out now. So some of that might just appear in this as I work along on it. I'm sorry for that. Or maybe I'm not. -smiles- Both things are VERY MUCH WORTH YOUR TIME.**

* * *

><p><strong>[Hale House, Beacon Hills, California; Friday, October 26<strong>**st****, 2012]**

"You're sure about this stiles?" Derek looked at him, worried.

"Listen, I'm finally coming into my own as pack mama." Derek made a face. "That's what I'm calling myself because Den Mother sounds like you're a bunch of cub scouts." He leaned against Derek, their bare skin soaking in each other's warmth. "And I'm starting to be able to tell that the pack needs to grow." He nuzzled along Derek's peck. "I am starting to be able to sense when someone's right or not." He looked up at Derek.

"And you think he is?" Derek looked carefully into Stiles' eyes.

"He needs us, and we need him." Stiles said slowly. "He's so alone…" Stiles closed his eyes and leaned into Derek's skin as they cuddled on their bed in the house.

"Have you explained to him what this means?" Derek sighed.

"He understands the risks. I made Danny and Scott transform in front of him. He knows it's real. And that it's a 50/50 shot. It worries me that he'd risk death for a chance at change. But, yeah he understands." Stiles held onto Derek.

"And he's downstairs?" Derek asked quietly.

"He's staying the night." Stiles simply said.

"I love how you're already starting to take charge of my house."

"Our house." He smiled and put Derek's hand on his slightly rounded belly. "I think I committed to the move yesterday." Derek raised an eyebrow. "My comic collection is boxed up and sitting in the room I picked out for my office." Stiles smiled before kissing Derek. "I started packing last night." He smiled softly. "It's going to be so strange to think of this place as our home." He looked up at Derek. "But it'll be so much better when this place has people in it again."

"I agree." Derek smiled warmly before nuzzling into his mate. "This house has been craving a family here."

"And a few more months and it'll have a big one." Stiles grinned and leaned back.

"So sleep then the bite?" Derek asked hopefully.

"Don't even think about it Mr. Alpha pants." He smooched Derek. "Bite first, then snacks, and then we'll sleep." He stood up. "Dad and Jackson should be back soon enough." Stiles snuggled against his lover's flesh. "Maybe we'll have time for a…"

"Stiles are you up here?" Jon called.

"Speak of the devil." Derek grinned, pulling up the blanket to cover their nudity. Pack ceremony's not with standing, he knew a father hates to see his child having sex.

"We're as decent as we're getting." Stiles called out of the room as the door opened.

"I wanted to know where to put the futons. I also got the food you asked for. Scott and Isaac are unloading them now."

"Where's Jackson?" Derek sniffed the air.

"He called and said he was running a little late at work." Jon smiled. "Speaking of Jackson and moving…" Jon coughed.

"I'll have my stuff moved with in the next couple days. You can turn it into Jackson's room or a private study or a guest bed room." Stiles smiled at his dad. "I just have to finish boxing stuff up and deciding what I'm going to do with it."

"Well that's why your office got finished today while you were at school." Derek kissed the hallow of his neck.

"My what?" Stiles shuddered at the kiss.

"Well, our room is big, but I figured between our cloths, and a few things…" Derek blushed, hiding behind Stiles' shoulder. "That it'd just be better if we both had offices. Mine's on the first floor by the kitchen." Stiles nodded. "Yours is on the second floor down the hall." He grinned and nipped at Stiles' shoulder.

"So, it sounds like I'll be out in a week and you guys and turn my room into a depraved sex dungeon. OW!" Stiles rubbed the back of his head where Derek had decked him.

"Respect your elders." Derek kissed the spot.

"You will pay for that." Stiles said through narrowed eyes.

"Oh yeah, what do you plan to-" Derek stopped as Stiles whispered something in a hushed tone that Jon couldn't pick up on that required no less then twenty seven seconds, fourteen hand gestures, and a few inappropriate sounds that Jon could hear. All the while Derek's eyes went wide. "I stand corrected. You can get even very well." Derek swallowed hard.

"Eh, if he gets to bothering you, take away his x box." Jon grinned as he turned down the hall.

"DAD!" Stiles marched out into the hall, leaving a very well shagged looking Derek, nude on the bed. Stiles stood out in the hall, his sheet clung to his chest. "You're not supposed to take his side!" He pouted.

"Well, he can only withstand the fury of one Stilinski on a vengeance kick towards him at one time. You protect him when I'm mad. I protect him when you're mad. Heaven help him if we both are agree on something. The world might come to a fiery end. Scott." He nodded as he passed Scott, who was buck naked and semi erect. It still was strange for Jon to see Scott naked when he'd seen this kid grow up at his house for most of his life. Scott for his part, tried to stop unconsciously covering up every time he saw Stiles' dad.

"You okay?" Scott looked up the stairs at Stiles.

"Yeah. Just plotting Derek's untimely death by snoo snoo." Stiles was too preoccupied to see Scott's face. Something was changing, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"You do that…" Scott shook his head and walked off.

"Snoo snoo?" Danny raised an eye brow.

"Futurama." Scott grinned. "He's going to screw Derek to death." He went to unpacking kitchen supply boxes, using his wolf nails to slice open the tape.

"Have I told you that it boggles my mind that you get his references, no matter how obscure?" Danny shook his head as Scott just grinned on.

"What can I say. In seventeen years I didn't have a lot of dates, and we had a lot of evenings in on the phone, on each other's couches, at each other's houses, online, and such. We've seen a lot of really great… and a few really crappy, movies, tv shows, and some cool stuff too." He smiled. "There was this one time when Stiles rented this movie Vampagedan… it's about these lesbian vampire witches…"

"And I've heard enough." Danny held up his hands.

"Fine but we are doing a movie night after the boys are born." Scott smiled as he unpacked spices into the cabnet as pur Stiles' detailed labels on the shelves.

"And what makes you think that?" Danny inquired, coming around the corner to watch Scott.

"Because you bring fashion and culture. I bring Starwars." Scott grinned.

"And Batman?" Danny licked his lips.

"You know… I do have a Batman and a Robin costume packed away…" Scott grinned. "And I'm pretty sure I can get a Catwoman or Batwoman costume for Alison."

"So long as we own and don't rent I don't have a problem." Danny leaned in and kissed.

"Why own?" Scott frowned.

"Because, if I'm going to ruin a costume fucking you in it, then I am for damn sure not paying the fines to have it repaired and dry cleaned for someone else." He grinned. "And the idea of you in those green tights is… good." Danny smirked.

"Sure thing. Batman." Scott leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. "God, don't let Stiles hear this. He'll have Derek dressed up faster then you can say…"

"Wolverine." Stiles called from the second floor.

"Well that'll be lovely." Danny grinned.

"Only if you're dressed as Cyclops." Derek called back.

"And on that note." Scott went back to unpacking spices.

)0O0(

**[Beacon Hills Preserve, Beacon Hills, California; Friday, October 26****st****, 2012]**

'Do it.' Matt's breathing was uneven. The sheer pleasure he was getting from watching his beast kill the two losers in the woods was near orgasmic. He'd spent years picturing these people dying in horrific ways. But being utterly paralyzed while his beast tore them apart, so they could watch themselves bleed to death was amazing. He watched, and breathed in the scent of lingering slow deaths gasping for breath. He watched and marveled and felt a hollow pleasure that seemed to want threaten to make him soil himself right there. But he was no fool.

He knew that he'd be over come with emotions this time, so he had rigged up cameras while they were gone. So that he could watch from twenty seven different angles as his creature turned the people who had ruined his life into so much rotting meat. He couldn't wait till he got home to watch the video over and over again, watching the look of terror on their faces as they saw his creature, saw their deaths, and knew real terror. Knew it like he had in that pool as he died slowly, and he knew with out a shadow of a doubt he'd be getting off to it even more in the privacy of his own room.

His smile faded as he felt a pang of something from the creature. He turned from the man laying in a pool of his own blood in the woods to the open door where the creature wasn't striking the woman any more. The creature was feeling remorse. Why?

_with child._

So what. She's pregnant.

_life, new life remove debt._

I don't care. He willed the creature to strike, but still it hesitated. Fine, the thought, I'll do it myself. He made a move and heard the sirens. Cops. Here? Why? He frowned and willed the creature to return where ever it came from when he called it. Leaving it to its own devices he headed home to his dismal hole of a life, but not before removing his cameras. The benefits of a photographic memory and an eye for detail, he knew exactly where each one was placed. The evidence of his watching collected, he was half a mile away by the time the police ever showed up to the trailer. He frowned as his side began to itch, trying hard to ignore the feeling as he kept hiking home.

)0O0(

**[Hale House, Beacon Hills, California; Friday, October 26****st****, 2012]**

"So everything's normal then?" Boyd looked from his hands to Derek.

"Yep. Everything's normal so far." Stiles patted Boyd on the back. He'd been more then a little unsure about being nude around all these people and especially Erica. But they had assured him that everything was alright then. Body image problems and being diabetic had lead to Boyd having more then a few hang ups in his mind. He already felt some of that bleeding away as the effects of the bite spread through his system.

"How soon till I…" Boyd tried to gesture with his hands.

"Wolf out?" Scott supplied, guessing what Boyd meant. "As early as tomorrow. You'll notice some minor changes tonight but by tomorrow the major changes will have set in."

"Major changes?" Boyd looked into Scott's eyes.

"Relax man, it's not like you're suddenly going to like cock or grow a second head." Scott hugged him. "You'll be you, just with wolf senses and a slightly better body." He nodded to himself more then anything else.

"What he means is, you'll be even more bitchin' then you are now." Erica smirked.

"Thanks." Boyd's dark cheeks flushed slightly under the compliment.

"Don't mention it." Erica pulled him into a full contact hug, her naked body pressed against his, she leaned in and whispered in a low tone. "I can't wait to see how happy you're going to be." She smiled and pulled away.

"I uh…" Boyd's hands went to cover his lengthening erection as they came apart.

"This way." Stiles put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get used to the nudity and the contact." He said in a low voice as they went upstairs to Boyd's room. "And sometimes we'll do some communal things, but most of us take care of our own desires separately or with our partners." Stiles rubbed his back. "But we know how a growing werewolf who's transitioning needs some… help in some departments, so we stocked your room for you in case you needed anything." He opened the door to a richly furnished room in reds and maroons, Boyd's favorite colors. "There's a selection of porn in the drawers next to the bed, as well as a variety of lubes and sex aids. What ever you don't use or don't like, leave in a bag in my office and I'll take care of it." He gave Boyd a sideways hug. "Now you go take care of yourself, and I'll get dinner started so that by the time you're done we'll be eating." He patted Boyd on the shoulder and walked away.

"Thanks." Boyd said, feeling the heat of his face as he closed the door, his full erection throbbing with a need to be touched. Waking over and opening the drawer he saw a variety of things he wasn't even sure what they were. When he pulled out a small plastic ring with a button he almost dropped it when it started vibrating. "That'll never fit…" He said as he looked down at himself.

)0O0(

"Can't sleep again?" Isaac stood in the doorway to the balcony where Jackson stood, framed by the blowing curtains in the evening breeze. Dinner had been filling and they'd slept in the puppy pile in the den again, Isaac had woken up when he'd felt Jackson's distress.

"Nightmares. Constant never ending nightmares." Jackson hung his head.

"I know the feeling. I keep seeing my dad." Isaac came out and leaned on a near by railing.

"At least your nightmares make sense." He smiled as Isaac put a hand on his shoulder, asking with out words if he wanted or needed to talk. "I keep having this strange… feeling like I'm in a car and it's spinning and I'm just floating in the space in the middle waiting for the crash and the pain… or I'm back at that night." He closed his eyes. Isaac moved and hugged Jackson, he didn't have to ask what night. They'd bonded over the last few days telling each other their dark secrets. Isaac about how his father had abused him and how he'd sometime punish himself for liking it; Jackson for his part talked about Cassie and how she'd died trying to save him, how he'd done nothing to save her or Bailey from burning to death in the crash. Jackson had talked about it with Lydia soon after it and she'd kept his silence. He hadn't told Jon yet because he wasn't sure how he'd take it.

"Give it time. You'll puzzle it out." Isaac said softly as he rocked Jackson back and forth. "Just give it time."

"The one thing I have an abundance of now." Jackson said, wiping his eyes.

"Yep. Baring any swords or silver we're going to have a LOT of time to work on our issues." Isaac grinned.

"I just wish I knew I wasn't a danger to Jon while I'm having these night terrors." Jackson finally said as he turned back to the night. "I know after the thing with the van they got pretty bad… but…" He sighed.

"Then maybe film yourself at night and see what happens." Isaac suggested as he stood there in the night's chill.

"Not a bad idea. I think I know where I can get a camera." Jackson smiled.

"Good." Isaac teased him slightly before leading him back inside. "Try to get some sleep. You're going to need it." He led Jackson back to his room, leaving him at the door. "See you at breakfast?"

"Stiles cooking?" Jackson asked hopefully.

"He had me go shopping for pancakes." Isaac smiled.

"I'll be at breakfast." Stiles was the best cook, but he'd informed them that he wasn't going to be the only cook while they lived under this roof. So they all took turns. But Stiles always seemed to finagle it so that he cooked at least one meal a day for everyone. And he always cooked after someone was added to the pack anymore. Jackson went to his bedroom, soft blue hues all across the room as he laid on the soft bed. It gave him a place to stay during the full moon and to crash when he worked late up here. He smiled when he thought about the fact that they'd gotten him a full bed instead of a single. They're personal way of saying they knew and were okay with Jon staying over anytime the pair wanted to get frisky. That idea alone brought a stirring to Jackson's loins and he smiled himself to sleep.

)0O0(

**[City Limits, Beacon Hills, California; Friday, October 26****st****, 2012]**

"Something draws us here brother?" A male voice said from the dark shadows at the city limit's sign just outside Beacon Hills.

"Something that we have searched and longed for, for a long time." The second male voice filled with triumph and joy, as much as he was able.

"Tell me what it is?" A female voice sounded board as her dark shape leaned against the sign.

"Patience." The second male said as his shape turned towards her.

"You know this place is crawling with cultist, and you know I'm on the run. Why did you bring me here?" She inclined her head, shadows of her long dark hair cascading across her already dark visage.

"Maybe you like courting danger." The first male voice said in a tart tone.

"And maybe you'd like to see why I'm on the run." She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and flicked it on, displaying a branded rune on her arm before flicking the lighter shut and extinguishing the light.

"So?" The first male asked, not understanding the significance.

"He had his witches brand me." She sighed, changing her tone as if she was speaking to an incredibly slow person. "They're on an entirely different continent. They don't need to know where I am to do this to me. They just needed something of mine to connect them to me. But now this…" She gestured to her arm in the dark. "Will lead him and his blood hounds directly to me." She sighed.

"Then maybe this makes you more open to my proposal." The second male turned back towards her.

"Which is?"

"With in these boarders exists a creature whose blood will replenish our lost energies, and make you strong enough to evade the one who follows you. Mayhap even enough to allow you to recapture your lost beau."

"My winning of him from…_her_ is none of _your_ concern." She said flatly.

"Please, we all know that you've been shamed and put in your place over _recent_ events." The second male smirked in the dark, his voice dripping with it.

"Then get on with it or leave me be." She stood up.

"All in good time. There will be time for that tomorrow night."

)0O0(

**[Hale House, Beacon Hills, California; Saturday, October 27****th****, 2012]**

The smell of pancakes, bacon, and coffee brought the wolves, humans, hexenbiests, and Scott downstairs in the morning. Stiles was in rare form even for himself as he soon had the center of the table filled with platters of food. He smiled as the entire pack quickly descended on his hard work. He went to the refrigerator and took out a small red bag and put it into the microwave for a moment. Taking it out he poured its contents into his coffee mug. Sipping the thick warm liquid he sighed to himself. The down side of being part vampire now was the fact that he had to drink blood at least once a day. But Melissa had talked to some people and got him a nice allotment of blood bags if he could swing regular donors to keep the hospital well staffed. It took some doing but he'd managed. He sniffed the air and frowned, something smelled off but he wasn't sure what. He looked around till he spotted Danny.

"You okay?" He asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, my ex just kept texting last night." Danny sighed.

"Like all night." Scott said with a frown. "Kept interrupting." He said semi cross, or at least as cross as Scott was capable of getting.

"I know you don't like him." Danny sighed.

"That." Scott ate some pancakes. "Is an understatement."

"But he says he's in town and walks to talk. I'm not sure what there is to talk about. I mean he dumped me after the formal last year. Not much to talk about." He shook his head.

"Maybe he needs some closure." Stiles offered helpfully.

"Maybe he thinks he's getting a hook up." Scott said with a nasty scowl.

"You really aren't going to let this go are you." Danny said with a deep sigh, he knew the answer already.

"It's the hormones." Alison said as she leaned over and hugged Danny. "We get possessive." She pouted.

"I still need to talk to him, in case he needs closure." Scott started to protest. "Or would you rather he call non stop for the rest of time?" He raised an eyebrow, Scott swallowed his argument before it ever got out of his lips. "That's what I thought. I'll see him and then we'll be back to normal." He kissed both of his lovers before he finished and went upstairs to dress.

"He knows we're jealous." Alison said to Scott as she held him. "He knows we love him and we know he loves us. He's not going to leave us for some flake of a guy."

"I know." Scott said petulantly. "But there's something about him that I just don't like." He frowned.

"Yeah. I can't put my finger on it but I have this feeling that Damon's up to no good." Stiles frowned.

"Magic senses?" Scott asked in a voice that said he was itching for a reason to tell Danny not to go.

"Nothing that complex. I just… get the feeling that there's more to him then we know…" Stiles shrugged. "At any rate. Danny's a werewolf, what's the worst that could happen?" He smiled and sat down to the more human Derek, now that he'd had his morning coffee. Stiles smiled, Derek hadn't even known that was what was missing for so many years, till Stiles started brewing it for him. Now everyone in the pack knew to direct a freshly woken alpha to the pot Stiles kept in the kitchen for everyone.

"What's your day look like?" Jon hugged Jackson who smiled up at him, around a mouth full of sausage.

"I have to go talk to a few people and then work. I'll probably be home late." He sighed, not happy that he'd have to see Matt for a camera.

"Okay." Jon smiled and kissed Jackson. "I didn't get a chance to tell you, Stiles thinks he'll have everything out sooner then we thought. So we might actually be able to start boxing up your room to move into the house." Jon gave a shy smile to his boyfriend.

"I like the sound of that." He grinned. "Besides, this winter is coming and that heater isn't working so great in the apartment." He kissed Jon's face.

"You use a heater?" Scott frowned.

"Yeah?" Jackson shrugged.

"Weird. I stopped feeling cold shortly after the bite took full effect." He frowned harder.

"All I know is I've been kind of cold lately." Jackson shrugged.

"Could just be the stress of moving yet again." Stiles came up and gave Jackson a close hug. "But look at it this way. You'll be living in my old room, and after you two are married you have all your stuff up in a room for your own office space and you can take just your daily stuff down to the bigger bed room."

"About that…" Jon smiled. "I'm calling a contractor after the wedding. We'll have the bedroom enlarged to make more space for the two of us. But." He smiled. "I want to spend my wedding night in our bed."

"Our bed." Jackson got a goofy grin on his face.

"Our bed." Jon leaned in and kissed his boyfriend harder on the lips.

"Have you been packaging your magic supplies?" Lydia asked with a tilt of her head.

"Done and done. Most of _my_ magical supplies are all taken care of. Most of them are here. I just have the stuff mom left in my room to figure out a way to pack." He sighed as he sat down.

"How goes the learning of the fire's names?" Alek asked. He'd been meaning to ask for a long time but nothing had come of his time as of late but being with his mate.

"I think I'm stalled." Stiles sighed. "I'm getting frustrated but I think all I need to do is clear my head and things will become clearer." He yawned.

"Late night?" Alison asked and covered her mouth as her eyes got wide. Stiles got a wicked smile on his face that was a match for the predatory one that Derek was wearing just then. "Forget I asked." She blushed.

"Naw, nothing that sorted." Stiles shrugged. "After everyone broke up from the puppy pile we put Boyd to bed and then curled up till my alarm went off and I came down and cooked." He stretched hard. "I'm glad today's Saturday though." He gave a weak smile to his family at the table. "I don't know about the rest of you but I think I'm going to be dead to the world in a bit." He tried to rub sleep from his eyes as he yawned again.

"It's the vampire part of him. It's starting to exert itself more fully." Derek sighed.

"I'm pregnant, I'm a pregnant vampire werewolf hexen hybrid that has to play by _SO_ many rules that my body's finally catching up with all of it." He squeezed Derek's hand on his bare shoulder. "A day's rest and I'll be right as rain again." He paused half way through to yawn.

"Off to bed with you sleepy head." Derek kissed his forehead.

"I'll just make sure that you get to bed okay." Jon got up and helped his pregnant son to his feet and out of the room. The others all looked at Jackson, as if to ask what was up, he shrugged and hid behind the mountain of food.

"I'm not crazy right?" Jon asked his son once they were inside the sound proofing charms on Stiles' room. "Jackson shouldn't be cold right now should he?" He bit his lip.

"Well for a non pregnant werewolf it is odd. I know I went through hot and cold flashes for a while. And Scott has too. But yeah, I'm not even sure what's up with Jackson. I'd have to find some kind of supernatural doctor or a witch doctor or…." Stiles stopped and thought. "Maybe there's a spell to diagnose him?" He looked at his dad.

"Well your mom used to do this thing with her wrist and the thermometer and she'd always know exactly how sick you were." Jon said helpfully.

"Then that's probably in one of the books from the house." He yawned and pointed to a stack of about twenty five books he'd brought into the room.

"Derek wasn't kidding that your vampire side's been coming out to play was he." Jon looked at the books.

"Half the time I'm up with morning sickness in the evening, the other half I'm wired all night. So I started reading through what I have, just to get a sense." Stiles laid back, a look at the curtain pulling the shades shut blocking out the sun.

"I wont disturb you if I use the lamp to read through some of these would I?" Jon asked as he stopped in mid motion to move a jacket off of the chair he'd been about to sit in.

"Knock yourself out." Stiles smiled around a yawn. "I'll be up in a few hours. I'll see if I can be of any help then." He said as his mind drifted.

"Why couldn't I have had this side of him when he was younger?" Jon grinned as he watched his son go dead to the world. "It was always a fight and a production to get him down for even a nap let alone bed time." He shook his head. "And forget it entirely if Scott was over." He smiled to himself before opening one of his wife's hand written grimoires.

)0O0(

"Derek, don't make me adhere you to the hall closet." Stiles said as he stood there fully dressed. "Erica tore out my transmission when she got mad the other night. I took it to the shop, and they were kind enough to stay this late so I can see about picking it up. So you're going to be a good werewolf daddy and let me pass or I swear I'll go all balrog on your sweet fine ass, _Gandalf_." He said in his Stiles-is-VEXED voice.

"If I'm Gandalf what's that make you? Frodo?" Derek grinned.

"No!" Stiles raised his voice and blushed as it broke. Derek wasn't supposed to know his references. "If anyone is Frodo it's _Scott_." He said as if that was painfully obvious. "But as for me, I'm most likely Galadriel. Wise, elvish, magical, ancient and eternal. And madly in love with the angry _storm crow_." He smiled at Derek's frown. "You'll just have to read the books sometime." He kissed his forehead. "For now, I _will_ pass." He smirked harder as he moved around Derek.

"He's getting good at doing that." Scott remarked with a smirk.

"Don't you have boxes to move somewhere?" Derek barked at him, while in his mind he went, yeah, yeah he is getting good at that, as he watched after Stiles.

)0O0(

**[Beacon Hills Body and Auto Repair, California; Saturday, October 27****th****, 2012]**

"Dude, what do you mean you're not done _yet_?" Stiles whined. "What do you think you're doing?"

"It looks like your entire exhaust system needs replaced." The guy looked up into the guts of Stiles' baby. He gave a silent curse at Erica for damaging his ride, his wheels, his baby.

"Why do I get the feeling your slightly over estimating the damage?" Stiles tried to reign in his magical essence which sought to maim the man who was working on his prized possession.

"It's probably going to run you about 1,200 bucks with the parts and labors."

"Are you kidding me? This thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter, and _yes_ I know what a _catalytic converter_ is." Stiles snapped.

"Do you know what a limited slip differential is?" The guy looked at Stiles full on, his blonde hair streaked with grease.

"no." Stiles gave in slowly.

"Yeah that'll run you more like 1,500." He smirked as he went back to work.

"Fine. I'll just be over here…" He muttered heading to the vending machine area. "… seething in impotent rage." He sighed. He put his hand on the handle and pulled it back, covered in some kind of slime. He felt the tingle of magic as he wiped the handle off and his hand on his jacket. "Yeah, _QUALITY ESTABILISHMENT_!" He yelled over his shoulder as he went into the tiny room. Spotting a picture of the man as a teenager in a Beacon Hills Lacrosse jersey that read number 1 on it. "Figures." He shook his head and started texting when he realized his fingers were getting numb. "What-" He looked up after his hands had locked into position. He say some kind of lizard beast crawling towards the mechanic. "hey…" The creature swiped at the back of the guy's head and he went down. "HEY!" Stiles screamed, the glass shattering and the creature jumping away from the guy.

Stiles groaned as he fell nearly landing on his phone. While he had his eyes from the guy he heard his screams and looked over. Some how the creature had set Stiles' jeep to going down ever so slowly to crush the guy. Trying to do magic it barely went an inch form his body before it sank back into him useless. Reaching as best he could Stiles dialed 911, hearing the man's screams stop and smelling blood as he lay there with his eyes closed trying not to think about what was going on.

"911, what's the nature of your emergency?"

)0O0(

**[Hale House, Beacon Hills, California; Saturday, October 27****th****, 2012]**

"Is he okay?" Derek asked as he ran into Scott standing guard outside Stiles' and Derek's bedroom.

"He's a little shaken up. Seeing the first person you've known in any way, murdered in front of you… and being powerless to help. It tends to… be a defining moment." Scott sighed.

"What's he doing?" Derek frowned, sensing Stiles moving about.

"He's trying to learn another name of the flame." Scott sighed.

"But all that's at his house…" Derek frowned at Scott.

"Not all of it. He wrote down some of it to practice…" Scott scratched the back of his head. "That and he took the board with his measurements off the wall." Derek goggled at him.

"Does his father know?"

"That he went home, picked up some stuff, and had me wait in the car while he tore a chuck of wood off the wall, not yet. But I'm sure he'll call my cell when he realizes Stiles' is off."

"What happens if he burns down the house?" Derek's eyes were livid.

"Then I'll have royally fucked up." Stiles stepped out, grabbed Derek by the neck and hauled him into the bedroom before dropping his cell in Scott's unclothed lap and shutting the door. He pulled Derek to him and moved them to the bed.

"You know how I feel about fire." Derek's low voice a rumble in his chest.

"I know." Stiles kissed him and snuggled down on the bed. "And I know that I couldn't call for help and my magic wouldn't leave my body because both it and I were paralyzed and… I just want a way to defend myself better." He leaned in close and listened to the beat of Derek's heart.

"Are you going to be okay?" Derek held his lover to him.

"Yes?" Stiles sighed. "No. Probably not." He moved into Derek's touch more heavily. "Maybe after I learn another flame. I mean… it's been this long and I've barely figured out how to use the first few." He sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Derek leaned in and spoke more to Stiles' scalp.

"Come to the game Monday night?" Stiles asked innocently enough.

"Are you playing?" Derek's body tightened.

"No, riding the bench again. But, all things considered, I think it's for the best. It's like there's this fundamental law of the universe that I'm not allowed to play Lacrosse with the rest of the team." Stiles sagged his shoulders, feeling defeated but open to positive things. It was written all over him, that he really needed something good to come out of everything that'd happened recently.

"I'll have I talk with Erica about who's paying for the jeep. And I'll be there at the game to watch you sit on the bench or play, or what ever happens." Derek kissed his boyfriend, the pregnant father of his unborn sun. Stiles was his mate, and he suddenly felt like he needed to prove that some how.

"No more flames in the bedroom then?" Stiles asked after a long pause.

"No more flames in the bedroom please." Derek smiled slowly as he held on.

"Okay. No more flames in the bedroom." Stiles kissed Derek's perfect pecks before snuggling in for a nap, his energy bottoming out after the stress and the magic and the frustrations of today just all adding up.

)0O0(

**[Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills, California; Monday, October 29****th****, 2012]**

"Is this game going to end in blood shed?" Erica asked as she leaned over to Derek. "Because I'm not sure Stiles can control himself with that much human blood out in the open…"

"Stiles will be fine." Derek said for the hundredth time tonight.

"Right. That's why he left the field two minutes ago." Erica shook her head.

"He what?" He frowned and started searching for Stiles.

"He headed back towards the school." Erica pointed; the pair of them all but able to see the path of Stiles' smell from his place on the bench to the school.

"What is he doing?" Derek got up and started to move away from the crowds as he sought out his boyfriend.

"He's probably just taking a leak or something." Erica rolled her eyes; she was so over playing Derek watching duty. Boyd would get it for the next game because all the other wolves were out on the field.

"His attention was called to the school." Derek frowned as he kept walking. "He smells… confused…" He kept walking, his pace speeding up as he started to catch other smells drifting in near Stiles' sent.

"Okay that smells… bad." Erica frowned as she scented the air. "Who wears snake skin?" Her frown deepening.

"A hazardous creature that is covered in it." Derek said as he broke into a run. He followed Stiles' scent to the pool room. Derek frowned as he realized the pool doors were open. He'd been a swimmer when he went here years ago. He knew when they locked up at night the pool doors were secured and locked. He swallowed thinking about how he'd met Kate here and lost his family once because of what happened in this room. He hated this place almost as much as he did the sight of his burned out house before they'd fixed it up. "Stiles." He stepped into the room, finding Stiles standing on the diving board. "What-"

"He doesn't like water." Stiles pointed up to the corner of the room where a large lizard like creature was sitting in the upper corner.

"And you know it's a he how?" Erica tilted her head.

"Very large junk area." Stiles' voice broke. "He's either very happy about seeing me, or he's really happy to try to kill me. I haven't figured out which." Stiles' voice was very calm.

"And you chose to sit above the water why?" Derek asked, knowing Stiles could fight back.

"Well after the first few spells slid off his skin like they were water and this thing's bodily fluids paralyzed me at the shop, I figured it was a smarter move to run. I came in here and it got hesitant. I got out here and it stopped following; now it just paces. So…."

"And you didn't call me why?" Derek growled; his eyes on the creature.

"Probably because my phone fell in the pool." Stiles looked down, and Derek flicked his wolven eyes on the spot where Stiles' phone lay on the bottom of the pool.

"Erica." Derek made a move with his head.

"I'll get it." She sighed and she shucked her jacket, but before it hit the ground, the creature launched itself off the wall, hit the back of her neck with its tail and dropped her, paralyzing her, her face inches above the water, as a panicked look took over her face. "Or not." She said as her voice on the verge of giving into panic entirely, cracked.

"Stay there, I'll get the phone." Derek growled. Stiles tired not to laugh at the thought of Erica being told to stay after being paralyzed. "Stiles, did it react at all when you used magic on it?"

"You see that large throbbing shaft it's sporting." Stiles sighed.

"It became aroused when you used magic on it?" Derek turned his head.

"Unless you want me to see if I can distract it by orgasm, I don't like where this thought is going by the way, I don't think I'm going to be of much help." Stiles crossed his arms.

"Can you tap into the water to maybe do something to distract it?" Derek racked his brain for something he knew about Hexens.

"That might work." Stiles closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

"Stiles." Erica's voice broke his focus.

"What?"

"LOWER THE FUCKING WATER!" She screamed. He looked down and realized all he'd done was raise the water level so that it was almost touching her face. Derek moved towards her to get her out of the water and the creature bounded behind him, clawed the back of his neck and knocked him in the water with their shared momentum. Derek was drowning, Erica was screaming and Stiles jumped into the water and pulled his boyfriend back to the surface.

"So… now what?" Stiles asked as he treaded water keeping Derek's head up.

"Now… we wait for the paralysis to stop." Derek struggled to keep his panic down. He'd not been back in the water since the night he saw that ring in the ashes and snow and knew who'd killed his family.

'Calm.' Stiles tried a spell to link himself to Derek. He felt Derek there, but as if he was on the other side of a white hot fury. As if a wall of fear and anguish had raised up in his mind to form an impenetrable maze that he was reseeding into. Licking his lips and figuring that maybe he could do something he'd read in the Riddle Master of Hed trilogy, Stiles poured a large portion of his magic into his mental voice. '_**DEREK!**_' He felt the mental echo and reverberation as he sent his great shout through him and into Derek shaking him loose.

"Wha-" Derek frowned.

'Better.' Stiles gave a weak smile, his physical throat felt raw from that bit of magic and it was taking a lot of concentration just to keep them floating.

"Did you know you could do that?" Derek looked wide eyed at Stiles.

"Did I know I could scream telepathically, no. Did I have to try to get your attention, yes. Now, let's focus on the fact that your pregnant mate is the only thing keeping the both of us out of the water and from drowning." Stiles looked around. "I'd say let's see if it's still out there, but I'm pretty sure it is."

"What makes you think that?" Erica asked from her side of the pool.

"It paralyzed the two of you and knocked Derek in here. It's killed who knows how many people. It doesn't just do this on purpose and then walk away. I'd bet it's waiting to see if I get out and we drown, or if I can hold out till Derek can move." Stiles huffed.

"I can barely smell it over the chlorine." Derek whispered in a low rumbling voice.

"As the only one who can move and can't fight it, I'm open for suggestions." Stiles tightened his grip on Derek.

"Can you do that… yelling thing in anyone's heads?" Derek asked as his eyes searched the room, scanning for danger as he spoke.

"Dunno. I kind of used the mate bond with you. I can try. Who should I call for?" Stiles started mentally scrolling down his friends in his head.

"Magic doesn't affect it so neither of the cats." Erica offered still staring at herself in the water's surface.

"Boyd's got the strength, Isaac's got the speed, Scott's got the power, and Danny's got a smoother fighting style. Dealer's choice?" Stiles offered.

"The game." Erica added.

"Right, so Boyd." Stiles started to concentrate.

"All of them." Derek narrowed his eyes as he looked at the far corner. "We're going to need everyone you can bring up to speed."

"I might manage one or two so hopefully they can tell the others." Stiles bit his lip.

"What?" Derek looked at him.

"I have to focus… and I don't think you noticed because of your panic attack but just yelling to you we kind of… started to sink. So… if I want to reach the whole group…" Stiles let the conversation hang there.

"You'll have to let go of me." Derek began his breathing. Back in the day he had a pretty good record for holding his breath. "Give me just a sec." He went to his place. In the farthest recesses of his own mind he went to that place where all his senses fell away, till it was just him, his breathing, and the water. Getting his breathing in time he started taking extremely deep breaths. "Now." He said to Stiles how let him go as Derek exhaled as he started to sink. He could do this. He would do this.

'Crap.' Stiles went still quickly, trying to find his own still point in his mind, he pushed all the chaos that was his natural mind away and went to a still quiet forest in the center of all his thoughts. It was a sun lit glen that he wasn't even sure had ever been real. But at the edge of the trees he could see where it joined the whirl wind of other thoughts. He felt it here; the wolf inside him, his son's wolf in his womb, and through that Derek's wolf and the others all in various places through out the wood that seemed to go on forever. '_**HELP ME!**_' Stiles' mental voice screamed, rippling through the forest like a sonic boom, sent to every animal connected to him. He felt others, not wolves, but something cold and distant in the woods, something that had heard him. He sent images of where he was and what was going on when he's done his great shout, and he hoped the animals would tell their human bodies what they now knew. Not taking time to think about the three cold strangers in the distant woods, Stiles broke out of his mental world and dove into the water, grabbing Derek and just missing his phone before driving towards the surface.

"Did…" Derek got out, his eyes looking slightly glassy as he struggled to get air into his burning lungs.

"I managed to send the call. But I don't know who heard me." Stiles went back to treading water.

"I… know… you…." Derek panted, the fact that he was so out of breath let Stiles he'd been down there longer then he thought. "You're… worried…" Derek looked at him.

"Not because I didn't do something." Stiles flashed a smile quickly before licking his bottom lip. "Someone else might have heard me call." Stiles tried to explain, but his mind just couldn't process how he could be connected to three cold creatures. But his frown didn't have long to play across his face as Scott and Danny showed up in their gear with Boyd.

"Where's Isaac and Jackson?" Stiles kept treading water.

"We're not sure. There was an explosion and the lights landed on the field. They had to call a postponement and in the dark we lost track of everyone. Not long after you took off actually." Danny said as he pointed to where the creature was sitting. "You and Boyd keep it busy. I'll help Stiles." Danny took charge and they broke apart, the creature bobbing and weaving trying to get away from the two werewolves coming at it.

"I felt them." Stiles helped pass Derek to Danny, and pulled himself out of the pool to run over to help Erica away from the water.

"You're all wet." She said mater of factly as she arched an eyebrow.

"That happens. And now I'm going to go ketch my phone while Danny works to keep you two safe." A look at Danny said that he had better keep the two of them safe. As Boyd went down from the creature's slash Stiles ran up and put a barrier around the wound to keep it from bleeding out. And knowing his magic wasn't even going to hurt the creature he drew to that quiet place inside himself one last time using that place to pull the water up and out of the pool to create a shiny wall between Scott and the creature. Stiles had a fleeting thought that they had better find out what it was so he could call it something other then _the creature_ because he wasn't Merry Shelly and this was NOT _Frankenstein_. But that thought vanished as the world went black and he was swallowed up in the darkness.

)0O0(

**[McCall House, Beacon Hills, California; Monday, October 29****th****, 2012]**

One of the first feelings he was aware of was that he was dry. And slowly he began to realize he was fully dressed. 'Please God, let Derek have been the one to change me.' Stiles prayed to who ever would listen. He wasn't sure why he felt better with the idea that Derek having been the one to take his unconscious body back, dry, and redress it. But he was extremely comforted by the notion just then, and wasn't about to attempt to shatter his little hopes.

"I don't know Scott." Melissa sat back and held one of Stiles' eye lids open. Damn that light was bright. But something wasn't working. Stiles couldn't hardly move. He had this feeling that if he didn't try; he'd just curl in on himself and drift forever. He tried to feel his body but most of it was numb. "I've never treated something like this." She shook her head. "His eyes react to the light, so it's not a concussion, but…" She made a gesture with her hands. "I have no idea what this is."

"We've seen Hexens go down like this in battle." Chris stepped into his limited range of vision. "We don't know what they call it, but we call it an advantage. When they tap into an element that goes exactly opposite of their nature, they have to expend more energy to maintain control over that element. From what Derek said he made a wall of water, when till now most of his spells had something to do with fire." He shook his head, before feeling for Stiles' pulse.

'I'm in here you know.' Stiles thought but he knew it didn't get very far out of his skull.

"He's alive. And if I had to guess, he's probably awake." He squatted down and looked Stiles in the eyes before turning back to Melissa. "He's awake." He nodded.

"Stiles can you talk yet?" Scott asked from some where he couldn't see.

"Honey, if he could talk do you think we'd have been able to keep him quiet this long?" Melissa smiled reassuringly before turning back to Stiles. "I know it's probably disorienting. You're alive, and everyone's alive and fine. You just over did it. And this is your… body telling you that you're going to take it easy or else." She stroked his cheek but he could only vaguely feel it.

"His dad's going to swing by and see if he can find Deacon." Derek came in, hanging up his phone. "Jackson's with him." He sighed.

"Why'd it run away from Stiles' water wall?" Scott frowned.

"Partly because this one is afraid of the water for some reason. And partly because of it's reflection. Kanima have issues with their own reflections." Derek crossed his arms.

'So it's a Kanima. What's a Kanima?' Stiles mentally yawned.

"A mistake." Derek said gruffly. "A mistake of nature."

"Who are you talking to?" Melissa frowned.

"To Stiles. He asked what a Kanima was." He made a gesture to Stiles.

"Uh… Derek, how long were you under water?" Scott came into view and made his uncomfortable face.

"What Scott is trying to say is, Derek, Stiles didn't say a word." Chris frowned.

'Lolly Pop Gum Wrapper Rock Candy.' Stiles thought to test a theory.

"Gibberish about candy, and their asking if I was under the water too long." Derek shook his head. "Wait… his lips didn't move…" Derek frowned at Stiles.

'I'm guessing the magic reached into our mate bond and did this.' Stiles shrugged. 'But the others are just going to think you're insane if you don't say something they can understand. Would you please tell Chris I don't know what he had his hand in but it stinks.'

"Stiles said to tell Chris that he doesn't know what you've had your hands in but they stink."

"Derek.." Melissa stopped and then coughed as Chris put his hand near her face. "What is that?"

"I was working on herbs to try incapacitate vampires. We've had word that a trail of a rogue kiss of vampires is ending really close to town so I've been prepping weapons all day." He sighed.

'Vampires. That's what the three of them were…'

"What three?" Derek turned to Stiles.

'Oh when I did that shout thing I felt three cold people connected through my supernatural bits.' He mentally shrugged. 'How was I supposed to know it was vampires?'

"Stiles says when he did a psychic thing to get the pack to our location he felt three cold beings that he didn't realize till now were vampires." Derek sighed heavily as did Chris.

"I'll call it in." Chris got up.

'So the creature ran away?' Stiles asked and Derek flashed his memories of what happened, tinted with fear as Stiles passed out before the creature freaked out and took off at a dead run. 'oh.' Stiles laid back mentally. 'so… I'm thinking I'm going to be like this for a while.' Stiles mentally licked his lips. 'Maybe I should do some work in here and see if I can clean it up a little. I mean if I'm stuck in here with out being able to move, I'm going to drive you insane LONG before I go insane.' Stiles chuckled. 'I think I'm going to retreat for a few days. I'm fine I just… I did a stupid thing before I knew if I should and… now I'm stuck paying the price.'

"Just remember to check in every little bit." Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles as he felt him retreat into his personal thoughts.

'Time to play with power tools with nothing to break..' Derek shuddered at that thought.

)0O0(

**[Beacon Hills Body and Auto Repair, California; Monday, October 29****th****, 2012]**

"Stupid humans." A male voice hissed as he walked the slick concrete inside the body shop.

"Really? Their the stupid ones? Instead of just glamouring our way in here, you waited till they stopped watching this place before you walked in to look for clues?" The female rolled her eyes in the darkness of the shop.

"I think the creature we saw through the witch's eyes was here." The other male, the leader of their little group, said in an awed tone as he lead the other two back to where he'd just came from. There, hanging wedged in a machine was a layer of snake like flesh as flat as a man's back.

"Yippy, the Kanima is here." The woman sat down on a tool bench and crossed her legs. "I've been running for centuries but a magical lizard boy is going to tell me the answers to keeping my own skin." Her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Can you control your tongue long enough to listen?" The male sighed. "The beast is the first step. We get the Kanima's blood and then we will go about changing the aspects of you he thinks he has. In a few more short weeks and he wont have the power over you that he thinks he does. So long as you don't look him in the eyes, you'll be fine."

"Fine. I can hold my tongue a few more weeks." Her voice sounding sour and old as she sat there. "So who are we eating tonight?" She asked in a board way.

"I'm in the mood for take out." The first male smirked from where he was crouched.

"When aren't you." The distain aimed at him like a knife. She detested him from his weak will to his simpering personality. When this job was over she looked forward to ripping his heart out and leaving him for dust in the sun.

"We have to be a bit more careful now that we're in the town proper." The leader advised them. "Word is there's a wolf pack here, and a family of hunters. And can't you feel _him_?" He asked.

"You mean the boy who connected to us? Yeah, I'm curious, but I sensed magic on him. I know better then to stick my undead neck out on a curiosity while I'm this close to a goal." She checked her nails. "So let's eat and plan."

)0O0(

**[Jungle, Beacon Hills, California; Tuesday, October 30****th****, 2012]**

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Scott sighed after they made it past the bouncer into the club, the slight smoke in the air from the fog machine, coupled with the laser light show bouncing off the disco balls would have been a nightmare to Scott when he first turned, he wasn't sure how Danny handled it.

"Hey, we've been Kanima hunting since the thing attacked Stiles the first time. And now we have all this more life and death stress on top of everything else. And I for one want to have one night where I go out and enjoy myself." Danny leaned in close and guided Scott towards the bar.

"But… they'll think I'm _gay_." Scott looked pained before he realized how that sounded and looked at Danny's face where he raised an eyebrow to look at his boyfriend.

"Two boys, one of them pregnant from ass sex with another guy, in a gay club. Yeah…. That sure screams straight to me." Danny walked up and bought himself something slightly stronger then he'd originally planned.

"Dude, you know what I mean. I'm fine with doing stuff with you. Holding hands in class, walking down the halls, kissing. And more." Scott blushed. "But I…" He struggled for words.

"You're just not ready to be labeled." Danny put a hand on Scott's shoulder and hugged him. "I get it. You mean well but sometimes the things that come out of your mouth." He shook his head. "Besides, I needed a public place to meet him." Danny pointed over to a tall white boy with a high and tight hair cut and piercings.

"Danny, what is Damon doing here?" Scott turned and looked at his boyfriend.

"You forgive me for this I'll forgive the comment you made." Danny gave him a very patient look.

"Deal." Scott turned back to the bar. "Coke please?" He asked, he'd have tried for a beer but he didn't want to do anything to risk the baby's health and safety. The bar tender came back after Danny had left.

"This one is paid for." He motioned towards the end of the bar where a guy was smiling at him.

"Thanks." Scott smiled at the guy. His eyes drifting to where Danny was moving to talk to his ex.

"I'm here." Danny said, short simple and to the point.

"Aww is that any way to talk to me?" Damon smiled softly.

"You dumped me remember?" Danny scoffed.

"Well I didn't dump you. I left town." Damon gave the slightest of shrugs as he danced in time to the music that seemed to have only one setting, loud.

"Same difference dude." Danny frowned after he managed to recover from his shock.

"Naw, I just had to go take care of my brother and an ex of mine." He shrugged his slim shoulders.

"You didn't tell me where you were going, or that you were going."

"I sent you a text."

"Bye, see you later doesn't count as an explanation." Danny struggled to keep his wolf in check with the rage he was feeling just then.

"I suppose. Hey you want to get wasted and naked?" Damon grinned.

"I told you, I'm over you. I'm dating a guy now." Danny turned and waved at Scott.

"The pregnant guy? How'd you manage that?" Damon arched an eyebrow.

"Baby's mine." Danny smiled at Scott before turning back around.

"Now that's interesting." Damon grinned. "And also good for me that I never let you top me." He smirked. "Finest ass I've had in a long time. And I'm glad I tapped you." He smirked at Danny as he blushed.

"It's not something I could do back then. It's… a more recent development…" He let his voice fade, he wasn't sure why but being treated like a piece of meat just now was making his wolf's heckles raise.

"Recent huh? Since… say the full moon?" Damon gave a knowing smirk.

"How did you… how could you…?"

"Know that? What, you're a werewolf. Duh." He went back to dancing.

"But not everyone knows about werewolves." Danny frowned.

"And not everyone gives as good head as you do." Damon smirked again and watched the blush flash across Danny's face. "But I make it my business to know all the things that can kill me." Damon shrugged. "I'm just odd that way. My brother, I don't think I ever mentioned him before… my brother on the other hand likes to obsess about girls and diaries and write about everything under the sun. I like reading about the stuff under the moon." Damon smirked.

"Why did you come back here Damon?" Danny forced himself to swallow back all the questions that were boiling over in his mind.

"To get you naked and horizontal mostly." Damon shrugged as he gave a scandalous grin. "You have a smoking hot body. And I haven't ever found anyone who knows how to do that thing with your tongue."

"Okay." Danny blushed. "But I'm with Scott."

"Then maybe Scott should join us." Damon leaned in. "Maybe Scott should get naked and ride you while I slam my long hard cock deep into your succulent ass."

"We have a girlfriend too…" Danny closed his eyes, willing his cock to go down.

"Oh? You finally trying girls too?" Damon gave a mocking smirk.

"She was Scott's girlfriend but we both… and she's…" Danny blushed.

"So the two of you in her at the same time knocked her up. Nice. You've turned into a real slutty sex machine since I left you." Damon arched an eyebrow. "Well, isn't that just a wonderful image." He smirked as he thought about it.

"Listen is there anyway we can get out of here with out someone having to be naked?" Danny said in a burst.

"My, my, how the times have changed. Okay. I'll keep my pants on. For now." Damon smirked. "But I make no promises about your pants." He leaned in close looking Danny in the eyes. "_I mean, you do find me incredibly sexy and you do want to put out for me, don't you Danny_?"

"Yes…." Danny found himself saying as he felt himself go back to fully hard in his jeans.

"_Good, then go over to your boyfriend, tell him we're having a gay threesome, or a chat if you have to sell him on the idea, and I'll go pay for the drinks so we can go_." Damon pulled back and smirked. "_Oh, and stay hard the whole way, I like it when you're throbbing in your pants_." Damon disappeared as Danny walked over to explain things to Scott.

"Dude, why do you smell like you're ready for sex?" Scott frowned.

"Listen… Damon says he wants to talk but really he just wants to have a threesome with us. If it gets him out of town faster, I'm all for it." Danny said in a rush.

"Damon wants…. Damon's the jack ass who left you feeling miserable and now you want to go…" He lowered his voice. "Have a threesome with him?"

"With you and him." Danny said a little on edge, he couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like his cock was throbbing in his pants.

"You… with him…" He gestured at Damon who was down the bar settling up.

"And you." Danny nodded.

"And I'd agree to this why?" Scott crossed his arms.

"Would you just talk to him first?" Danny begged, hearing that tone Scott sighed and walked down the bar to Damon.

"I hear you want things, things you're not getting." Scott stood there with his arms crossed.

"Aww, why not?"

"Because I don't share well." Scott growled.

"_Well maybe I think you do like sharing. You just haven't shared right. Scott, it is Scott isn't it_?" Scott nodded. "_I want you to take Danny's shirt off, make out with him, and tell him that we're going to have a threesome in my car_." He smirked as Scott nodded and walked off. He loved being a vampire. He'd loved it for the last two hundred years that he'd walked this earth. But being able to turn these two werewolves into gay sluts to satisfy his needs was going to be fun. He looked at himself in the mirror. 'Damon Salvatore, you've not lost your touch.' He smirked at his thick black hair and adult face in the mirror, the face that no one saw while he was here. He'd known about the werewolves and had decided it was safer to go the route of a spell to charm his shape to look like this teen dream and to hide out he'd found a boy to sleep with. Something Damon wasn't known for the world over. But down in the dumps lately since the love of his life turned out to be a grade A bitch, he'd decided he needed to go get in Danny's pants again. 'And he goes and gets himself bitten.' Damon sighed. 'No accounting for taste.' He shook his head as the breathless and blushing boys came back, both shirtless and horny. "Follow me."

-to be continued-

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I went there. Cross over city. -smirks- That little tid bit makes you think about the other three vampires in town, the ones who are NOT Damon. Don't worry. Things get revealed in the next chapter. This is going to be my Christmas present to you all. Chapter 15, extra long and extra fun. All full of fun ideas. Who's the Kanima, all those spoilers, Teen wolfVampire Diaries cross overs… Maybe Isaac will find a lover yet. -smiles- **

**Not sure when chapter 16 will be done. Probably after new years at the rate things are going. But I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. -hugs- Please review, it helps me know you want to read more.  
><strong>


	16. A Cry in the Night

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 16 - A Cry in the Night**

At the point I'm writing this chapter I only have one very affectionate review for chapter 15, but would you believe that chapter 15 got more views and more visitors to this site then ANY of my other chapters? You know what that means? Either you guys are attracted to new posts, long posts, delayed posts, or I have something else you guys like. -smiles- Now I've had some questioned asked about the series. And I'll answer those here.

Yes Stiles is going to learn the next few names of the flame before the end of the series.

Have you guessed who the Kanima is? Here's a hint….

You're wrong. -grins- Unless you've got an insane mind like mine that was piecing it together for months over the last few chapters since the idea struck me, I highly doubt you'll have guessed. -smiles-

You'll get your first teaser at chapter 21, I mean there's been a LOT of teasers. And hints, but a lot of that was to mislead you. -smiles- Chapter 21 will give you hints, but not out right tell you. Somewhere between 24 and 25 I plan to explain what's going on and who's the Kanima. -smiles- So you have nine chapters in which to guess. The first to guess right in a pm will get a special surprise. -smiles-

Okay, so you may have noticed last chapter… that this story became a cross over. I figured it wouldn't for a while, and sadly it only lets you cross over one series here. -smiles- In warning anyways. I'll probably change the description to tell EXACTLY what's crossed here. But for now, it's Teen Wolf / The Vampire Diaries. -smiles- I know a lot of really good stories that try that and don't get the love. That's part of the reason I'm shocked mine got so much love. -bows- Thank you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this installment, the first story of mine written for 2013. -smiles-

And you may notice the time clock added to this chapter only. It's because this chapter unexpectedly had a lot of stuff added to it that I actually hadn't planned on and I figured that I'd better make clear what time things where happening. -smiles- That way you can kind of grasp how everything is going.

If you haven't kept up with this season of Vampire diaries, there are spoilers in this chapter. Also it's been a while since I wrote a kind of ketch up scene like this… so yeah it's kind of long, and my god it almost could be a chapter by itself. But I'm striving to see if it's the length that draws people so I'm going to make this one LONG. Plus I'm curious as to the limit on how big a story can be on Shall we see? Oh and yeah if anyone bothers to check, you'll notice that october's full moon was the three days BEFORE Halloween this year. October's moon is the hunter's moon. And when it's the hunter's moon on Halloween it's called the blood moon. I'm moving it to Halloween because it makes more sense with my story. Just how I am. I'm a details person, so I wanted to explain that flub before anyone else noticed it. Also you'll not that Lydia's birthday is NOT Halloween, so I've changed what the party's about. So… yeah, you'll understand when you get that far.

**Spoilers** Dylan's going to be writing a scene in episode 6. I can't wait to look for it. And have you SEEN the drawings for Derek's new home?

**WARNINGS **this story contains vampire mind tricks and what amounts to mind rape. It also contains a "she-male" toping a male. You've been warned.

* * *

><p><strong>[Motel 7, Beacon Hills, California; Wednesday, October 31<strong>**st****, 2012, 7:26:47 am]**

Scott stretched out in the streaming sunlight. He loved the feel of the sun warming his bare skin as he stretched out on the silk sheets. He stretched out his hand and felt the chill of the silk under his skin before his eyes slowly fluttered open. 'We don't have silk sheets.' He said groggily as he sat up and looked at the surprisingly run down looking motel that he was apparently laying naked in. The walls had once been white, had faded and aged badly in the four decades since the walls had been last painted. The furniture looked to be held together with bits of duct tape and prayers. The carpet looked as if it had once been an olive colored shag carpeting was now a grey brown matted substance, too old and too worn to hold its original shape. Even the bed seemed to be on its last legs, but strangely it was covered in brand new midnight blue silk sheets. Why fix up the bed's dressing and let the rest of the room fall into this state of disrepair? Scott's mind felt groggy. He looked down at his body.

He was naked, and covered in dried cum. He smelled himself and Danny -, where was Danny? He looked down and noticed the tan arm wrapped around him, finally seeing it as a part of Danny. Looking to his side he realized Danny was laying there snuggled close to him, still asleep. And still very much as every bit as naked as Scott was, and covered in dried cum as well. What the hell happened last night? Scott scratched his head as he noticed the very white arm laying across Danny's tanned flesh. Frowning Scott followed the arm up to the shoulder attacked to the body of the very naked stranger. We were talking to Damon, this isn't Damon… Scott puzzled.

Damon had always been a little pale, but he was a tall guy with a military hair cut and their age. He was not in his mid to late twenties with shaggy curls of black hair. Damon wasn't this man, or … maybe he was. Scott's mind started to remember things as he thought back. He remembered taking Danny's cloths off before they were even in the car, and being naked in the car. His mind felt like someone had fractured his memories. He vaguely remembered sucking on this guy's cock like a slut while they drove. He wasn't sure where he was right now, where they were. But he was starting to remember that the man spooning Danny had given them orders they couldn't resist last night.

'Like a vampire.' Scott's mind warned him. Stiles had taught them all how to tell if they'd been bespelled, or rolled, by a vampire. The trick was to look at your memories closely. If you could look at the memory and it didn't seem to side track your mind away from it, then it was a natural memory. But if the more you looked at a memory the more you wanted to think about things that had nothing to do with it, the likely hood that you'd been mind fucked by a vampire. Scott started looking at his memories of Damon in the past and realized that if he focused with his wolf senses it was always this guy, the image, the one they all knew as Damon, was a lie. He felt panic welling up in him. Danny's ex boyfriend was a vampire. He'd made them have sex last night. Wild adventurous sex. A memory welled up in Scott's mind.

He was sitting on Damon's long hard pale cock riding him, the flesh hitting him in just the right way to make him beg and sob for more. His body writhing with pleasure as Danny entered him as well. The pair of them had ridden Scott till he blacked out from the pleasure. He vaguely remembered that being about four am. Four am on Halloween. Halloween was on a Wednesday. Huh, so was school. School. Scott glanced over at the cheap digital clock on the distressed end table and realized it was getting later. But he didn't feel inclined to get up and go to school. He didn't feel like he should shake Danny awake and run into the sunlight to get away from the vampire who was laying in the sunlight and not burning up. Why didn't he feel like that? He started to remember Damon ordering him to only make slutty sounds and say dirty things but not to try to leave. 'He rolled me into not being able to warn Danny.' Scott swallowed hard. Scott thought for a moment. He may not be the brightest of the pack, but since Stiles had joined they'd all noticed that they could skirt rules like masters now.

Laying a hand on Danny's belly he moved his hand down till he was holding Danny's morning hard on, weighing it in his hand he bent down and started sucking on his boyfriend. 'Derek said Stiles could talk through their mate bond.' Scott reminded himself. As he went down on Danny, taking more of the large member into his throat he tried to open that to himself. 'Morning.' He said into the space that felt like Danny in his mind.

'morning.' Danny thought back like it was normal to have a telepathic conversation with your boyfriend while he sucked your cock. 'where are we? We don't own silk sheets.' Danny stretched on the sheets.

'why don't we?' Scott thought back.

'they get messed up too easily, and stain too easily. Besides, what we do in bed… you really want to have to stop and throw out sheets rather then just change them?' He smiled. 'But where are we?' Danny's mind started trying to puzzle through what was going on, Scott could almost see it and felt a tinge of jealousy as Danny's mind seemed to work a little faster.

'Your vampire ex boyfriend mind raped us so we'd have a threeway with him. You never mentioned he was hung or that he could do very… very dirty things with his tongue.' Scott said in one mental rush. It wasn't a warning if it was phrased as an answer to a direct question and a comment on the situation.

'I didn't date a vampire.' Danny mentally frowned as Scott supplied him with images of what Damon looked like now. 'Okay maybe I did… and why are you sucking me off instead of running away with me now?' Danny had half guessed but Scott's mind supplied what he needed to know. They were being held hostage by the oddly sleeping vampire who wasn't exploding or burning up in the sun. 'must be magic.' Danny supplied.

'I thought only stiles could be a vampire and a hexen?' Scott asked.

'as far as I know. Maybe he got a hexen to do it for him?' They were working out what they could do when Damon's grip tightened on Danny before driving his hard morning wood into Danny's ass. Danny opened their combined senses up to really get a sense of who Damon was. He smelled the caffeine he used to keep his body warm and his blood circulating, when he had blood. He could smell different people in Damon, the traces of their blood still on his face enough that werewolves who were looking for these details could see the smell of it. The chill they could now detect in Damon's flesh seemed like it should have been painfully obvious. But then his other arm came down to stroke down Danny's side and their minds fell apart in screaming agony.

"It's not polite to use werewolf senses with out permission." Damon said as he moved his silver ring off of Danny's side, the burn already trying to heal.

"And it's polite to mind rape us?" Scott said from where he was glaring at Damon over Danny's nude hip. The hilarity of the fact that he was trying to appear like an adult in this conversation while he was basically giving dirty looks over his boyfriend's naked flesh was lost on Scott.

"Home team advantage." Damon grinned.

"Let us go." Danny said very carefully.

"Why? So you can go to the Argents and cry vampire? I think not. I think we'll just lay here and have sex all day. I mean, you look like you were enjoying Scott's mouth." He said as he looked over Danny's hip at the wet and shiny hard on that was laying against the side of Scott's face.

"We have to get to school." Scott said in a voice that spoke of his youth and innocence, despite his best adult glare.

"Right. The big bad vampire is really going to let you have a break from sex time so you can go read text books and take math tests." Damon rolled his eyes.

"If he doesn't." Scott said before Damon could react, moving so that his cock was suddenly in Scott's throat.

"Then the very sexy werewolves will half to bite him on VERY important parts of his body." Danny finished looking Damon in the eye.

"Oh my the werewolves figured out their bite can kill me." Damon rolled his eyes. "What ever would I have done if I hadn't compelled both of you not to bite me." He smirked. Danny clenched his jaw as he glared at Damon. "Ow… OW." He glared down at Scott who was dragging his teeth along Damon's length. Scott put his claws into Damon's hips and the vampire winced.

"It's not biting if I slip." He smirked and went back to Damon's cock, grazing his teeth along the sensitive flesh.

"Fine…. FINE!" He pulled back. "_You can go if you want_." He sighed as he compelled both of them to have free will. "HAPPY now?" He sighed as he got up and hunted for cloths, flashing his glorious ass at the pair of them.

"Why'd you pretend to be a teenager?" Danny asked carefully.

"Because it worked for my brother." He shrugged. "And because no one would have looked for me there. I… tend to live up to my reputation in most cities. Here I laid low." He smiled.

"So I was just the nameless piece on the side then." Danny swallowed hard, trying not to focus on the way his voice and his heart felt like it was breaking just then.

"Oh no. You were my boyfriend. I was exclusive with you and everything." Damon said with a straight face. "Only lie between us was what I looked like and how old I was. Everything else… yeah that was the truth." He sighed.

"And what you said after the formal?" Danny asked.

"If things hadn't… changed I'd have turned you when you turned 18 and we'd have been together forever." Damon shrugged. "But my brother and his girlfriend had to go and piss some people off and change my plans." He sighed. "As it is, I came to town to drink away the memory of my other ex, and decided I'd try to get back with you. But…" He gestured to Scott. "I wasn't expecting you to be a werewolf and practically married. So we… I… had some fun." He shrugged in just his open jeans, his sculpted flesh still covered in dried cum as well.

"Scott go wait in the car." Danny swallowed hard and Scott stopped getting dressed, up to his boxers and jeans.

"Danny…"

"He said _wait in the car Scott_." Damon looked him in the eyes and Scott gathered up his cloths and walked out.

"You didn't have to do that." Danny sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah I did. He…" He sighed and leaned back on a rickety looking dresser. "He reminds me of someone back home." He sighed.

"Someone you've slept with?" Danny asked, not wanting to know.

"Nope. Someone I have to compel the hell out of on a weekly basis. But I wouldn't mind seeing him naked. I wonder… can you compel someone into being good at giving a lap dance?" Damon's brow wrinkled as he thought about that concept. He wasn't entirely sure that you could, but it was worth a shot. "Maybe Scott will be a good boy and let me practice on him?" He smirked.

"Not while he's pregnant with my son." Danny said looking Damon in the eyes, his eyes glowing with wolven energy.

"Fine. I'll behave." Damon rolled his eyes. "What'd you want to talk about anyways?" He smirked as he looked Danny's naked flesh up and down. "Or did you want to knock another one out of the park for the road?" He smiled.

"The Argents aren't the only ones in town." Danny finally said, his voice gravely serious.

"You mean your little wolf pack, I already-"

"There's these guys in red robes…" Danny interrupted, and Damon's eyes got hard as he moved over and sat with Danny.

"Red robes?" He asked in a tone that said he was trying to play up that he wasn't concerned with this development while his body screamed that he was anything but joyful.

"They grabbed me because I was gay. They were going to kill me and use me as food for their supernatural creatures." Danny looked at the floor. "Derek found me and they drugged him so he'd be forced to give me the bite. They hoped I'd die from it." He gave a sad sigh. "Instead I turned and I found Scott and Alison and made a life. But they took Derek and the whole pack." He looked at Damon. "Took us, mind controlled us, and made us rape Stiles over and over again so that he'd have a litter of hybrids…"

"Hybrids… Great. You think you can get away from people trying to make better monsters by coming out here and… wait… how were they making hybrids? Klaus has the only stock of Elena's blood in existence." Damon frowned.

"Why would they need blood?" Danny frowned. "They had this metal staff thing."

"What?" Damon turned and looked Danny in the eyes. "Okay I think we need to have a VERY big conversation now." He studied Danny's face.

"They were using demons and magic to create a creature that was part witch, part vampire, part werewolf, and I think they mixed some of the Lupe Garu in there as well."

"Lupe Garu?" Damon frowned harder.

"The offspring of vampires and werewolves… you mean you don't know that?"

"It's not like there's a handbook to being a vampire or anything." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Really, there is for being a werewolf."

"Wait what?" Damon's mind tried to process that information.

"Yeah Stiles wrote it." Danny gave a warm grin thinking back to waking up in the hospital to his new family.

"Okay then. And that's the second time you mentioned Stiles. What is a Stiles?"

"Yeah he's Derek's mate. And he's pregnant like Scott, but…" He looked nervously at Damon. "He's a hexen." He saw confusion appear on Damon's face. "He does magic."

"Like a witch." Damon said, understanding.

"No. From what I understand Hexens practice magic but they can practice all four forms of magic, not just arcane." Danny stretched.

"Okay so witches come in flavors and he's pregnant by a werewolf alpha, but why…"

"To blend all those creatures into him so he'd give birth to an army of their super monsters to destroy the rest of us with." Danny said as he pulled on his boxers.

"Great. I'm starting to think my education on the supernatural was woefully underdeveloped."

"But yeah they've not made a move really since we got loose then, we've been trying to get ready for them but it's hard to tell where a bunch of insane guys with a monk fetish are going to attack next you know?" Danny shrugged, his jeans pulled up but not closed yet.

"Yeah. I know the feeling. So they were using this hexen magic to make hybrids. Great. I'm going to have to find a way to make sure that doesn't get back to Klaus."

"Who's Klaus?" Danny asked, holding his shirt.

"Oh he's just an original vampire, and the progenitor of my line, an all around ass hole, a hybrid, a Lupe Garu as you called it, and he's trying to make more. But the only way to do it is to take a werewolf, give them the bite, kill them, and then feed them Elena's blood when they come back to transition because otherwise they'll die. Or so we thought." He cursed a blue streak thinking about how things would be much worse if Klaus just had to find witches to make it work.

"Why her blood?" Danny frowned.

"Huh, oh, because she's the last Petrova Doppelgänger." Damon rattled off.

"And what's a Petrova Doppelgänger?" Danny asked as he pulled his shirt on, his voice muffled by the fabric a little.

"The Petrova family apparently produces Doppelgängers. A Doppelgänger is a magical creature, that in almost every way is human, except that ever few hundred years another one is born in the family that is an exact copy of the first Doppelgänger. They used a Petrova Doppelgänger in the spell that made sure Klaus was just a vampire instead of being a Lupe Garu, and now he needs Doppelgänger blood to make his hybrids live."

"Yeah, that's not something I want the guys in the red robes knowing either. They kind of tend to burn down any place they try their magic to make Hybrids. I can only imagine how they'd be farming out this Elena person and making Lupe Garu around the clock."

"Well jokes on them. Elena died with my blood in her. She's a vampire now. Just like the last Petrova Doppelgänger… my ex." He sighed.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, so my ex and my brother's girlfriend look identical and are essentially the same except for personality. And then they broke up and I was dating her and then we broke up and … I needed to be away from the lot of them for a while." Damon waved a hand as if trying to wipe away the memories as he spoke to Danny.

"And the guy you want to give you the lap dance?" Danny asked.

"Elena's little brother. Jeremy." Damon smiled.

"And the reason you're here instead of with him?" Danny knew there was something he wasn't saying.

"Probably because he's with the local captain of the foot ball team, a Lupe Garu, who's also the town's mayor's son." He made a forced face.

"Aw, so it's not that he's straight. It's because he's with someone else. You know for someone who wants to come off as the bad guy, you do have a horrible case of conscience, you know that right?" Danny chuckled while Damon sighed.

"Tell me something I don't know." He leaned back on the bed, his pubes visible through the open and unbuttoned fly.

"You should probably tell Derek you're in town or he'll probably freak out when Scott and I tell him after school. If we don't call him on the way. We'd have told Stiles but he's in like this mini coma thing and what?"

"Your witch is in a coma?" Damon frowned.

"He was fighting this snake shape shifter…"

"YOU HAVE A KANIMA HERE?!" Damon stood up.

"I take it you know what that is?"

"Yeah. They… I… fuck." Damon sighed and swore trying to get himself under control. "Kanimas are magical beasts. They're highly sought after in the magical and supernatural world for their powers and their body parts. A lot of really nasty and powerful black magic spells call for body parts of a Kanima. And the fact that its reptilian means in most cases it can regrow those organs." Damon started pacing.

"Well you'd kind of need to find out who it is when it's in human shape and how to get past the venom that paralyzes everyone." Danny scoffed.

"Yeah I can see why that'd be a problem." Damon kept pacing.

"You do realize Scott's standing out in the hall right?" Danny smiled, distracting Damon enough that he tripped over a small chair.

"Now I know I've been laying off the human blood entirely too much." He shook his head as he righted himself. "Get back in here." He sighed as Scott walked back in fully dressed. "Scott is your mom still a nurse at the hospital?" Scott did a double take, his smile fading from his face. "What I lived in this town for nearly a year. Did you really expect me not to know everyone of important to my little life here?" He grinned. "You can drop me off at the hospital on your way to the high school."

"But they're like in opposite directions." Scott's frown deepened.

"Exceedingly bright this one." Damon gave a condescending smile to Danny, as if to say see what you replaced me with.

"Hey, you dumped me."

"No I left, and you replaced me. There's a difference." Damon walked out of the room.

"That went well." Scott said as he slumped down in one of the chairs.

"Relax. If he meant us harm, I have a feeling we'd either still be on the bed naked or we'd be dead by now." Danny gave a weak smile.

"Right. And every instinct in me is telling me to slip and fall on him with my fangs bared so that I can ketch myself on his throat, for no reason." Scott grumbled as they packed up their stuff. "I'm going to have to hope Alison took our book bags to school and that I can ketch a shower in the locker room because I smell like other people's cum." Scott made a face as he walked out of the motel room followed by Danny.

"I'm not saying he's not dangerous. And I'm not saying I trust him. I'm just saying let's drop him off and go to school. And maybe we can ketch a shower together." Danny smiled.

"Oh if you think you're out of dog house with the promise of naked sexy shower time, then you're sadly mistaken Daniel Mahealani. Sadly mistaken. And you're going to be in worse when I explain this whole situation to Alison. This is your fault and you'd better think of a way to make it better." Scott shrugged away from Danny's hand and Damon just grinned at him over the car.

"Why exactly aren't you bursting into flames?" Danny asked with a glare.

"You know, you're the first person to ask that in this half of this decade and not make a twilight reference?" Damon frowned as he held up his hand with the silver ring. "Silver and Lapis Lazuli. A little charm from a witch and I can walk out in the sunlight with no fear of being a bon fire." He smiled.

"Some how that feels like cheating." Danny got into the driver's seat.

"Eh, maybe 50% cheating." Damon smiled. "But then again, life's more fun with the cheat codes."

"No flirting." Scott crossed his arms. "Not till I've scrubbed my flesh clean."

"Don't be such a Sour wolf." Damon smirked over his shoulder.

"Don't." Danny advised. "Just don't." Silently they drove Damon to the hospital so he could pick up a blood pack or two and get situated for later so they could have a big long conversation with Derek about why Danny and Scott slept with a vampire that they had all met before. He waved them off as they drove on in silence till Danny broke it.

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" Danny asked while keeping his eyes on the road but sparing glances at his boyfriend.

"I'm never going out to _that_ club again with you." Scott said as he fumed.

"Normally it's not like that…" Danny bit his lip.

"I really don't want to hear it right now Danny." Scott sighed. "I just want to get to school, scrub my self raw, heal, and change my cloths and focus on the fact that I'm failing two classes." Scott's voice was tired and slightly strained.

"Okay." Danny's shoulders sank.

"and I'll probably forgive you by the time of the party." Scott added as he looked out the window. "I just need some quiet time where I'm not having sex or being mind raped… not after…" He closed his eyes and fought to keep control. He hadn't told anyone but Alison and Danny that even this long after the red robes taking them and mind wiping them, that he'd still have the nightmares about the things they made him do. He'd developed a phobia of being mentally controlled and Damon's little mind slip had opened a door Scott struggled to keep close. Danny put a hand on Scott's shoulder and squeezed lightly.

'I wont let him do it to you again.' Danny sent the reassuring feeling through their touch.

'thanks.' Scott's shoulders lost some of their tension.

)0O0(

**[Hale House, Beacon Hills, California; Wednesday, October 31****st****, 2012, 8:19:53 am]**

Stiles had made some progress since the night before. He could move his fingers and his head for the most part. But he was still having great difficulty speaking. And had been disheartened to realize he couldn't walk or even sit up thus far after a good night's rest. He looked over at the steady rise and fall of Derek's bare muscular chest, twitching the fingers on his right hand he managed to make his magic tug gently on Derek's tight nipples. He grinned to himself when he felt his power expand enough to worry both of Derek's nipples, and the needy moan that came out of the back of Derek's throat was enough to stir parts of Stiles that he could feel but couldn't do anything about.

"One night…" Derek panted, his eyes still closed as he lay there.

'We should not be this horny?' Stiles supplied as he grinned at how the sheets were tenting for both of them.

"Exactly." Derek's voice seemed to go deeper as he opened his eyes to look at Stiles. Stiles held his eyes as he shaped his power down Derek's body. Using his mind to will the power to the shapes his mind could understand he mentally licked down Derek's chest, stopping to suckle on each hard nipple before licking a solid line down his body to his crotch. Derek hissed as that magic tongue worked lower and began lapping at his swollen balls.

'We'd have had enough sex to state both of us by now. Probably five or six times last night and a few times this morning at least. And me being a boneless puddle kind of put a stop to that.' Stiles mentally shrugged as he put both of Derek's big sensitive balls in his mental mouth and sucked.

"Stiles…" Derek's voice was ragged as he gripped the sheets, determined not to touch himself while Stiles was working him over.

'God I love that sound.' Stiles thought as his mind shuddered at around Derek. He shaped himself again, fingers teasingly going down to work Derek's hole as his mental mouth went up and began lapping at the weeping tip of Derek's cock. They'd discovered that he was quite the dripper as he built up his arousal, and that Stiles never tired of the taste of Derek's precum. A little bit of suction and some of a twisting feeling and Stiles had half of Derek in his mental throat, his eyes never leaving Derek's eyes he pictured a whole mental body forming. Hands to stroke Derek's thighs, arms to brush along sensitive flesh, a hard cock to slowly hump against Derek's ankle as he took the last of Derek's large member down his throat, Stiles was enjoying the feeling of friction on his own needy cock.

"S-S-Stiles…" Derek's ragged breath and breathless moan caught in the back of his throat as he silently begged his boyfriend for more. His eyes dilating and starting to turn blue as he looked into Stiles' eyes, they loved how Stiles could unravel all his careful self control. "You're moving the covers…" Derek managed to get out in a slight rush. Stiles mentally looked down and realized his mental body was solid enough to actually put a Stiles' shaped body under the covers. He got a wicked grin on his face as he turned his attention back to Derek.

'Oh it's time to have fun with this.' He mentally tugged on Derek till Derek's senses were telling him he was lying on the bed being sucked off by Stiles, while lying next to Stiles, while mounting Stiles from behind. Stiles' body lifted, the sheets spreading off of his naked body as the barely visible Derek mental body began to eat out his hole to prep him for one monumental fuck. 'FUCK.' Stiles shuddered as Derek got the hand of controlling his mental body and began to finger Stiles' opening while Stiles swallowed all of Derek's swollen knob. Derek was having trouble telling where one sensation started and the next ended, but as he sank his mental cock into Stiles' ass he felt it in every fiber of his being laying a foot away from his lover's physical body as if he was really doing it. And he could also feel Stiles' lips around the base of his cock and he was about to say something when Stiles' twisted his mental body so that he was suddenly in Derek's ass balls deep and Derek yelped. All he could feel and smell was Stiles all over his body and the senses were too much. He began to empty into Stiles in every way imaginable as Stiles met him and their orgasms hit and mirrored each other, echoing off of each other for what seemed like forever before they finally lay there battling their bodies for control.

"That was…" Derek's voice shook.

'amazing.' Stiles was full of contented smiles as he lay there unable to move for two reasons.

"Why isn't there any mess?" Derek looked at the sheets that weren't soiled by his fluids.

'dunno.' Stiles was having trouble forming words, his mind had been white washed with pleasure leaving only a vague sense that he should care that he had some how magiced away their sperm.

"I'm going to get some food, do you want anything?" Derek smiled as he stood up naked and walked out of the room, his cock utterly limp from their pleasuring one another as he heard Stiles mention something about a case of bacon in the kitchen freezer. Stiles smiled as he watched Derek's ass as he walked out of the room.

'Now if I could just move and take a shower.' He said wistfully. 'Oh well. Reading time.' He moved his fingers till his mother's journal moved over to him. 'Now how did I think this was going to work….' He let his mental body slip from his physical body. He stood and flexed his unused muscles for a moment, stretching himself and getting use to the feel of this unphysical body, before he picked up the book and started thumbing through it. Derek came back some time later with the food to Stiles laying there peacefully and the journal floating above the bed as he read it. Derek sniffed the air and realized there was a smoky haze of Stiles' scent in the shape of Stiles sitting there holding the book.

"Your thoughts have scents." Derek said as he put the tray on the nightstand near the bed. One of the slices of bacon picked up off the table and Derek smacked the nearly invisible hand, since Werewolves could see smells, and was rewarded with the sound of flesh smacking flesh with out the feel of it.

'But I'm hungry.' Stiles pouted.

"And you can wait till I come back with the drinks and the pillow Isaac went out and got last night." Derek pointed at him. "I'll be back in a second." He trotted out of the room, happier then he has been since last night. The fact that Stiles was able to use his abilities so much better after the little mini coma last night made him hope that by the end of the day he might be able to stand up. He sighed as he passed Lydia's reminder that they were hosting a Halloween party at the house and that they had better be dressed for it or they would all face her unholy wrath.

'_Nine names are there to the flame and by these nine names it grants nine gifts. One to name and one to know, one to kill and one to grow. One to open and one to close, one to harm and one to help. And one to forget. These nine names a master make, but only those who master three may face the six. The first of these I grant to thee, the flame to name; Ishanthor. But know this, only the flame to know and the flame to grow may open life to the lifeless six_.' Stiles read to himself as he sat there on the bed, absently rubbing the mental hand that Derek had slapped. 'Ishanthor is the name of the flame to know and Northion is the name of the flame to help. I've mastered a grand total of two flames.' Stiles absently reached for a slice of bacon but thought better of it. He reread the poem and how when he'd used the two flames, they'd taught him that spells like the flames could be mixed to get new effects. 'Maybe I should focus on the name to grow, since I've been having no luck reading the runes for the flame names that mom left in my bedroom.' His mind began to take the situation apart.

'Hey Derek, could you bring that seedling from my study in here when you come back this way?' Stiles asked into their connection.

'What do you need a barely living plant for?' Derek responded, giving Stiles the sense that he was just at the bottom of the stairs.

'I got an idea.' Stiles smiled into their shared mental space.

'Okay. But you'd better not have swiped any bacon while I was in the kitchen.' Derek sent the mental image of him spanking Stiles along with that quip.

'I've been good. Suffering here while you and the bacon are so SO far away.' Stiles sniffled.

'I didn't fall for it when you tried to steal my onion rings, I'm not going to fall for it now.' Derek added as he came up the stairs.

'You were so much easier to buffalo when you weren't this observant of my nature.' Stiles said with a pout.

"But you love that I know your moods and the strange ebb and flow of your deranged mind." Derek said as he sat the juice and the glasses on the tray, before moving over to Stiles' side of the bed and putting the rather large and worn back pillow under Stiles to prop him up so he could eat with out choking on the food. "Now you can have your bacon and I'll go get your plant." Derek gave him a kiss as bacon seemed to float over to Stile's mouth, shoving three fat strips into his mouth.

'FOOD' Stiles moaned mentally. 'You know, if you keep cooking like this, I'm never going to loose the baby fat.' Stiles said as he mentally patted his belly, only to feel Derek nearly drop his plant. 'You didn't forget, you were more focused on me because your senses knew the baby was fine.' Stiles stroked his connection to Derek. 'And the baby is fine. The protective spells I put in place to keep him a werewolf hexen keep him safe no mater what happens to me.' Stiles thought back to a conversation he'd had with Jackson over the last few months since they'd bonded, about how his mom had died and he'd been cut out of her after the crash. He hated the idea that he'd not be around to see his son grow up, and worse that his father would be dead too the day he died, but he'd be damned if his son would follow him into death just because he was too young to be born yet.

"I'm glad you know me so well." Derek said as he brought the pot and its stand so that they were sitting by Stiles' side of the bed. "It used to terrify me, the idea that anyone would know what was going on in my heart or mind." He bit his lip slowly. "But… you…." He felt Stiles' fingers on his lips and then Stiles' lips on his. He basked in the feeling of his lover, his mate, and their scent before he pulled out the paper and went to his side of the bed to eat and read. He knew that Stiles knew. No reason to push him to say things he didn't have words for, yet.

'I forgot you said no fire in the bedroom.' Stiles blushed.

"The door is open, and I know it's not real fire right now." Derek said as he didn't look up from his paper. He didn't have to mention that he'd left the bedroom door open in cast he had to leave the room because of a panic attack, and that he'd brought the paper and a few other things to read to keep his mind off of it.

'I'm going to try to cast it with just my mind so that it won't be visible to anyone else. If I can do that, then I can start using it next time I'm tied up.' Stiles smiled.

"It worries me that you think there will be a next time." Derek looked over the paper at Stiles.

'I'm becoming a realist. I was the human for so long that my mind goes back to that place for a while every time I get captured. I'm not used to being stronger then the rest of the pack, and I'm only just starting to understand the insane way magic works.' He focused on the first two words and said them as one phrase. '_Ishanthor-Northion_'

Derek looked over the paper to see if there was any flames for him to worry about. He only saw a slight heat haze if he looked between Stiles and the plant, so he firmly planted his eyes on the news print reading the news about the postponed game. He only vaguely understood Lacrosse. It wasn't his sport. Swimming was his thing. And he hadn't been in the water in years. The night in the pool had brought back so many memories, that it all served to distract him now.

'Huh.' Stiles tilted his head through the silvery flame that formed a large circular looking glass for him to look at the plant. '_This planet, Aconitum lycoctonum, also known as Green Wolfsbane, is capable of rendering werewolves numb on contact, and capable of producing paralyses from prolonged exposure. It's currently dying in this environment and would most be helped by the flame that grows._' Stiles read the golden words as he looked at the plant. 'Yeah but I need the name.' He sent his need into the flame and the words vanished. '_Izelor_' Appeared in their place. Stiles smiled to himself and then dispelled the joined flame to look at the plant properly. '_Izelor_.' Stiles felt a green flame form around his out stretched mental hand, and saw a similar flame settle on the plant before sinking into the barely started seedling. He felt the flames take over the plant's whole being before his mind fell into the plant, all he knew was the growth and the warmth and it wasn't till he felt Derek's shake his body that he came back to himself. Where there'd only been a seedling what felt like minutes ago, now was a three foot tall stalk of green slipper like pods of the Aconitum lycoctonum. 'Uh.. DON'T TOUCH THAT.' Stiles added mentally to Derek.

"What kind of wolfsbane is that?" Derek frowned, not familiar with it.

'Aconitum lycoctonum. It paralyzes. I'm going to see if I can use it to make an anti-toxin to the Kanima venom.' Stiles smiled. 'Now that I can grown my own herbs in seconds rather then have to take forever to wait for them to grow or to go buy them… I can do the research in a fraction of the time. Though, I'm going to have to start wearing my mask and gloves when I do it.' He sighed. He'd already realized the downside of his becoming a werewolf when he'd gotten a nasty burn from one of the wolfsbane plants he'd been experimenting with. And he'd learned the hard way to avoid touching iron.

"Yeah, we're going to need to get your green house up and going." Derek shook his head. "You're lucky you're not as allergic to wolfsbane as a regular werewolf." He pointed out.

'True.' Stiles thought. 'But, since I've got a passing immunity, does that mean our son will as well?' He tilted his mental head.

"I don't know. Not a lot of half hexen half werewolves running around to ask.

'Well I could always ask _him_.' Stiles sent an image of the master vampire who sired him.

"I don't like him in your head." Derek said firmly. "And I like the idea of him here even less." He looked Stiles in the eyes.

'Fine, fine, fine. I won't call him. But I can at least look at the knowledge he gave me and see if he knows anything in there.' Stiles started to think back to the place in his head that the vampire had left him.

"That I'm okay with. I just… I don't trust him." Derek shuddered. Stiles slipped away from Derek mentally into a blood red throne room, golden accents, and a red marble pool full of blood that seemed to go on forever.

'I need to know about half hexen half lycan physiology and traits, specifically the abilities in regards to immunity and lycan allergies.' Stiles asked the pool, feeling a little stupid as time went on. But Stiles knew that some where in the pool would be the information that he needed. A golden hand tented with the red of the blood it raised out of, came out of the pool holding a clear goblet of blood. 'so there was something in there.' Stiles smiled as he took the glass. Drinking the thick, ancient blood he drank in the knowledge of the Crinos, the wolven half breeds and hybrids. Letting the knowledge wash over him before he pulled himself out of this place to face Derek once more, realizing he'd been gone less time then it'd felt like in that tiny vampire part of his mind.

'Our son is a Hexcrinos. Crinos being the word for hybrid or half werewolf… it's mixed with the first three letters of the Hexen name to signify the joining of the two lines of power.' Stiles smiled. 'Hexcrinos have a partial immunity to the powers of plant born allergens that effect werewolves. They're still effected by wolfsbane, but not as badly as their werewolf parent. They will retain the sensitivity to silver, and to iron. But they have a faster healing rate then normal werewolves due to the acceleration of their magic into their tissues…' Stiles tilted his head to the side, having regained that much motility while he was mentally away. 'Looks like our son's going to be a handful.' He smiled to Derek.

'So he will take after you.' He said dryly with a smile, his lips closed as he looked at Stiles.

'You just remember I can hear those thoughts Mr.' Stiles mentally pointed at Derek. 'Bad werewolf. No cookie for you.' He scolded. 'Huh, he'll have another transformation that you don't have.' Stiles was scrolling through the information. 'It's called a Sokto form. It's where his magic and his lycan breed come together to form something like when my eyes go white and you guys go into your beta form…' Stiles sent a mental image of it to Derek.

"Great, a beta form with magic powers flaring… puberty is going to be an interesting time." Derek shook his head.

"Oh yeah. Hormones, dating, introducing his dads to his dates, and trying not to melt things with the power of his mind or tear his cloths to shreds… we need to start putting money away for a clothing fund." Stiles hadn't even realized he'd said that out loud till he noticed Derek's surprised face. "I… I'm talking!" He smiled.

"You know, there was a time when I…"

"Finish it and you don't get sex after I can move my hips." Stiles pointed out.

"I love you." Derek grinned.

"Good cover wolf man, good cover." He gave Derek a slightly withering look before smiling and yawning. "After sleeping so much how can I possibly be tired?" He lamented.

"And how much magic did you just do?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"Point." Stiles said grudgingly. "So nap time. I can do nap time. I can totally be all about nap time, I…"

"Stiles, don't wear out your voice." Derek said with a smile as he went back to reading the paper.

"Fine, fine… sleep first, chatting your leg off second." He gave a yawn before drifting off to sleep. His eyes moving ever so slowly as he slowly moved into REM sleep.

"I'm glad you can talk again." Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles before going back to his paper. Smiling to himself he was glad how this day had turned out. He looked at paper and sighed. A full moon and Lydia wanted a party. Well so long as the people were actually out of the house before the onset of moon rise, and he could count on Lydia and Alek to help him get everyone in the basement where they'd set up the moon chamber.

That brought back memories. Memories of being 16 and the whole family gathered for wolf's moon. Everyone who was a wolf down stairs talking and playing as they prepared for the rites that would have issued Derek in as an official adult in the pack and given him status and a place in the pack. Of 16 years worth of full moons full of family and smiling faces as they played the day before the full moon and then would go to their underground rooms and be locked in while they transformed and trashed against their restraints. Their non wolf family members standing guard up stairs through the moon's passage while their Alpha, his father, stood guard in the den of the underground part of the house; watching, waiting, taking as much pain from his pack as he could manage so that they wouldn't have to feel the pain.

'I haven't thought about that in almost six years.' Derek mused as he tried to picture how his family would have liked Stiles. His dad would have fixed him with an unapproving glare till he got to know him. His dad wasn't a hard man to please; he just liked to let people think he was. His mother would have talked about all the embarrassing family stories and talked Stiles' leg off. One of the few people who would have been able to out talk Stiles by far. Laura would have liked Stiles. They'd have spent long hours talking and joking and being fun loving family together. Something he'd never have now. Not with them at least. He looked over at Stiles' resting body and sighed. 'This is my family. This is my pack.' He reminded himself, stopping himself from lamenting for the things that he had lost.

'He'd have met Laura too if it wasn't for _uncle_ Peter.' Derek berated himself for the millionth time that he hadn't come back with Laura, hadn't protected her better. She'd been all he had in life and loosing her in the same town he had lost his entire extended family… it'd been too much. And part of that was why he killed Peter. Killed him and laid him to rest in the ground under the house so he'd be hidden away. The shame of their family, an alpha that had lost all control and became a killing machine. That wasn't what an Alpha was. An Alpha was the head of the pack, the heart and soul of it, and had to read the pulse of the pack to keep it in line and to guide it and decide what was best for it. A task that had been his father's and then his sister's. And he couldn't believe he'd killed his own uncle, his dad's brother… who'd killed Laura. He swallowed hard. 'God don't let anything happen to Stiles.' He signed mentally. The idea that he'd ever loose Stiles more then he could bear just then. He watched Stiles sleep and dreamed of what might have been.

'Jake would have teased me mercilessly about Stiles.' Derek grinned. His favorite cousin, the one the same age as him, who had been Uncle Peter's favorite in the family, was also his chief rival. He'd spent all that last year perfecting his body and training so he could beat Jake in the competition to secure his place in the pack. Back then only two things had mattered to him. Getting his license and beating Jake. He smiled. Then he'd met Kate and she'd mattered. Then they'd had sex and he'd lost his virginity and having sex with Kate had mattered almost as much as beating Jake, some nights more.

They'd teased each other about everything. Body size, height, weight, even the color of their wolf eyes. Hell one summer Jake had started growing hair on his crotch and lorded it over Derek to no end. And later they'd compared everything they had down there to one another. Measuring length, thickness, and even how much they each came when they beat off. That was partly why the fact that Laura and Jake hooking up at the ceremonies had bothered him more then it should. Part of him wondered why it hadn't been him that Jake had kissed. A soft smile played on his lips. He had better things to do with his time now then to pine for lost loves that never were. 'Good thing he's asleep or he'd never let me live it down.' Derek grinned.

'Jake would have liked you. He'd have been teasing you every second you two were together, but he'd have liked you.' Derek gave himself a small smile.

)0O0(

**[Martin House, Beacon Hills, California; Wednesday, October 31****st****, 2012, 8:23:16 am]**

Lydia smiled to herself as she stroked a hand down Alek's bare body, his swimmer's build making him muscular with out looking overly defined. Just the right body type for him. She thought as she stroked his nude form. Her parents were spending Halloween on separate trips, and she'd had the house to herself so she'd brought Alek home to enjoy that new found alone time. Hours, a nearly broken bed, and two boxes of condoms later, she was pretty sure he'd be out most of the day. Smiling to herself Lydia got up, giving one long lasting look at Alek's body, drinking in his smooth lithe body, and his soft but still quite decently sized man hood. She got up and put on her robe.

Her mind in a million directions she didn't seem to notice as she mixed the punch she was making for the pack Halloween party. It wasn't important. Just juices, herbs, some booze. Nothing special about it. Or so she kept telling herself as she mixed it. 'I'll have to remember to call in sick to school today.' Lydia thought to herself as she put the fourth container into the extra large walk in fridge her family kept for this sort of thing. Had she been a lycan, she might have realized that she had a bag full of Aconitum delphinifolium blooms that she'd been putting into the blender before pouring in the punch. The small monkshood blooms from the Alaskan wolfsbane looked like tiny faces before she'd plucked the petals and puréed them. But she didn't seem to notice as she did these sorts of things.

'Have to have the punch ready in time…' She absently thought, as her mind did the calculations on how long it'd need to steep. She had plenty of time. Smiling to herself she wondered if she could get Alek hard again as she walked upstairs. They still had a couple of those glow in the dark condoms… She smiled to herself as she walked out of the kitchen and headed upstairs. She grinned as she saw him still laying on his back, his body already aroused and hard. 'And I thought this was going to be difficult.' She dropped her robe and grabbed one of the last glow in the dark condoms, using her magic to spell the room into darkness after she slid the latex home.

)0O0(

**[****Daehler** **House, Beacon Hills, California; Wednesday, October 31****st****, 2012, 8:40:03 am]**

Matt stepped out of the shower, glad that he didn't have a class till second period so he could sleep in a little bit before he had to rush to his first class. He hissed as the towel touched his side, and rushed to the mirror. Standing there naked before the paneled mirror he realized why his skin had been so tender. In the flesh, under it, through it, and atop it were scales as if some kind of infection had leached through him turning parts of him into some kind of lizard. 'Some kind of lizard.' Matt said slowly. His hand shook as he felt down the tender flesh. Reaching out with his connection to his creature, demanding answers Matt wrapped a towel around himself to go answer the door since his parents were gone. He frowned as he saw Stiles standing at his front door.

"What?" Matt asked, opening the door in just his towel as Stiles tilted his head, his eyes going reptilian. "You know some day I'm going to ask how you got all these interesting shapes." He ushered his beast inside and as he shut the door and turned around to be presented with his Kanima looking at his side carefully. "Do you know what this is?" It shook its head at him but continued to examine it. "I wish you could talk." He sighed.

"you have scales." The creature said in Stiles' voice. "Like mine." The Kanima looked up into Matt's shocked face.

"How can you talk?" He frowned.

"I have my own shape too…" He smiled before going back to inspecting. "I wasn't always this… so it's new to me…" He poked and prodded till he sat back. "Is it anywhere else?" The Kanima looked at Matt.

"You want me to get naked for you?" He said in a tone that said he didn't think he would.

"I can get naked first if that helps you." He began taking the cloths that looked a lot like Stiles' style off. First the hoody, then the button over shirt, then the t shirt leaving him bare chested.

"How exactly do you know what Stiles looks like with out his cloths?" Matt said licking his lips trying to regain composure.

"I've been in the locker room." The Kanima smiled before stepping out of his sneakers, and dropping his jeans to reveal a pair of boxers.

"Well?" Matt asked, his face flushed.

"Just making sure you want me to." He smirked before lowering his boxers and displaying Stiles' nude body in all its glory. "Or would you prefer something more muscular?" The Kanima's body expanded and reshaped seamlessly till Jackson was standing before Matt, utterly naked.

"I… I always knew he was cocky…" Matt's eyes were fixed on Jackson's crotch.

"You simply didn't know I had the junk to prove it." The Kanima used Jackson's voice as well as his shape. "Maybe you will after you get the video back from the redundant memory card." He smirked. "or maybe you'd like a live show?" He began to trail his hand down till he cupped his growing member.

"No… no… not right now." Matt blushed.

"Or would you prefer something a little more cute?" Scott's voice asked as he was suddenly standing there in all his naked glory at full arousal.

"you've got to be kidding me." Matt's mouth hung open.

"Nothing up in the head." He tapped his temple. "So plenty of blood for this baby." He shook his cock at Matt.

"Okay… I suppose if you want to inspect me all over…" Matt tried not to show how much he liked this idea as he let his towel go and the Kanima began inspecting him all over.

"You have more on your ass, and some right here." The Kanima used its Scott like hands to stroke along Matt's taint.

"I… got the idea." Matt blushed.

"This body makes you aroused." The Kanima commented.

"I don't like boys I like Alison." Matt said firmly.

"Lips say one thing, this…" He enclosed his hand around Matt's cock and began to jerk him off. "Says something else entirely." He looked up into Matt's eyes. "Or would something like this…" Scott's shape faded into a nude version of Alison only with Scott's long hard cock between its legs.

"I… " Matt's body seized up as he shot his load all over the Kanima's breasts. Matt blushed as the Kanima took his swollen prick into its mouth and began to suckle. He was on the verge of cumming again when the creature pulled off.

"Bend over the bed." Alison's voice never sounded so forceful.

"But I've never…" Matt blushed.

"Always a first time for everything… besides you want it. You want it bad." She shook the copy of Scott's massive hard on at Matt who swallowed hard and bent over his bed,

"I'm still in charge." He said in a weak voice as the Kanima used its numbing toxin as lube on his tender virgin hole.

"Still in charge." Alison's voice said in an overly sweet tone just before she bottomed her cock balls deep in his ass. The toxin had more then enough time to act along his nerve endings. Deadening the pain but not removing it entirely. But it had the added bonus of paralyzing Matt in his prone position over the bed, so all he could do was watch in his mirror as the girl of his dreams took his virginity in a less then conventional way. The toxin kept him from moving, from touching himself, but not from staying hard as she fucked him, and not from cumming against his bed while the Kanima bred his ass.

And breed his ass she did. Moving him around and positioning him like a living sex toy that she continued to pound through three more orgasms for him and four for herself. When she finally pulled out and patted him on the ass he looked up at her. "I get to top you next time right?"

"Sure baby." She stroked his cheek. "Right after I teach you how to give a proper blow job and take a skull fucking." She grinned. "Now get dressed, wouldn't want you to be late for school." She grinned. "Would we." She morphed into a perfect copy of Matt, standing there naked and clean. "You know… we'd make a fortune doing porn." The Kanima smirked as it looked at Matt's blush. "Such dirty thoughts." He shifted to a nude version of Matt's own father. "Should I take you one more time like this?" He grinned as Matt's limp cock began to harden. "Should have known it'd be the daddy issues." He chuckled as he brought Matt's mouth down on the perfect replica of his father's cock.

)0O0(

**[Stilinski House, Beacon Hills, California; Wednesday, October 31****st****, 2012, 8:59:26 am]**

Jackson smiled he liked waking up like this. Naked as the day he was born, Jon's naked body pulled close to his. It pushed his control to the limits, but with Jon being an active role in most of his masturbation times lately, Jackson was quite content to put on shows for Jon's benefit so long as he got the same treatment. And they'd been progressing to mutual masturbation as of late. Glancing at the time he signed, he'd have to run to school, but at least he'd still smell of Jon. He smiled kissed Jon good bye and snagged a ham sandwich before throwing on some cloths and racing out the door. Wolfing out he was able to cover the distance in time.

)0O0(

**[Beacon Hills High school, Beacon Hills, California; Wednesday, October 31****st****, 2012, 9:09:16 am]**

**[Locker room]**

Scott stepped out of the shower and nearly walked into Jackson. "What's up McCall?" Jackson tilted his head to the side, sniffing as he did. "Wild night?"

"Yeah. Wild night." Scott grumbled. "You'll have to ask Danny to fill in the details." Scott stalked off to his locker.

"Danny?" Jackson turned around to face his friend who was still in the shower.

"We kind of got mind raped by my ex boyfriend who then fucked us all night long, and Scott hasn't forgiven me for it yet." He sighed.

"Ex… Damon… wait… Damon has magic?" Jackson frowned.

"Not exactly…" Danny started.

"He's a vampire." Scott chimed in from out by his locker.

"Thanks for that." Danny sighed.

"Wait... someone turned that skinny nerd into a vampire?" Jackson cracked up. "You sure he didn't just go Goth?"

"Yeah we're sure." Scott sighed from where he was standing fully dressed and feeling better with Damon's cum off of his skin. "He doesn't even look like you remember him. Think about him in your head." Jackson looked at Scott like he was crazy. "I'm serious. Use your wolf sense to pick out things about the memory. And see him for what he really is." Jackson's brows furrowed but he did as he was told, focusing on the dance, catching glimpses of savvy black hair and a taller body. His jaw clenched as he forced his werewolf mind to break through the old vampire mind games to see Damon for who and what he really was.

"Mother fucker." Jackson cursed.

"Exactly." Scott turned around and walked away.

"Did you know?" Jackson turned to Danny.

"Not till we woke up this morning and he was there with us naked. If Scott hadn't used his mating bond with me then we'd probably still be there having sex with the skinny nerd I dated." Danny sighed.

"But you… with him… at my party that time… You mean he… didn't feel different?" Jackson's mind struggled with a way to get across he thought that just because your mind said A didn't mean that you couldn't feel B.

"He felt exactly how he looked. Because my brain told me that's what I was feeling." He shrugged, the water cascading down his nude flesh. "I don't blame Scott for being mad. I'm mad. I just wish Scott wouldn't take it out on me right now." Danny leaned his forehead against the cool tiles of the shower room wall.

"Well think of it this way. Scott's the cake walk. You've got to explain this to Alison and Derek yet." Jackson chuckled as he stripped off and jumped in the shower as well. "I mean… Alison loves you, so does Scott. They'll forgive you in time. Derek? Derek's going to be royally pissed." Jackson smirked.

"Thanks ass." Danny rolled his eyes.

)0O0(

**[Room 104 A, 10:45:08 am]**

The day progressed much like it normally did for Scott. His mind else were he vaguely paid attention in his classes. There were only two strange things today after he got to school. One was Matt. He looked like he'd just come from bed and smelled like an orgy. The second was Matt handed him a note and said it was from Danny. Reading down the note he blushed. Danny was just outside the class room, he licked his lips and Scott blushed before trying desperately to focus on his class.

)0O0(

**[Room 106 A, 10:50:19 am]**

Meanwhile a few doors down, while the teacher was out, called to the office by Scott, who had proceeded to come in the room and kiss Danny.

"Will you meet me in the locker room during free period?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" Danny looked suspicious. Absently aware that Scott still smelled like an orgy.

"I want to make it up by giving you a blow job." He stroked Danny's hand, smiling as he'd said that loud enough that the students in the classroom knew what he'd said. "I want to take your big cock in my throat and swallow your seed." Scott said in what he hoped was a sexy voice. "I love sucking cock." He leaned in and whispered in Danny's ear. "Don't keep me waiting…" He grinned and walked out of the class room, Danny blushed and tried to focus on his math lesson.

)0O0(

**[Room 117, 11:10:44 am]**

"Hey Scott." Alison smiled as Scott sat down in front of her. "What's up? Don't you have class?"

"Yeah. I got a pass so I could come tell you." He leaned in and kissed her. "Danny and I are planning a special thing in the locker room for the three of us around 1:20. He'll be balls deep in me and we want you to join us. We've been neglecting you and … well I want to make it up to you." He smiled his coy smile.

"Fine." Alison blushed crimson. "I'll be there." She kissed Scott back before he got up and adjusted his pants.

"See you soon." He smiled before walking out of the classroom.

)0O0(

**[Bathroom, 11:18:28 am]**

"You're sure you can do this?" Matt looked at Scott who smiled at him.

"Sure I can." He bent down and undid Matt's jeans. "I've got them all eating out of the palm of my hands. And when I'm done, you'll know what she feels like." Scott swallowed Matt's hard cock sucking for all he was worth. He worked two fingers into Matt's tender hole and received a yelp for his troubles right before Matt emptied his balls into Scott's mouth. "I'd use this." He fingered harder into Matt's still lubed hole. "But I only have a few minutes before I have to perform. I get done and I'll ride you all afternoon long." Scott stood up and put Matt's cock back in his jeans. He stood back for a bit and shifted to Danny and then back to Scott.

"What was that for?" Matt frowned.

"Can't let the wolf boy smell you on me. It'd raise questions we're not prepared for yet." He smiled. "And every time I shift it removes all scent off of me." He grinned. "I look forward to putting a lot of scents on you later." He smirked before leaving the bathroom.

"I'm going to have to buy better lube." Matt sighed as he redressed himself and walked slowly so no one would notice the slight limp he'd had since they'd broken his bed this morning.

)0O0(

**[Locker Room, 11:24:51 am]**

"Scott?" Danny asked hesitantly as he arrived at the dark locker room. Something was wrong about this. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

"In here." Scott called from where he'd set up candles, he lay there nude, his large cock drooling as he toyed with a vibrator in his ass. The only sound was the whirring of its tiny motor as he smiled up at Danny. "Hey. You made it." He smiled.

"Yeah… I… Scott you know the couch doesn't like us to have sex in here…" His voice sounding lame even to him.

"Then maybe we should get to it." Scott smiled as he undid Danny's belt. "You know I'm sorry right?" Scott looked up at him. "Sorry I was so harsh and judgmental." He nuzzled against Danny's tented crotch before fishing out the warm hard pole and swallowing it. Danny tried to think of lacrosse, of being the goalie, anything but how wonderful the mouth on his cock felt. But it was no good. Scott was too talented, and all too soon Danny was emptying himself, spilling his essence into Scott's willing throat. "So all forgiven?" Scott looked up at Danny, cum dribbling down the edge of his lip.

"Yeah…" Danny dived in and started kissing Scott.

)0O0(

**[Locker Room, 1:14:32 pm]**

Scott knocked on the door, still blushing as he made it there for his free period. He couldn't believe Danny had written that note. He looked at it again.

_Scott, I want to apologize properly for what happened._

_So at the start of your free period go to the bathroom, take off your cloths, jerk off and use your cum to lube your sweet tight hole and then don't put your boxers back on. Then come to the locker room where I plan to stimulate that succulent prostate of yours over and over again till you can't sit let alone stand, with out thinking about my fingers, my tongue, or my hard dripping cock thrusting wantonly in your willing hole. And by the time I'm done making you scream my name, I'll have your forgiveness._

_-Danny_

Scott continued to blush as he reread it. He'd done as he was told. His own cum now slowly leaking out of his relaxed hole, he had shoved his boxers into his jeans' pocket while he walked across the school to the locker room. By now most of the school had to know what Danny and Scott were going to be getting up to today. He blushed even harder at that thought.

"Hello?" Scott's voice broke as he blushed harder as he entered the dark locker room, lit only by candles around the benches.

"Cloths off." Danny's voice sounded farther away then it aught to be in the echoing of the locker room.

"Okay…" Scott's face crimson as he pulled his shirt over his head and undid his jeans. The long expanse of his bare skin looking more radiant then normal because of the flickering candle light, leaving Scott look ethereal as he stood there naked in the locker room.

"I can smell your cum already." Danny grinned as he stepped into the low light, his entire body naked and wet, his cock hard with need.

"God Danny…" Scott let out a whine from the back of his throat.

"Oh I like that sound." Danny beckoned Scott to him with his finger, the horny werewolf coming to his boyfriend before his brain could register what he was doing. "I can't wait to get in here." He spun Scott around and started fingering Scott, who in turn fell against the lockers, going to the balls of his feet whining thickly as his cock began to drool precum down his leg.

"Danny please…" Scott moaned with need.

"I like that sound too." Alison stepped out of the shadows, smiling as she revealed her naked body to her boys. "I can't get over how hot it makes me when I watch Danny fuck you Scott." Alison's hand on her crotch as she slowly worked her clit.

"You know. I have an idea." Danny grinned as he pulled out lengths of rope and tied Scott spread eagle so that he could see but not touch himself. "I know your wolf strength can tear out of this in seconds. But I want you to stay put." Danny smirked as he kissed Scott before pulling Alison to him in front of Scott. He kissed her neck while his hand went to her hot box, joining her own, he began to finger her deeply, bringing her closer to the edge she'd been fighting. His lips on her throat, his hands on her body, Danny was gay but through his connection to Scott he'd grown apparent bisexual tendencies because he knew exactly where to touch Alison to bring her to completion in front of Scott who was whining as his cock throbbed in open air. "Just wait." He smiled to Alison before walking up to Scott and producing a blindfold. He deftly blindfolded Scott before whispering in his ear. "Let's focus your mind on your sense of smell, shall we?" Danny grinned as he wiped a finger full of Alison's fluids across under Scott's nose. Scott's breathing hitched as he tried to start an orgasm. Danny quickly grabbed his horse like cock and held it tight till the orgasm subsided. "No cuming yet boy. Not yet." He grinned as he walked over to Alison. "I want you to listen and guess what I'm doing to our girlfriend." Danny ducked down and began eating her out, fingering to loosen Alison up.

"D-d-danny." Alison moaned, creaming herself around his face as he seemingly used his tongue to map her out in the most intimate of ways before plunging himself deep inside her in one fell thrust.

"I can get used to this." He panted in Alison's ear as he made love to her in a sitting missionary position not three feet from where Scott was struggling to remain still, his cock leaking precum like an unkinked fire hose.

"Danny please…" Scott moaned.

"All you have to do Scott is have an orgasm from the sound and smell of us together." Danny grinned as he began to pump harder into Alison. Her body giving into the pleasure he was giving her, she was too far gone to notice orgasm after orgasm as she cam on Danny's fuck stick. All the while making Scott hear and smell it but not see it. His body began to respond and before he could control himself he began cumming. His load landing on the tiled floor and down his thigh as he stood there, submitting to this torture, Scott jumped as Danny's hand touched his chest. "Good boy. You've earned your reward." With that word he entered Scott pounding away at the boy's wanton hole for all he was worth. By the time they were done and cleaning up, the coach came in and took one sniff of the place.

"Really? The locker room? What is it with you three?" He shook his head.

"I like to watch two guys go at it." Alison smiled as she walked away.

"Keep her McCall. Don't you ever fuck it up; she's one in a million." The Coach walked away into his office.

"I'll see you afterschool." Danny smiled as he slipped away leaving Scott to realize he didn't have any boxers on and he was slowly leaking into his jeans.

)0O0(

**[Library, 2:24:16 pm]**

"Whatcha reading?" Alison leaned in close and looked over Matt's shoulder to get a better look.

"Just some home work." He flashed her a smile. "Sit down?"

"Sure." She smiled before sitting. "So Matt, are you going to just fuck me right here or would you rather do it in your car?" She smiled demurely as his eyes got wide.

"You." He swallowed hard.

"Getting better aren't I?" She smiled. "And now I'm complete down there too. You'll get a very realistic experience later." She put her hands under the table for a bit and with a bit of wriggling laid some panties on top of his book. "And those are real." She smiled and leaned back.

"She… she wore them today…" Matt's face went red.

"Yep. She had those on before she came so many times." She smiled brightly. "If you like I can take care of your hard on right here." She smiled as her foot came up to stroke across his tented crotch.

"H-here… i-in the library?" Matt's voice broke as he blushed harder.

"I was thinking about over there in the stacks." She got up and flashed him her bare ass as she adjusted her skirt before walking away. Matt followed quickly licking his lips in panic as he entered the part of the library she'd went into. Once in he turned and his heart nearly stopped as laying on a back table was Alison, completely nude, masturbating as he walked up. She stopped to undo his jeans.

"I'm not sure…"

"I am." She yanked down his pants and pulled him close to her. Slamming herself down on his swollen knob she began to moan just like the real Alison had in the locker room. "Oh Matt…" She whimpered as she controlled his movements. His mind broken down by the sheer fact that he was this much closer to being with the real Alison, Matt wasn't sure what he should be feeling. But right now as she moaned under him about how big and strong he was he didn't really give a shit about the fact he was fucking a creature instead of the real Alison. She felt real enough in all the ways that counted. He was almost there when someone started to come around the stacks. He started to pull out but Alison pulled him balls deep into her before transforming around him. Suddenly she was just some random girl, wearing cloths and making out with him.

"Dude, get a room." The guy scoffed before walking off.

"Aw, if he only knew." Alison grinned, transforming again around him and bringing him off inside her. "And we'll have to play with that later on now that I know I can use that to trip your trigger." She grinned before pulling off of Matt's throbbing member.

"D-did you …"

"Cum? Yeah." Alison smiled lustfully. "You brought me big boy. But I'm ready for round two." Transforming into a very naked and aroused Scott. "I can't wait to see how you explain it if he comes back." Scott grinned before yanking Matt's jeans down in back and slamming into his already lubed hole. While they hadn't had the best of lube this morning, they'd used plenty of what they had to get Matt's hole nice and loose.

"Easy, that's a donkey dick you're using back there." Matt hissed as he was bent over the table and being pounded by Scott's abnormally large cock.

"Oh I know it." Scott grinned as he pulled Matt back and kissed him. A noise behind them caused the Kanima to shift again, another random boy; he turned around and noticed the guy from before heading their way. He quickly picked up the pace and was dumping his pent up load in Matt when the boy came around the corner. "And don't let me catching you fucking her with out me again." He kissed Matt hard before closing up his pants and walking away.

"Her boyfriend." Matt said feebly to the interloper.

"I didn't know you swung both ways Matt." The boy grinned.

"Neither did I." Matt shrugged, blushing as he realized he was sitting there with his pants down around his thighs, and started redressing.

"Don't bite off more then you can chew." The boy advised.

"Oh I think that ship's sailed." Matt grinned, picking up some cloths and things before quickly leaving the area to find Alison sitting at his desk in the library. "That was risky." He said with alarm in his voice.

"What was?" Alison looked confused.

"Back there…" He pointed as the other boy came out.

"Is he bullying you?" Alison frowned a little. "or… Matt are you into guys?" She leaned forward. "It's okay. People don't care as much now. Danny's gay and he's dating Scott and I, so it's okay." She put her hand on his, instantly he knew what was wrong. This wasn't the Kanima. This was the real Alison.

"Uh…yeah… I can… see that…." He blushed.

"So it's okay. You don't have to talk to me about it. I just wanted to tell you I was going to the party tonight. And you're welcome to come too." She smiled at him before walking off.

"That was close." The boy from behind the stacks sat down. "I'd have turned into her but she was already sitting over here." He grinned, flashing reptilian eyes at Matt.

"W-we need to set some ground rules… no more… at school…" Matt blushed horribly.

"Aw, was getting your balls drained and your ass filled too much to handle at school today Matt?" The boy grinned. "Listen, after school I'll drive you to the adult accessories store. You need better and MUCH MORE lube. And I need to get some new faces." He stretched.

"just… not at school again…." Matt sat down hard.

"I promise I wont fuck you at school any more if you promise to get some warming lube. Something warm and spicy." He smirked.

"Okay deal." Matt tried not to look him in the eye.

"Aww are you ashamed you're taking it up the ass?" He grinned.

"Alison thinks I'm gay now." He sighed, defeated.

"Aw, is that all. Trust me. We can fix that tonight." He smiled and patted Matt on the shoulder. "Let's head out." He stood and offered a hand to Matt who looked at it before taking it. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

"Not right now…" Matt muttered, knowing he'd probably be riding the Kanima's cocks later.

)0O0(

**[East Hallway, 3:10:07 pm]**

"So… We're good right?" Danny bit his lip as he walked up to Scott's locker. Scott's whole face lighting up as he came near gave him all the answer he needed. He smiled back and leaned in and kissed Scott deeply.

"Of course we're good." Scott smiled as he came away from the kiss.

"Aw, aren't we cute." Damon clapped from across the hall and they both glared at him.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Danny sighed.

"I need to talk to your alpha." Damon went deadly serious.

"Yeah because I'm going to march up to Derek and tell him-"

"Wait, Derek Hale's the alpha now?" Damon frowned. "This place is officially worse then Mystic Falls. I leave for a few months and everything goes to hell around here." He shook his head and walked across the hall to them. "Take me to him. In fact, call him and tell him one of the Salvatore brothers needs to have a talk with the Hale pack." Damon smiled.

"Why do I picture Derek being less then thrilled to hear that name?" Scott glared at Damon.

"Oh, probably not." Damon thought about it for a second. "You know, I think we left things on a good note. I mean, we left things with his dad in a good enough place." Damon shrugged.

"Right… I'll call Stiles." Scott picked up his phone.

"Well he's chipper." Damon turned to Danny. "I thought for sure he'd stick you with explaining."

"We made up." Danny grinned as he rubbed Scott's arm, both of them smiling to one another as Scott dialed Stiles' phone.

"How cute. So I'll be looking else where for sex then. Shame. But, I can take a hint. Three's a couple, four's an orgy." He grinned as he started looking around. "All these fresh young bodies…" He licked his lips wantonly before smirking.

"You enjoy this entirely too much." Danny sighed as the turned to Scott.

"Hey, what's up?" Stiles yawned into the phone.

"How close is Derek?" Scott asked, biting his lip.

"Not close enough to hear you about to tell me you're standing next to a vampire." Stiles said bluntly.

"I… how'd you… where are you?" Scott looked around.

"Laying in my bed at home." Stiles grinned. "You sounded nervous so I… connected to the pack and felt the vampire. What's going on?"

"You… you can't do this all the time right?" Scott frowned.

"Naw. Too draining. And I don't like invading privacy as much as people would suspect." Stiles shrugged. "But what's going on?" Stiles moved around a bit.

"Are you able to stand up yet?" Scott asked.

"If I need to get Derek I have my ways. Now talk."

"Remember Danny's ex?"

"Yeah?"

"Now think about him hard and really see his face in your head?"

"… why do I remember seeing the guy with the shaved head and the guy with the black hair?" Stiles frowned.

"Because being part werewolf lets you see through compulsion apparently. Not sure how the vampireness works with it."

"He'd be immune to compulsion and start to remember all the times he was compelled. That's why I kept my movements light here." Damon frowned. "A witch, a vampire, and a werewolf walk into a bar…" He shook his head.

"Not funny." Danny said sharply.

"You were so much fun before. I'd ask what crawled up your ass, but I've seen Scott naked." Damon grinned.

"Okay something tells me this is going to be an interestingly long conversation." Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." Damon smirked. "Tell Derek Damon Salvatore is in town and needs to talk."

"Hang on." Stiles riffled through a drawer before putting out an ear splitting sound that made Scott and Danny cover their ears.

"What the hell was that?" Scott rubbed his ears.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU STILL HAVE THAT!" Derek's voice could be heard as he stormed into the room.

"Because Damon Salvatore is on the phone and you were farther then I care to crawl just now." Stiles said tersely putting his spelled dog whistle back in its box. He only used it when he didn't have any other choice or when he really needed to get Derek's attention in a fight. Never because he liked the look of WHY, GODS WHY, on Derek's face when he came into the room after it was blown. Yep, never for that reason, what so ever.

"Damon Salvatore is here." Derek's glare could be heard through the phone.

"Hi Derek. Nice to hear you've moved up in the world." He grinned.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't tear your throat out and leave you with out your magic ring." Derek walked over and took the phone from Stiles.

"Because I'm not the only vampire in town," Damon leaned in closer to the phone. "But I'm the only one announcing myself to the local werewolf pack and wanting to talk. I remember a time when your father gave me and my brother the right to travel through here so long as we didn't leave bodies. Thankfully they invented blood bags." Damon flicked his eyes to Scott's face to read his look of disgust. "Which would you rather it be Scott, my fangs in a plastic bag of blood, or my fangs in your mom's throat." Scott's face hardened. "That's what I thought. Anways Derek. It's just me, Stephan's back in Mystic Falls playing house. I was wondering if we could talk."

"Fine. You know where the house is, let them give you a ride." Derek hung up Stiles' phone.

"My isn't he just an utter delight in the afternoon." Damon stepped back and stretched. "Oh hottie alert." He grinned as Alison stepped up.

"Who's this guys?" She smiled up at Damon.

"My Ex." Danny sighed. "Damon."

"Damon's a skinny kid. This isn't…" She frowned and stepped back just a little. "Vampire?"

"And the Argent gets it in one. Tell her what she's won Scott." Damon grinned playfully as he leaned against the locker. "Now if we're all done playing ketch up I'd like to go talk to the big scary Alpha and see what we can do about your lizard problems."

)0O0(

**[Outside the school, 3:15:11 pm]**

"Ready to go shopping Matt?" Jackson walked up and grinned, his eyes flashing his reptile eyes at his master.

"Sure…" Matt blushed. "What all am I going to get at this store?"

"Oh only the very best in adult entertainment." Jackson smirked, his hand on Matt's neck, slowly stroking. "I'll have to go in of course, they won't sell to anyone underage but you're buying." He walked Matt over to Matt's car.

"Y-you've got adult forms too?" Matt swallowed hard as Jackson grinned getting in the driver's seat.

"Oh I have a great deal of forms thanks to you." Jackson's face and voice bled away leaving an adult Derek Hale sitting in the car driving it. "Just wait till I'm balls deep in you and shift forms again." Derek's voice holding all sorts of sexual promises.

"But what about ID…?" Matt looked Derek up and down.

"You are really young aren't you." Derek chuckled as they peeled out of the parking lot. "There are times and places where you don't need ID when you look this sexy." Derek waggled his eyebrows at Matt as he drove the distance out of town to the seeder part of the city. 3oh3's Don't trust me, came on the radio as they drove up to the sex shop, Derek singing along with it as Matt just sat back and watched. "I have decent enough pitch; it's just relearning the sound that should come out of my new mouth." Derek grinned as he pulled in and parked the car. "Money." Matt handed Derek the money and he headed inside.

The Black Eyed Pea's My Humps was playing low in the background as Derek walked through the store, picking up several bottles of lube, some vibrators, and a few other things. He walked up to the front of the store and picked out a cock cage as well before putting his money on the counter. The guy looked up at him vaguely and took the money and sacked up the items, before going back to reading his newspaper. He didn't care who Derek was or how hot he was. He looked old enough and he really didn't care one way or another. Derek picked up his sack of goodies and just walked out. He handed the bag to Matt who started going through it as they pulled away.

"Uh, what's this…?" Matt held up the cock cage as he turned to face Stiles' smirking face.

"All the better to train you with." Stiles smirked before putting the peddle to the floor and speeding.

)0O0(

**[The Hale House, 3:41:44 pm]**

"You swore you would stay the hell out of this fucking town." Derek was standing on the porch when they pulled up.

"Actually what we said was, we'd not come here as often. And your dad gave us the open door policy so long as we didn't feed on locals." Damon grinned. "And you've aged nicely."

"Flattery will get you tied to a bed." Stiles said from where he was sitting, his voice holding enough power to force Damon to bow before he realized what he was doing. Then he couldn't fight it.

"So you're the little woman." Damon smirked, trying to piss Derek off more then anything. "I always thought you had a thing for older women not younger boys…" Damon fell to his knees clutching at his throat as his eyes started to turn red.

"Mind your tongue. I've been having a good day. You piss him off and I'll have to spend hours to calm him down enough to get him into his costume for tonight so YOU will behave." Stiles said as his white smoky eyes turned back to normal.

"Okay. I can do that. Going to invite me in?" He smiled at Derek.

"Please come in Damon." Derek said through gritted teeth as Stiles stood up, a carved wooden cane at he's side as he walked beside Derek and put a hand on his shoulders. The light hit the shine on the polished cane and revealed nine tiny shields held by wolves, on the first couple symbols were carved into them. Stiles had figured it was tempting fate to have another vampire, one who'd fucked with them all at some point, in his house with out at least creating a weapon to deal with it. He'd had Derek get him a cane and he'd used his own claws to carve the designs into the wood. Stiles felt Derek relax at his touch and he dirrected Damon into the house.

"We're usually clothing optional, but given your predilection to actually mind rape werewolves, we're not taking chances with you. Besides, we have to get ready for the party tonight." Stiles said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Interesting choices. The house looks good by the way." Damon looked around. "Did you remodel?" He frowned.

"Yeah, we knocked down a wall or two." Stiles said as he went to the fridge. "Straight from the bag or nuked?" He held up a blood bag.

"3 minutes on medium please." Everyone blinked at Damon. "Gets it the same temp as fresh from the body." He rolled his eyes as Stiles put it into the microwave and just drank his straight. "I couldn't get used to that…" Damon shook his head.

"Human blood is human blood." Stiles shrugged. "But I can understand wanting it to feel warm." He sipped on his while they waited on the microwave to beep. "Here you go." He tossed the warm bag of blood to Damon who caught it in mid air.

"Thanks." He punctured it with his fangs, drinking the blood while everyone else just sat and watched, most with either queasy looks on their faces or angry frowns at him.

"If you can't play nice get out of my kitchen." Stiles glared at his wolves over his bag of blood. "I'm going to have a civilized conversation with another vampire, and you aren't going to treat him bad." He made his position on the mater very clear. Scott huffed and left the room, Isaac just scratched his head. Alison stood there being quiet while Danny just crossed his arms and looked at Damon as if he was wondering how fast he could tear his head off his body. Stiles turned back to Damon. "So the Kanima."

"The Kanima." Damon sighed.

)0O0(

**[The Hale House, 6:52:11 pm]**

"No." Derek frowned at his costume, his arms crossed over his chest as he stood there naked and only part way dry from the shower he'd just gotten out of while Stiles set out his costume.

"Yes." Stiles said from where he was laying out his own costume. "They're a package deal. I wear this." He held up the scarlet material. "And you wear that one. And people will sort of get it." Stiles shrugged as he went back to laying out his costume.

"I'm not wearing that." Derek said firmly.

"Okay." Stiles shrugged.

)0O0(

Derek came down the stairs in a skin tight leather pair of britches, a leather harness, a leather vest, open revealing his bare chest, a leather quiver full of feathers, all of it an almost black shade of brown. The bow in his hand, which were each surrounded by leather gauntlets, a matching polished wood. He blushed and pulled the leather hood up to hide his face a little as he turned and looked at Stiles as he walked down the stairs to greet the guests. Stiles was wearing a red cloak, that seemed to billow as he strode down the stairs. As he got to the ground floor, the cloak opened revealing he wasn't wearing anything but a bright red jock strap. He leaned up and kissed Derek on the cheek before turning to Lydia who'd just walked in.

"Red Riding hood and the huntsman?" Lydia quirked an eyebrow up, as she examined the two men in their costumes; giving both an approving nod of the head.

"And you were worried no one would get it." Stiles smacked Derek on the bare shoulder before walking over to look Lydia up and down. Lydia's strawberry blond hair was hidden away in a jet black wig of straight hair that fell behind her in a strong sheath of hair. Atop her hair was a bejeweled crown looking like a bejeweled claw was grasping her head. Her make up reminiscent of Cleopatra, as was her clothing that looked like it was a cross between vampire the masquerade and ancient Egyptian royal clothing. Alek walked in beside her, his hair tussled as he bared his fangs, his chest bare, a metal necklace around his throat, bands on his biceps, and bracers on his wrists. He was wearing skin tight black leather plants as he smirked over her shoulder.

"Akasha and Lestat. Oh I love that." Stiles smiled.

"I wanted Slutty Nurse, but… so SO much better." Alek grinned as he leaned in and kissed Lydia deeply.

"Good boy." She smirked. "I had some of the guys unloading the punch into the kitchen for me. I'm going to go see about that." She smiled as she walked away.

"Never tell her no." Alek grinned.

"Don't I know it." Derek blushed as he coughed when Stiles shot him a look. "I mean it in a good way."

"Right an-" Stiles shook his head and turned to gawk as Scott, Danny, and Allison walked up the steps to the main door. "Holy shit." He just kept staring as everyone turned to look at what had taken the words right out of Stiles' mouth. Danny was walking around in full on beta mode, a skin tight white shirt and blue jeans that looked like they were painted on him. As well as a letterman's jacket. On one arm was Scott, his hair spiked, he was in a very Goth looking pair of black trips that seemed to be drizzled on his flesh. He was wearing a black cod piece, a black satin corset embroidered with little black leaves, over a black vest and a coat that bordered somewhere between a frock and a trench coat. He also seemed to be wearing eye liner and a touch of mascara, which just made him look the consummate Goth boy as much as Danny looked the All American Werewolf. And on Danny's other arm was Allison, dressed up like some kind of teenaged hunger. Skin tight dark purple sweater, tight skinny jeans, and weapons secured to her frame by black leather.

"Who's idea was this?" Alek grinned.

"I don't care, they're getting a kiss." Stiles walked up and kissed Danny. "I can't believe you did this for Scott." He kissed Alison on the cheek before moving back to Scott and kissing him. "That… how did you talk them into it?" Stiles blushed.

"I knew about your crush on Merton." Scott smiled. "And I remembered how hard you tried to get me to dress like this back in middle school." He blushed slightly. "But now I don't feel as stupid."

"I'm glad." Stiles smiled and then looked down. "How does…"

"I bespelled their costumes." Lydia smiled as she returned to the room. "I wanted to make sure they didn't have to worry about the babies tonight."

"Are we late?" Jackson asked as he and John walked up in costume, Jackson was wearing a full Robin costume from the Batman & Robin movie, while John was in a full Batman costume.

"Okay one word sour wolf and no sex for you tonight." Stiles said as he looked at Derek hard, knowing all too well that he'd been on the verge of saying there goes your crush on batman. But Derek knew better then to voice that fleeting thought. "You look great dad, you too Jackson." He smiled at the both of them.

"Is Erica here yet?" Isaac asked worried from where he was hiding upstairs.

"I'm here now pup." Erica walked in wearing a white dress that showed off the best of her body, her hair in a frizzy ball around her head. "And it's River. Professor River Song." She grinned as she walked into the room, using a British accent. "An there's my Doctor." She said, causing everyone to look up as a very Matt Smith looking Isaac walked down the stairs, holding his fez.

"I wasn't sure about the fez…" Isaac blushed, his hair styled like the 11th Doctor's hair.

"I think it's perfect." Erica grinned up at him as he walked down to meet her. "Boyd is parking the car, but he's dressed as Mickie Smith from the show." She smiled as Boyd walked in and took both Isaac and Erica out to the dance floor that they'd set up in the back yard.

"I think our She-wolf is coming into her own." Stiles smiled as he went to the door where Damon was walking up. "What in the name of the Goddess…" He stared as Damon stood there, his body painted an ice blue, with green hair, red tights, red boots, and red gloves with a red shrug over his shoulders with a yellow planet on the chest.

"Hey the 90's cartoons rocked." Damon walked past him. "And I SO have the abs for this." He said over his shoulder as he walked on through the house. He looked at the meager people out on the dance floor and walked up to Isaac. "Care to dance Doctor?" Damon smiled.

"Uh… sure." Isaac took Damon's hand and out on the dance floor they slide.

"Do I reek of jealousy?" Danny sighed to Scott as they danced.

"Nope." Scott smiled, very happy by the sound of his voice as he and Danny danced while Alison was getting a drink.

"Isaac, what's that blond kid's name… I have this feeling I've met him some where before…" Damon frowned as he looked at Alek.

"Alek Petrov." Isaac said as he danced with Damon, who stopped for a second, his feet faltering.

"Petrov you say." Damon glared over the top of Isaac's head at the blonde boy. "I'll have to have a word with him later." Damon smiled as he danced with Isaac. All the while Greenburg leaned against a wall watching everything; he sniffed the punch as it was handed to him and wrinkled his nose as his eyes went reptilian. He knew the stench of wolfs bane when he smelled it. Quickly handing the drink off to another kid in the house, he went about his mission. He sunk into Stiles and Derek's room and quickly nicked some underwear from both their drawers.

"This should be good…" He smiled as he quickly packaged it up in a plastic container that would hide the sent from the werewolves downstairs. Wouldn't make sense for Greenburg to have their underwear now would it. He smirked to himself before discretely making his way out of the upstairs bedroom. As he walked down the stairs he watched Stiles go into a full blown panic attack, arching an eyebrow he used the distraction to exit the house.

)0O0(

Stiles was talking to Derek when suddenly everyone in the room stopped talking. Everyone watched as his father smacked Jackson across the face, splitting his lip and bringing tears to the werewolf's eyes. John stood over the boy he'd beaten to his knees.

"You think you'll replace my wife you little orphan bitch?" He sneered. "Please, my wife was the best thing in my life and my son killed her. Killed to protect that worthless piece of trash." He looked over at Stiles. "That's right you fucking piece of trash. You killed your fucking mother. Are you happy? Hell you even killed me. Why don't you just fucking die and let me rest in peace. Maybe I'll get to see my wife again. Did you ever for one second stop being selfish and thinking only about your own fucking needs and think, maybe this would give dad some peace? No. You didn't. You know why? Because you're an ungrateful piece of shit who I wish was never fucking born." He pulled out his gun and fired at Stiles.

"You okay?" Derek put his hand on Stiles' shoulder, the boy gasped and looked down, no bullet wound, no sign of his father, no sign of Jackson.

"Derek, something is VERY wrong right now." Stiles was sweating hard as he looked around.

"You smell kind of strange now…." Derek sniffed him and looked around. "What the hell just happened…"

"I don't know. I'll ask Damon, maybe he knows." Stiles walked off, still shaking.

)0O0(

**[Outside The Hale House, 7:35:15 pm]**

"Did you get it?" Matt hesitantly bit his lip, the shadow barely hiding his need.

"Yep." Stiles held up a small package, his eyes going reptilian. "Do I even want to know why you wanted this?" He cocked his head to the side.

"To make it more… real…" Matt's voice came out at a moan.

"Right." Stile's eyes returned to normal. "I've got to do a little bit more recon in there and then I'll be home. It's getting interesting in there…" Stiles smirked.

"I'll just… take these home…" Matt took the package and blushed.

"Careful now… too much of that and you'll blind." Stiles chided before slipping into the Kanima form and running away.

"Blind. As if." Matt smirked before walking off.

"So. The buzz cut boy is the Kanima." The female vampire stepped out into the light of the street lamp, her long black hair and fair skin telling of beauty her body had in abundance but lacked in soul.

"Just like that we don't have to guess." The shorter man, clearly not their leader smiled as he stepped out with the woman.

"So we'll do it at the party then." Their leader, a tall man with dark hair and raven black eyes watching the others as well as the path Stiles had taken up the way.

"Good, can we get on with this?" She sighed. "I have places to be." She vanished at vampire speed up towards the party. Sniffing out the boy's scent was easy. He must live here or something. It smelled of wolves and that boy. She turned a corner to confront him and was shocked by what she saw. "Damon?" Damon stood there in his costume, talking to the boy who was wearing very little beyond a red cloak.

"Katherine?" Damon looked up from where he and Stiles had been talking to see Katherine standing there.

"What the hell are you doing talking to the Kanima, if Klaus sent you here…"

"The Kanima? Stiles isn't the Kanima, you aren't are you?" He turned to look at Stiles.

"I am NOT the Kanima lady." He turned around. "You know you look so familiar." He frowned.

"Never mind that. What are you doing here?" Damon interjected.

"Because I'm collecting for starving children in third world countries. Why the hell do you think I'm here Damon." Katherine quipped.

"So you're on the run fro Klaus, again." Damon gave a self satisfied smirk.

"Like you're any better? Elena pick Stephen again?" Katherine gave his emotional swore spot a jab with a cruel smile.

"Actually, She's a vampire now, and sired to me. So… yeah not going to choose Stephen." He smiled.

"Great. All the more reason for Klaus to want me dead, to vent." She turned towards Stiles. "And all the more reason why I need you dead. Sorry." She started towards him to find Derek between them.

"I don't think so." Derek growled.

"Oh, the pretty little werewolf wants to play." Katherine smiled as she crouched down readying for the strike.

"Come on Katherine, he's not the Kanima. If he was the Kanima, he wouldn't smell like a hybrid, you're loosing your mind in your old age you stupid bitch." He sighed and held Stiles' arm out for her to sniff. She glared and sniffed before looking between them.

"It's a trick. He's masking his scent by taking a new shape." She glared.

"Wait… the Kanima can take a new shape?" Stiles frowned.

"It's a creature of change and retribution, it'd be ineffective if the enemy could just spot it coming and kill it on sight." Katherine scoffed, as she held Stiles' wrist she felt a pull to his vampiric powers. "So he's not the Kanima. But I saw it take his shape and then come back up this way. I know it's here."

"The Kanima is here…" Stiles swallowed. "Then we might be able to do something, has anyone seen Alek and Lydia?" Stiles looked around.

"Not in a while. I was going to ask Alek a few questions about his family." Damon frowned scanning the crowed.

"Another boy in another city Damon?" Katherine chuckled.

"When he's related to you, he might be important." Damon said calmly as he kept looking.

"Elena was the last of my family Damon. You know that." Katherine stopped speaking as Isaac walked up, the color draining from her face.

"What? Do I look stupid in this and no one's telling me?" He looked down at his costume.

"Is this Alek…" She looked shells hocked as she looked at the boy before her.

"No this is Isaac." Stiles supplied.

"Isaac what?" Katherine never stopped looking at Isaac.

"Lahey." Isaac supplied.

"You're adopted aren't you." Katherine looked him up and down, her calm cool exterior gone entirely.

"Why do you care about Isaac, Alek's the Petrov." Damon frowned harder.

"Petrov… as in…" Katherine looked at him.

"Petrova. Yeah. Family of yours?" Damon grinned.

"I was… I heard they all died in the Ukraine. Almost 18 years ago there was some sort of mass murder spree…" Katherine looked so haunted.

"I was one of the children who survived. I lost my family, but I was adopted out. Why would you know that?" Alek walked up holding two drinks. "And has anyone seen Lydia, she sent me to get her a drink."

"We're looking for her now Isaac, the Kanima's here." Derek said still looking.

"Shit." Alek downed the drinks and tossed the empty cups.

"Just remember… Alek… are you okay?" Stiles frowned as Alek's eyes dilated.

)0O0(

Alek was looking at the dead bodies of his family, his mother and father gutted in their living room. His little brother's body laying in his mother's blood. Not a scratch on him as he turned to look at him.

"Why didn't you save me Alek? Why didn't you save us…" His tiny hands stretching out their parents sat up, bloody messes that they were. "Why didn't you save us Alek. Why didn't you save us." They kept chanting as they stood, morphing into horrifying zombie monsters as they came towards him, he curled in on himself screaming as they grabbed him.

"ALEK!" Stiles' voice cut through everything and he was laying on the dance floor, his throat raw from screaming. "What the hell is going on?" Stiles turned to Derek.

"He's the same way you were, and he smells like you did." Derek frowned. "The drinks. The drinks have something in them." Damon and Katherine both took drinks from near by boys and sniffed.

"Wolfsbane." Katherine said with a scowl.

"Who made the drinks?" Damon frowned.

"Lydia…." Stiles and Alek said together.

)0O0(

**[Under The Hale House]**

"It's almost done." Lydia said to herself as she poured herbs into a complicated system of symbols and shapes all around a mound in the earth in the deep underground where Derek's family had once gathered for the full moons. She blankly poured the last of the herbs into place and pulled out her cell phone.

"Scott… can you tell Derek I need to see him alone downstairs. Thanks." Lydia hung up, and walked over to the stairs.

)0O0(

"Scott?" Alison called for Scott and he stopped where he was, turning to look at her as she doubled over in pain, he dropped his half empty drink and ran to her. "It's time Scott…" She panted.

"No, it can't be time… they're too soon." Scott started to panic. The Kanima dropped down and stabbed Alison through the heart, tearing it out through her back throwing it against some kid who ran screaming from the room as everyone ran out.

"ALISON!" Scott screamed as he felt his own body drop like dead weight. The Kanima had pricked his skin and dropped him.

"Do it." A mysterious man in black said and the Kanima began to undress Scott. He felt his black pants being pulled down till his bare ass was up in the air. Scott started to protest febily as the creature took him hard right there, sobbing he looked around for help and found Danny dead with his throat torn out.

"Got to say, he would have lived longer if he'd never met you." Damon walked into the room, blood dripping from his chin as he smirked, his fangs out. "But then, everyone likes to leave you, don't they Scott. Don't they-"

"Scott, wake up. SCOTT!" Danny shook Scott till his eyes focused in on Danny. He grabbed Danny and held him close to him. His panic spiking as he looked around at several people who'd been standing around watching him have some kind of fit.

"We need to find Lydia." Stiles turned to Derek.

"She said she needed Derek to meet her down stairs." Scott said when he could get the breath to respond. They followed Derek down the stairs, locking the door behind them.

"Lydia?" Derek asked.

"Down here." Lydia said in an absent voice. Derek followed the voice, the pack a few feet behind. As soon as he stepped into the basement proper he could smell it. Before he could act Lydia finished the line of mountain ash, preventing any of the others from crossing the barrier of blue energy that seemed to wrap around them.

"Lydia what are you-" Derek stopped speaking as she blew some purple dust into his face. His eyes dilated as he became disoriented. Lydia used her magic to levitate Derek to the center of the room above the mound of dirt. Extending her claws she slit his arm open, the werewolf blood flowing on the mound. Lydia's eyes went black as she began to chant under her breath. The earth seemed to shiver like it was made of water and a body began to flow out of it, it's arm reaching up and bringing Derek's bleeding arm to it's lips. The corpse began to heal and draw color to its naked body as it supped on Derek's blood. The blood of family. The blood of an alpha. The blood of the living. The corpse turned to the others and Alison gasped as Peter Hale stood in front of them. Flesh and blood and very much alive.

"Thank you Lydia. I'm glad you did this for me. Now, sleep." He snapped his fingers and Lydia seemed to collapse as if someone had cut her strings. "My, my, my. I vanish for a few months, and you lot pair up like bunnies." He shook his head. "And don't worry Stiles, your house husband's fine. Once he comes down from his high he'll probably be all surly and wrathful on me. But you're not going to let him kill me." Peter smiled as he walked to the trunk that his things had been stored in. "You're going to keep me alive. And you want to know why?"

"Why." Stiles was breathing hard, trying to will the mountain ash away from itself.

"Because I am the only one here who knows how to kill a Kanima." Peter smiled sweetly as he pulled on his jeans.

"How'd you know…" Scott started.

"Oh it's simple enough to guess. I had to bribe some people on the other side to keep me close enough to this side of things to affect Lydia. And watching some of your comings and goings through her very clever mind I noticed that the Kanima has impersonated everyone in this room except me, to each and ever one of you." Peter smirked. "And none of you noticed."

"Shit." Stiles sighed.

)0O0(

"Okay everyone the party's over. You can all head home now." Stiles said to the people still partying in Derek's house.

"Oh the party is just getting started bitch." The two vampires that were with Katherine charged Stiles, pinning him down and holding his mouth shut while they sniffed up his neck. "I can't wait to spill your blood." The one on Stiles' right licked his throat. "Going to be so fucking sweet…"

"Excuse me. I believe he said… **THE PARTY IS OVER**." A stranger said in a booming voice that made the vampires all drop to their knees writhing in pain. "Now be a good blood sucking leach and go walk until the sun comes up and you turn to pretty little ashes." He stroked a hand over a polished blood stone on his left wrist. "Go." They got up and walked away, their eyes wide and unseeing. "Now. As for the rest of you." He turned to the party at large. "I suggest you leave before the Sheriff has to arrest you for trespassing." He pointed to Stiles' dad who was taking his mask off. The party broke up pretty quickly just then. Stiles rubbed his head, he felt so hazy since this stranger did something to those two vampires.

"What did you do to them?" Katherine glowered at him.

"Same thing I'll do to you if you don't leave, right now." The mysterious man made to touch his bracelet again.

"I'll just make sure you get some where safe. Come along Katherine."

"Who are you?" Stiles frowned up at the man who looked to be in his twenties, his dark brown hair pushed back on the right side out of his face. His intense dark eyes looking straight through Stiles as he crouched down to help Stiles up, this man barely 5 foot 11 inches tall, this man in a leather coat and black jeans had driven off the vampires and saved him.

"I'm Alister Lindsay, you're new history teacher."

~_**tbc**_~


	17. New Pack, New Rules

**The Mark**

**By Notsalony**

**Chapter 17 - New Pack, New Rules**

* * *

><p>Let's see if I can get this out sooner then almost a year. -grins- This will not be as long as the last chapter. But hey that last one was pretty damn good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>[Beacon Hills Coffee Shop; Thursday, November 1<strong>**st****, 2012]**

Stiles sat across from Alister sipping his coffee as he looked at the bracelet that he could sense the magic in, as Alister drank his own coffee. Twelve hours had passed since Alister had saved him and quietly left the party himself, leaving the Hale pack to deal with the fall out of new vampires, the Kanima news, Peter's return, and the rest of the fall out after he'd gone.

"You have questions." Alister said after they'd sat in silence for so long.

"What are you?" Stiles frowned at him.

"Drives you mad you can't tell, even when you're using your magic to try to read me isn't it." Alister grinned over his coffee cup. "I'm just a simple Hexen." Alister shrugged.

"Right, who just happens to have a totem that lets him control vampires." Stiles scoffed.

"Vampires and a good deal other things as well." Alister smiled. "It's an old family relic and it helps keep me safe from the dangerous creatures that roam this world." Alister tapped it. "It's not complete. Centuries ago these guys in red cloaks pried out some of the stones. All I have left is the lapis lazuli, the blood stone, the moon stone, the tiger's eye, the serpentinite, and the sun stone here in the center." He tapped each one as they seemed to spiral around his wrist. "I'm in town looking for clues to the other stones. I heard there were some red coats here." He shrugged.

"We keep cleaning them out but they just keep coming. I'm starting to think they decided to have a full on stalker hard on for me and my pack." Stiles crossed his arms.

"Yes. They do tend to be very mission oriented once they decide they want something. It took them a hundred years to trap one of my ancestors long enough to pry the stones from him." Alister said with a bitter tone. "Took my family this long just to recover this many." Alister hid his eyes with the fridge of hair as he looked into his cup.

"I'm sorry." Stiles put his hand on Alister's flinching only inside himself as he felt the power. Alister's words may be soothing and hit all the right notes to show he was sorrowed by the passing of his family, but inside. Inside there was something else. A darkness around his heart that was like a flame licking at the icy cold depths of Alister's frozen core. Stiles wasn't sure how he knew he shouldn't trust this man, but touching him gave him everything he needed to know he shouldn't.

"But I survived. Now I'm just trying to restore what belongs to my family." Alister smiled.

"Must be hard. Is that what brings you to Beacon Hills?" Stiles sipped his own coffee.

"Rumor has it one of the stones might have been brought here. Just checking up on it while I continue my quest and try to make a living teaching." Alister gave a contented sigh that made Stiles inwardly sense that something was very wrong with this man. "But where are my manors, you need to head off to practice don't you. I'll see you in class." He smiled.

"Yeah, better go." Stiles smiled and left his tip on the table. They'd officially quit the team, Scott and Stiles both, but then the couch had asked if they'd stay on as bench warmers till after the babies were born. They'd talked it over and now they were supposed to still show up to the team meetings and practices, if only to watch and to give support for their fellow players.

)0O0(

"Stilinski, glad you could make it. I want you and McCall to take the new guy and put him through his paces today while I run the team on the new drill." He pointed to a guy in a grey shirt that was opening one of the lockers as he turned and walked away.

"So… you got a name?" Stiles asked as the new guy pulled off his shirt, exposing pale flesh with a full back tattoo in Cyrillic writing and pictographic symbols. "And cool ink." Stiles looked at it, and felt like if he kept staring the ink would move. As he watched villagers seemed to move out of their huts and move through the fields, all of it drawn on this guy's back in ink, Stiles wondered briefly if his magic could do something similar.

"I'm called Pitor." He turned, his black spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes shining in the locker room light, coupled with his flawless skin, and Stiles felt a little self conscious about his looks suddenly.

"That's.. uh… Russian right?" Scott tried to break the ice.

"Yes. I am… from Russia originally. I have not been to my home land for many years now." Pitor smiled. "My tattoo is of my home land. I had it done to remember where I come from." His accent thick as he spoke and looked them both in the eyes, Scott was glad that he seemed to be built to play the game at least.

"So have you played Lacrosse before?" Scott asked, wondering why Stiles seemed to be off in his own world suddenly.

"Not for a while now. But I figured while we're in town I might as well join the team and give it a go." Pitor smiled.

"Nice dude. So, listen, while you're getting dressed for the field, we're going to go over here and ask the coach exactly what he wants us to drill you on." Scott smiled and nodded as Pitor smiled and went back to undressing. Scott frowned and pulled Stiles along with him. "What's up with you?"

"Something's off about him. His tattoo moves." Stiles frowned.

"So?" Scott shrugged as he walked off to find the coach.

"What you mean SO?" Stiles chased after his friend.

"They are so cute like that." Pitor said out loud as he turned and looked at Jackson who'd just come out of the showers and glared at him. "What?"

"You smell." Jackson's eyes flashed as he sniffed the air.

"You're one to talk wolf boy." Pitor smirked as his eyes went red. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go shower." He walked past Jackson who stood there open mouthed as he looked after him. "And if you see something you like, be sure to lick it." He chuckled as Jackson blushed and scurried away. "I love teasing betas." He put his head under the spray.

)0O0(

**[Mystic Falls High School; Mystic Falls, Virginia]**

"Hey." Tyler leaned in and kissed the back of Jeremy's neck in the halls.

"I love that you don't care that people can see you touching me." Jeremy grinned and moved back into his boyfriend's touch.

"I'm a vampire and a werewolf. They can all fuck off. I'm not loosing anymore time touching you." Tyler ground his swelling crotch into Jeremy's ass.

"You're just happy I'm back. So my ass is there to get fucked again." Jeremy teased as Tyler groaned. "I've missed you too." He smirked. Jeremy'd been sent out of town to keep him safe while his family dealt with Klaus and his latest bout of being insanely evil. He'd had some good times but he'd missed being in Tyler's arms.

"You hear your stalker's missing?" Tyler asked as his arms tightened around Jeremy.

"Damon's out of town?" Jeremy felt his panic rise.

"You want to go looking for him already, don't you." Tyler asked, his voice as neutral as he could make it.

"Yes, no… maybe." Jeremy sighed.

"You don't know how much I miss being able to compel you." Tyler leaned in and kissed Jeremy's neck again.

"You missed being able to turn me into your willing sex puppet at the drop of a hat. But you love that I still come back of my own free will." He turned in Tyler's arms and kissed him deeply.

"Dude get a room!" Matt chuckled as he shook his head.

"You know, the supply closet is empty this time of day…" Jeremy supplied.

"I was thinking more about Senior Chem." Tyler scooped Jeremy up.

"Uh, you mean the class room full of seniors… who are going to be trying to study…?"

"Yep. Going to love getting in your pants while they watch." Tyler's eyes went golden as he kissed Jeremy, undoing the smaller teen's jeans as they went.

"God Ty…" Jeremy's voice broke.

"Oh just wait till I'm in your ass to call me God." Tyler grinned.

)0O0(

**[Stiles' Room, Stilinski House; Beacon Hills, California]**

Stiles stretched his lithe form out as he looked around the mostly packed up bedroom. They'd been slowly making the move these last few weeks. Most of his things had been moved to either his study or his and Derek's bedroom. He wasn't ready to completely leave this place, and his dad and talked about turning it into a place for his grandson when he was born. Stiles stroked his hand down the door frame where he'd been measured every year on his birthday. He liked the idea of his son growing up and being measured on this board. He crouched down and read some of his mother's hand writing and where it turned into his dad's. Smiled at how after a while Scott's measurements were added. They'd never really thought about how close they'd been over the years.

"I'm going to have to see if Derek can copy this for me in our son's bedroom…" Stiles smiled. As he was crouched down he noticed a key sticking out from between the wainscoting and the wall. Frowning he pulled the key out and noticed it had a rune "Where do you go?" Stiles looked at the key, feeling his mother's magic on it. "Why would she put you in here?" He looked at the key and decided to try it in his bedroom door. Walking out he closed the door and locked it with the key. Watching the rune flare with magic, he unlocked the door to find his bedroom was gone. In its stead was a place packed full of books and notes.

"Jack pot." Stiles grinned. Walking into the room that had clearly been shut up since before his mother's death, Stiles realized there was more hidden in this room then he'd ever dreamed. Silently he wondered if his dad had ever known this was all here. Probably not or he'd have pointed it out by now. Frowning Stiles shut the door behind him wondering why his mother hadn't told his dad about this place.

He turned around and noticed a letter pinned to the wall. He pulled it off and began reading.

_My dearest son,_

_If you're seeing this place and I'm not here then it's most likely I've been dead for a long time. The omens talked about my death being a possibility. I was so worried that I cast the spells to protect you so that no harm would come of to you so if anyone tried to kill us, you'd survive. My darling boy I love you and your father with all my heart. But I couldn't live with myself if you died and I had a chance to save you._

_If you're here you've found your powers, and found the key I left you. This is a room that's been passed down in my family for generations. A spatially warped place that doesn't exist outside of these walls. We keep our secrets here. The things we can't share with our spouses because sometimes magic requires us to do dangerous things we can never talk about. The key is the secret to get in here. Only you can see it, and only you can use it. Keep the key safe. No mater what door you use it in, it'll fit and it'll open this room to you. Add to this place and when the time comes pass it to your children._

_I love you my baby boy. Know that. I love you._

_Your loving mother._

Stiles sat down hard, tears streaming down his cheeks as he drew his knees up to his chest and felt a wave of panic wash over him. He slid into that wave and realized that Derek had felt him cry and had come looking for him to find his scent ending in his old bedroom and he wasn't there.

'_I'm here.'_ Stiles sent out to Derek. He put his hand on a box as he stood up, knocking a book over, he looked over at it and frowned, it'd fallen open to a page with an illustration that looked too familiar to Stiles. _'be there in a sec… will explain when I come out, just be outside my bedroom with the door shut please.'_ Stiles picked up the book and decided it was time to do some reading.

)0O0(

**[The Training Den under the Hale House]**

"Whatcha reading there batman?" Erica sat down beside where a very naked Stiles was sitting reading a passage in a book. He looked up to see Erica's naughty smile as she looked over to where Derek's ass was flexing as he and Danny trained.

"Doing some research on our history teacher… you do realize he's taken right?" Stiles frowned at her. "By me. And I'm right here."

"Can't a girl look?" Erica said eyeing Derek all the harder.

"No. OFFLIMITS." Stiles growled out passively but low enough said werewolf alpha didn't hear his mate growling.

"Then how about check out the competition?" Eric sighed.

"I… wait… what?" Stiles slid down off the arm of the sofa to sit next to the girl who had the grace to look embarrassed.

"You never noticed did you." She finally said, looking at Derek the whole time as she blushed. "I had the biggest crush on you. Still do a little bit. And I'm kind of sizing up Derek to see if he's worthy of you." She said looking Stiles in the eyes.

"Hang on… you… had a crush on ME?" Stiles' eyes went wide.

"You only had eyes for Lydia. Everyone knew that. But yeah. I like you." She leaned in and kissed him. I always wanted to be the catwoman to your batman." She grinned as she pulled back.

"I am so lost right now I don't think I could find my way out of this with a utility belt and the bat cave." Stiles looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "How could you find me sexy?" He gestured to his nude body.

"You're sexy and you know it." She smiled and shoved him.

"Can't a guy fish for a compliment?" He chuckled before watching Derek's fine ass. "But yeah, next to all these glorious pieces of man flesh, I sometimes feel like the ugly sickly step sister who was in a horrific car accident that left me looking like the thing the elephant man had with a shut in woman." He sighed.

"So not even." Erica shoved him a little. "You're handsome and you've got a great body, and he's fucking lucky to have you." She looked out at Derek.

"Oh yeah, we're on the same page there catwoman. HE is fucking lucky." Stiles grinned before they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Do I even want to know what's got them giggling?" Jackson asked from where he was wiping his forehead between his sparing match with Isaac.

"Probably not. But the smell she puts off when Stiles in the room, she clearly has the hots for him. Derek's put up with it because he knows Stiles isn't going to be tempted. Especially carrying their first born." Isaac grinned.

"You have a point there." Jackson smirked and shook his head.

)0O0(

**[The Locker room, Beacon Hills High School; 9:45 pm]**

"So what do you think?" Alister said as he sat on the bench in the locker room.

"He smells trust worthy. But if he suspects he'll never help us." Pitor crossed his arms as he sat where he could see Alister. "He would probably die rather then help us."

"What about you?" Alister asked as Greenberg's appearance melted away revealing a naked busty asian woman sitting in his stead, her eye those belaying her Kanima heritage.

"I watched him all week. He's very moral. He sniffs out that you lied to him, he wont stop with out stopping you." She crossed her arms, covering her expansive tits.

"And you?" He asked a punk skater who's hair was pure white.

"I followed the pack. His magic is strong. But he doesn't know how to use it all. He still doesn't know as far as I could tell, about you or us." He blinked blue iris' on a pure white eye.

"Shawn?" He asked a large figure in the shadows.

"He's too young to being a vampire to know how to taste lies. He won't know. And I doubt he'll find out." A deep voice came from the shadowy figure.

"Vargus?" Red eyes flashed in the dark.

"I don't smell any magic from my kind here. If he's got the rod, he's not using it. So he won't know about me or you from it." His voice sounded like a crackling fire.

"The rest of our pack? Tori?" He turned to the Kanima woman.

"Emelia is on her way here. Lin had some trouble clearing customs. But she and Anna have him and the package and are on their way." She smirked.

"Then we proceed with our plans with Mr. Stilinski. Till they arrive with the artifact I need. Once they arrive, then we'll announce ourselves and force Stiles to bend to my will." He smirked, the stones on his wrist seemed to hold dancing lights of power inside each one. "After so long, to bet his close to one… it's intoxicating." He grinned at his unorthodox pack and laughed.

~_**tbc**_~


End file.
